Hope of freedom
by SochiT
Summary: Story of Loghain Mac Tir and F!Cousland named Mahria. Storyline of original Dragon Age is changed. Rated M because of smut, ahoy!
1. Prologue

Dragon 9:24, 4th Bloomingtide

'Andraste's flaming ass! You're hell of an imbecile!' wild shouts startled Teyrn Bryce Cousland and Arl Rendon Howe while they were inspecting stables. 'One more time and I'll cut your balls and feed them to Sahra, mark my words!' They rushed to gate only to see company of Teyrn men entering castle ground. They reached soldiers when pair of youngsters came by gate arguing about something. That was daughter of Teyrn Bryce, an heir to the Highever Teyrnir, Mahria, and eldest son of Arl Rendon, heir to the Arling of Amaranthine.

'They're at it again…' Arl stated with stern look.

'Ugh… and you were talking about them getting married. They would kill each other before wedding night, I wager.' Teyrn look at youngsters disheartened. 'I tell you, Rendon, they need to grow up. We have to wait.'

'That may be so.' Arl exhaled heavily.

'Mahria! Nathaniel!' Teyrn Bryce yelled. 'Come here right now!' He got out of the stables and send furious glare at both of young ones. That was like bucket of cold water on those two hot-heads. They shut and looked at themselves terrified. They didn't noticed their fathers due to fuss, but that was over. Both heirs lowered their heads and approached upset fathers. 'What's going on again? It's fourth time you argue. Not to mention that Arl Rendon and Nathaniel are here for three days.' Mahria stepped to her father, feeling shame on here.

'I'm sorry Pa, but Nate's interfering in my duties. He came with me for a patrol only to make me furious I bet. I spotted those bandits I told you earlier… and wanted to chase them… but noooo! Nate had to make a heroic stand by stopping me and they got away.' Mahria clenched her fists in anger.

'Didn't I told you to not engage in battles with those bandits? What if something would happened to you? You mother would kill me instantly.' Teyrn crossed his arms and looked angrily on his child. 'I thank you Nathaniel. You took one problem off my back.'

'No pro-' Nathaniel started but Mahria just put her hand on his face and pushed him.

'Shut it, … Pa, don't start over again. With our soldiers I successfully caught several groups of smugglers and bandits. I need to use my skills on someone not only dummies.' She frown at her father and continued 'I don't care what you say, if I am to inherit Highever some day I need to protect it from the start.'

'Mahria, you shouldn't endanger yourself… it would it better if Nathaniel took those patrols.' Arl Rendon backed up both Bryce and his son. It was his greatest hope to marry his son to Mahrie. Not only his family would be elevated in noble hierarchy, but his son would get finest woman in Ferelden.

'Arl Howe, please, I'm not suited to layabout and knit… I'm far better with sword, shield and bow than needle… beside I won't be caged… and I'm not fragile!' Mahria made final glance at men, turned on her heel and make her way to the castle with angry growl. She went straight to her room. Took her armor off and proceeded to bath. After she washed herself, she dressed in her casual dress. Her thought were circulating on her anger. _"I can't understand why father is like that… nor Nathaniel… nor Arl… they see me only as a meek woman… when I could just score all of them… Andrastes flaming ass…'_ As she walked down the halls, brooding, she didn't noticed that Nathaniel had been walking behind her for a minute calling her.

'Mahria!' he started to yell. That was when she realised he was behind. 'Can we talk or you are really that offended that you won't talk to me for next century?'

'Oh, Nate… what are you doing here?' Mahria noticed him at last. 'I was caught in thoughts… didn't hear you… but maybe that's better… better than hearing your idiocies.' He gave her his _'stop-this-nonsense'_look and sighed.

'Look, I'm sorry. I know you're far better warrior than me, no? I know I shouldn't be such an arse…" he paused for a moment, ashamed. 'I just wanted you to look at me. That's all.' And he looked in her eyes with this expectations again. _'He's at it again… why I had slept with him… Makers balls…'_ she thought to herself.

'Here, Nate… there's a thing… we're friends… rivals and friends to be accurate… but few night we spend together… it was wrong… I shouldn't… it was just… I dunno… a mistake, Nate.' She gave him sincere look. 'I don't want nothing more… not right now… maybe never. But I love you in a way… like a friend. Don't spoil it.' She bring her closer to Nathaniel to kiss him in a cheek.

'Eh… I understand. You told me this so many times… I just... never mind. Anyway.' He chased away all signs of bitterness. 'The thing is that your father is calling you to dining hall. Let's go' They turned and went to dining hall. But when they approached door to the hall, Mahria overheard her parents argue over her so she stopped and hold Nathaniel as well.

'Wait, Nate… I want to hear it.'

'I told you many times, Eleonora… she was born that way! What can I do? She was born a warrior… not a lady… It's in her blood. Both in your and my lineage you can find the best woman warriors of Ferelden… or maybe even Thedas.' Teryn stopped for a second to catch an air. 'Should I remind you of other branch of your family… Guerrins… Queen Rowan?'

'Oh, don't bring her up again…' Teyrna Eleonora sighed. ' I know. I know that. As I know that for two years King Maric always state to you how Mahria is similar to Rowan.' Mahria blushed at the statement. She overheard once, as king said so. She saw her twice, but it was long ago, when she was six or seven, so she doesn't remember her well. And in 9:8 Dragon Queen died from an illnes so Mahria hadn't seen here anymore. But according to her paintings in Denerim, they were really similar, indeed. Only one thing they wasn't sharing - eyes. While Rowan's eyes were gray, Mahria's were white and glowing, like snow in sunny winter day.

'And you as well, my dear, you were battle maiden. As I recall you were fierce one.' Teyrn chuckled. 'Let our Pup be. Or we can use our dungeon and shackles if you want.'

'Stop jesting, Husband.' Teyrna growled. 'Eh, I'm losing this war… aren't I?'

'Yes, utterly.' Teyrn stated and ended their argument. Mahria heard what she wanted to, with smirk of victory she looked at Nathaniel.

'Now I show you, cocks of Ferelden, just you see.' She mumbled quietly. Shocked Nathaniel gasped in dismay after hearing that. 'No time to waste, Nate. Open the damned door for a Lady.' Mahria added with a smirk. 'Mother, Father, Nate said that you called for me.' Nate and Mahria entered the dining hall and approached Teyrns and Arl Rendon.

'Pup, I have announcement.' Teyrn Bryce turned to her daughter. 'In a week we will have guests… royal guests. So try to behave.'

'I always behave, father, I won't disappoint you. Or I'll try to if Nate won't try to make me nervous.' She pat Nate on the arm with a smirk. 'Sorry, I jest, really I'll be a lady as my beloved mother want me to be.' She walked toward her mother and gave her hug and kissed her cheek.

'Eh. My beloved daughter. Don't try to flatter or fool me. I know you too well. I don't even hope you'll wear a proper dress.' Teyrna brushed Mahria hair and smiled to her. 'Anyway King Maric is coming to our castle, as well as Prince Cailan. Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir and Anora will come as well.'

'I'm so happy to see Anora. We haven't speak for six month now. We only exchanged letters.' Woman smiled. 'May I see them on the road?'

'No, Pup. I'll go with Arl. There's no need you to go and show off.' Teyrn shook his head. 'Now you can go, we have preparations to be done. Off you go.'


	2. Chapter 1

Dragon 9:24, 11th Bloomingtide

'Nate, come to sparring grounds. I need to stretch my bones.' Mahria inserted her head through the door of Nate bedchambers. 'Don't slack, mind you. I don't have time to wait for you for ages.' Man glanced at her.

'You serious? Today King will come.' He stated. 'Your father and mother as well as my father won't be happy about that.'

'Like I care.' She grumbled. 'Shut it and come.' Nathaniel breathed a sigh and stood up. '_Will I ever say no to her? Or at least try to._' He put on his leather armor and proceeded to training grounds. As they came, they took their weapons, put on their helmets and started their training. They spar for an hour or so when soldier at the gate shouted that King and his welcome party are in sight.

'So we finish now or what?' Nate asked confused.

'Nah, we have time.' She answered and proceeded to attack him with her sword again. They didn't notice the flow of time nor the trumpets proclaiming that King and rest of the party arrived. King Maric alongside with his son, Teyrn Loghain, Anora as well as Mahria's and Nathaniel's fathers dashed on their horses through the gate only to see Mahria pinned Nathaniel to the ground.

'What is it now?!' Teyrn Bryce yelled. 'You're arguing again? Mahria, I told you to stop this nonsense.' He put his hand to his forehead and glanced at them in disbelieve. Mahria and Nathaniel stood up and approached guests to welcome.

'Nathaniel, why you embarrass me all the time?' Arl Renrodn said with his teeth clenched. 'Nevermind. Just greet our guests in civil manners, I beg you.' Both Mahria and Nathaniel took off their helmets. Her brown hair fall in mess on her shoulders, beads of sweat were covering her cheeks and forehead..

'She look like Rowan.' King Maric stated in disbelieve. His eyes were wide open, locked on her. When he stated that Mahria looked at him puzzled. That didn't last long, though. She kneeled before Maric.

'Your Majesty.' She started. 'I'm honoured to welcome you to Highever.' Then she stood up turned to Prince Cailan. Cailan also has looked at her in awe. And that was, what she was afraid of. He made some advance to her earlier, when they met in Denerim or Gwaren. She didn't want that. '_I need to tell Anora about that matter._' Nevertheless, now she bowed deeply, not thinking about much of it. 'My prince, it's an honour.' Then she turned to Teryn Loghain and bowed also. "Your Teyrnship, please feel at home in Highever.' Then she rose her head and at last she turned to Anora. 'Anora, my friend, why you haven't wrote about your arrival. You send me letter two weeks ago. I bet you knew about coming here.' Anora get off her horse and came to Mahria.

'You silly goose, if I wrote about that, there wouldn't be any surprise, would it?' Then two women hugged and exchanged kisses on the cheeks.

'At any rate. I'm sorry about the incident. I just happened to practice with Nathaniel. We lost track of time. And… as always I pinned him to the ground. He makes me highly irritated when he doesn't take me seriously.' Mahria stated and laughed.

'Yes, yes, I treat you like an egg.' Nate said. 'Your mother would kill me if there would be any scar on this beautiful face of yours.'

'Stop it.' Mahria growled. 'I told you many times. I. Am. Not. Beautiful. And I am not an egg.' She send him deadly glare.

Meanwhile Teryn Loghain watched those two in silence. He was shocked, his heart was stirred in motion when he saw young Cousland taking off her helmet as he racalled similar situation from the past. He also overheard shocked words of Maric. He couldn't believe what exactly happened. It was like Rowan, whom he loved deeply, was resurrected. She even said same thing as Rowan once. Although his daughter befriended her since young child he didn't noticed how young Cousland had changed over those years.

'That is my daughter for you. Not a lady to my discontent.' Teyrn Bryce sighed. As he said that Mac Tir regained his attention over talking around. 'But she is skilled warrior and that's what I'm proud about. But anyway, let's proceed to the castle. My wife and my son are waiting there.'

After this awkward welcome all party got to the dining hall to be welcome by Mahria's mother and her younger brother Fergus. After all greets Teyrn Bryce stood up. 'Please, my honourable guests, I'll show you to your quarters so you can change and refresh yourself. Then we have a feast.' He left with King, Prince and Mac Tirs.

'Mother, I'm going to-' Mahria started but was interrupted by mothers hissing.

'I can't believe how you welcomed our guests. Go now and put on the best dress you have or I will personally drag you to dungeons, my fair lady knight.' She grimaced at daughter. 'I have enough of putting up with your behaviour. Now off you go.' Teyrna turned on the heel and dashed through the dining hall to the servants to give them orders.

'I felt it will turn this way.' Nate stated. 'And I got my share of yelling at too. What a day.' He shook his head in disbelieve. 'Come on, you brute. Let's change or you'll really land in the dungeons.'

'Stop it.' Mahria hit him in the arm. Then they left. Mahria went to her bedchambers, she washed herself quickly and started to put on the dress when she heard knocking. 'Who's there?'

'It's me, silly goose. Anora.' Mahria heard muffled voice behind doors.

'Come in. You wench. And help me with this rag.' She answered. She and Anora where friend long time. While Anora's mother lived, they came to Highever or Mahria's mother took her to Gwaren for visit.

'You will put rags on you? That's something. My room is next doors, by the way. Your doing?' Young Mac Tir entered the room with a smirk on her face. She didn't wait for reply as she proceeded to look at Mahrias dress. It was made of green silk, with laurel wreaths embroidered around sleeves and neckline of dress. 'How can you call such a lovely dress a rag. You should go and plough field, really, such a waste on being noble for you.' Then both of them locked their gazes and started to laugh and hugged. 'Oh, how I missed you, Mahria. I was bored in Denerim. And you haven't visit me in a year or so.'

'I missed you to, Anora. And we seen each other 6 months ago, stop whining... I had a lot of work with patrolling teyrnir and hunting smugglers and bandits.' She turned to take dress from the bed. 'Help me with it.' Mahria changed with little help of Anora. Then she turned to her. 'Anora, I need to talk to you. And this is serious.' Stated with sterned look. 'Tomorrow let's go to our usual spot.'

'When you say it like that I feel nervous, my dear.' Anora was confused. 'Can you tell me what is going on?'

'No. Not here. Not in the castle.' She answered. 'I don't want anyone to overhear what I want to say.'

'All right, friend, we'll go. But now I'm highly intrigued.' Anora face shown concerne. 'Anyway lets go to everyone.' They left to catch with everyone in dining hall again. In the hall all preparations were ready. Big table was set for a dinner, on top of it King was seated, next to him was Teyrn Loghain and on the other side Teyrn Cousland and his wife. Anora seated beside his father with Prince Cailan. Mahria sat by her mother, alongside with Fergus. Nathaniel and Arl Howe were seated at the other end. When all were sitting comfortably Teyrn Cousland stood up and gave a speech.

'My King, my honourable guests. I'm honored to have you in this castle of mine. Let's raise our glasses and drink for our well being.' Then Bryce Cousland rose his glass cup and drank a sip of wine. Rest followed him. 'Now, let's not prolong and eat.' Then everyone started to eat, drink and talk. After dinner everyone stood up from the table and formed smaller groups. Older were talking to themselves as younger gathered to share their news.

'Nathaniel, you performance at training grounds was splendid.' Cailan chuckled. ' Is it true that you never won to Lady Mahria?'

'Please, my Prince, don't humiliate me even more than I already am.' Nate smirked. ' Maybe I really should engage a serious battle with our fearsome Lady. Ouch.' Nathaniel howled and looked what was reason behind pain he felt in his arm. He looked at his arm, pinched by Mahria. 'What did I do this time?'

'You're talking nonsense, that's why I thought I should bring this to an end.' She exclaimed. 'And stop using honorifics. We know each other since we were toddlers, for crying out loud.'

'I'm fine with that. Tell me, Mahria, what attractions have you prepared for us tomorrow?' Cailan locked his gaze with her. She broke it and looked upon Anora.

'To be honest, tomorrow is ladies day. Anora and me are going for a ride.' She replied. 'So sorry to disappoint you, Cailan.'

'Oh. If that's so, then maybe Nate and I will also go somewhere?' He turned to Howe. 'How about that, buddy? Want to hunt a bit?'

'Sounds like fun, Cailan, sign me in.'

'If you two think about spying on us, then you're heavily mistaken.' Anora frowned. 'We want to catch up and talk in private.'

'That's right, my dear. Nate, it would be better if you really go and hunt, mark my word.' Mahria stated with threat in her voice. She wanted to add something but then her father called her.

'Mahria, come here child.' She left youngsters and walked to her father.

'Yes, father?'

'Please tell us story of your great fight with those bandits from month ago.' Bryce face was showing pure pride while she looked ashamed at father.

'Dad, you want to embarrass me in front of our guests?' Mahria felt uncomfortable. She clenched her hands together and look away.

'Perish the thought, my young lady. We were just talking about skills of your. Please share the story with us.' King tried to encourage her.

'Your Majesty,it wasn't anything special. Really. I heard better stories about glorious battles. Especially with You, your majesty or Teyrn Mac Tir. I just caught some minor smugglers, thats all.'

'Don't say minor, my fair lady.' Maric shook his head in disagreement. 'Teyrn Bryce said that was big band smuggling heavy shipment of lyrium.' Mahria sighed, King Maric was really good at making everyone do as he wanted to without command it.

'Very well, your Majesty, but I really don't recall much of the fight as I was in battle frenzy. Me and my patrol have scouted for those bastards for week or so but eventually we found them between rocky hills next to coastline.' Meanwhile Mahria was telling her story, Teyrn Loghain looked at her and thought that Mahria was really similar to Rowan but also she was different. This one wanted only to prove herself while Rowan already knew who she is in the world.

'_What a shame that such a young woman with much quality in her must prove that she is a warrior, prove she is strong and capable to everyone.' _He didn't pay attention to what Mahria said due to heavy thoughts so he started to listen to the story again.

'We've swooped on smugglers. I just shoot arrow after an arrow. I think ten of them were down by my hand, then jumped from my horse and finished five more. That's all. We took shipments and those who were left alive to work on farms and that's it. Nothing impressive.' Mahria finished story, blushing a bit. 'I'm not a hero. Real heroes are standing in front me.' And she bowed deeply in front of Maric and Loghain.

'My lady, don't say such things. One who makes stand is always a hero. You're young yet you accomplished great thing.' King Maric waved his hand and turned to Loghain. 'I think Rowan would like to meet her.' Teyrn looked at him with blank expression.

'That may be right.' Loghain replied shortly, and looked away.

'Now, please excuse me, Your Majesty, Your Teyrnship, I think it's time to rest. I'll take Anora to our chambers for her beauty sleep.' Mahria bowed and walked to Anora. 'Come, girl, let's get some rest.' Anora went to say goodbye to father, king, Teyrns Couslands and Arl. Then they left dining hall and went to Mahria's room.

Loghain escorted them with his gaze. He wouldn't expect such outcome of this visit. He heard some news about young Cousland but she was something else. He knew that she befriend his daughter. She often came to Gwaren, but he was in Denerim at this time. Up to this day, he met her only several times and she was just a child. '_Don't think about it, you old arse. She's not Rowan, she's not her._' He brooded. '_Yes, she's someone else._' His thoughts were interrupted by Maric talk.

'She really do look like my late Queen.'

'Oh, yes. Well. My wife comes from other branch of Guerrins family lineage.' Teyrn Bryce explained. 'She shares with late Queen Rowan same Great-great-great-great-grandmother or so. This grandmother of them served under Calenhad the Great, Majesty, and was his distant cousin.'

'Is that so? Teyrna, that would mean that it's also a branch of my family.' Maric looked really astonished by the news.

'Oh, they were distant cousins, Your Majesty. That's why Guerrins are also connected somehow to Theirins. And now Couslands with my children. But it was long ago, blood was mixed, new branches grow.' Eleonora chuckled. 'So it's hard to say we are all connected right now. It was back then. But yes, this great blood shows up sometime. Just like in Queen Rowan or my beloved daughter.'

'Yes. Anyhow, I think we should call it a day and rest. And start from tomorrow, please call me Maric again. How it used to be.' King stated and again he turned to Loghain. 'At any rate tomorrow we will have many things to do with Bryce, right Loghain?'

'Mhm.' Teyrn nodded. 'Thank you with warm welcome, Bryce, Eleonora.' Then they left with Cailan to their rooms.

AT MARHIA'S ROOM

'I can't believe you still have this tapestry, Mahria.' Anora stated. 'Not to mention it's weird to see my father hanged on main wall of your room.'

'He is not hanged, stupid. Tapestry is.' Marhia joked. 'And it was present from my father. What you think I should do with it? Throw it away. Never. Besides I just love the story of battle of River Dane. Your own father was a hero that day! Show some respect.'

'Eh, you're hopeless. You should have some paintings of handsome boys, preferably naked, hanged here.' Anora approached the wall and touched tapestry.

'You drooling leecher.' Flying pillow almost hit Anora's head, but she dodged. 'So, tomorrow put on something comfortable for a ride, I beg you.' Mahria pointed at her. 'Remember our last time? You wore a dress, Maker's balls, a dress! And you lamented all day long.'

'Right, right. That was a lesson, my dear.' Anora smiled. 'It was torn by the bushes and all muddy after that.'

'Hehe, and I remember your hopeless look.' Cousland laughed. 'It was priceless. But at any rate, we need to be fast. I don't want to be chased by Nate and Cailan. And I know they would like to go after us.'

'Yeah, I know. I concluded that as well. Now, my friend. I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow mornign.' Anora waved her hand goodbye and left. As she left, Mahria walked to the arras.

'Naked boys, Andraste's flameing knickers.'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Dragon 9:24, 12th Bloomingtide

'All set?' Maria asked Anora while she checked laces of saddle.

'Yes, let's go.' Both mounted their horses and waved goodbye to Mahria's mother.

'Don't stay there too long, my girls. I want you here, safe and sound, long before sun will set down.'

'We won't be out that long, mother. I bet we will finish our gossips before dinner.' Mahria smiled to her mother and waved her also. Then she and Anora turned their horses and dashed through the gate. They galloped for several minutes, after that both slowed horses. After an hour they got to their destination. It was cliff alongside coastline with magnificent view. Women started to unpack blankets and food and sat next to each other.

'Okay. Now we can talk, so don't make me wait any longer and tell me what's the matter.'

'Eh.' Mahria exhaled and looked at her friend. 'You know that my father and Arl Howe want me to marry Nate, right?'

'Don't state the obvious. You told me many times. But... That was just talking... You think that they really agreed?' Anora eyes were wide open. 'Did they talked with both of you?'

'No. Not yet. But I see it coming.' Mahria shook her head and the looked at the see with sad eyes. 'He is my friend, Anora. But I don't love him. I don't want him and above all... I... I don't want to be caged.' Mahria wanted to talk freely with her friend and know she spilled every thought to Anora. 'I told you we were intimate few times. But then he got serious and I had to end it. He will take my freedom and we will only fight. So I was wondering... But no. Before that I'll need to tell you something more.' Young Cousland turn again to look at Anora. 'I'm afraid that... Cailan... Ugh how to say it? That Cailan try to court me and I don't like that. I don't want that. He asked once if I'd like to be a queen. I just turned and run away from him.' She looked at Anora with a guilt all over her face. 'Please believe me, I hadn't encouraged him nor allowed him to get near me. Ugh. Just say you believe me.' Mahria took friend's hand in her and looked at her with fear.

'I believe you, silly. Although it makes me mad at him. How could he do such a thing to both of us?' Anora was angered by Mahria's news. 'I'll take care of it. I promise you that, my dear. And is that all? Cause I think biggest thing wasn't said yet.'

'Yes. Now is the big thing. Anora, I need you to think carefully of what I'm about to say.' Mahria stood up from blanket and started to walk from one side to another. 'I need you to find me husband. You know all of our noblemen. The thing is that I want to be free, I want still be who I am after the marriage. I can gave birth to an heir of that man and later he can just left me in peace.'

'What did you said?' Anora asked but her look was saying that her thoughts started to run through her head.

'That I want to keep my freedom?'

'No, no, no. Last part... About an heir.' Anora also stood up and started to walk towards end of a cliff.

'Yes, I can produce heir with him. Maybe if he'll be good with my term we can be sort of friends and allies.' Both of them stared at the sea for a couple of minutes, silently.

'Mahria. I think I can arrange something. Do you trust me?' Anora turned her face to young Cousland. 'I can't say now what I have on my mind. I need to have talk with someone. But trust me in this: I won't hurt you in any way.' Her face serious as well as her look.

'I trust you, silly. And I'm relieved that you want to help me.' Mahria hugged Anora gently and rubbed her back. 'Now, let's end this grave topic. Now, tell me about all gossips. Who slept with whom, all juicy part please.' They both chuckled and returned to the blanket. Both women sat and started chatter about Denerim noblemen and other silly things. As they almost finish Mahria smirked. 'My dear friend, I think we have trespassers.'

'Heh, so Nathaniel didn't cared about your threats.' Anora knew when she looked at her friend that she shouldn't look around nor give away that they know about Nathaniel and Cailan hiding in the bushes a bit further from their spot.

'I love this place because no one would come near without me noticing.' Mahria stood up and smirked. 'Stay here and observe.' Then she approached horses and hid behind them.

Meanwhile Nathaniel and Cailan were hiding in the bushes. Nate was really reluctant when Cailan said he wanted to watch both women and listen to their talk. But he came with him. He was just pissed about Cailan stalking skills. For there were none.

'What are they talking about?' Young prince strained his ear but all he heard was hum of the sea and wind.

'I told you, Cailan, it's futile. I know this spot very well and I also wanted to overhear their cackling once. I was beaten severely after that as Mahria found me.' '_And she will find us know, it's just matter of t-._' But he couldn't finish his thought as arrorw passed near his head and pinned to the tree next to him. 'What the…?' He looked around to Mahria standing with a bow in a distant.

'Nathaniel Howe!' She yelled while chuckling. 'Your stealth skill is getting worse and worse by year.' Young Howe stood up with his hands above head.

'Don't kill me you brute! I surrender!' Then he and Cailan came out of the bushes. 'And don't talk about my skills while one who let us out was our mighty Prince.'

'Heh, that's right. I owe you apologize.' Mahria patted Nate on the shoulder and turned to Cailan. 'Better try to practice creeping and hiding, Cailan. One day you might lose your head, mark my words.' Then she gestured towards blankets. 'Come eat with us. We've finished our gossip session anyway.' As Cailan and Nate have seated themselves, Mahria sat next to Nate and put her arm around his neck. 'Now Nate, tell Cailan where he was wrong.'

'First, he was too loud and his footsteps were too heavy. Maker's breath man, you were caught on every branch.' Nate laughed while he felt hot inside. He really liked when Mahria was nice to him and touched him. 'Second thing, you exposed yourself few times to look above the bushes. Mahria have eyes of an eagle. She sees everything and anyone. And when she sees her pray, she will catch it. Ouch!' Mahria twisted his ear painfully.

'Stop talking about me like I'm a predator who kill or beat everything around.' She frowned. 'You're no fun at all.' After that, to his discontent, she took her arm from him and moved away a bit.

'Laugh all you like… but anyway. You're betrothed or no? Tell me, I'm curious.' Cailan looked at Mahria fascinatet. She avoided his eyes, looked for a second on Anora.

'No, we're not. But judging my father and Arl, it may be soon.' Mahria looked at the see for a while and then turned to Nathaniel. 'But I think Nate won't see it coming as he might be killed one of these days. As he try very hard to unleash goddess of fury.'

'Yup.' Nate nodded in assent.

'Stop this nagging.' Anora stated and clasped her hands. 'Let's eat. And I'd like to hear some of male point of view about some young nobles and heirs. I've heard that men gossip more than women.' And they started to chat and laugh. After few hours they returned to Highever castle in good moods.

HIGHEVER TRAINING GROUNDS

As they returned Mahria made an appointment for a friendly duels between her, Nathaniel and Cailan. After dinner they gathered in the courtyard and proceeded to training grounds. While they walked Teyrn Bryce, King Maric and Teyrn Loghain approached them.

'What are you doing, lads?' King Maric asked with huge grin on his face.

'We're going to get our arses kicked by our fair lady.' Cailan stated and smiled to his father. 'Uncle, maybe you would be a match for her, as nor Nate, nor I am.' Cailan looked upon Loghain. Mac Tir trained Cailan since he was boy, but still Cailan was too inexperienced and couldn't outwin older one.

'That's great idea son. Bryce would you agree?' Maric clasped his hand and looked at Bryce with plead in his eyes.

'Your Majesty, it will be an honour to lend my daughter for a duel with Hero of River Dane.'

'Loghain go quickly and put on your armor. I need to see that.' Mac Tir sighed with restlessness but went to his chambers to put simple leather armor on him. Although he showed irritation outside, inside he was grateful that he could spar with young woman. He had great expectations about this duel. He came back to training ground only to see Cailan on the ground. '_That will be something..._' He thought to himself. When prince descended from the ground, Loghain took his place opposite young Cousland.

'Your Teyrnship, before we start, let me just say it's an honour.' Mahria stated and took her offensive position. Loghain only smiled at her and also took such position. He didn't wait long since she dashed to him and attacked. Steel of their swords clashed several times. After brief introduction Mahria charged. He pushed her back with his mighty blow. She stopped few foots behind and hung her head for a second. When she looked up again Loghain saw disbelief and encouragement in her eyes snowy eyes. '_So now we'll get serious._' He thought to himself before she launched another attack. This time she was quicker, she danced around him with her sword hitting his time to time. Loghain parried all attacks. Marhia also evaded his attack with gracious movements and at the same time she tried to attack swiftly. At that time all soldiers went out of the barracks to watch Loghain and Mahria's duel. Teyrna Eleonora and Anora also came, alongside with Teyrn Howe. It was really hard for audience to assess who's winning. '_He's growing tired._' Mahria thought to herself. 'N_ow's time to show my death blow._' How she was wrong. She jumped to Loghain with a fake attack then turned in the air to attack from other side. But he was faster. She realised too late that it was over as she had his sword at her throat. Then she realised what happened. She looked into Teyrn's icy eyes with shock.

'You were serious with me.' She stated silently while gasping.

'My fair lady, you deserve that.' He replied hoarsely with small smirk on his lips. 'It was an honour, lady Mahria. You are a splendid warrior.' Mahria straightened up and bowed.

'I'm sorry about my word, your teyrnship. Please forgive me I was...' Loghain rose his hand to silence her.

'There's nothing to be sorry for. My lady, please.' Then he looked around. 'I think we need to snap our audience of their shock as well.' Then he approached Maric and Teyrn Bryce. 'I hope we gave you quite a spectacle.'

'My friend. It was long time since I saw such a great duel.' Maric exclaimed. 'Both of you are magnificent swordsman. Cailan, you should practice more, cause your display was poor.' He looked at his son but Cailan didn't hear him nor he saw world around him. His eyes was locked on Mahria. 'Son! Wake up. The show has finished.' Maric patted Cailan in the arm.

'Aah, ah. Yes.' Cailan turned to Maric then to Loghain. 'Uncle, I was surprised. You were more than serious with her.'

'Heh, that's because you two are idiots.' Mac Tir pointed his finger at Cailan then at Nathaniel. Then he turned behind to look at young Cousland while she chatted with some soldiers and drank water. '_Just like Rowan but no Rowan at all._' He thought and smiled to himself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Dragon 9:24, 14th Bloomingtide

KING MARIC ROOM

'Uncle, may I have a word?' Anora slipped to Maric's chamber silently.

'Anora, my dear. Yes, of course. Come, tell me what's the matter.' Maric showed Anora to the small table and sat on the other side.

'Uncle, do you remember our conversation from two months ago?' Anora asked without any prefaces. Maric looked at her for a minute, sterned, then he open his eyes wider and nodded.

'About Loghain marriage and his heir, I assume?'

'Yes. I found perfect candidate for my fathers future wife.' She spoken without any trace of doubt.

'What? Who?' King blurted away.

'Mahria Cousland.'

'Erm." King looked upon Anora in disbelieve. 'Isn't she betrothed to Nathaniel?'

'No. I mean… not yet. And I think she would be perfect match for my father. She's strong, she's a warrior, and she's willing to produce an heir to someone.' She pointed bluntly. 'But we need to act quickly because of Arl Howe. While we're here in Highever, you should speak with Teyrn Bryce about the matter. As fast as possible.' Anora was really pragmatic woman. She acted quickly and without doubts or hesitation. She was all like her father. That's why Maric trusted her judgments.

'If you say so. I'll speak with Bryce tonight.' Maric sighed. 'But your father is all on you, my dear. If I'd approached him with this matter he would just grunt at me and disregard with one of his icy glares.'

'So we have an agreement.' Anora stood up and prepared to leave. 'Just tell me when you'll go to Teyrn Bryce so I'll catch up with my father.' Then she left to her room to prepare for a big battle.

TEYRN BRYCE STUDY

King was sitting next to big desk in Bryce study. He was watching as Teyrn strolled from one end of the room to another.

'It's a strange request, Maric.' He finally stopped and looked upon his sovereign.

'Indeed it is.' He nodded and shifted in his chair. 'Look, Bryce, I know you planned that Mahria will inherit Highever. She would be a splendid Teyrna, I know it. But just look at other options, other possibilities. Fergus can also be a Teyrn. And Mahria will be spared of futile battles on surname heritage. As I'm certain that sooner or later Howe woudl like to elevate his own. I know that the oldest one takes Teyrnir regardless of gender. But. Mahria is a female, her name would be secondary to hers husband. And Fergus will keep Couslands name. Another thing: just imagine the power of two Teyrnirs combined. You'll have enormous power at the Landsmeet as Mahria will be speaking for Gwaren loudly but in whispers also for Highever.' Maric spread magnificent views of the future in front of Teyrn Bryce. He knew that Cousland was shocked at first by his request but he also saw great possibilities for him and his children if he would agree.

LOGHAIN ROOM

Meanwhile Anora was sitting on her father's bed and frowning. She had a hard time convincing her father to her plans. They have argued for half an hour. Teyrn was just sitting next to small writing desk in his chamber, growling and mumbling swears silently. Then he hit the desk with his hand and gnarled angrily.

'What's the big scheme of yours, Anora?' He lifted himself and walked toward his daugher. 'I know it's your and Maric sophisticated plan to torment me.'

'Father, it's not like that. I told you many times before. You. Should. Remarry!' She emphasized last words with her fists hitting the bed. 'Gwaren doesn't have an heir! I won't inherit it as I'll be a queen some day. Nor my children will. Just think about it. Think about yourself and Teyrnir. There are people there who count on you. Besides, you can't be all alone to the end of your life. And Mahria is great match for you. Not to mention that such strong political marriage will gain us power on Landsmeet.'

'Ah, yes. Splendid.' Loghain snarled yet again. 'Just tell me the truth behind all of it. I know you're hiding something.' Anora regarded her father silently then she turned her head to the window.

'It's about Cailan, dad.' She blurted. 'He's taking an interest in her. I saw it with my own eyes. And I won't allow it!' She stood up and grabbed his hand. '_Ok, now's time for puppy eyes_.' She thought to herself and smirked but only inside her head. 'Dad, please, he can't be snatched by my best friend. I just need her to be taken away from his grip.' Then she looked into her father eyes. She even gathered all her wits to release a tear or two. And that was the moment she knew she had caught her father. From now he would do anything for her.

'Eh. My little girl.' Loghain embraced Anora lightly. 'If that's what it is I'll do it for you. But still I think it's a fool notion.' As he hugged her and stroked her hair she was smiling to herself in a victory. As they stood embracing themselves Maric knocked to the door.

'Yes?' Anora regained her composure and opened the doors.

'How is it?' King asked with a smile. 'All set? We're good?' Then he entered the room with a smirk on his face.

'Father agreed on our proposal.' Anora nodded. Loghain exhaled and looked upon his friend.

'I assume you have talked to Bryce already.'

'Of course, my friend, I came to take you to him. Let's conclude our little arrangement.'

'Pff. Little arrangement.' Mac Tir hissed and waved his hand helplessly. Before he left he turned to his daughter. 'Anora, consider it done. But! It's last time you play with my personal life, you understand?' His daughter nodded and pushed him lightly toward door.

'I understand. Now off you go. Teyrn Bryce shouldn't wait that long for you two.'

AGAIN TEYRN BRYCE STUDY

'So terms of our agreement are following: my daughter will become your wife Loghain, she will be stripped of her heritage after her death as long as no other heir for Highever will be produced. Your payment for the marriage will be in lowering fees for our merchants and expanding our trade further, as for me I'll do the same. Now about Landsmeet. We will debate each matter together for gaining similar approach.' Teyrn count out terms while Loghain sat on the chair with his head hung. 'That's it.' Loghain pulled up his head and nodded.

'I'm fine by that, Bryce. But tell me… are you sure about all that? This is your daughter, for Maker's breath.' Bryce looked at him sternly.

'I just think that will be better for our families and lands. Beside politics I think you will be good for her.' Teyrn of Highever looked at Loghain with serious face.

'Of course, she deserves it.'

'Yes she does.' Bryce agreed. 'That's why I am willing to give you my precious little girl. I know you Loghain. I know that you're proud, earnest man. Tomorrow at breakfast we will announce your betrothal. Now forgive me, my friends, I need to go to Eleonora to tell her about our deal and get my share of scowling.' As he left Loghain turned to Maric who stood silently by the window all this time.

'I hope you're satisfied.' Mac Tir stated and put his hand on King's arm.

'Yes. In the matter of fact I am highly pleased with myself.' He smiled upon Loghain. 'It's time for you to take care of Gwaren and yourself. Now let's get some beauty sleep as females would say.'

Dragon 9:24, 15th Bloomingtide

Mahria entered dining hall not expecting what event will occur shortly. She sat next to Anora and started to eat. Few moment later King stood up and walked up the dais in end of dining hall.

'My dear friend. Today is splendid day. I have important news to share with you. Teyrn Bryce, Loghain, please come here.' As both men approached King he continued his speech. 'I didn't come here only to inspect my vassals but to strengthen the bond between each lands in Ferelden.' Everyone at the table watched Maric and wondered what it's about. 'We need to take care of our country unity and make it prosper greatly. That's why I thought about how to unite my dominion. And I found best solution. By marriage.' He looked at the table to see shocked expressions. Maric smirked at this view. 'So now I hereby inform you about betrothal of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, Teyrn of Gwaren, Hero of River Dane, Royal Advisor to the Crown, and Lady Mahria Cousland, daughter of Teyrns of Highever.' All gathered in dining hall gasped in disbelief. 'Lady Mahria, please come here.' Mahria's eyes were wide open, she stood up and came to the King. Maric took her hand and approached Loghain. Then he grabbed his friend hand and put it on Mahria's. '_Her hands are so soft._' Loghain looked at her hand now resting in his own. '_And so tiny. Yet she wield a sword with them like a stick. Amazeing._' His thoughts were interrupted by Maric. 'Now some formalities. Bryce if you may.'

'Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir are you willing to take my daughter as wife and take care of her as I was taking care of her since she was born?' Bryce proceeded to Loghain and asked him with serious face. Loghain frowned at the start but then he regained his normal cold expression and nodded.

'Yes, I will.' His hoarse voice didn't let out his anger over all this madness. 'Lady Mahria Cousland.' Mac Tir started his speech avoiding Mahria's confused face. 'Will you take me as a husband and be my wife in not distant future?' Young woman looked at Teyrn then at King Maric to stop her gaze at her father. He nodded and put his hand on her arm.

'Y-yes. I will.' Mahria's voice was shaking. Her eyes looked back at Teyrn Loghain. Although she was confused, she bowed to him. 'It will be an honour, Your Teyrnship.' Mahria took back her hand as Loghain did.

'Now, now! In two months we will attend wedding in Gwaren! I think around 14th of Solace all invited parties will gather there. We'll send crows to arls and nobles immediately. Anyway. Let's celebrate!' Maric clasped his hand and gestures toward table. 'This is glorious day for Ferelden.' While walking back to table Mahria looked at rest. Her Mother and brother were smiling lightly while Arl Rendon and Nate looked crushed. '_Poor Nate..._' she thought to herself. Anora winked at her smiling. '_We need to have a serious conversation, girl._' Mahria narrowed her eyes and looked upon her then she sat down with youngsters.

'That was… unexpected.' Cailan started. One could feel slight disappoint in his voice. 'I didn't know my father and uncle had such plans for this trip.'

'I know! I was shocked too!' Anora easily faked her surprise. 'You'll be married to my father. Can't believe that...'

'Umm. Yes, I'm quite confused myself.' Mahria nodded.

MAHRIA'S ROOM

Everybody talked only about unexpected engagement to the end of the day. Even servants were at it. Mahria couldn't stand the talk so she retreated to her chamber to read and calm her thoughts. Soon Anora joined her.

'Hi, girlfriend.' She entered her room and locked door. 'I hope you're not mad at me.'

'I… no… I'm just confused.' She closed book and turned to Anora. 'You're quite fast with dealing things.' She whispered. 'Are you sure that I should marry your father? It's your father, Anora, Maker's breath.'

'Don't worry about that.' She sat beside Mahria and patted her thigh. 'Just spare me talking about your intimate moments with him and I will be fine.'

'Stupid. I would be too ashamed. I could tell you about my men. But that? Too much.' Mahria brightened up. 'So I'm going to be your stepmother, eh?' She let small chuckle. 'My child, you need good spanking.'

'Oh no, mother! Just spare my buttocks.' Anora laughed and waved her hands in defensive gesture. Both started to laugh. After a while Mahria serious look came back at her face.

'Poor Nate. That was a hard blow, wasn't it?'

'I suppose. But he'll be good. Don't worry. He will be always your friend.'

'Certainly hope so.' Young Cousland sighed and turned her head to look out the window. 'I'll leave Highever in two weeks. So I was said.'

'Yeah. In two months from now you'll be Teyrna of Gwaren. Still, I think you're much more suited for ploughing field than being noblewoman.' Anora again patted her on the lap. 'My dear. I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow we're getting back to Denerim. Uncle Maric changed his plans to stay longer due to unexpected betrothal. After we reach Denerim and inform everyone, we're going straight to Gwaren.'

'Ah, so the wheel is already spinning, huh?' Cousland shook her head in disbelief. 'Good night, dear. I'll also call it a day. What a day...'

Dragon 9:24, 15th Bloomingtide and afterwards

King's party gathered up quickly and proceeded to Denerim. After their leave residents of Highever castle were also in rush to prepare all necessary things for wedding and travel to Gwaren. Mahria didn't have time to talk to her future husband before his departure so she was anxious. She hoped she could have few words with him in Gwaren. Everything happened so fast. Too fast.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Dragon 9:24, 2nd Solace

'Ah, Gwaren at last.' Maric stretched his arms and complained painfully. 'My butt is hurting from all this horse riding. What a shame we'll be too busy with organizing wedding to rest properly.'

'Oh, yes. As king you'll work your fingers to the bone, Maric.' Loghain sighed. 'All this madness is your doing so stop complaining.' They reached gates and were greeted by Gwaren's seneschal - Keidan.

'Your Majesty, Your Teyrnship. Welcome back to Gwaren. May Maker guide your ways.' Seneschal bowed and gestured towards Gwaren. 'Your Teyrnship, I have some urgent matters for you to attend to later.'

'Fine, we'll meet in the afternoon. Now we just want to go to my manor and refresh.' Then all party rode to Mac Tir manor. Loghain didn't want to live in estate of previous owner, Orlesian bastard. After rebellion it was rebuilt into barracks for his soldiers and Loghain build his own home on the hill next to Gwaren's harbor. His late wife have decorated it in her way. She spend all her married life in that house. First years of their marriage they spend on building the estate. Loghain also was busy in rebuilding and strengthening Gwaren then after Rowan's death he spend most of time in Denerim. Celia had been only once in Denerim during their marriage thus they didn't were very close. There was always something that stoon in a way to know her better. He prefered that way. He didn't want to build any relationship. But Maric said anyway that he was running away. '_After all this years… I'll get a new wife. New life._' Loghain wondered when he looked at the mansion. '_In house that's rather unfamiliar to me now. How many years since I really lived here? House of my dead wife. What a hypocrisy_." As he entered his house middle aged elf approached him.

'Your Majesty. Your Teyrnship, long time no see. I hope your travel was safe.' His name was Mahren and he was one of his Night Elves. After rebellion have ended he really didn't have place to stay so Loghain offered him a job as butler.

'Mahren, stop with 'Your Teyrnship' talking. I said many times that you can call me by my name.' Loghain patted arm of the Elf. 'How preparations for wedding are proceeding? I assume you was informed beforehand.'

'Yes, crow was here two weeks ago. Whole town is speaking only about you and new Teyrna.' Butler nodded and smiled at Loghain.

'You hear it, Loghain?' Maric also smiled. 'Everyone are so excited.'

'Everyone but me you wanted to say.' Loghain disregarded Maric. 'Mahren, I hope you prepared rooms for King, Prince. Also contact local taverns and inns for rooms for guests. Our beloved King invited whole Ferelden.'

'As you wish. Just one word before I leave. Crow came today with note that Teyrn Cousland will arrive in one week. They're on their way.' Mahren bowed and departed to town.

'Anora, my dear. You'll be in charge of preparations. But I think you already know what to do. Come Maric, Cailan, I'll show you to your room.' Men walked up to second floor, Teyrn escorted them to their rooms and then retreated to his own. He wasn't here for seven months yet room was clean and ready for use. 'Two weeks… what a madness.' Loghain murmured to himself and started to unpack his belongings.

LATER, LOGHAIN'S STUDY

'And the last matter, Your Teyrnship.' Loghain and Keidan were dealing with urgent matters of Teyrnir for two hours and here it was finally ending. Senechal regarded Loghain but stayed silent.

'Yes…?' Loghain looked impatiently at the man.

'It's delicate, Your Teyrnship.'

'Is it about the wedding? I thought we have discussed everything.' Mac Tir was worn-out by all those preparations so far. Every time he thought he handled everything another pile of matters popped out.

'Oh, no no, it's about Anders.' Kaidan send guilty gaze at Loghain. Anders was healer mage sent to Gwaren two years earlier, after his seventh attempt of running from Circle Tower, Kinloch Hold. Knight-Commander Greagoir was so fed up with him that he agreed to send Anders to Gwaren as a healer. For his first year the mage was behaving and everything was fine. Anders had run his clinic and helped people a great deal. Problems started year ago when daughter of wealthy merchant admitted to be pregnant with him. After few months another woman claimed to be expecting a child.

'Don't tell me there will be another one I beg you.' When Kaidan nodded Loghain put his hands on his face, cracking up. 'I can't believe it's happening again. Who is that woman?'

'Luckily it's the same as before.' Nevertheless that attempt to cheer Teyrn up failed. Loghain frowned and looked at Seneschal with anger.

'I'm done, Kaidan. Sent him back to Kinloch Hold. I have enough of his debauchery.' As he said that he hit table with his fist. 'Like I have time or patience to attend such nonsenses.'

'There is problem, Your Teyrnship. This merchant, Alder, want Anders to marry his daughter. On the other hand Anders want to marry Rieska, the woman with he'll have another child. She's daugher of head of blacksmith guild, Luthias.' Kaidan spread his arms in helpless gesture. 'We're caught between two stools in this matter, Your Teyrnship.'

'All right. I think I have a solution. Let him marry this blacksmiths daugher as I don't need our craftsmen's to turn down on us. And tell this merchant to sod off. Like we don't have other merchants here in Gwaren.' Teyrn was at the edge. Dealing with such foolishness was last thing he wanted right now. 'And you can tell Anders that he will have to pay for merchant grandchild. I want him to understand that he's responsible.'

'As you wish, your Teyrnship.' Kaidan stood up and left Loghain's study. '_What a day… first day of my stay and I need to take care of such idiocies_.' Mac Tir brooded. '_Just stay strong, Loghain, stay strong._'

Dragon 9:24, 9th Solace

Mac Tir was standing in front of his mansion. He was waiting for Couslands for a while. Messenger came earlier with news that they arrived at the town. His soon-to-be wife and her family were going to stay in his home for the event. That was really stressing him out. Bryce and Eleonora were his longtime friends and he hosted them several times here but now it was different matter. Now their daughter will stay here. As his wife. As new Teyrna. He wondered what cruel plan Maker had for him, what he did to deserve such unexpected and for now rather unpleasant boon. '_Don't fret, old fool. What is done is done. No sens whining about it._' As he was ruminating he saw Cousland party in front of mansion's gate. He approached toward them. 'Good to see you all sound and well, my friends. Come inside, you need to rest.'

'Greetings, Loghain. Thank you very much. We're whacked after long travel.' Teyrn dismounted his horse and after him Teyrna and both of her children did the same.

'Ah. This place didn't change at all.' Eleonora looked around with smile on her face. 'I'm so pleased to be here again. Though Celia is not around anymore.' Mahria trembled a bit after that statement. It was strange for her. She would replace late Teyrna and that was making her out of countenance. After brief welcome Teyrn showed them to their rooms. She regarded him silently. When she was alone she sat on familiar bed. She was here few times before. When Celia was alive. '_What did you get yourself into, girl._' She sighed deeply and stood up to. Mahria stood in front of window and saw Teyrn Loghain and Anora giving orders to some servants.

'Maker preserve me, just be calm, everything will be fine.'

Dragon 9:25, 14th Solace

It was a day before the wedding ceremony. Mahria was playing with her mabari, Sahra, when she saw King and Teyrn Loghain coming from the town. 'Now girl, sit down and be good doggy.' Sahra sat down as she was said to. Mahria patted mabari on the head and turned to approaching men. 'Good day, your Majesty, your Teyrnship. Lovely day isn't it? How was your stroll through the town?'

'As always, everyone were just literally swooping on us.' Maric smiled and waved his hand to show swooping gesture. 'But Gwaren is really something. After Loghain took this Teyrnir it blossomed.' Loghain growled a bit but Maric wasn't disheartened at all. 'There is a lot of merchants, especially dwarven ones. They sell good wares, you need to go look for yourself.'

'I'd love to, your Majesty. Maybe after ceremony I'll go for a walk myself. But know… if it won't offend you, your Majesty. I'd like to talk to Teyrn alone. We didn't have really time to talk and tomorrow it may be too late.' Mahria smirked and winked to the king.

'Oh yes, of course. I would be highly displeased if there would be any problems with ceremony because of me. Like a runaway bride.' Maric patted Loghain in the arm. 'Please excuse me. I'll go and rest a bit before dinner.' Maric left Loghain with smirk as he saw terror in his eyes.

'Umm… may we go to the garden, your Teyrnship? It's quieter there and we won't be interrupted. '

'Of course, my Lady. After you.' Mahria whistled at the dog and they went to the garden. After that they sat on the bench under huge oak. Sahra set up next to her owner and lay down. Mahria looked at her future husband with embarrassment.

'We didn't have opportunity to talk, your Teyrnship, and I think we should clear some things before the event.' She started but Loghain interrupted her.

'I know what are the circumstances if that's what you mean.' Loghain still couldn't make himself to look at young woman beside him so he gazed away. 'It's political marriage and I think you know that Anora was the one who brought this up because of Cailan and his… affection toward you.' He dared to look at her with corner of his eye. She was deep in thoughts and she look quite something.

'Yes… Cailan… that's one thing. Please forgive me for saying this, but I don't really care about him nor Anora. I just… wanted to know what you want from this marriage, your Teyr-.'

'Please, my lady, don't call me 'Your Teyrnship' as we're going to be married tomorrow, Loghain's fine.' He dared to fully look at her. His icy blue eyes locked in hers. She smiled to him and nodded.

'Fair enough, but you will stop with 'My lady' as well.' He also nodded his head. 'So we agreed on first thing. That was the easy part.'

'Yes. You asked what I want from our marriage…? I didn't really thought about it. Maybe you can tell me what you want from it?' Loghain artfully evaded answering her question.

'I just want freedom, I can be your wife, your friend and your ally. I just want to stand independently, as I think you would like the same. I won't interfere in your matters when you won't like to, and I want the same from you. And about the rest? I think we will work it out later on.' Her gaze was serious as her words. Loghain regarded her silently. He wanted to spot any lies beneath her earnest talk. But he caught himself believing her words.

'That's fair by me, Mahria. I'm glad you deal with the matter in wise way.' He felt a bit less tense so he answered her previous question. 'I think I want the same from you. Mind me I'm not a man who court a lady nor one who entertains her. I'm but a simple man, a soldier. Rather harsh one I think. I wasn't good husband to Celia so I can't assure you that now I'll do any better.' He smirked and looked at her again. She looked at him curiously with faint smile.

'I'll just have to cooperate with it.' The faint smile on Mahria's lips broadened. He regarded her and thought. '_Such a beautiful smile. Her smile is so similar to… no stop it. She's not her._' Loghain turned his head straight and looked at the garden. 'Anyway I'm glad we could clarify our things. I really wanted to have this talk before tomorrow's ceremony. Now I'm much more calm.'

'I'm happy I could help with calming your nerves, Mahria. I know that this occurrence is nerve-wracking. But, may it all be damned to Black City, there's no way out now. And I appreciate that you want us to be on good terms. Also, I think that about the rest we'll just have to figure it out on our own.' She put her hand lightly on his arm and then stood up. He felt warmth through his clothes. It was disturbing but in pleasant way. The moment didn't last long as someone was approaching. She took her hand.

'Your Teyrnship!' Blonde man came in a rush toward Loghain and Mahria. 'May I say how grateful I am for your help, Your Teyrnship?' He kneeled in front of Mac Tir and bowed.

'Anders…' Loghain growled in anger. 'Are you blind or it just escaped your notice that I'm a little bit busy right now?' At this statement Anders snapped out of his acknowledgments and looked around to lock his gaze on the woman next to the man.

'Ah, oh. Yes, I'm very sorry. My lady, a proper greeting is necessary. I am Anders. Gwaren healer.' Mage bowed to the lady.

'A pleasure.' Mahria looked puzzled at mage then at Loghain.

'Did I interrupt in something important? If yes I'll wait next to the gate. I beg for forgiveness.'

'Please don't bother. I need to go anyway. Thank you, Loghain, for the talk. Now excuse me. As I said I need to go to my mother now and help her with some preparations or she'll nag later that I'm no help at all.' She smiled at Mac Tir one last time and left. Loghain looked at her as she left. '_Maker's breath. It may be not so bad at all_. _With that smile of hers.'_ Then he looked at the mage again, displeased.

'Our amorous Mage came back to the town I see.' Loghain started with hoarse voice. 'One more child convinced by your loins, ser Mage, and I send you back to the Circle Tower.' Anders looked into those icy blue eyes of Teyrn and quivered.

'Of course, Your Teyrnship, I'll marry Rieska and everything will be fine, I assure you.' Anders nodded eagerly. 'By the way, Your Teyrnship, who was this beautiful Lady?' He looked back but there was no sign of Mahria, as she left already.

'Future Teyrna of Gwaren, Anders, I'm going to be married to her tomorrow. Sooo… don't think about her, don't look at her, just forget about her. Sooo, don't even think about it, is that clear enough for you?' Obvious threat leaped out from Loghain's mouth. He glared coldly at the healer and dismissed him with wave of his hand. '_If he'd get too cocky I would be embarrassed by having mage's bastard in my own house. Better scare him off in the start_.'

NIGHTFALL, CORRIDOR IN BEDCHAMBERS QUARTER

Loghain was walking to Maric room when he noticed some motion in end of the corridor. He silently approached closer to the source of the unrest. As he approached he saw Cailan trying to hold Mahria. He hid in the darkness and observed the situation.

'Please Cailan, let go of me.' She hissed at young prince. 'I don't want any closeness between us. I said it few times already.'

'Just please answer my question already. Don't you want to be a queen? Not just a mere Teyrna?' He asked with husky voice and tried to put his hand on her waists.

'No. I'm going to marry Loghain tomorrow. I don't want to be your queen nor I want to engage in any intimacy with you.' Loghain narrowed his eyes. '_Bastard. I'll get to his arse one of this days._' He thought to himself angrily.

'It's about Anora, right?' Cailan moved back from her and looked at her sharply.

'Of course it's about Anora. It's about Anora, Teyrn Mac Tir, your father and my parents. But above all it's about that I don't fancy you Cailan.' She hissed at him again. Cailan looked at her in shock. 'I don't find you attractive whatsoever.'

'All women in Ferelden find me attractive. I don't believe you.' He stood up, looking cocky and proud of himself. 'Every woman in this country would sell her family just to have me.'

'Not every. You idiot. I'm one of them. Women who think that being prince is not everything to them exist, Cailan. Don't get too cocky.' Loghain almost gasped in shock but calmed himself.

'So who you fancy, my lady? Men like Nathaniel?' Cailan growled in anger. 'I know you have been laying with him. Several times.'

'That's not your concern. But I'll tell you. I fancy man like my future husband and sod off with anyone who want to argue with me about my tastes.' She frowned and waved her hand in '_leave me alone_' gesture. 'Now go away because you won't get any courtesy from me, Cailan. And mind you, I want to remain your friend but if you pick up this subject again I won't be that nice anymore.' Then Mahria turned around and dashed to Anora's room. Cailan regarded her for a second then also turned and walked to his chamber. Loghain was so dumbfounded that he remained in his spot for several minutes. '_What did she said…? I'm dreaming or is it real…?_' Then he retreated silently to his study.

ANORA'S ROOM

'I saw you have chatted with my father, girl.' Young Mac Tir stated as Mahria entered the room with anger written all over her face. 'I hope he didn't said anything bad to you.'

'Perish the thought, silly goose.' Mahria walked toward bed and sat next to Anora. 'I just wanted to… I dunno… explain some matter to your father. That's all. And it was good talk.' Anora regarded her with curiosity.

'Fine, fine. You looked good together, you know? I wouldn't even presume that. But it's fact.' Anora bit her lips with concern and bursted out. 'I just hope I didn't put you in something you'll regret someday. Nor I wouldn't like you to hate me.' Anora looked at Mahria saddened.

'Silly, tomorrow I'll become your step mom. Why regret such great possibility?' Cousland patted Anora to the back. 'If you won't behave I'll just scold you… and spank your butt.' Both of them started to laugh uncontrollably. After they stopped Mahria turned to Anora. 'So… tomorrow, huh?'

'Yes.' Anora looked back at her friend. 'You'll be a beautiful bride, you know?'

'Don't say such rubbish. With my masculine features and muscled body even prettiest dress looks inappropriate.'

'Oh, just shut it and go plough some field already.' Anora chuckled. 'Anyway… you look like goddess of fury and damnation. Who did you damned to the Black City for Nathaniel is not around at present? He will come tomorrow as I heard.'

'Cailan.' Mahria spit his name and looked at Anora. 'He was at it again. He offered me to become a queen… I just told him to sod off. Just suck him dry already.' She frowned and looked at her friend. 'That would serve both of you.' Then she shook her head and calmed down. 'Never mind, girl. I told him what I wanted for long time. I think there won't be any courting from him anymore.'

Later they talked about ceremony and guests, they were having fun. Anora wanted to relieve her and Mahria's tension after Cailan's wooing. She was near her until they parted to beds. '_Mahria, I just hope you'll be happy… as well as my father._'


	6. Chapter 5

Dragon 9:24, 15th Solace

LOGHAIN'S ROOM

'Don't tug so much.' Loghain frowned at his friend. 'Did you forgot how to strap an armor?'

'Just stop fretting.' Maric disregarded him and continue to tie up laces of the armor. Loghain chose to put on his Armor of River Dane, as he named it. It was enchanted with magic, a real masterpiece. He recovered it from damned chevalier commander after Battle of River Dane and somehow grew a sentiment to it.

'How long?' Loghain sighed and looked at Maric obviously fed up with his clumsiness.

'It's done.' King patted the man in the arm. 'Now let's go or we'll be late. No running, mind me.'

MAHRIA'S ROOM

Finally the day of the ceremony came. Servants were running in every direction to tie up everything. It was utter chaos. But Mahria wasn't aware of it as she was getting ready in her room. Her mother and Anora accompanied her in getting her dress on and tying her hear. When they finished they've stand in front of Mahria to admire their efforts. She looked stunning. Her silk dress was double-layerd. First layer emerald green, draped her thighs and hanged loosely at the end. Second layer was white, it was partially hidden beneath the first one, only visible at the center of dress. Upper part of the dress was fitted to her slender body, showing how well it was shapen. Mahria usually hid it, ashamed of her curves and nice breast. While wearing armor they weren't visible at all. As always her mother ordered to embroider laurel wreaths on sleeves and neckline as well as bottomline. Her hair was pinned up to show her long, graceful neck. Then they put on her cloak with Highever heraldry and mother put on her a necklace with emerald to finish off.

'How do I look?' Mahria asked uneasy. 'That bad…?'

'That good, silly.' Eleonora approached her daugher and hugged tightly. 'My beloved Pup.' A slight sob reached Mahria's ears. 'Today you will leave my nest to start your own.' Then Teyrna Cousland started to cry.

'Mom, don't cry.' Mahria's eyes were also wet. 'You said for long time that I'm getting too old. I'm 25, mom. I should be marry to someone at least 5 years ago. But I know I was embarrassment to you. I hope I wont' be anymore.'

'My child, don't say such rubbish. I'll always be proud of you.' Mother stopped her crying and smiled to the daugher. 'May the Maker guide you your entire life. May Andraste watch over your marriage.' She put her hand on Mahria's cheek and brushed it lightly. Then Anora approached both of them.

'We need to leave. Carriage is waiting.' They went downstairs and left mansion. Carriage was really waiting for them. They were last as everyone went to the chantry earlier. The ride was quick and with a short time Mahria was standing with her father in front of big building - Cathedral of Gwaren. Guest were seating on the benches inside already. Next the altar Loghain was waiting for his bride with Maric and Reveared Mother. Both men were wearing full armour and looked serious.

'She's here.' Maric pointed at the doors. 'Let's begin.' Then he retreated to sit beside Cailan, Anora and Teyrna Cousland who came there just moment earlier. Loghain regarded him with grave expression. His icy blue eyes then moved to Anora. She smiled at him to encourage her father. Loghain lift corner of his lip in faint smile. '_Madness._' He thought to himself. After that he looked at the end of the building. Mahria was walking towards altar escorted by her father. As she was closer he looked at her and almost set his jaw ajar in disbelief. Here was coming his bride and he found her so perfect at that moment. He regarded her slender body and thin waist, as well as well-shaped breast. '_Why I haven't noticed her shapes earlier…?_' He asked himself in his head. As Mahria and her father approached him, Teyrn Bryce handed daughter's hand to Loghain's.

'Please, take care of my daughter.' Bryce smiled at Loghain and retreated to his wife.

'Now, let's begin with prayers.' Reveared Mother started her chant. After that bride ang groom had to exchange their vows. After Teyrn pledged his vow he walked to Mahria's back to take off her cloak and put his, with Gwaren heraldry - a wyvern - embroidered in gold. It was sign that he'll take her under his custody. Then it was time for a first kiss. He leaned to her and briefly put his lips on her for a quick kiss. The soft sensation stirred him but he calmed quickly. Then Reveared Mother put her hands up and blessed newlyweds.

WEDDING RECEPTION

Wedding reception was held in front of Loghain's mansion. Thankfully garden was really big so all guests fitted there just fine. Loghain mingled with Marric to attend everyone. He hadn't time to attend to his new wife though. After some time he retreated from crowd and leaned behind the oak.

'Here you're hiding.' Familiar voice ringed next to him. He looked by his arm to see Mahria. 'Avoiding me just after our wedding?' She smirked at him and walked closer to stand in front her husband.

'Perish the thought, Teyrna. I was just trying to...' He started but she interrupted him.

'I know exactly what you were trying to do as I'm trying the same. To escape. It's too crowded for me. I'm exhausted and don't want to listen to any idle talk for a while.' She paused to look at him. 'And I wanted to get away from Arl Howe as he's literally crying over my marriage to someone else than Nathaniel. Nathaniel also looks tarnished. Erm... But I don't want to interrupt your rest. Please excu-.' She turned to leave but she halted to see he reached her hand.

'Please don't go. You can stay.' Loghain said hoarsely and locked his eyes with hers. Then his icy eyes become sterned. 'If you like, that is.' She only smiled at him.

'Food will be served in a moment. Your gauntlets may be in a way. Let me take care of them.' She leaned to him and started to undo ties. As she was working on ties he remained passive and quiet. 'This armor is… is marvelous.' She exclaimed and touched cold silverite on his chest. 'And you take good care of it.'

'It is my prize after defeating Orlesian commander.' He stated but somehow he knew that she was familiar with the story of his deeds.

'I know, of course. It's my favourite bedtime story. Father was bored with it after he related it to me for thousands of times.' She smirked. 'Done, I presume it's way better now?'

'Yes, thank you. Mahria.' He looked into her snowy eyes just for a moment to turn away. 'Let's return to others. And go eat, you look hungry.'

'Ah, yes. I couldn't make myself to eat today. But now I'd like to eat, yes.' Loghain offered his arm and escorted his newlywed wife to their seat at the top of the table. Before the meal was served King Maric as Teyrn Bryce made a short speech and raised a toast for bride and groom. Just moment after all guests went silent as loud ruckus started by the gates. Loghain stood up and went to see what's the matter. Mahria looked at that direction. Then familiar neighs come to her ears. 'Dalish harts? Here?' After that she also stood up and dashed to the gate. She reached gates alongside with her husband. At the gate they saw 4 elves on the harts and one addidtional hart with no rider. It was Keeper Zetrall of Dalish, who was acquaintance of both of them. When they saw who was there both of them started to talk the same time.

'Zetrall, long time no see.' Loghain exclaimed. The same time Mahria also greeted the elf.

'Andaran atish'an, Keeper Zetrall.' As both Mahria and Loghain spoke they looked at themselves.

'You know him, Mahria?' Loghain's eyes were wide opened.

'She does, yes.' Zetrall dismounted his hart and walked to the couple. 'Loghain, I came to bring our regards and best wishes. May Creators smile upon your marriage. And when I heard who is your bride I was even more happy.' Then he patted Mahria's arm. 'I know this girl since she was seventeen, right Mahria?'

'Ma serannas, Zetrall. I'm happy to see you again, Keeper.' She smiled at him. Loghain looked at both elf and his wife confused. '_How can she speak Dalish_?' He thought to himself.

'Your elvhen still sound really good, da'len.' Zetrall smiled back at woman. 'Anyway. I came here to bring you wedding presents. Abatheal, bring our gifts.' Then young elf named Abatheal came to the Keeper with two identical bows. 'They are pure ironbark. I asked our craftsman to carve your and Mahria's heraldry on them.' Then he gave each one a bow. Loghain looked at it. Both arms of the bow were carved with laurel and at the center there was depiction of a wyvern.

'It's beautiful.' Mahria gasped while looking at the bow. Then she lift her head. 'Ma serannas, ma'falon.'

'Don't thank me yet, da'len. I have another gift just for you.' Zetrall looked then at Loghain. 'If I may of course.' Mac Tir nodded in approval. 'I once promised you, da'len, that on the day of your wedding I'll give you the offspring of my finest hart. And here she is.' Then she gestured with his hand at the hart without a raider. It was graceful mare with red mane and white lanes in her croup. 'She's only one year nevertheless her horns are impressive, don't you think?' He stated while looking at Mahria. Woman approached the hart and carefully touched it's head.

'She's… I don't know what to say.' Mahria was speechless. When she was younger she had run away few times from the castle of Highever. One time she was lost in the woods and hit on Dalish camp. Although she was scared at first they took care of her. And then she befriended them. Whie

'Zatrall, I'll be honored to welcome you at the wedding banquet. Please come and join us.' Loghain gestured toward the gate. Then he guided Zetrall to the table and seated him beside himself. King Maric also knew the elf as he was once Captain to the Night Elves. They talked a bit when Loghain's curiosity took over.

'Zetrall, could you explain to me how you know my wife?' He asked. Zetrall looked at Mahria and they exchanged smiles.

'My elves caught Mahria once in the woods where we had our camp. She was lost and scared a bit when my men surrounded her. They brought her to me. And when I looked into her eyes I immediately realized whose daughter she was. Oh, that reminds me that I need to greet Teyrn Bryce. Da'len, if you could tell rest of the story to your husband.' After that Keeper wandered off to talk with Teyrn Cousland. Both Maric and Loghain looked at Mahria fascinated.

'Heh, that's funny story. When I was young I run away from Highever to get to know world a bit further than just my father's lands. Every time I got scolded though.' She smiled warmly at that memory. 'As Keeper said, I was lost in the woods and that how we came to know each other. I stayed with the Dalish for two weeks. Learned their tongue and their ways a bit. After that we have met few more times more. But it was long ago.'

'Teyrna, you're quite amazing. You're a lucky man, Loghain.' Then Maric looked at the guest and spotted Anora. 'Who is that man with Anora, by the way?' He pointed at Loghain's daughter and blond man. Mac Tir looked at the direction and growled.

'Excuse me. I have to kick someone out of here. An unwelcomed guest.' He dashed to his daughter and Anders. Mage crashed at the wedding and was really happy to mingle between guests and court beautiful noblewoman. Bad luck he hit upon hosts' daughter at that time.

'Anders!' Teyrn said with voice trembling of anger. His icy eyes were sparkling with ire. 'Get out or I'll send you to the dungeons. Go to your clinic and better stay there for next month.'

'Your Teyrnship!' Anders yelled with fear. 'Please forgive me. I'll go. I won't do it ever again.' Then mage run away like he was on fire.

'Who was that, father? Funny fellow.' Anora asked with a smirk on her face.

'Idiot who's making every woman in this damned town pregnant by just a gaze.' Loghain hissed in anger. 'Better watch out or you'll have mage child.' Anora chuckled and went to the table. '_What a day..._' Loghain thought. '_And it's not going to end._' Then his thought moved to approaching wedding night and chill ran down his spine.

LOGHAIN BEDCHAMBER

Maric came with Loghain to his chamber to help him with his armor and torment him about wedding night. With a big grin on his face he asked inappropriate questions about what Loghain would like to do with his young wife. Nevertheless Loghain disregarded him with icy gaze and silence. King reached a conclusion that there is no fun with him and left, leaving friend in grave thoughts. As he was brooding over his misery he didn't notice that door to the bedchamber of his new wife has opened and she entered. She silently approached him. Finally he looked at her. She was in a nightgown. He saw only bottom part of the nightgown as shawl covering her arms and upper body hid the rest. But judging by the bottom, fabric of her attire was almost transparent. It made a stir inside of him but he didn't said nor shown anything. In the meanwhile Mahria inspected the room and approached the wall with big map of Ferelden hanged there. She looked at it in silence, touching some parts or tracing roads or rivers with her finger. Then she went to look at the shield with heraldry of Gwaren on it, also hanged on same wall.

'I'm surrounded by dragons and wyverns now.' She stated.

'Is that a problem, Teyrna?' He asked rather coldly. He felt out of place and anxious. There he was sitting in his bedclothes, trying to look calm, stately and on the other side of the room was his newlywed wife. Almost half his age, young and so appealing it hurted.

'No. I just… I wanted to say that from beginning of my life those marvelous creatures surrounded me.' She smiled to herself at that thought. 'My parents convinced me in the camp before battle ar River Dane, you know. Dragon heralded that battle. And I was born in the first year of Dragon Age.' She walked to the bed and lay down. 'Now I'm Teyrna of Gwaren, wife to Hero of River Dane who's crest depict wyvern. It's just… I don't know… a strange fate. I think.'

'Ah. I see. I saw that dragon. At River Dane. She was flying above valley, roaring from time to time. Such a magnificent view. And when I looked at her I thought to myself that she will bring me luck.'

'Do you think that now? About today's events?' She asked with curiosity in her snowy eyes. Loghain looked away and stayed silent. After brief moment he stood up and went to pour some brandy.

'Do you want some? It's Antivan brandy.' He offered her the drink as he needed one for sure.

'Yes, please.' She answered and took one cup from his hand. 'Too much of antivan right now.' She chuckled and drank a sip.

'What?' Loghain asked with incomprehension.

'I have too much of antivan wares by me right now. The brandy… and… this.' She took off her shawl to show her nightgown in full view. Loghain gasped in shock. Not only bottom was transparent but whole nightgown. He could see her nipples behind fabric as well as slender stomach and graceful curves of her waist and thighs. Loghain turned his head to other direction. He felt warm sensation on his neck as well as in loins.

'Please forgive me, Marhia, for gawking like that.' He was ashamed by himself. 'Rest now, I'll sleep in the armchair.'

'Such a pity.' She said with faked sadness. 'Anora ordered this piece of clothing from Antiva especially for me and my wedding night some time ago. Before we were even engaged. I had high expectations. Like how I'd seduce my husband in our first night. Alas, I didn't do well nor this nightgown. My husband doesn't want to touch or look at me.' Loghain dared look at Mahria. Her head was hung and she was looking at her hands. Her fingers were playing with laces of the nightgown.

'My lady, I don't really grasp what you...'

'My lady again?' She chuckled. And stood up. 'I see I need to practice my courting with you, husband.' She approached Loghain in seductive manner.

'Mahria, I'm pleased with your manners with me… but…' He tried to back off while she was getting closer to him. His gaze again locked on her chest then lower parts. 'But if you'll insist on seducing me like that I'm afraid I won't hold back.'

'Oh, that attitude I like.' She smiled and leaned to him. Her face was near his. Scent of her body vexed his senses. Sight of her round lips was so tempting, he hesitate only for a second. Loghain grabbed Mahria's arms and pulled her to his knees. Then without a word he started to kiss her feverishly. After lips he kissed her cheek and neck then leaned to kiss her chest. He almost got there with his lips but suddenly withheld. He realised what he have done and doubts grew in his head. 'Why?' He blurted the question.

'Because I want to. Not for duty. Not for pleasing you. It's a desire you stirred while we dueled in Highever.' She stated breathing heavily. He looked into her snowy eyes in disbelief. 'So don't hold back anymore.' Her willingness, lust in her eyes proved to him she wasn't lying.

'I… it was long since I was with a woman. Especially such woman as you. I don't know...' Even before Celia's death he wasn't really engaged with his late wife in bed activities. He rejected Celia long time and after her death he had few women lay with him. Loghain thought that it will be better for him than engage himself in futile intimacy. But know it was different.

'Oh? Such woman as me? Care to explain?' Mahria interrupted him. She straightened her back and looked at him.

'You are remarkable woman, Mahria. Strong-willed, brave. You know what you want yet you long for recognisance. I saw that in your eyes that time in Highever. But it doesn't weak you it makes you stronger. And...' He hesitated to tell what he overheard last night. After a while of regarding her he continued. 'I saw your argument last night. With Cailan. It was brave to stand up to someone like him. Even though you lied about fancy someone like me.'

'It wasn't a lie.' She murmured silently. He looked in her eyes waiting for her to continue. But she only touched his face lightly, like it was too fragile to withstand any pressure. She traced lines of his jaw, cheeks, nose and temple. Like she was memorizing every inch of his face with her fingers. She took one of his braid in her hand and stroked gently. His blue eyes regarded her in fascination. '_How can she be so strong yet so delicate… soft… and fragile._' He thought to himself, his lust grew in every minute as she was touching him tenderly. And suddenly he realised that urge to have her is stronger than any doubts. He lifted her and moved to the bed. She smiled at him warmly as he positioned above her.

'If you allow, my Lady. I'd like to try this nightgown of yours.'

'Of course, Your Teyrnship, do as you like.' They mocked themselves with honorifics and regarded each other with curiosity, wondering what will happen next.

'So it's antivan fabric, yes? Such lecherous nations they are.' Loghain slided his hand on her waist and thigh, gripping each of them firmly. 'You said it was a present from my daugher? And she bought it for you long ago?'

"Ah yes.' Mahria chuckled. 'Anora made a joke with it. When she handed it to me she said that Nathaniel would lose his conscious if he saw me dressed like that.' Then she looked at Loghain startled. 'Oh, and… I think you already know but I'm not a maidan anymore. I had few more lovers than Nathaniel to be precise. Sorry to disappoint you.'

'Don't worry, Mahria. I couldn't care less about it.' His hand moved up her body to her chest. He cupped her breast through silky fabric with one hand as on another he kept himself up to look at her. Then he leaned to her lips and kissed them, still cupping her breasts. Mahria wasn't motionless herself and stroked his arms and back. As their kisses intensified Mahria opened her mouth and let him slide his tongue between her lips. She showed him her willingness so he started to untie laces of her nightgown. When her breast came out he started to move down, licking and kissing her neck. Slowly, inch by inch, as he reached her breasts. Kissing and sucking each nipple he heard her gasping and moaning quietly. Her body intoxicated him, as he compared it to Rowan's. '_Rowan._' Her name struck his mind. He stopped and lifted himself a bit. '_She's not Rowan. She's not. Who is she?_' With thoughts dashing through his head he freezed. Mahria looked up to see why he stopped unexpectedly.

'What's wrong? Are you alright?' She asked concerned. But there was no response. She put her hand on his cheek. Her touched reached him. Loghain looked up into her eyes with odd gaze.

'Who are you?' Mac Tir touched her face. Moved his rough fingers onto her lips, cheeks. He touched her hair in incredulity. 'Who are you?' He asked again with strange, hoarse voice.

'I'm Mahria Mac Tir.' She replied with strength in her voice. 'Teyrna of Gwaren, wife of Loghain Mac Tir.' At that statement he snapped out of his grave thought about Rowan. '_Never again, Mac Tir. Never again compare Mahria to her. As she is someone so much different._' Mahria's warm gaze soothed his confusion. Her warm yet snowy eyes melted his anxiety. He looked into those warm eyes and began to understand her words. '_It wasn't a lie._' she said to him. Then Loghain leaned to kiss her again. Feverishly with passion and lust. He took of her nightgown and started to move down yet again, tracing her bare skin with his lips. His hand reached her smallclothes and with one firm move he took them off. When he had free access to her inner parts he reached them with his hand. He found out that she wasn't bluffing while saying that she fancy him. She was as eager from the beginning as he was right now. Another proof of her wanting him was her moans and cries. They were stimulating his lust even more to the point where he just wanted to be inside of her. Loghain stood up and took of his pants. Then moved back to Mahria. She looked at his manhood and smiled.

'I hope you're not disappointed.' He asked hoarsely and placed himself on her.

'Oh no, no. On the contrary, I haven't expect that… Much.' With emphasizing her words she spread her legs in an invitation.

'So above everything else you're also a flatterer.' He smiled back at her and put his member inside of her. Mahria made deep, long moan as he also growled in pleasure. Such a long time passed since he felt sensation of woman inner parts wrapped around him. He started to rock gently inside her and soon she proceeded to move alongside with him. Her hands moved up to wrap around his neck, her fingers grasped his hair. Then she started to stroke his back with one hand. That hot sensation caused him to move faster as he was overwhelmed by pleasure. 'I want to look at you.' As he said that he lifted her and placed astride his laps. They looked into each other eyes for a moment then Mahria leaned to kiss Loghain, caressing his back and neck with her hands. He felt his end is near so he speed up his movement inside of her. It wasn't long when both of them reached their climax with loud moans and growls.

'That was… unexpected.' He stated when they laid on the bed, tangled in an embrace. His hand stroked her arm and neck softly. 'Unexpected but good. Almost too good.'

'What did you expect from this night?' She grinned and looked into his icy eyes.

'Oh. To be frank I really thought I'd sleep on that armchair. And I presumed that if anything would happen it would be embarrassing and quick.' He stated and laughed. 'You are really amazing woman, Mahria.' She only smiled at him and nestled herself in his arms, covering them with a blanket. Soon they were both asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Dragon 9:24, 15th Solace

LOGHAIN'S BEDCHAMBER

Mahria woke up little before sunrise. It was still greyish outside. She sat and looked around unfamiliar room to lock her gaze on the man sleeping next to her. She regarded his sleeping face silently then laid back next to him. She reached his hair and stroked it carefully. She didn't want to wake him up as he looked so peacefully. Then new Teyrna moved closer and kissed his jawline and neck tenderly. Her hand moved to Loghain's chest and caressed it softly. As she couldn't see his face anymore she hadn't noticed her husband was awake for a while. He looked at her with eyes wide opened. 'That's strange way to say good morning. But nevertheless I approve.' His hoarse voice was still a bit numb from sleep. Mahria looked up and smiled.

'Mhm… I hoped I wouldn't wake you up until I reach more interesting parts.' She chuckled and moved even closer to his side while her hand was moving to mentioned parts of his body. He wasn't hard yet, but he felt it happen soon.

'It's extremely difficult to approach me without being noticed, mind you. You're too inexperienced to surprise a veteran like me, but if you want I can teach you few tricks.' Then his hand moved to her waist. 'I thought that you wanted to show me your courtesy only for our wedding night.'

'Perish the thought, husband. I want to show my courtesy longer than that. Much longer. As I find our wedding night more than acceptable.' She smiled and stroked his manhood more vigorously. His pleasurable growl was muffled by her hair as he leaned to kiss her neck.

'So you want a second round? I'm much obliged.' Loghain couldn't understand why he found resisting Mahria was so hard for him. Almost impossible. And he didn't want to resist any longer. 'Please, your Teyrnship, if I may I'd like to return the favour.' He pushed her lightly on the bed and then started to lick and suck her bare breast, he moved down to her stomach, making small circles with his tongue. After that he moved even lower and started to kiss and lick her inner parts. She moaned deeply, her breath was heavy from pleasure. He intensified movement of his tongue more and more until she arched her body. After that she grabbed him back to her and kissed. While they were kissing, Loghain entered her damp insides. He started to move inside her getting accustomed to yet familiar feeling. He was laying over her cupping her thigh with one hand while another was buried in her brown curls. Their eyes were locked while their bodies rocked in shared rhythm. Soon the rhythm was faster and faster. Mahria reached his head and brought it to her. They kissed and moaned together. Sensation of tongues dancing in their mouths was so intense that their end was reached few moment later. Loghain laid on her chest. He heard her heart beating fast under her soft skin. Mahria put her hands on his back, caressing man's skin covered with scars. She trailed every scar she could reach with her finger.

'That was soooo good.' She stated and kissed his head. Loghain lifted his head to look at her.

'Teyrna, it's all thanks to you.' Then he lift himself and turned to lay on his side. He grabbed Mahria and pulled her closer. She regarded him with warm smile and reached with her hand to his braid.

'Don't say it is only my doing, Your Teyrnship, you were also very committed to our… deeds.'

'Enough. Let's stop with teyrnshipping. Anyway, Mahria. I was quite surprised to discover you were trying to seduce me while I was asleep.' As he said that his hand moved to her waist, he hanged it loosely there..

'You pretend to be asleep, to be exact. Anyway, I think I grew tired again. Let's sleep, Loghain, it's still so quiet outside.' She yawned adorably and snuggled into his chest. Man smiled upon that and also went to sleep.

LOGHAIN'S BEDCHAMBER FEW HOURS LATER

Teyrns Mac Tir were still sleeping when someone knocked to the door. He knocked and knocked until Loghain sat up and spoken with grunt. 'Who's there? Bastards, I was still sleeping.' To his discontent his wife turned around and remained asleep. Her slender back raised his agitation.

'It's me Loghain.'

'What do you want, Maric?' Loghain frowned and came down the bed. He found his pants and put them on. Then he opened door and left to the corridor. While door were opened for a moment, Maric had a good look around the room, especially the bed.

'Oh. Oh my.' He chuckled. '_Here it comes._' Loghain thought to himself with anger. 'I see you HAD some fun with that wife of yours.' It was literally King's hobby to irk his friend. And now he had good opportunity. But Loghain didn't want to let him have his little fun.

'Yes. In the matter of fact I did.' Loghain replied coldly and turned his head too look at Cailan who showed at the end of the corridor. 'Twice.' Maric laid back a bit and looked at Mac Tir not believing what he just heard. At the same time Princ gasped. Younger Theirin looked into Loghain's cold eyes for a moment then turned his gaze. His eyes showed clear jealousy.

'Oh, Cailan, you're awake.' Maric turned to his son. As always he hadn't noticed his son's emotions. Or maybe he didn't want to notice them. 'That's good, let's go to eat some breakfast. Go and fetch Anora as well.' Then he turned again to Loghain with grin on his face. 'I hope, Your Teyrnship, that you will join us shortly. With the wife.' Then King turned on his heel and went down to dining hall. Loghain narrowed his eyes in anger and entered the room. All those emotions vanished when he saw Mahria sitting on the bed. She was yawning, one of her hands was covering her mouth while another stretched upward.

'Good morning, Loghain.' She stated with smile when she ended her yawn.

'Good morning.' He replied with rasping voice.

'Who were you talking to?' She asked with curiosity.

'Our beloved King, Maric the Savior… but I think Maric the Annoyance is far more appropriate for him to be called.' He sighed and shook his head.

'Hehe, you can be tease as well, Loghain.' She chuckled. 'As far as I remember you teased me few times last night… and in the morning.' She smiled at the memory. Then she stood up from the bed and approached her husband. He felt unrest building inside of him while Mahria was coming closer to him completely naked. She has stand up on her toes and kissed him swiftly. 'I'm going to wash and get dressed.' Then she proceed to leave but he caught her hand and made deeper kiss. When he broke the kiss he regarded her for a moment.

'Too quick. Longer one was better. Now you can go.' She grinned to him and ran to the door. While she was getting dressed he also proceeded to dress but was distracted by thought about last night… and early morning. He couldn't still believe what happened. But he was satisfied nevertheless. Especially when he saw Maric and Cailan shocked faces. Then he put on himself black leather tunic and brown pants. His high black boots shone from polishing. His tunic was girdled with golden belt with heraldry of Gwaren. He also put golden necklace of Royal Advisor on him. When he was ready he knocked to Mahria's room.

'Come in.' Loghain entered the room and saw Mahria trying to tie laces of the dress on the back. 'Could you lend me a hand with this?' She pointed helplessly at her bare back.

'Just a hand…?' He asked and walked to his wife.

'You lied to me.' Mahria chuckled when he lightly touched her back.

'About what?'

'About your courting skills. You said you don't know how to court a lady. Yet here you are, coquetting me in great manner.'

'My lady, I just try to be nice. I hardly can see my behaviour toward you as courting.' Loghain tied laces and put his hand on her waist. 'Done. Shall we go now?' He offered his arm to Mahria with faint smile. Then they went down to dining hall for breakfast.

DINING HALL

Loghain was disappointed by himself as he hadn't paid real attention to his new wife the day earlier. Today he wanted to compensate it to her and stayed by her side. He found it pleasurable to mingle between guests with her. Mahria was smart talker and good listener so guests enjoyed her company. They spend whole day attending to their guests. To their discontent Zetrall had to leave around noon. He didn't want to leave rest of his clan alone. After the nightfall guest gathered in dining hall to eat and dance. They formed smaller groups to share news and gossips. Mahria was standing alone with Loghain and talking when she noticed Arl Eamon Guerrin talking to Arl Howe.

'That's strange.' She watched them with curiosity.

'What is it?' Teyrn looked at her and then turned his head in the direction she was looking. 'Why you find arls talking to one another strange?'

'So you don't know? Howe hated Eamon. Now he's acting like Arl Guerrin is his best friend. Two months ago he stated that '_Eamon is just dumb idiot_' to my father.' Mahria sighed and continued her talk. 'Sleazy guy. From beginning I though that there's something fishy about him. Nathaniel or Delilah are different. I don't know Thomas that well though. Such a pity Delilah's not here… I think Rendon wants to marry her now to Bann Teagan. That would explain his manners with Arl Eamon.'

'How do you know that?' Loghain looked interested at her.

'Please. Don't tell me you don't see what's happening here.' Mahria looked at husband with impatience.

'I see politics.'

'Oh, it's not only about politics. Just think about it. Our guests seems happy and overjoyed right now. But there is also fear in their eyes. Just imagine. Two most powerful land combined. Two most valuable votes in the Landsmeet. There wasn't such strong political power since Calenhad the Great united our country. They fear of the future now. Especially Eamon. Once he had power, but when you came to Denerim to be Advisor to the Crown, he lost some of it. Not to mention that you took almost all weight of ruling on yourself, don't deny it. Now Mac Tirs and Couslands are connected. Both our families share power second to the king.'

'To be honest, Mahria, I didn't assume they would be frightened by our marriage.' Loghain looked around with eyes sliding from one noble to another.

'Yes, I know you just find it an annoyance.' She chuckled and grabbed his arm lightly. 'Anyway. Eamon found himself in deadlock. In the meantime ask King Maric if Eamon talked earlier with him about our engagement... At any rate we need to finish our little talk now.'

'Your Teyrnship, Teyrna. Such a marvelous ceremony. I wish you best luck.' Arl Eamon and Arl Rendon approached them. '_Speaking of the devils._' Loghain thought to himself. 'Let the Maker send you nothing but happiness.'

'Thank you very much, Arl Eamon. Please have a chat with my husband, I need to go to the ladies.'

'Mahria, could you talk with Nathaniel a bit? He wanted to speak with you.' Arl Howe tried to touch her arm but she avoided it.

'If I find him I'll talk to him, yes. Excuse me, my lords.' Mahria left Loghain with men and went to search for Anora. She didn't have time to talk to her earlier. As she tried to find her Cailan stood in her way.

'Care to dance with my, Teyrna?' He smiled despitefully. 'Just one dance.' Then he took her hand and escorted her to dancing space at the end of dining hall. He caught Mahria's hand in his and put another one on her waist. They began to dance slowly between other pairs. 'I heard you have quite fun last night.' He said with his teeth clenched. 'Twice to sum it up.'

'That's not your concern, my Prince.' She avoided his enraged gaze.

'No? You made a fool of me, Teyrna.'

'Cailan, you made a fool of yourself without my help.' She lifter her eyes up in helpless gesture. 'I said it once and I won't repeat myself. I don't want to have anything with you.'

'But...'

'There are no buts. Now let go of me, I need to go to find Nathaniel and Anora.' She broke their dance and left. She spotted Nathaniel sitting by the table. He was alone and by his look one would assume it's better to let him sit by himself.

'Nate, don't torment yourself.' Mahria sat next to him. 'We wouldn't be happy together.'

'How can you be so sure?' He said with trembling voice. Nate eyes were red from drinking and lack of sleep. 'How could you let him touch you?' Mahria looked with pity at her friend. '_Oh, so Cailan already told him about my passionate wedding night... bastard, Maker please damn him to the Black City already.'_

'Nate. I... I wanted Loghain to touch me... I wanted all of this for some time. After our friendly match in Highever. He was the only one fighting seriously with me. You hadn't done it even once, you hadn't acknowledged my strength. You just looked at me like I was fragile girl without my own mind.'

'You're wrong. I was just afraid. Please, run away with me. Let's go to Free Marches, we will be happy together.' Small beads of tears appeared on his cheeks.

'Nate... you idiot.' Mahria smiled at him and hugged him warmly. 'I can't. And I don't want to. I want to embrace my future here in Gwaren. With Loghain. Please, forget about me. And try to find your own place in this world. Remember this...' She moved back and looked into his eyes with serious gaze. 'I'll always remain your friend. Always.'

'Cheating on my father already?' Anora appeared in front of them and laughed.

'Girl, look at him.' Mahria turned her head to Anora. 'Call a servant. Nathaniel need a rest.'

'No I don-' Nate wanted to disagree but Mahria put her hand on his lips.

'Shut up, Nate. Or I'll really kill you. I swear, you behave like a toddler.' In the meanwhile Anora called servant, an elf with smart eyes. 'Please, escort Lord Howe to his chamber. If he will struggle just say Teyrna will punish him severely if he won't go get some sleep. Make sure he is asleep before you leave.'

'Of course, Your Teyrnship.' Elf bowed in front of Mahria then lightly lifted Nathaniel up and guided him to his room.

'Thank the Maker that tomorrow almost all our guests will return home. I'm exhausted.' Anora sat heavily next to Mahria. 'So... how-' Anora started a question but her friend interrupted her.

'Anora, I already said that I won't talk about my intimate matters.' Mahria replied with heavy sigh.

'So consider me as a stranger.' Young Mac Tir chuckled and patted Mahria to the arm.

'You're sick...' She regarded Anora for a moment then turned her head in other direction. 'It was good, I suppose.'

'You suppose? You wench, I was really afraid about you.' Anora sighed with relief.

'I wasn't disappointed. And let's talk about something else. Cailan danced with me... and again talked about...'

'Do not bother about it anymore. We are leaving in four days. He'll forget about you.' Anora waved her hand with disregard.

'In four days?'

'Yes. Uncle Maric want to be in Denerim for All Soul's Day.' Later both women had light talk about wedding and guests. After Mahria left Loghain he talked with Arl Eamon and Arl Rendon for a while then was snached by Maric. 'Eamon didn't snarled at you about your marriage, did he?'

'No, he wished me luck and we chatted a bit.' Then Loghain remembered what Mahria told him. 'Maric… did Eamon talked to you about my betrothal after we returned to Denerim?'

'Well, yes. He was angered by it. Why you ask?'

'Mahria pointed that out to me. I was aware that Eamon lost his power after you gave me position of your Advisor. After all he was close to you and Rowan. I assume he wished for my position. And now he's scared of Mac Tirs and Couslands unity. I was too perplexed to see it. But all nobility is frightened.' Loghain had been speaking in grave tone. 'They're losing much of power at Landsmeet on my and Mahria's behalf. To Couslands and you as well. Imagine what a commotion it made… what commotion it will bring even further.'

'You may be right but it's done now. And I know that we will manage everything, together, Loghain.' Maric put his hand on friends shoulder.

'Maric, one more thing. We need to take closer look at Howe. I don't like him. He's like viper, which can attack us in most unexpected time.' Loghain looked at Maric and narrowed his eyes. 'Let's dispatch unit of our soldiers to Highever. And some spies to Amaranthine. I want also one of our best spies to become one of Howe's trusted. I will stay for the winter here so I can't do it myself. I entrust you with this task.'

'Consider it done. If you're that cautious of him there must be something to it.' Maric face was also serious. Normally he was fooling around but this time he also felt that something lingers in the shadows. They stood awhile, regarded each other silently with deep thoughts until Maric brightened up. 'Let's go to Anora and Mahria, I'd like to talk to them.' Both of them nodded and went to women. 'Anora, my child, how do you find your new step-mother?' Maric smiled to Anora and sat next to her.

'If she won't scold me like she scolds Nate all the time, I'm fine.' She embraced Mahria with one arm and laughed.

'My mother is very pleased with her new grand-daughter as well.' Marhia giggled. 'Now we're one big family. Your Majesty you need to marry your son to Anora fast so there will be one big family reunion on the Landsmeet.' Then she waved her hand to Eleonora Cousland. 'Mom, come here, your grand-daughter want's a candy!'

'Mahria, I beg of you.' Eleonora came toward the group and shook her head. 'Anora, my dear, please forgive my daughter for being unmannered.'

'Please, Teyrna, no need for apologise. I'm so used to her behaviour that I can hardly notice it anymore.'

'Yes, yes. But you all still loves me. Where's Pa, mum?'

'I really don't know, dear. He mingled with guests and tried to avoid Rendon's upbraided gaze.' She chuckled. 'He had such high expectations about you and Nathaniel.'

'He would just try suffocate Mahria and make her bend to his will.' Maric sighed.

'I hardly believe that, Maric. Mahria's strong will wouldn't allow anyone to make her bend.' Loghain stated with certainty.

'You may be right. Anyway Anora, my dear, may I ask you for a dance?' Maric bowed and stretched his hand to his future daughter-in-law. She stood up and placed her hand in King's hand. Loghain regarded them silently and after a moment was struck with embarrassment. He didn't danced with his wife yesterday as he was too preoccupied.

'My dear Teryna, I think you also deserve a dance with your husband.' Loghain also offered his hand and looked with his blue eyes into Mahria's. She smiled at him and nodded.

'Sorry, mother. I have some marital duties to attend to.' Eleonora waved her hand. Then Mahria and Loghain went to dancing floor. 'I thought you don't dance.' They positioned themselves and started to dance. 'I need to learn so much about you, Loghain. If you allow it of course.'

'We will see.' He replied with a smirk. 'We have a lot of time to get to know each other.'

'Yes, we have. Oh!' He grabbed her firmer and closer to him. 'Isn't it inappropriate to dance like that?'

'I don't care.' Loghain blurted away. 'Right now I'm enjoying company of my wife. And I wonder...'

'Yes?'

'Eleonora said that your father was avoiding Howe. Why?' His eyes were burning with curiosity.

'Ah, yes. Well… they didn't part in good terms. After you left Highever my father had an argument with Howe. In his study. I just happened to hear it.' Mahria blushed slightly and looked away.'

'Oh, so you like to eavesdrop? Such a strange hobby for a lady.' He mocked her in good manner.

'And look who is teasing.' She hissed quietly. 'I like to know things.' She blushed even more.

'So they had an argument. And now he want to pay his way into Eamon. That would be valuable for Howe, maybe Arling of Redcliffe isn't Teyrnir. But it's rich Arling. And Eamon is connected to the Crown.' Loghain danced and thought heavily about that matter.

'Amaranthine's also big Arling. Maybe not as wealthy as Redcliffe, but nevertheless it has good position and status.' She replied with grave expression. 'But one things worry me. I know Arl Howe long time. And I don't like his desire for power. It's like sickness.' Mahria grimaced at that statement.

'Yes, one who doesn't want power at all is worthy to gain one.' Male Mac Tir stated while lost in thoughts.

'Someone like you.'

'I still don't want it. I'd prefer to be farmer like my father. To lead peaceful life on the farm and do not worry about politics, schemes and ruling the country.' She giggled at that statement. 'What?'

'We are perfect match. Anora's always pointing that I should go and plough some field.' Loghain also laughed at this joke.

'Teyrna, tomorrow I'll take you for some serious farming.'

'To be honest with you, Your Teyrnship… I'd prefer you do ploughing… and not necessarily a field.' He regarded her lustful gaze and smiled.

'Oh, so your bed manners with me won't end with our wedding night?'

'Did they end in the night?' She replied and he shook his head in negation. 'I didn't think so.' She smiled at him again. He watched her face for end of the dance in silence.

LOGHAIN BEDCHAMBER

After party ended and all guest returned to their accommodations in the manor or in inns. It was quiet outside. Loghain was sitting on the bed. He started to unbutton his tunic but then he buried himself in deep in thoughts. He brought back all the talks which occurred today. He didn't snapped out of his slumber even when faint knocking behind Mahria's room started. She entered silently to the room, already wearing her nightgown. It wasn't the same one she had on herself during wedding night but it was also very appealing. It was shorter, ending on her thighs. She didn't have any shawl this time so arms and shoulders were also visible.

'You're still with your clothes on?' She moved closer to him. 'Or did you wanted to go somewhere? Would you like me to leave?' She asked quietly. Loghain stared beyond with blank expression and said nothing. She waited a while then turned on her heel to go to her room. Mahria almost grabbed the door-knob but suddenly doors shutted with loud thwack. She found herself between Loghain's arms.

'Where do you think you're going?' He growled. Mahria didn't dare to turn around or move. 'Coming here, looking like that.'

'I came to check up on you… But then I just thought that you're tired… and didn't want to bother you.'

'To my surprise I find your presence not bothersome at all.' Loghain leaned his head to Mahria ear. 'Today you showed me that you really can be my ally. That you are not only skilled warrior but also smart and capable woman.' His silent hoarse voice was ringing next to her ear. 'You don't only see what lies underneath but you can also use it.' Mahria was stirred by his words. The urge to see his face won over and she turned around. She looked at him. Even though she have heard that Teyrn Mac Tir usually frightened people with his icy gaze and harsh demeanor, she wasn't intimidated at all.

'You don't have to flatter me, Loghain.'

'It's not flattery, Mahria. It's truth. Today I felt proud and… pleased, I think… to have wife of such quality.' His hand moved to her waist. 'I won't tell you you're beautiful, even though I think you are. And it's not about our lovemaking. Although you put new vigor in my loins...' He sighed and looked at her seriously. 'Just yesterday I took you for granted. But today I saw a bit of you and I liked it.'

'So we need to get to know each other.' She smiled at him. 'I'm honored you value me that much.'

'I won't give such treasure to anyone now.' He smiled and moved his head closer. 'It would be such a waste if you'd got marry to some fop without brains.'

'That's why I agreed to our marriage.' Then she looked away, with blush on her cheeks. 'I knew that there is more in you that one could see. I've heard what other tell about you. Scary Mac Tir who dwells on the past. With his River Dane's armor as his second skin. Freezing with one gaze.' She giggled. 'I find your gaze more setting on fire than freezing.'

'Yes? And here I thought that everyone in Thedas thinks that I'm unsympathetic brute.' He moved his mouth to her ear and bit it lightly. She gasped. 'My mission failed. I need to try harder with you.'

'Too late. It's irreversible.' After that they didn't spoke anymore. Loghain lifted Mahria and took her to the bed, where they had their way with each other, slowly and methodically, without shame or hesitation. To learn every inch of one another again.


	8. Chapter 7

Dragon 9:24, 19h Solace

Four days after the wedding only guests who overstayed longer were King, his son, Teyrns Couslands with Fergus, Arl Howe, Nathaniel and Arl Eamon with his cranky wife Isolde. They waited for the King to finish his business here. In the noon they wanted to leave Gwaren and venture to Denerim for All Souls Day to have a memorial of whom they lost. Everything was already packed and everyone waited for Maric. King has been locked with Loghain and Teyrn Cousland in the study, Mahria and other females gathered in the garden. '_Teyrna, I was honored to be here on your wedding day. I hope we will meet again in Denerim._' Isolde tattled in orleasian.

'_I was a pleasure, Arlessa. I will be delighted to meet you there._' Mahria replied also in orleasian. She was forced to learn it by her parents. She didn't like it though. '_But I think we won't come to Denerim until spring, for the Landsmeet._'

'_I understand, Teyrna. I'll also stay in Redcliffe for winter. Connor is still to small to travel in that season. I miss him so much._' Mahria was weary by that conversation. Luckily Anora and Teyrna Cousland saw her weariness and rescued her from Isolde silly chatter.

'Arlessa Isolde, how do you find my daughter's orleasian accent? Is it fluent?' Eleonora grabbed Isolde by arm and went away with her. Mahria and Anora could hear loud compliments of Mahria's skill from afar.

'Maker's breath, I can't stand her.' Anora said quietly. 'I can't understand why Eamon take such a jade as a wife.'

'Me neither. Anora… you're leaving today. I will miss you sooo much, baby.' Mahria squealed with giggles. 'Momma will write to her baby girl every week.' After that she pinched her cheeks.

'Mooom, pheawees!' Anora also giggled and waved her hands in defensive gesture. Eventually their merriment was interrupted by Cailan and Nathaniel. They looked hungover. 'By the maker! Aren't those two King and Prince of excessive debauchery?' Anora said that a bit louder to torment two men. Both Prince and Howe put their hands on heads and grimaced.

'Anora, dear, don't scream. My head will explode.' Cailan said with numb voice. 'It's last time I mixed wine, Antivan Brandy and Ale.' Both women laughed at them.

'Are you become idiots lately or you were born that way?' Mahria couldn't stop to laugh. 'I wonder how both of you ended in your own beds in the morning...'

'I think it was magic. Although I don't recall how I end up with only my smallclothes on.' Nate was covering his eyes with a hand to block sun. His eyes were red and his face was pale and tarnished.

'You better walk instead of mounting your horses.' Mahria still giggled at both of them. 'Or else you will fall and break your necks.'

'We will lend some peasant wagon to carry them to Denerim… preferably cushioned with straw.' Anora looked at both miserable men and waved her hand with disdain. 'I don't know why you went to that tavern the night before our travel.'

'My lady… I also wonder about that.' Nate stated with guilt. 'I think we were just trying to cheer up.'

'If it's about me, Nate… you should really forget.' Mahria stopped to giggle and frowned. 'It's done. And I will give you friendly advice: find some slender lass who will suck you dry.'

'That was straightforward.' Cailan looked with eyes wide opened at Mahria. She disregarded his comment and still looked at poor Nathaniel.

'I found one. But she's taken.' Nate continued his grousing not discouraged by Mahria. She narrowed her eyes with anger.

'Listen to me, Nathaniel Howe. If you ever say something like that again I won't talk to you anymore.' Then she turned on her heel. 'I'm going to Fergus now.' She went to the stables where her younger brother was admiring her new mount. 'Still can't take your eyes off her?' She smiled at him. Fergus was her beloved little brother. She had taught him how to use sword and bow, how to sneak and she made a lot of pranks with him while they were still in Highever. Sadness overgrow her when she realised she won't do that kind of thing with Fergus anymore.

'Yes, she's amazing.' Then Fergus looked at her. 'Why are you crying?'

'Because I won't have anyone to make pranks with.' She smiled through her tears. 'I will miss you.'

'I won't. Now I'll have whole castle for myself.' He straightened himself proudly.

'Just don't destroy it too much.' She laughed. Mahria felt anxiety as moment her parents and brother will leave her with her new family approached inevitably. 'When parents will write to me insert note in orleasian to me.' They were always pretending to practice that language to exchange jokes about their parents or share secrets. Teyrns Cousland have never learned it so they didn't understand.

'I'll write about my progress in destroying Highever Castle.' He laughed and hugged his sister. Then both siblings just sat next to hart's stall and looked at the mount, sharing their observations about it. After some time King, accompanied by Teyrns Mac Tir and Cousland, came out of the mansion. Mahria and Fergus proceeded to the courtyard and stood by their mother.

'All set? Are everyone ready?' He looked around. Everyone were waiting for a signal to venture to Highever. As he regarded all assembled in the courtyard he turned to Loghain. 'My friend, I hope to see you safe and sound in the spring. I'm leaving you here with hope you'll find your happiness.' Then he looked at Mahria. 'Teyrna, please come here.' Mahria approached King Maric, he took her hands into his. 'Teyrna, may the Maker smile upon you and your new family. I hope you will come to Denerim for Landsmeet as well?'

'Of course, your Majesty. Thank you, your Majesty.' She smiled at Maric and then stood next to her husband.

'Teyrn Bryce, please have a goodbye with your daughter and let's leave to the capital shortly.' Then Maric went to give orders to his soldiers and servants. Cousland family had warm but also sad farewell with Mahria. After almost everyone mounted their horses Bryce approached Loghain and shook hand with him.

'Please take care of my Pup, friend.'

'Of course, I will keep her safe and happy.' Loghain patted him on the shoulder. Then he turned to Mahria. 'I will go and escort our guests to the gates of Gwaren. Would you like to come as well?' He looked at her red eyes and urge to hug her appeared in his mind. He pushed it away quickly, though.

'Oh, no. I will stay here.' Mahria shook her head. 'I don't want to fall into pieces and cry in front of whole Gwaren.' She smiled sadly. After that horns signalled time to leave. Everyone rode into the gate, passing it by. Mahria stayed in the courtyard till everyone left. Then she dashed to her room. Meanwhile Loghain escorted King's party to the gates and stayed to overlook their departure until they weren't visible in the landscape. He turned his horse and rode to the mansion. He was worried about Mahria, as she was left by her family to stay in rather unfamiliar place with husband she didn't knew well. When he was almost by the gates of the manor a raider on the hart dashed through the gate alongside with Mabari war hound. He noticed Mahria's brown curls and her light leather armor. He looked at the scene quite shocked but then he got a grip of himself. He spurred his horse and started to chase after her. He noticed she went to other side of the town. As he was by the gate he yelled to one of guards on the watchtower.

'Where did Teyrna go?' Guard looked at him terrified but remained silent. 'Female raider on dalish hart, with mabari. Where did she go?' He bawled in anger.

'Teyrna? I think she went to the cliffs. She galloped in that direction so I assume she could went there.' Guard replied with trembling voice. 'It's about two miles away, Your Teyrnship.' Loghain didn't said anything. He spurred his horse once again and went after Mahria. He looked for her for quite long time but he finally found her, or rather her hart feeding on the grass. Woman was sitting on a tree with one leg hanged loosely from the branch and other on it. She was gazing at the sea with pensive face. In the distant he saw Sahra chasing nugs.

'Finally I found you.' He gasped heavily. 'Please, don't scare me like that.'

'Loghain?' Mahria looked down. 'Why are you here?'

'Maker's balls, woman. I was peacefully returning home when I saw you dashing through the gate. I was worried.' Mahria jumped down from the branch and leaned on the tree.

'You didn't had to worry. I know Gwaren and it's surroundings.' Her face was still pensive but her gaze warmed a bit. 'I came here with Anora few times. I wanted to think a bit...' She looked away again. Ha walked toward her and leaned on the tree next to her.

'I know that you're sad… that your parent left you here with a stranger. I understand.'

'I'm not that sad… and it's not about my parents entirely. And above all… I don't think about you as stranger… not after all those nights...' She looked up on the sky, the moon was visible even though it was still a bright day. 'I wanted to sort all of it out. To put it together.' Mahria sighed and stayed silent. After a while she took his hand and pulled him to other side of the tree, where they could admire azure sea. 'Let's just look at the sea.' Both went to the spot and sat down. Another while passed when Mahria moved to sit astride Loghain's lap, facing him. She put her hand on his cheek and leaned to a kiss. They kissed slowly. Moments later Loghain broke a kiss and looked at woman.

'Who are you?' He looked at her puzzled.

'I told you once.' She smiled at him and replied the same answer as in the wedding night. 'I'm your wife. I'm Mahria Mac Tir.'

'Yet sometimes I wonder if you're not a ghost from the past that want repentance for my sins.' Loghain's face was struck with a pain. It didn't last long though. 'Sorry… I was just… wondering. Why are you like that with me?'

'Like that? Care to explain?'

'You give yourself to me without asking anything in return. In the night you're hot and welcoming, by the day you want to talk to me, want to stay by my side. You're not intimidated by me and my demeanor.' Loghain was confused about his wifes manners with him from the start. He wanted to find any dishonesty in her. Maybe he wanted to see her like he had seen everybody else. But it all failed as he saw her honesty, strength and wisdom. It was even more appealing to him than her body. 'And now? You're close to me, you kiss me even though we're far away from anyone.'

'Oh? You think I making all of those things for audience? To gain something?' She chuckled. 'I don't need an audience, Loghain. I said it to Cailan, right? I find you... attractive.' She took one of his braid in her hands and started to unbraid it. 'I like those braids of yours. And for some time I really wanted to unplait and braid it again.' He regarded her silently, thinking of what she told him.

'Attractive…? Stop joking… You're almost half my age and...'

'Like I care.' Mahria interrupted him. 'Listen. I don't care if you're older or if everyone in whole Ferelden thinks of you as grumpy, scary, old fart. I really don't. You are good man behind this grave and intimidating facade. That's why your soldiers worship you. You're far better warrior than Nate or Cailan who are young. You're good in bed which is important for me as I'm lecherous woman.' She smiled and looked into his icy blue eyes. 'Besides you don't look your age.' She left unbraiding for a moment. 'Look, your hair is still almost black. Only few silver strands on the temple. You're worrying too much about his Majesty, Maric the Annoyance.' She giggled.

'Yes, that's the reason.' As Mahria spoke her part, Loghain relaxed. He put his hands on her waist and rubbed it gently. 'So you're fine with having a husband like me?'

'More than fine.' She replied shortly as she proceeded to braid his hair again. He looked at her mouth while she was preoccupied with his hair. Her tongue stick out a bit when she was engaged in her work. He regarded it for a while then urge to kiss her won over his self-restraint. He move his head closer to kiss her. His tongue danced with her in their mouths. For several moments they were pinned to one another just to break the kiss and lay back. 'And who's the one wanting to kiss his wife?' Mahria smiled at Loghain mischievously.

'When you were busy with my hair you stuck your tongue out. That was too adorable for me to just sit idly and watch.'

'Mhm… nevertheless I approve your behaviour, kind Ser. But shut up now, I'm busy here.' They were sitting like that for an hour or so. Talking idly and getting to know each other more than just in bed. From time to time Mahria's mabari, Sahra run to them with a trove.

'I think we should go back.' Loghain moved her from him and stood up. 'There are some matters back home I need to attend to, Teyrna.' Then he overheard a rumble in her stomach. 'Like having dinner with you for example.'

'Yes. Eating is the most important right now.' She laughed. 'Sahra! Come here! Da'asha also need to eat and rest properly in her stall.'

'Good dog.' Loghain patted Sahra between her ears when she came to them and then looked up to Mahria. 'Da'asha? What does it mean?'

'Da'asha means little girl in elvhen.'

'Hmm… Little girl… I was amazed when you spoke to Zetrall in dalish.'

'It's not dalish, its elvhen.' She replied and frowned at him. 'Of all people you should know a bit about Dalish elves. You led Night Elves to the battle.'

'At that time I really didn't care about learning their ways.' He replied coldly and sat on his horse. 'Besides there were both Dalish and city elves.'

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you.' She mounted her hart and stayed silent for a moment. 'Will you tell me about them someday? I'd like to know how it was from the first hand.'

'Maybe...' His voice warmed up a bit. 'If you'll be a good girl.'

'Such a tease.' Mahria steered her hart to be closer to Loghain. She patted his arm gently. 'I'm looking forward to it.'

DINING HALL

After they returned to the manor, they went to refresh and change clothes. Then they went down to the dining hall to have a meal. 'I was so hungry.' Mahria stated after she finished. Her food vanished so fast from her plate that Loghain was surprised that woman can eat so fast.

'Teyrna, I need to overlook your eating habits. I will come to eat every meal with you to supervise.'

'It's not that bad. It was just today that I forgot to eat.' Mahria stretched her arms and looked at her husband. 'If you excuse me now, I'll go to my room to read something.'

'Certainly. I also need to go now.' Then Loghain stood up and went to the door. He paused for a moment then looked back to Mahria. 'I'll be in city hall, I don't know when I'll come back.'

'That's fine. Good bye.' She also stood up and went upstairs to her bedroom.

MAHRIA'S BEDCHAMBER (THEN LOGHAIN'S ONE)

She approached to the bookshelf where she placed all the books she could take from Highever. She was regarding all of them and at last choose one to read. It was orlesian book she received from her father when she started to learn that language. It was their point of view about Battle of River Dane. Even though it was from their perspective, they praised Ferelden army and it's heroes - Rowan Guerrin and Loghain Mac Tir. That's why she liked it so much. Besides, author of this book wrote it up in a great detail. '_Maybe he was one of enemy soldiers or commanders?_' She always wondered about it because his name didn't tell her much. Mahria didn't want to read in her bedchamber so she went to lie on 'their bed' as she referred to one in Loghian's room. She started to read. Although it was strange now… she was reading about her own husband. In the meantime it got darker so she lit up few candles to see letters better. Later, when she came to part when Loghain was fighting orlesian commander, she murmured to herself. 'I need to ask him about that...'

'Ask who? About what?' She jumped surprised and looked shocked at Loghain.

'Uhm. I...' She started but she found herself speechless. He came into the room so quietly. 'Your stealth skill impressed me.'

'What do you read?' Loghain approached her and took the book in his hands. Then he looked at the content and grimaced. 'It's orleasian… why do you have it?' He frowned and gasped angrily. 'Why did you bring book of our enemies to my house?'

'I...' she wanted to say something, explain, but Loghain interfered.

'And you read it?! How do you know their tongue?!' He started to yell at her. 'You deceived me! All those flatteries, courting… you're just a lying traitor!' When he said that she stood up, dashed to him and hit him in the face. He put hand on his cheek and narrowed his icy eyes in anger.

'Listen… Mac Tir...' Mahria was red on face from rage. Her voice was trembling with it. 'I was forced to learn it by my parents. They thought I should know this language. I don't really like it but I had little to say at that time.' Then she took the book in her hands. 'And this? It's a record of your own battle!'

'Oh! I imagine what those bastards wrote about me!' Loghain pulled it out of her hand and tossed it to the other side of the room. 'You'll burn it! I don't want it under my roof!'

'Are you an idiot?!' She roared. 'I won't do that! It was just a present from my father! And we had an agreement that you would not force me to anything!' Then she went to retrieve the manuscript from the floor and went to her room. He wanted to go after her but she returned after a second, without the book. She approached Loghain and poked him few times into the chest. 'Listen! In that book you're praised as a commander! And it's very detailed! I like it!'

'I don't care!' He was breathing heavily. His icy eyes locked on hers. Mahria also looked at him with cold eyes, she had tears of anger in them. When he saw that coldness and anger in her normally warm gaze he snapped out of his rage. 'Don't look at me like that...'

'Like what?! What do you think you're doing?!' She screamed on him. 'You can't order me around! I have enough of it!' She turned to the doors. She wanted to run out and not look at Loghain ever again. But he grabbed her and turned to himself. Then without a word he started to kiss her, strongly. She felt bloody taste in her mouth. With all might she had she turned from his lips. 'Don't touch me! Now you want me? An orlasian bitch?' He disregarded her cry and just pulled her to himself.

'Orleasian bitch?' He laughed faintly. 'You're not orleasian. You're ferelden to the core of your bones.' Loghain lowered his head to place it next to her ear. 'And now… you're mine.' When he said that, with his low, husky voice, all her anger vanished to be replaced by desire to have him right now. She turned her head to him and looked into his blue eyes. And she realised she wasn't alone in her craves. Without a word they started to kiss passionately. He ripped her dress with one firm move alongside with her smallclothes and pulled Mahria's up. She wrapped her legs around him, with shaking hands she unbuttoned his tunic and moved closer to feel his skin with her chest. While they were still kissing Loghain took one hand to his pants and released himself, then he entered her without any invitation. At that sensation she gasped and screamed in pleasure. Mac Tir approached door and slammed them with her back. He moved up and down in her as she was pinned to the door. She was moaning and scratching his back with strange kind of pleasure she had never felt.

'Bed, Mac Tir.' She ordered with pure lust in her voice. He listened to her order and sat on the bed. Loghain was touching firmly all her body. Like he wanted to punish her, but that wasn't punishment at all as she moaned harder every time his hand stroked her bare skin. She pushed him back, and as he laid on the bed she slowed their movements with mischievous smile. Mahria put his hands onto her breast and when he started to cup it, she caressed those hands and arms with feather-like manner. For a time she tormented him with her slow movement and touching but he was at his limit.

'Now you're teasing me, Teyrna Mac Tir.' He growled and twisted with her. 'I won't allow it.' Man again pinned her body with his. He pulled up her hands beneath her head and hold them on the bed. 'It's an end of your reign. My time now.' His climax was approaching fast so he hastened rocking inside her. Mahria screamed when she ended alongside with Loghain. He gasped and fall heavily on the bed. 'Maker... ' Loghain could only say this one word as his breath was still unstable.

'That was...' Mahria also was panting heavily. 'Holy Andraste, Maker, let me thank you for such amazing husband and lover...' As she said that she put her hand on his hair and started to stroke its wet strands. 'It would be such a waste if he had stay in chastity as old widower. Ouch!' She looked down to see Loghain was pinching her butt.

'Stop joking.'

'I'm not joking! I'm trying to express my gratitude to the Maker!' She giggled. 'It was… the best… in my life.'

'I'm sorry.' Loghain said with serious voice.

'Don't apologize for you splendid performance.'

'I'm not apologizing for that...' He lifted up on his arms and looked at her. 'I shouldn't yell at you… about that book.' Then he sat up and brushed his hand through his hair. 'I just...'

'I understand.' She also pulled up and looked at him.

'No you don't. You weren't there. You hadn't see what I had.' His voice was shaking. 'They… they killed my mother… they killed my father… our countrymen, women and children. Innocents! Orlesian bastards robbed our lands and laughed at us!' Reminiscence of the past was painful to Loghain. Mahria saw it and felt shame. She sat behind him, embraced his back and leaned head on it.

'You're right. I don't know anything, do I?' Mahria's sad voice reached him from his back. He felt her hot breath. 'I'm stupid. For years I idolized you for this one battle… but it's far more to it. I know that there were only blood, death and violence during the rebel, not glory. I knew that usurper and his men did such dreadful things to us that memory of it hurts even now. But somehow in my idiocy I thought everyone were over it. Like it happened so long ago it wasn't worth mentioning.' Loghain felt warm drops of tears falling on his tunic. 'How stupid of me…'

'Maybe some people are over it… maybe everyone… except me. I'll defend Ferelden from Orlais until I die. That's my duty. But that doesn't mean I'll throw you away because you happen to know their nasty language or have one of their tatty books.'

'It's nasty, indeed.' She said while sobbing quietly. 'But the book. It's good, detailed and author states that you were great! And you know what? I wished I was there. To see you in battle frenzy, to see how you won over those bloody bastards.' Her sobs intensified.

'Come here.' He grabbed her and put on his laps. 'Don't cry.' He tried to kiss her tears away but they were still coming out. 'I'm not good at this, but let me tell you one thing.' Loghain took her chin in his hand and pushed her head lightly to look into Mahria's eyes. They were red and wet from crying, but regarded him warmly. 'If you were there... I would be terrified… terrified of losing a treasure.'

'You're right.' She giggled and wiped her tears. 'You're bad at this.' Then she took one of his braid and started to unplait it. 'I think author of this book was fighting somewhere near you. He described you precisely. _Loghain Mac Tir was hero of that battle, he fought like no one of our own. That's what it is to fight for freedom and for beloved country. We forgot about that. We were too proud to acknowledge true strength of Ferelden. A strength that Hero of River Dane showed us on that day._ That was written about you.'

'They can be good at mendacious flattery, but still... I don't care what they think nor write about me.' Loghain relaxed when Marhia stopped crying. He rubbed gently her waist and regarded with faint smile. 'I think we should call it a day. You had worn me out, Teyrna.'

'Wait a moment, I need to plait this to the end.' Again she was working on his braid. 'Taking care of your braids is calming my nerves. I consider it a new habit of mine.' After she was done with it she went to bathroom to wash. Then both of them changed to their bedclothes and laid next to eachother. 'Mmm I like this bed. It's so comfortable.'

'Oh? The one in your room isn't? Would you like me to replace it?' Loghain asked with a smirk on his face.

'No. You can take it away. As I don't want to sleep there.' She pointed down with her finger and smiled mischievously. 'This is my bed... Our, to be precise. But mostly mine.'

'I was invaded by foreign forces in my own bed, and lost it utterly.' Then he laid on his side and turned Mahria to embrace her from her back. He nested his head on her neck. 'But it is my favourite loss so far.'

'Mhmm.' Mahria purred sleepy. 'Good night, general.'

'Good night, invader.'


	9. Chapter 8

Dragon 9:24, 22nd Harvestmere

Autumn passed quickly for both Mahria and Loghain, as they were preoccupied by their duties. From time to time Mahria gathered few soldiers from the barracks and went to patrol Gwaren lands. Loghain wasn't particularly pleased with her patrolling routine. But nevertheless it brought some positives too. People of Gwaren soon came to love new Teyrna. Unlike Celia she involved herself in city matters. Sometimes he strolled down the marketplace with her and she always stopped to chat with people. Loghain didn't admitted openly that he was very proud of his new wife, but that was the truth of it. Celia was rather home-dweller in contrast to Mahria who wanted to work for her Teyrnir. That's why soon after she became Teyrna she gained respect and love despite her young age. People often asked about an heir but she only smiled and remained silent about it. Loghain started to wonder if she really want a child after all. Nevertheless he never asked her about it. He grew to enjoy her company and so he developed new habit of practicing sword fight with her. Just to spent more time with Mahria not only in bed. She was really passionate woman so they had fewer nights without being intimate with each other. Apart from that they were enjoying their practice sessions greatly. Another thing he enjoyed was frustrating Mahria when she was training with a bow.

'Put your shoulder back.' He advised her with a smirk. 'Your left hand should be straight, and your right elbow is too low.'He patted those places while standing close beside her. Mahria was always listening to him but never do as he said though.

'When I'm aiming like you say I'm missing.' She frowned. 'I can't be that still, I prefer to be more flexible. Dalish bow are designed to be like that.' She aimed and let the arrow. It hit the center spot of bull's-eye. Then she started to move with the bow and aiming while walking or jumping. Arrows alwasy hit the center. 'Did you see that!' She jumped in victory. 'Stick you advices up to your arse, Your Teyrnship.'

'Ehh, your decorum always makes me highly impressed, Teyrna.' Then he took her place and aimed with his bow. 'Watch true master Mac Tir.'

'Pfff, you're so stiff that it hurts my eyes.' Mahria crossed her arms and sighed. Yet she was shocked when his arrow pinned through hers. 'Fine, fine, master! But you didn't move!'' She turned her face from him with exasperation. 'Have your little victory. I have mine as well.'

'Don't fret.' He moved closer to her. 'You're as skillful as me.' Loghain put hands on her thighs and rubbed them gently. 'Want another try?'

'Yes.' She looked at him with narrowed eyes. 'But now it will be mobile target.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'll throw up something and you'll have to shoot it. Just wait here.' She run somewhere just to bring pile of small bags filled with dirt. 'That will do. Now, I'll stand over there.' She pointed at place near the bull's-eye. 'Prepare yourself.' Loghain was a bit surprised but he took his position nevertheless. 'Ready?' Mahria looked at him from a distant, he nodded to her and waited for her throw. It was hard to aim at movable target. He missed half of them. 'That… was rather hard.' He grimaced and looked back at Mahria. 'Now's your turn.'

'Just look at Serah Eagle-eye.' She said and giggled as they passed each other. When both of them took their position, Loghain started to toss bags up his head. To his surprise all of them was pinned with an arrow. Mahria was either standing or moving while she shot them. 'I don't know why you hadn't train with elves when you had such a great opportunity.'

'Zetrall teached you that?' Mac Tir asked when they sat on the porch. He took glass of hot wine into his hand and drank a sip.

'Let me taste it.' Mahria moved closer and put her hand on his. She lightly pushed cup to her lips and drank from it. 'Mmm that's good wine.' After a while she replied to his question. 'Zetrall teached me a lot of things. How to aim to moving objects while moving. How to ride a hart bareback. How to hunt.' She looked into the sky with melancholy. 'I learned so much from Dalish elves.'

'I wonder why Zetrall shown it all to you. Dalish aren't in good terms with humans. They treat us with hostility.'

'I asked him about that myself.' She looked into Loghain's eyes with stern gaze. 'And he said that beside being Bryce daughter… he saw something familiar in me… maybe it was about being so much alike to Queen Rowan.' Mahria's face became sad at that statement. Loghain felt awkward at that moment. 'She was so sad.'

'What do you mean?'

'I met her few times when I was little. Maybe I don't remember that well but… At that time I thought that she was so much in pain.' Mahria took cup from Loghain's hand and drank again. 'She was hiding it, but somehow I knew she was miserable. Like she didn't want to be a Queen… maybe I was wrong. I was only but a child then.' Loghain regarded Mahria with heavy gaze. He knew what she was talking about. He hadn't seen Rowan much when she was Queen and still alive. He ran away from Denerim to hid his emotions. But he didn't realise Rowan was in pain all her married life. Because of him. Because of his decision to let her marry someone she didn't truly love. Maric was good husband to her, he was sure of it. But Maric knew that she distanced from him after his romance with Katriel. Loghain was deep in thoughts about this matter so he didn't know Mahria was looking at him for some time. 'And you have the same pain in your eyes sometimes. You love her, aren't you?' He snapped out at that and looked with wide opened eyes at his wife.

'What?'

'You love Rowan. I have heard some rumors… you know.' Mahria stated without a doubt in her voice. Just a small jolt of pain struck her eyes. 'Don't lie as I'm too smart to be lied by anyone. I saw how you react when she was mentioned. I saw it even now.'

'I loved her. But now she's long dead. It's all in the past.' Loghain sighed painfully. 'No sense in reminiscence what was long time ago.'

'Idiot. You will always have her in your heart.' Mahria stood up. She didn't dare to look at him as her eyes were in tears. 'I'm going to wash myself.' She left him quickly as she felt tears gathering in her eyes. She even avoided Sahra when dog wanted to play with her. She run to her room like she was on fire then quickly stripped from the armor and went to bathtub. With tears still falling on her cheeks. '_You imbecile, you thought that maybe you'll have something with him… That he will feel something to you beside duty of mere friendship. Face it girl. Your first, true love is in love with someone else... someone who's not here anymore… someone to whom you can't be even compared yet who was looking just like you. Maker, you must playing some cruel joke with me.'_ Her tears finally stopped to fall. She wiped rest and stood up from the tub. _'I need to remain as I was to this point. I won't show him my broken heart. Be brave, Mahria!'_ She clasped her hands and smiled. Then she covered her wet body with a towel and proceeded to their room. Mahria laid on the bed on her stomach, with face buried in blanket. She spread out her arms and remained like that until Loghain entered the room.

'And what are you doing exactly?'

'Praying to the Maker.' Her muffled voice didn't reach Loghain so he sat on the bed and moved closer to her.

'What did you say?' With one hand he pulled towel a bit up to admire her gracious back.

'I said, I'm praying to the Maker.' She pulled her head a bit. 'I want to beg him for a dinner.'

'That can be arranged without his intercession.' Mac Tir stroked her back with his finger, that stirred a shiver in her, but she turned around.

'Stop. I'm hungry.' Mahria cuffed his hand and moved back. Then she went to put some clothes on. She returned to the room in a dress. 'Let's go, you need to check if I'm eating properly.' Mahria didn't want to show any distress in her caused by their previous conversation. She promised to herself that she will remain by his said even though he won't ever look at her like she was looking at him. After they finished their meal Mahria looked at Loghain and said with serious voice. 'I'm going for a patrol tomorrow. I heard some rumors and want to check it. I think I won't be here for two days or so.'

'That again?' He sighed. 'Fine, but please try to be careful. I know it makes you happy but every time you return with new wounds I'm thinking about putting shackles on you.'

'They were just minor scratches. Don't exaggerate.' Mahria smirked at him.

'I do not exaggerate, Teyrna. I don't want my treasure to be spoiled.' Loghain's hand moved to her cheek but she turned away. Although she promised to herself she will keep her composure, she did otherwise.

'I'm going to sleep. Thank you for the company.' Then she moved upstairs. Mahria changed to her nightgown and laid on the bed. Sleep didn't come though as she was angry at herself. After some time Loghain also came to the room and changed to bedclothes. 'Oh, it's you.' He regarded her back for a moment then asked quietly.

'Have I done something wrong? I think you're upset.' Teyrn climbed up the bed and moved closer to Mahria. He placed his head next to her ear. 'Is it about our bow training? I swear, I really couldn't aim at those bags.' Mahria felt tears coming to her eyes but she shut them and turned to him. She clung to his chest with her head and breast.

'Just shut up and let me stay like this.' Loghain put his hand on her hair and started to stroke it gently. After a while she fell asleep, surrounded by his scent and warmth. He regarded her in the darkness. He listened to her calm, slow breath. It told him that she was fast asleep. Man kissed Mahria's forehead and murmured quietly.

'You are so wrong. I don't love her like that anymore.'

Dragon 9:24, 27th Harvestmere

Loghain was in his study reading some letters from Denerim, his wife was away for four days now and he was getting anxious. '_She's strong, I bet she will came as always, with broad smile on her face. With few minor injuries… and she will hiss at me when I'll call Anders to check up on her._' He tried to calm himself, but then messenger came to his study in a rush.

'Your Teyrnship, I beg for forgiveness that I came like this.. but Teyrna…" Man was gasping heavily. He really run to Loghain like his life was depending on it.

'What happened?' Loghain momentarily stood up. 'Where is she?'

'She's in the Mage's Clinic. She was wounded.' Loghain passed next to him without a word and dashed through the manor. He saddled a horse quickly and jumped on the mount. He raced to the Clinic in a hurry and bursted into it. 'Where is Teyrna?' He asked some nurse who was attending to someone.

'She's with Anders, Your Teyrnship, on the back of the Clinic.' Nurse pointed at the doors on the other side of the hall. Loghain went there in hurry, he passed the doors and saw the Mage standing next Mahria's body. His eyes was closed, he murmured some unfamiliar words. Anders hands were positioned on her shoulder, blue glow was visible underneath. Loghain approached them and looked at his wife's upper body. There were so much blood. After a while Anders stopped his magic and looked at Teyrn.

'You're Teyrnship, it's all right now. She's healed.' He stated and moved back from bunk where Teyrna was laying. 'She got two arrows in the shoulder. Although she removed them and disinfected the wounds it was still bleeding heavily. I was told that she passed from exertion by the gate of our city.' Then he moved closer to Mac Tir. 'One of the soldiers is here in the clinic with Teyrna mabari. I told him to wait for you, Your Teyrnship.' But Loghain disregarded him and approached bunk where his wife was sleeping. He kneeled next to her and put his hand on her hair.

'You fool… I told you I didn't want my treasure to be spoiled… yet here you are… lying without a consciousness… without knowing how scared I was...' He clenched his other fist. 'I shouldn't let you go anywhere… but alas, I can't order you anything.' After regarding Mahria's pale face for a while he stood up and moved back to Anders. 'Where is that soldier?' Loghain let an angry growl at mage.

'He's outside, Your Teyrnship. I think you passed next to him… but maybe you didn't noticed.' Anders waved his hand at the door.

'Look after her now, I'll go and talk to him.' He went outside and immediately spotted one of his men. 'Mattus! What happened?' He snarled with fury.

'Your Teyrnship. We found bandits hideout. Teyrna ordered us to attack. It went smoothly until one of the bandits shot arrows at her. Even though she was wounded she didn't stop, she fought to the end. We wiped almost all of them out. Ones who remained alive are in dungeons already. Teyrna was happy, she said some farmers will have their helpers now...' He reported with trembling voice.

'And what after the battle? Did someone took care of her injuries?' Loghain's narrowed icy eyes pinned through shaken soldier.

'Y-yes, your Teyrnship. I helped Teyrna to remove arrows. I applied some salves on the wounds. Everything was fine… until we were close to the gates. At that moment Teyrna fell from her mount. That was when I spotted her bleeding. We took her to clinic to get mage's help.' Soldier was so frightened he hung his head and gazed at the ground beneath him. 'That's all, Your Teyrnship. I swear, I done everything Teyrna ordered me to. And I waited here with Sahra for you.'

'Fine, go to the barracks now. Mattus, you can rest. I'll take care of the dog.' He waved at him and dismissed. 'Sahra, you are smart dog, stay here and be good.' Dog looked at him then laid on the ground. 'That's it, lay still and be good doggy.' Then Loghain returned to his wife. Colours returned to her face again. Soon Mahria's eyes opened as she woke up.

'Where…?' Her gaze moved around the room to stop on man kneeling next to her. 'Loghain? Where am I?'

'In the Clinic...' He sighed in relief. 'I swear, woman, I'll lock you up and toss the key away. Don't scare me like that again!'

'It was just a flesh wound...' She tried to pull up but she cried in pain. 'Ouch! That hurts.'

'Don't move, stupid.' Loghain put hand on her stomach to prevent her from waggle. 'Just lay still… I'll call Anders.' He stood up and went to the healer. 'Give her some painkillers. She's awake now.'

'Of course, Your Teyrnship, right away.' Anders went to his stash with medicaments and took one vial of green potion. After that he dissolved few drops within water and gave it to Mahria. 'Please, Your Teyrnship, drink that. It'll remove your pain.' As she drank whole cup of medicine she smiled at Anders.

'Thank you, Ser Mage.' Then she turned her head to Loghain. 'You need to repay him for his help.'

'Certainly I will. But now tell me Anders, can I take Teryna back home?'

'Of course, Your Teyrnship. Teyrna Mahria need to rest for a few days now. She can't lift anything or exhaust herself. It would be perfect if she'd remain in bed.' Anders smirked a bit but didn't said anything beyond that. He wanted to add some saucy comment, but he wasn't in position to talk like that to Teyrns. 'I'll call a carriage for Teyrna, please excuse me.'

'I don't need a carriage. Where is Da'asha and Sahra?' Mahria lifted herself up again, pain was almost gone from her shoulder. Anders turned back before he left.

'Teyrna, you can't mount a horse in that state. Now, please forgive me, I'll go for that carriage.' Mage left the room, leaving Teyrns alone.

'You're making too much fuss about that.' She sighed heavily. 'I'm fine, see?'

'You'll be fine when I say so.' Loghain replied with cold voice. His gaze at her with anger. 'And just few days ago I said I don't really approve of your patrolling...' He shook his head and kneeled next to her again.

'I'm not an object. I'm living being. And I want to live my life.' She frowned at him but she wasn't angry nor in the mood to argue. 'Please, don't be bothered by that. I'm really fine now.' She hesitated to put her hand on his cheek for a moment, but nevertheless she did it. When Loghain felt her warmth on his face he leaned to Mahria and kissed her.

'I beg you. Never more.'

Dragon 9:24, 1st Firstfall

Mahria was sitting on the porch, covered with blankets. She was slowly stroking Sahras fur on the head. She wasn't allowed to move much but her husband left so she took advantage of it. Loghain kept his eye on her constantly after she went back home. She felt completely healed by that time but he growled at her every time she tried to do anything. At any rate, now she was sitting and enjoying the view, as snow started to fall from the sky two days earlier. Ground was covered with thick layer of white fluff. She loved it as she loved her father's eyes. They had same snowy eyes, and she was happy about that. Now she was regarding falling snowflakes with a smile on her face. She stretched her hand to feel cold sensations when they were falling onto her skin. Then she saw Loghain coming by the gate. He was in the city to deal with some urgent matters. But now he was back and approached her with angry face.

'Why are you sitting here in the cold?'

'I have blankets on me. I'm not cold at all. And Sahra is warming my legs.' She replied with a mischievous smirk. 'And I won't sit whole day in my room… it's boring after all those days.'

'U-huh… so you took advantage of my leave and sneaked here.' Loghain's expression warmed a bit. 'And here I thought that I'll take you for Satinalia celebrations tomorrow…' At that moment Mahria stood up and jumped toward him.

'We will go? I'm sooo excited!' He regarded her for a moment then laughed and hugged her carefully.

'So you're really healed, huh?' She nodded and smiled at him. 'Fine, we will go. But! Promise me, that if you'll feel tired or unwell you'll tell me right away.'

'Deal.' She broadened her smile. 'So can I act normally now? I'm not injured anymore and I feel great.'

'Do as you wish, Teyrna… I can't order you anything, can I?' He smirked and kissed her forehead. 'Shall we go and have a dinner?'

'Of course. Sahra, go to kennel!' Dog stood up and dashed to it's destination as it was told to. 'Tell me something. Have you sent those two bandits to the farm like I mentioned?' Mahria had met a farmer who was struggling with too much work. She wanted to dispatch two of her prisoners to him. In the Highever she often talked to farmers so she knew their problems. During that time she caught an idea of prisoners working on farms. As she patrolled Gwaren she also asked if people need additional pair of hands with their duties.

'Ah. Yes. I have send two soldiers with them. They are on the way now.' Loghain sighed. 'I'm not sure that it will work though. Are you sure in Highever they were really working earnestly on farms?'

'Oh yes, I received reports about their work from the soldiers who looked over them. It made good to those bandits. Some stayed on the farms even after their trial time. They begun to live normal life.' Mahria's proud face was very enthusiastic about that matter. They approached the table in dining hall and waited for servants to bring their food.

'So tomorrow we will go to marketplace. Townsfolks already decorated it. There will be huge feast.' Loghain reported to Mahria. He was still observing her to be sure that she's really all right.

'That's great. Satinalia is my favourite holiday.' As they started to eat food brought by servants they talked about the holiday and it's traditions.

Dragon 9:24, 2nd Firstfall

Teyrns Mac Tir were walking slowly through marketplace. Now it was decorated with great fashion. Red and green ribbons were hanging from stalls and lampposts. White lanterns were glowing with warm light. From time to time Mahria was stopped by citizens to receive greetings and wishes for good health. Everyone already knew that she was wounded by the bandit. All town praised new Teyrna for courage and strength. Some also added that she shouldn't endanger herself that much. Mahria only waved her hand at those statements and replied that it were just minor wounds. Sometime later they met Anders with Rieska, her belly was already swollen to it's limits. Anders gained huge respect during those two years for his work and healing abilities. But now people were thankful to him for saving beloved Teyrna as well.

'Your Teyrnships, I'm honoured to meet you here.' Anders said with huge smile on his face. 'Teyrna, how do you feel?'

'I'm fine, thank you.' She bowed her head slightly in thank-you gesture and turned to Rieska. 'My dear, how are you? You are due soon?'

'Teyrna.' Rieska bowed her head and smiled. 'Three more weeks and it will be over I hope. I can hardly sleep. And we have Anders oldest with us now. That bastard merchant left Gwaren, and took only his daughter along without the child. So I need to take care for two children.'

'I'll send some help to you tomorrow. You can't exhaust yourself now.' Mahria looked around. 'Where are they now?'

'Over there, Anders nurses took them over to play.' Riska pointed at two old women hugging two blond girls.

'Oh, sweet. Come, my dear. I want share of hugs as well.' Then both Rieska and Mahria went to the children leaving Loghain and Anders alone. Loghain regarded Mahria as she was cheerfully hugging blond-haired girl in her arms. She looked very good with a child.

'Eh, I think I have enough of offsprings, Your Teyrnship.' Anders sighed. 'I promise it'll be the last one. I'll ask my wife to take some precautions now.'

'Just in time, Anders.' Loghain frowned and then gasped. 'What did you said?'

'That I have enough...?'

'No. After that...'

'About precautions...?' Anders asked and looked his eyes at Teyrn. 'If Teyrna need some, I can prov-'

'Perish the thought.' Loghain waved his hand in disregard. 'Please have a good time, Ser Mage. I'll go to Seneschal now.' And he left to talk to Seneschal Keidan who was waiting for opportunity to talk to him for a while. They talked over Gwaren matters when Mahria came to them.

'So cold.' She shivered and wrapped her furry cloak around her. 'I like it… Oh, Senechal Keidan, I hope my husband doesn't overworking you.'

'Of course not, Your Teyrnship. I'm good. I'm delighted to see Your Teyrnship in a good health. Whole Gwaren was really concerned when news about your injuries spread.' Then he looked back to spot something. 'Oh, I need to go. Someone is waiting for me. Have a good time, Teyrn, Teyrna.'

'Huh…' Mahria looked at leaving Keidan then sighed. 'Those two pups of Anders are just like their father. Strong blood.' She chuckled. 'I hope you will built Circle Tower here, so he won't part with them.'

'You looked good with a child in your arms.' Mahria looked into his eyes for a while then she turned and remained silent. They started to walk again among stalls and tables with hot beverages and food. Snow started to fall again and it was colder and colder each passing hour. Mahria started to shiver again. Loghain noticed that and pulled her to him. Then he covered them with his fur. 'You promised me that you'll say if you become unwell.'

'I'm fine.' She replied and giggled. 'You're keeping me that close in front of everyone? Are you really Loghain Mac Tir? Or someone replaced my husband?'

'Is it really that strange for me to keep my wife close? To warm her up a bit?'

'I suppose it's not.' She cuddled to him with smile. 'I think I had enough. Let's go home. I want to have a hot bath.'

'Alone?'

'I'll think about that.' She pulled her head up and smiled. 'I like your way of thinking, husband. Stick to it.' Then she released herself from his embrace and put her hand on his forearm. 'Let's go. I like cold but I don't want to freeze here.' They were walking through the crowd in silence. After they were out in back alleys, alone, Loghain looked at Mahria and asked with a bit of embarrassment.

'Do you take any precautions?' His face was a bit red. It was hard to guess if it was like that because of cold or shame.

'Whaaat?!' Mahria almost screamed, she looked at him with wide eyes and opened mouth.

'I'm asking if you're taking precautions against conception.' Loghain turned his head in other direction. He was too embarrassed to look at his wife.

'No. I'm not. I…' She was shocked that he was thinking about such a thing. 'Where did that came from?'

'Anders was babbling about not wanting another child and… he blurted away about that subject.' He dared to look at her again. 'And I was wondering if you… you know.'

'And you were wondering if I protected myself, yes?' She sighed. 'No, I didn't. I won't. I'm twenty four, Loghain. Next year I'll be twenty five. I don't have much time to wait for such decision. But… we haven't really discussed it. It's not only my decision to make.'

'Maybe we should have it now?' She smiled at Loghain and nodded.

'You know, most of the women at my age have one child or more. My mother bore me when she was twenty three. But it was during rebellion. And after that she was thirty one when Fergus was born. It was a miracle.' Mahria looked at the sky. 'I was so happy that I'll have little brother or sister back then. And when he was born… he looked so adorably, so cute. I want to have child as well.'

'We can try.' Loghain put his hands on her waist and kissed her forehead. 'It's not urgent.'

'You say that… but I'm scared. You married me because you wanted an heir. That was one of the reasons beside Cailan behaviour. I know everything, Loghain.' She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. 'I'm scared. I'm scared that maybe there's something wrong with me.'

'Stop it, stupid. You're still young. I'm the old one here. Besides don't remind me about Cailan.' Loghain moved one hand up to stroke her hair. 'If we both agreed that we want a child, then we have to try harder.'

'Harder?' Mahria laughed. 'Can there be any harder than it already is?'

'Teyrna, you don't know half of it.' He whispered those words into her ears as she was very sensitive to his husky, low voice. 'Come now, bath is awaiting us at home.'


	10. Chapter 9

Dragon 9:25, 15th Wintermarch

LOGHAIN'S STUDY

Loghain was sitting in his study and replying to letters from Maric and Teyrn Cousland. He didn't envy those messengers who had to come through all the snow, which piled on the roads during winter. And now he had to send them with his letters back. But all in all that was their duty. He promised to himself to pay them better this time. He stood up for a moment to stretch his bones and opened the window. Then he sat back and proceeded to write to Maric about situation in Gwaren and in his home. He was at it when suddenly something cold hit his face. It was a snowball.

'Bull's eye!' Teyrn heard laughing voice from outside. He approached a window to see Mahria on her hart, Da'asha. Sahra was skittering around hart's legs with happy muzzle. 'Hello, husband. Busy with work?' He leaned from the window and looked at her with a frown.

'Isn't it my private jester?' He smirked and wagged his finger at her. 'You have ruined my letter to Maric, now I have to start all over again. By the way, where have you been?'

'Oh, I wanted to get Da'asha a little bit of exercises. She was locked in her stall for too long.' Then she patted her hart to the neck. 'Right, girl? You can't layabout all winter long.' Then Mahria looked again at Loghain. 'But it's hard to ride anywhere with snow blocking roads. It's getting wet and heavy, soon it will melt away.'

'Tell me more about it. Today I need to send messengers to Denerim and Highever with letters. Poor souls.'

'Oh? Wait a minute. I want to write to my parents and Anora. She wrote me two months ago but I forgot to reply.' She jumped off the mount and took it to the stables where she handed Da'asha to the stable boy. After that she went to Loghain's study. She entered it and went to stand behind Loghain. With mischievous smile she put her cold hands inside his tunic.

'Ah! So cold.' Man jumped when her cold hands touched his skin. 'Look, you ruined another letter. Look at that blotch of ink, Mahria!'

'Mhm, and you are so hot. Let me warm a bit.'

'There is fireplace over there. With fire in it.' He gestured toward burning logs.

'Spoilsport.' She whispered. Mahria wanted to take her hands away but he catched them through the tunic.

'Now you want to take them? Too late, Teyrna.' As he said that he turned and with one hand he pushed Mahria's head lightly to kiss her. 'Your lips are also cold. But I like it.' Mahria smiled at him and cuddled to his neck.

'So... What are you writing?' Her her voice was muffled by his hair. He felt her hot breath on his neck and that stirred hot sensation in his loins. But he regained himself as he had letters to write.

'Maric wanted to know what's the situation here in Gwaren… and if we're still as intimate as on wedding night. I wanted to write letter on how you were passionate with me last night. In a great detail.' He accented last words and smirked.

'Yes, yes. I imagine you writing that. And then, Maker's breath, cats will start to bark… birds will fly backwards and sun's light will go off!' She started to laugh at that description. 'That would be end of the world. Maker preserve us.'

'Stop trembling, I want to write it at last.'

'Fine, fine.' She took her hands out of his tunic and sat on the other side of his desk. Woman grabbed blank piece of paper and one of his quills and started to write her letters. They remained silent until both of them finished.

'At last. If I had to write it for third time I would get furious.' Loghain sighed and looked at his wife. 'You're done?'

'Yup.' She nodded and took his letter to Maric. 'Hey! You didn't write anything you said… spoilsport!'

'I want to live in normal world, not crazy one.' At last he could stand up and go to eat something. 'Come on, Teyrna. I heard bell for dinner rang twice already.'

MAC TIRS BEDCHAMBER

Mahria was lying on the bed next to her husband. She was reading the book they had argue about few months ago. She stopped sometimes to ask Loghain about something and he described it to her with bored voice. She didn't care to notice it though. Loghain was lying with one hand covering his eyes, as he was too tired to look at anything. When he overheard Mahria closing the book he felt relief, she would soon extinguish candles and go to sleep. But that didn't happened. She sat quickly and gasped. 'Do you know what's the date today?!'

'Fifteenth of Wintermarch, I think.'

'Yes, you're right. And you know what?' She poked his chest lightly. 'Half year ago… I was lying here on this bed… in my antivan nightgown… and...'

'And…?' He asked when she didn't finish her statement for too long.

'Nothing… good night.' Loghain felt that she laid on the bed. He wanted to go sleep but now after her talk… it was too late for that. Memory of that night caused him getting hard. He took hand off his eyes and looked at her back. He noticed Mahria was in her robe she put on her bedclothes or bare body after they laid with each other. He found it curious.

'Sooo… what about that antivan nightgown. I hadn't seen it for half year now… I wonder where you hid it.' He moved closer to Mahria and slided one of robes sleeves, the nightgown was on her body. 'Here it is.' Then he started to kiss her bare shoulder. With his tongue he traced two small scars that were remains of her wounds she got in the autumn last year. Mahria trembled over that sensation and moaned. Loghain moved even closer and slid his hand into the robe to cup wife's breasts.

'I hid it for special occasions.' She explain between her long moans. Then she moved away a bit and stood up. She loosen robe's laces and took it off to show antivan gown to the fullest.

'Maker… and here I though we will go peacefully to sleep.'

'Disappointed?' She smiled at him with lust.

'If I'd dare to be disappointed, Maker would damn me to the Black City. I'm sure of it.' He pulled up a bit and grabbed Mahria to himself. 'So it was six months ago…?'

'Uh-huh.' She nodded and moaned as Loghain was sliding his hand upward her leg to reach her smallclothes. He took them off and put himself in Mahria. Both of them were rocking slowly, looking into each other eyes. For those past six months they were passionate, they argued, they had good times and bad times. But both Loghain and Mahria felt that it was all worth it. They didn't talk about feelings though. Like it was a taboo, not to know what's lurking in other heart. Mahria especially avoided that topic after their talk about Rowan three months earlier. When they finished they laid on the bed, cuddled to one another, caressing and kissing lightly.

'Maker's breath, after those six months I still can't believe that this old body of mine can be so vigorous.'

'Silly… it's like practice on training ground. When you take sword to your hand you feel power, might and put all your stamina to it. Here is the same.' Mahria giggled and pinched his nose. 'Look at your muscles.' She stroked his chest with her nail. 'Such a well build body. Strong. Acts without hesitation. It will get old when you allow it. But you won't, I know you. So don't call yourself old or I'll have to punish you.'

'I was invaded in my own bed. Now I'm oppressed as well.' Loghain chuckled and put his hand on Mahria's waist. 'Anyway… I think by the next month all snow will melt away. We need to prepare for travel.'

'Denerim, huh? In one hand I want to go there so much...' Mahria hesitated a moment then looked into his icy eyes. 'But in other… I really enjoy being here in Gwaren… only with you.'

'I know. I think the same. But we need to go. I was away from the capital for too long. Maker's only knows what Maric did with our country so far.'

'You told me that King want's to build fleet of ships. I don't really understand why he's so fascinated by that idea.' Mahria shook her head in disapproval. 'I don't like ships, you know? I'm always sick when I board one.'

'Me too… I don't know what that idiot thinks, but if he wishes to loose some sovereigns on that foolishness, it's his call.' Loghain sighed and moved his hand up to play with lace of Mahria's nightgown. 'I told him it's bad idea but he didn't listened to me.'

'Why? I love listen to you...' Mahria smiled at her husband and bit her lips in consternation. She hesitated again to speak, but she did nevertheless. 'Loghain… do you think of me as your friend or as your wife only?'

'Hmm? Why not both?' He took the lace in firmer grip and pulled Mahria to himself. He moved his mouth to her ear. He used his ultimate weapon against Mahira. Her sensitive ears which stirred her lust every time he whispered to them. 'But above all… I consider you my treasure.' Her heavy breath tickled his neck. 'Now you're mine, and you should be fully aware of that.' Then he took her again, this time without nightgown. He admired her graceful body curves and silky skin. She squirmed in lust and moaned loudly beneath him when he moved inside her. And so he wondered how could he lived all those years without embracing such pleasures.

Dragon 9:25, 30th Guardian

'Tomorrow we're leaving. It' all set. Everything is prepared.' Loghain stated when he entered dining hall. Mahria was sitting by the table and tried to eat something. 'What's that?' He pointed at her plate full with food. 'Lately you don't eat much or you skip meals.'

'Not your business!' She screamed at him. Then she stood up and left him alone. Loghain was puzzled at her behaviour in those days. One time she was really nice and warm only to yell at him moments later. '_Maybe it's this time of the month… Better stay away for the time being._' He thought to himself as he was eating his dinner. After he finished his meal he went to his study to prepare paperwork and pack his things. He wanted to avoid Mahria as much as he could to not get her nervous again. '_Now I know how Nathaniel Howe was feeling..._' He sat comfortably in the chair and looked by the window. '_Maybe she's anxious about our trip? It will be her first time to go there as my wife. Those sods won't leave her alone… She's Teyrna Mac Tir now, that's huge responsibility for such a young woman._' After brooding a while he stopped to overthinking it and moved to his tasks. It was already night time when he finished and went to his room. Mahria wasn't asleep though. She was lying on the bed with red eyes.

'What happened? Why did you cry?'

'Nothing. Don't be bothered by it.' She waved her hand in disregard. He changed his clothes and climbed up the bed.

'Tell me. You can tell me anything.' He took her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. 'Are you nervous about our trip?'

'Huh?' Y-yes… that... ' She nodded but somehow Loghain knew it wasn't all she wanted to say. But he remain silent. If Mahria was fighting something inside of her, he couldn't intervene in her personal matters. 'Oh, by the way. I didn't tell you it. Anders is coming with us.'

'Why? Are you unwell? If so we can postpone our leave.' He touched her cheek. He didn't noticed she was so pale lately. 'You don't look healthy. We will go later.'

'No! I want to go tomorrow!' She yelled at him again and hissed. 'I said do not bother.' He regarded her for a moment then moved his hand from her face.

'All right, all right. I won't bring that subject again.' He pulled his hands up in surrender gesture. 'I was just worried.' She turned to him when he said that. Her eyes warmed and she smiled sadly at him.

'I'm sorry… you worry about me.. end yet all I do is yelling.' He noticed tears in her eyes and moved closer to hug her. 'I'm just a bit cranky lately. Maybe that's because I… it will be first time I'll go to Denerim as a wife… and what a wife! Wife of Teryn Loghain Mac Tir himself.' She laughed and moved back to look at her husband. 'That's something big, don't you think?'

'I was thinking that's the reason.' He smirked at her. 'Don't worry. You are brilliant and beautiful. Everyone will envy me. Besides... I'll be near to protect you against those idiots.'

'Even though I don't need protection I appreciate it.' She kissed him and laid back on the bed. 'Let's go to sleep. I'm so tired these days.'

Dragon 9:25, 1st Drakonis and afterwards

Loghain stood up early in the morning to look after servants who were packing his and Mahria's things. He left his wife still sleeping. Before he left he noticed she was still pale. _'I'll just ride besides and keep an eye on her._' Then he left. Soon after Mahria woke up. She run to the bathroom in haste. For few days she was felt nauseated. At first she thought she was pregnant. And she was overjoyed. She went few times to Anders's Clinic to get him check up on her. But he didn't confirm pregnancy and now she was worried. Anders couldn't get right diagnose on her state for two weeks now. When she stopped to vomit she went to clean herself. After that she put light leather armor on her and went downstair to eat something. Or try at least.

'Good morning, Your Teyrnship.' She was greeted by butler Mahren, maids and servant who wanted to say goodbye to her and wish good luck. They grew fond of her. She treated them very well, with respect so they returned the favour. 'We wish you luck in Denerim. We hope both of Your Teyrnships will return to Gwaren soon.'

'Thank you, I hope so too.' She nodded to thank them and proceeded to eat. But she felt nausea again. She was looking at the food with sad gaze. '_I need to eat something or I'll fall from Da'asha. Loghain will take me back home and put me in the bed under constant surveillance. Again._' She brought herself to eat a bit of bread and few slices of cheese and cured meat. '_Don't throw up. Do not throw up, Mahria._' She encouraged herself while she was eating. She didn't noticed Mac Tir was gawking at her for some time.

'If you can't eat too much, don't force yourself.' As he said that she jumped in her chair with surprise and turned her face to him.

'Don't scare me like that.' Her face wasn't only pale, it was a bit greenish and he was really worried.

'Andraste flaming ass, woman!' He approached her with anger. 'Look at yourself. How you want to ride your hart in that state? You want to lay on it's antlers?'

'I'll be fine, Loghain. I promise. Fresh air will make me better.' She tried to stand up but she tripped and fall into his arms. He looked onto her face from close distant. Her eyes weren't glowing like usual, and she had shadows under eyelids.

'Maybe you're right. I can't tell you anything anyway. So have it your way.' She hugged him tighter.

'Thank you. I promise, everything will be fine.' As she said that he lift her chin up and kissed her passionately.

'I believe you. Now let's go. Everyone is waiting. Anders is here already. Maybe you want him to check up on you?'

'No, that's not necessary. I'm fine already.' She smiled at him and moved toward doors. 'Goodbye, everyone! Mahren, please take care of the manor while we will be away. And please send someone to Rieska to help her with infant and girls. Everyone, keep my home clean and tidy!' She waved good-bye at servants and maids and smiled to them. They also waved back and laughed at her talking. She almost left but turned around. 'Don't forget about taking Sahra on a walk! I almost forgot to tell that. Hehe.' When she was outside she really felt better. Few heavy breaths and she regained her composure. Mahria patted her mabari and hugged it. 'I'll miss you, girl. But Denerim isn't place for such lady as you. Be a good girl.' Then she approached Da'asha and mounted her without any difficulty. Loghain rode to her on his horse so she pointed at herself with smile. 'Look! I told you everything will be fine when I'll go outside.'

'Hmpf.' He just growled and regarded her silently for a moment. 'Fine, let's go.' They rode through the town accompanied by farewells and wishes of good luck and health from citizens of Gwaren. During their travel Loghain Mac Tir was constantly watching his wife. Every night they put the camp he had to be sure their tent was cozy and warm. In the night when he was laying beside her, he listened to her heavy breathing while she was asleep. He really was worried but he didn't want to show it to her as she would get angry. They travel would take at least ten days so he was anxious if she would manage to stay well until they come to Denerim. '_At least Anders is here. Thanks the Maker, she asked him to come with us. Even though he have his newborn son at home he agreed to come._' He thought to himself while he was looking at sleeping Mahria. '_You're so smart._' Loghain stroked her hair gently. She sighed heavily while being still asleep. '_I wonder what are you dreaming about._' He kissed her temple and also proceeded to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Dragon 9:25, 11th Drakonis

'Few more hours and we will be in Denerim, at last!' Mahria stretched her arms and yawned. 'I'm really bored and fed up with Da'asha's back already.' She patted hart on the neck and laughed. 'Sorry, girl. You have such ungrateful owner.'

'Don't say such things.' Loghain smirked and patted her mount on the neck as well. 'You take good care for her. She looks pleased.'

'You thinks so?' She smiled at him. Loghain looked at Mahria and sighed. She was even more pale than she used to be. He didn't want to upset her so he still remained silent about her state. But he noticed that she didn't eat much and even when she ate a bit she was green on the face. After meal she was sneaking behind bushes or woods and throw all her meal up. He noticed that too. Nevertheless they were about six hours short from Denerim where she would rest properly. Loghain rode all the time beside Mahria and they were chatting about idle matters. Suddenly Mahria become silent and slided onto his side. Mac Tir caught her into his arms and moved onto his laps.

'Stop! Everyone!' He yelled and everyone pull over their horses. 'Mattus! Come here! Help me! Anders you come here too!' Both soldier and healer dashed to Loghain and took Mahria from his arms. Someone put blankets on the ground and men laid unconscious woman on them. 'Anders, what going on?!' Loghain was yelling at the mage with dismay.

'Let me check on her, Your Teyrnship.' Mage kneeled next to Teyrna and put his hands above her body. He casted spell and moved his hands around her chest and stomach to stop near her abdomen. He widened his eyes in disbelief. 'Maker's breath!' He shouted and looked at Loghain.

'What? What is it?!'

'Teyrna...' Anders hesitated for a while. 'She's with a child.'

'Wha-?' Loghain looked at healer in shock. He regained himself though. 'Somehow when you're telling me that I feel weird...' Mage stood up quickly and waved his hands in denial.

'Your Teyrnship, I swear… I...'

'I know. I know! Excuse me for a moment.' Loghain walked few feets from them and looked into the sky. '_Maker preserve me. Who would have guessed that I'll be father again. That she was… is pregnant. But she's so weak now..._' He turned back to look at Mahria. She was lying on the ground unconscious. He started to fear about her. And a child. '_Holy Andraste, I beg you, make her healthy again. I can't lose her._' Then he returned to Mahria side.

'Your Teyrnship, if I may, I want to tell you something.' Anders moved to him a bit. Loghain looked at mage and nodded. 'Teyrna was in my clinic four times in two weeks before our travel. She wanted to know if she was pregnant but I couldn't confirm that. She was scared that she's ill. I couldn't confirm that either. That's a bit strange but nevertheless such things happens. I'm glad I could at last affirm her pregnancy now.'

'Thank you, Anders. I'm indebted to you.' Loghain bowed his head slightly. 'And now you'll remain with us until Teyrna will feel better. After that you'll be allowed to return home. I need you here right now.' He stood up. 'No time to waste, people! We need to go. Mattus, Anders, pull her up and give to me. I'll ride with her.' They pulled sleeping Mahria to Loghain when he was already sitting on his stallion. He nested his wife carefully between his arms so she couldn't fall again. With one arm he embraced her. 'Let's go. We need to reach Denerim before sunset.'

ROYAL PALACE, DENERIM

Maric was coming around throne hall. Messenger came to him earlier with news that Teyrn Mac Tir's party was sighted near the gates of the capital. He missed his friend a great deal and waited in anticipation to see him and his new wife. Anora was also waiting for her father and Mahria. But she was sitting by the table and looking at her uncle with blank expression. Suddenly guards opened doors to the hall. They looked with eyes wide opened as Loghain entered the room with Mahria in his arms. She was still sleeping. Anora jumped toward him with confused face.

'Dad! What's going on?' She looked at Mahria's face. 'What did you do to her?' Loghain only rolled his eyes and gasped.

'I didn't do anything. She was unwell for some time and she passed out few hours ago.' After hearing commotion Cailan came to see what was going about. Loghain looked at him for a second then turned to Maric. 'I just found out that she's pregnant.' Maric smiled and whistled. His face was telling '_I told you it will end like that!_' all over it. Anora was shocked for a moment then she laughed and put her hand on Mahria's cheek.

'My, my. Who would guess...'

'And what did you though? You said yourself I need an heir. And here it is.' He frowned at Anora. 'Anyway I need to take her to bed. My chambers are prepared?'

'Yes, I ordered to clean them week ago. You can take her there.' Anora replied.

'Or maybe you want separate room for your wife?' Maric asked with broad smile. '_Here we go again..._' Loghain thought to himself and sighed.

'No, she will stay with me.' He turned his face from Maric. King's mischievous smile made Loghain mad at that moment. He didn't want to explode so he went to his bedchamber and placed his wife carefully on the bed. He stripped her from her leather armor to leave only with smallclothes. Then he covered her with blanket. Anora came afterward. 'I'm too old for that.'

'Stop it, father.' Anora hugged him briefly and then handed him towels. 'Go refresh yourself. I'll keep an eye on her. Don't worry.' As Loghain left Anora sat next to her friend and poked her lightly. 'Wake up, silly sleepyhead.'

'Mmm.' It took a while for Mahria to wake up. But when she did, she mumbled and closed her eyes again. 'What a strange dream… I see blonde wench on my bed.'

'Very funny.' Anora leaned to Mahria and kissed her cheek. 'You're in the palace, my dear. You were sleeping when Father brought you here... I missed you soooo much!' At that time Loghain overheard noises in the room and returned back. He was already cleaned and in fresh clothes.

'Why you woke her up? She should rest!' He snarled at his daughter. 'Now go, Anora. I need to speak with Mahria. You two will catch up later.' Anora gasped but left without a word. When doors locked after her Loghain sat next to his wife. 'I have some news for you. And this is awkward...'

'What news?'

'Normally woman informs man about such matters… But this time I need to do that…' He hesitated for a moment… 'We're going to be parents.' Mahria looked at him with shocked expression. Then she pulled up and sat. Blanket fall from her body exposing her naked chest and stomach. She looked down at it for a moment then put her hand on her abdomen. Silent sobs reached Loghain's ears. 'Don't cry, Mahria.' He sat next to her. He couldn't see Mahria's face because her hair was blocking the view. 'You should be happy.'

'I am happy!' She moved her head upward and looked at her husband with overjoyed expression. 'I am so happy, my love!' She hugged him tightly and started to cry even more. Then she moved back and started to kiss him abruptly. 'I love you so much.' She said between kisses. She looked at him and suddenly fear struck her face. 'I'm sorry...' She turned her gaze of him and moved back, covering her body with blanket. 'I shouldn't say that. But… I want to be honest with you.' Her hands tugged the blanket aimlessly. 'I know that you only love Rowan… I don't dare to be replacement for her. I know I won't be one. But that are my feelings and I don't care what you or anyone will say about it.'

'Don't think about that.'

'But...' She looked at him for a moment.

'Just don't.' He leaned to her, took the cover from her and kissed her stomach. 'Just be happy. I am. A lot.'

'You are…?'

'It's hard for me to imagine that I will be father again. I don't know if I'll be good to him or her...' His hand stroked her abdomen lightly.

'You will, I'm certain about that.' Mahria hand moved to his braid and stroked it. Then she moved other hand and started to unbraid it. 'You said once that you wasn't good husband. Yet I find you a perfect one for me. And you'll be a great father. You raised Anora. She's such a fine woman. And you'll raise our boy to great man and great Teyrn.'

'Boy?' He wanted to rise his head up, but she stopped him.

'Don't move, I'm doing something here.' She giggled. 'Yes, I'm certain about it. I have little Teyrn Mac Tir in my belly.'

'How would you like to name him?' Loghain couldn't move much when his wife was plaiting his braid so he put his head on her laps.

'I'm not really good at this… I named my hart Da'asha, remember?' She laughed again. 'I think it'll be better if you chose name for him… But... Maybe your father's name?'

'Gareth?' He asked himself. 'Yes, Gareth. He will be strong and proud as his grandfather.'

'Gareth.' Mahria repeated after Loghain. She leaned to her husband and kissed him on the temple. 'I can't wait to meet him. Nine months sounds very long.'

'Indeed.'

Dragon 9:25, 12th Drakonis

ROYAL QUARTERS, DINING ROOM

'Teyrna Mahria, I'm delighted to see you here in Denerim.' Maric greeted Mahria at breakfast. Loghain forbid her to move after they arrived into the palace so she hadn't meet with King until morning.

'Your Majesty.' She bowed deeply and smiled. 'I beg for forgiveness that I couldn't properly greet Your Majesty yesterday.'

'Don't bother, my dear. You are in blessed state now. I would be damned by the Maker if I would whine about such thing.' He smiled at her and then escorted her to the table. Loghain walked behind them with an angry grimace on his face. Mahria was seated between Maric and him. 'Now tell me, Teyrna, how are you feeling? Do you need something? I can arrange almost anything for you.'

'No, Your Majesty, I'm fine, thank you.' Maric was good in courting anyone. He was literally oozing his charm everywhere he was. Most of people found it hard to deny his requests. But Mahria was vigilant. She didn't want to make Loghain mad at the beginning of their stay in Denerim. Anyway they sat behind table in royal quarters and started to eat. Loghain put few bits of Mahria's favourite food on her plate. King noticed that and started to fret.

'You want to starve to death that poor woman, my friend? She's pregnant, Maker's mighty will, add some more.'

'If she will eat half of it, I'll personally go to the cathedral and thank both Maker and Andraste for such a boon.' Loghain narrowed his eyes and looked at Maric.

'Your Majesty, please. I'm really fine with that amount. Lately I can't eat much because it ends with… anyway I don't want to embarrass my husband with nausea in Royal Palace.' She smiled faintly at Maric then turned her head to Loghain and winked at him. Teyrn smiled at his wife and started to eat in silence. Few moments later Anora walked to the room with broad smile.

'Good morning.' She sat next to her father but leaned forward to look at Mahria. 'How are you, my dear?'

'I'm fine.' Mahria replied with broad smile on her face. 'By the way, Anora, I'm sorry about sending my letter so late. I… I was preoccupied as always.'

'Yes, father wrote me that you were shot. Sometimes I wonder why he didn't lock you up in dungeons… I wonder also why your parents didn't do that long time ago.' Anora giggled and patted her fathers shoulder. 'Don't mind me. I'm just so happy that you are here. All three of you.' She rose up her cup. 'I'd like to make a toast to new Teyrn or Teyrna Mac Tir! May Holy Andraste bring him or her healthy and peaceful life!'

'To the little Teyrn or Teyrna! I hope that child will be more like it's mother!' Maric laughed and also moved his cup upward. At that statement Loghain just rolled his eyes and growled angrily.

'I should have stayed in Gwaren after all…'

'Don't say that, Loghain! I know you missed me.'

'I did?' He turned to Mahria.

'Um… No, I don't think so... I haven't noticed...' And then she smiled at Loghain with mischievous smile. Now she wanted to torment her husband as well. 'We were… too busy.' Maric spluttered into his cup and giggled. At that moment Cailan walked in to join the rest. He overheard Mahria's words and looked at her for a second. Then he regained himself and sat next to his father. They didn't noticed his stirr as all of them except Loghain were laughing.

'Good morning. Sorry for being late.'

'You missed our little fun, son. But it's not an end to it so do not worry.' They made fun of Loghain for a while and after they finished the meal they have talked about their winter. An hour later Maric stood up. 'Please excuse me, I need to attend some matters. Loghain can we meet in my study shortly?'

'Of course. I'll come there after I escort Mahria and Anora to the garden.' Then they left table and proceeded to their destination. When they were at the door to the palace gardens Loghain stopped. 'Anora, dear, can you go out alone? I want to talk to Mahria for a moment.'

'All right, father. I'll wait for you near rose garden.' She pointed the place to Mahria and left them. When there were only two of them Loghain moved closer to his wife and leaned his head to her ear. She sighed with pleasure at that. Her ears and hearing were very sensitive to him as always. And because of her state they weren't intimate for a long time now.

'You mischievous minx.' His hoarse, low voice drilled into her head. 'You had to join Maric little torment session as well? I would punish you but considering you state I'll be gentle to you. Only this time.'

'Mmm, my dear husband, after seeing immense load of fun our beloved King had with you I decided to join as well.' She smirked and then leaned to bite his ear. 'Such a pity I'm not as healthy as I would like to be.' Then they both turned their faced to each other and kissed deeply. When they broke apart they regarded each other for a moment. 'I'll go to Anora now. I don't want her to wait too long.'

'Fine. But watch over yourself, please.' Then he straightened and moved back a bit. 'When I don't see you around me I'm getting anxious.' He sighed heavily and frowned. 'But I need to go to Maric and check what that God of Destruction did to our country when I was away. I'll be in his study… Then I will go to mine. I have huge amount of reports piled on my desk.'

'Good. I'll come there later.' She kissed him quickly and exited to the garden. After that Loghain turned around and went to the King's study. He didn't noticed Cailan who was watching couple's chat from behind the corner. Prince clenched his fists and bitten lips in anger and jealousy.

GARDEN

'What took you so long?' Anora said to the approaching Mahria. 'I'm waiting here for ages.'

'There is something wrong with your flow of time, my dear.' Then she hugged Anora and giggled. 'I missed you so much, baby girl. How are you? Did you made any progress with our Prince?'

'In the matter of fact I did.' Anora smiled proudly at her friend. 'We got more intimate during winter.'

'Oh? So you took my advice at last. Splendid.' They started to walk through the garden. It was still cold and plants were leafless. But nice chilly air made Mahria feel better. Especially after breakfast.

'And you know what? I think uncle Maric want to marry Cailan and me this year! But let's not talk about it. I don't want to jinx anything.' Anora looked at Mahria stomach and put her hand on it. 'I can't believe you are with child so fast. I thought that I'll get a sibling in three or four years.'

'This year? That's great. Anyway… I'm shocked as much as you are. I feared that I might be barren.' Mahria's face became sad and she looked at the garden in silence for a moment. 'You know… I… there were few nights that we had been only sleeping… or when we were away from each other. And nothing was happening... And...'

'And…?' Anora asked when pause was too long.

'I love your father, Anora.' Mahria stated with serious gaze. 'Forgive me.'

'For what?' Anora smiled at Mahria and stroked her belly. 'I thought that I will have to beg for forgiveness to be honest. After setting you up in this marriage. But now? When both of you are happy? When you found someone to love? I'm relieved.'

'So you're not mad at me?'

'No, silly goose. That is your and Father life now. I'm too old to get jelous over him.' Anora then bended to Mahria's stomach. 'Your mother is a bit crazy. Your father is strange sometimes. But, thanks the Maker, you will have the best sister in the world.'

'Don't listen to your sister, Gareth. She's crazy too… and strange...' Mahria giggled and rubbed her belly. 'By the way… please let me introduce you to Gareth Mac Tir, Anora.'

'Grandfather's name?' She straightened herself. 'And how do you know it will be a boy? What if it will be a girl afterall?'

'Shut up. It is a boy. An heir to the Gwaren Teyrnir. I'm sure of it.' Anora laughed at Mahria's confident statement and hugged her again.

'I won't argue with pregnant woman. Have your way then. Anyway, pleased to meet you Gareth. My little brother.' Then they walked to the greenhouse where servants brought them some hot beverages and both women had their usual gossip session.

PALACE

Mahria was walking through the corridor as she tried to find Loghain's study. She knew it was somewhere near. While walked she came across Cailan. 'Ah, Teyrna Mahria. It's a pleasure.' Cailan approached her. His face was red with anger or other unpleasant emotion. 'So you are with child, huh? I was so thrilled about this news.' Although he said that his voice and eyes remained cold.

'Thank you, Cailan.' Mahria started to feel anxiety. He was closer with each step and with each step she wanted to run away. 'Umm… can you show me the way to my husband study?' He disregarded her request and stopped in front of her. Then he caught her in his arms. Smell of wine reached her nose. She struggled to break free from him. But she was still so weak. 'Let me go! You're drunk!'

'You know what you will do? You will get rid of this bastard. I'll annul your marriage. And you will be mine!' She looked at Cailan terrified. He had pure madness in his eyes.

'Let me go I said!' She struggled even harder to leave his arms. 'You're mad! Or too drunk to think clearly!' Suddenly his arms loosened the grip and Cailan was tossed to the wall. Mahria looked at her saviour. It was Loghain. He overheard her shouts and came to see what was happening. When he saw Cailan harassing Mahria, blood boiled in his veins.

'It's the last time you touching my wife, Cailan.' Loghain face was showing pure rage. If he could he would kill only with gaze of his icy blue eyes. 'And it's the last time I'm overlooking your stupid behaviour. Drunk or not! One more time and I'll kill you. I won't mind it, I swear.' He get closer to Mahria embraced her with one hand. 'Just think about your father… and our country. You're grown up now.' Then he turned his head from Prince and took Mahria away.

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

Mahria was still shivering from anger and terror. It was first time she was that weak and vulnerable. But she didn't fear for herself. She feared about the baby as she was already weakened by beginning of her pregnancy. Tears of powerlessness dwelled in her eyes. 'Here, seat.' Loghain escorted her back to their room without a word. He seated her on the bed and kneeled in front of her. 'I'm so sorry Mahria. I should have been there for you.' Woman looked at him and tears rolled on her cheek.

'Have you heard what he said?' Her voice was quiet and shaken. 'He...'

'Don't make me remember it again.' Loghain cold voice interrupted her as he didn't want to listen to those words ever again. 'Forgive me, please. I promised that I'll protect you from idiots yet you were harassed by one on the first day of our stay.' Then he wiped her tears away and moved his hand to her stomach. 'Are you all right? What about Gareth?'

'We're fine. But I don't know what would happen if you didn't show up on time.' She placed her hand on his and sighed deeply. 'It's the first time I couldn't protect myself. I couldn't fight back, Loghain. I just stood there without any power to push him away. I...'

'Hush.' Mac Tir hugged her and kissed her hair. 'You're not as defenseless as you think you are. I'll lend you my strength for the time being. And when Gareth will come out to this world, you will be twice more powerful than you used to be. I swear it to you.' Then he leaned back to look into her warm snowy eyes. 'For now Anders will accompany you everywhere you go without me. Is that fine?' She nodded. They regarded each other with care but that moment was spoiled by rumble in Mahria's stomach. 'Teyrna, it's time to feed our son.' She laughed and patted her stomach lightly.

'He will be just like you. He will sueprvise me until he will come out. Little General. Let's go, I'll try to eat something.' They stood up and proceeded to leave but Mahria grabbed Loghain by his arm. 'Don't tell Anora about that incident, please. She said she got closer to that bastard over the winter… He's lying to her but I don't want to spoil her happiness.' Loghain narrowed his eyes in anger but nodded in agreement. 'Maybe he will come to his senses. I'll pray for that.'

'I hope so. Today… Maric and I agreed on their marriage. He wants to marry them before his voyage. In three months or so.'

ROYAL QUARTERS, DINING ROOM

Mahria, Loghain and Anora were sitting by the table and waiting for King to arrive. They talked about upcoming Landsmeet, pausing from time to time when Mahria's stomach growl loudly. Both women giggled at that sound but Loghain was more and more irritated by Maric's lack of presence. 'Where is that idiot?' He growled and knocked on the table with his fingers.

'Uncle said that he got some letters and he will come here shortly.' Anora explained and patted Mahria on the arm. 'And I think it will bring no harm for Mahria to feel hungry once in a while. With empty stomach you will eat more.'

'Somehow I don't believe that.' She replied to Anora. 'I won't eat much, I wager. Every time I look on my plate I feel so bad. So bad that it hurts. By the way, where's Cailan?' Mahria hid her resentment toward Cailan from Anora. She wanted to act normally.

'He's sleeping.'

'In the middle of a day? Is he sick?'

'Umm… yes. He's sick.' Anora nodded nervously and Mahria knew why. He was probably sleeping drunk in his bed.

'Pity.' She put her hands on her abdomen and stroked it lightly. '_I won't let him near us ever again, Gareth, da'len._' After a while door to the dining room opened and King Maric entered. Behind him servants came with their food.

'I have good news!' He approached the table and waved with some papers. 'Teyrns Cousland will arrive in Denerim in one week. They already left Highever.' Mahria smiled widely at that news.

'My parents will come here, Loghain! We will tell them personally the big news!' She jumped on the chair in excitement.

'Stop shaking!' Teyrn snarled at Mahria but he wasn't mad at her at all. It was better when she was happy.

'All right, all right. I'm calm now.' Another loud growl escaped from her stomach. 'Maker's balls, that's really embarrassing.' Anora laughed again at that sound.

'Maric, we waited for you too long. Let's eat already!' King sat next to Loghain and they started to eat. Meanwhile Maric showed the papers to the Loghain.

'Look, this is the report I have told you earlier. Ships will be ready in three months.' His face was showing pure joy.

'I still say that's fool notion, Maric.' Loghain sighed heavily and pushed papers away. 'You should stay here, in Ferelden.' He didn't approve of his friend plans to sail to Free Marches. Especially to Wycome which was far on north. 'And why Wycome anyway? Kirkwall is much closer.'

'I have business there.' Theirin replied with serious face. He was hiding something from Loghain and Loghain knew it.

'That again! Why can't you tell me what is that business of yours already.'

'I can't.' Maric hit table with his fist. 'I told you many times. I can't tell anyone.' Both Anora and Mahria remained silent when men was arguing over Maric's voyage. Mahria wanted to distract them so she started to cough as she didn't want to listen to their yelling. 'Teyrna, I'm sorry. Are you alright?' King instantly regained himself and looked alarmed at Mahria. Loghain also turned to his wife.

'No. It's nothing. I just swallowed too much.' She feigned coughing for a moment and took her cup to drink. Loghain and Maric hadn't relapse to their arguing again. In the meanwhile Cailan came to them so they could move to rather pleasant topic.

'Ah, son! You're just in time!' Maric clasped his hands and stood up. He waited till his son will sit down and exclaimed in proud voice. 'Today Loghain and I agreed on your marriage. In three months you will marry Anora. Just before I'll leave to Wycome. You will become regent for time being.'

'Uh-huh...' Cailan was still a bit drunk but he regained his composure. 'I mean. I'm very happy, father. Anora, my dear, I can't wait to become your husband.' Woman smiled at him.

'Me too. I can't wait for that!'

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

After dinner Mahria went to her chambers to rest. She was really worn out by everything that happened that day. Loghain left her there with Anders so they had nice chat about magic and Circle of Magi in Kinloch Hold. After that Mage started to talk about his mouser. 'So I had a cat back there. He was such a amazing creature. I named him Mr. Wiggums.'

'Mr. Wiggums?' Mahria giggled and hit her bed with her hand few times. 'You have good taste for names, Anders! Just like me! I named my hart Da'asha, which means Little Girl in elvhen.'

'Hehe, that's great name, Your Teyrnship!' Anders laughed as well. 'And I want to name my next cat Ser Pounce-a-Lot!' Mahria rolled on the bed from laughter.

'That's even better one that Mr. Wiggums!' Mahria had so much fun with the healer. As he was very funny. 'I'll find you a cat, Anders! And you will name him Ser Pounce-a-Lot!'

'Thank you, Teyrna. I'll be honoured. He will be my feline knight!' They had their fun until Loghain entered the room.

'You are so loud.' He stated as he looked at both Mahria and Anders. 'I have heard you in the other side of the palace. Anders, you can go to your room now.'

'Thank you, Your Teyrnship. Have a good night.' Mage bowed to Loghain and Mahria and left.

'Had a good time?'

'Oh yes, I did. Anders explained to me about how Circle of Magi works. And we had this talk about cats.' Mahria smirked. 'What with that gaze? You're jealous?'

'Maybe.' After he changed to his bedclothes he climbed up the bed and laid next to his wife. 'But I'm glad you feel better.'

'I think that's because I don't worry if I'm ill or something.' Mahria smiled at him and moved closer to cuddle to his body. 'I'm relieved after knowing I'm pregnant and that you're happy about it.'

'Silly. How could I be not happy?' His arm embraced her body and his hand rested on her waist. 'What do you think about Anora's and Cailan?'

'I hope everything will...' Mahria yawned again. '... go smoothly. Let's just hope they will get along.'

'Let's not talk anymore. Go to sleep, sleepyhead. We need to get rid of those dark shades under your eyes as soon as possible or Bryce will nag that I torture you.'

'Fine, fine. Good night, General.'


	12. Chapter 11

Dragon 9:25, 20th Drakonis

ROYAL PALACE, GREAT HALL

'Mother! Father!' Mahria approached her parents with wide smile. Loghain was walking behind her with hand on her waist. 'I thought you would come yesterday. What happened?'

'Mahria!' Eleonora almost run to her daugher and hugged her firmly. Mahria gasped and pushed her mother lightly.

'Mom, don't do that.' At that moment Teyrna Cousland looked into her daughters face and regarded her with question. Suddenly her eyes widened and she shouted.

'It can't be!' Eleonora's looked shocked at Mahria then at Loghain to end on Mahria again. At that time Bryce and Fergus joined them.

'Mahria, my love, it's good to see you.' Bryce hugged Mahria lightly and then moved to Loghain and they shook their hands. Meanwhile Mahria embraced Fergus as well. 'Loghain, my friend. How are you?'

'I'm fine, Bryce. Hope you are fine as well.'

'Yes, same old, same old.' Teyrn Cousland smiled at Loghain then looked at his wife. 'What's wrong, darling?' Eleonora was still looking at her daugher in disbelief.

'Father, Mother. I… no... We have some important news for you.' Mahria blushed and looked at her husband. When he nodded she continued her explanation. 'Loghain and I… we're going to have a child. I'm pregnant.' Eleonora looked at Mahria still in a shock and after a moment she started to cry.

'At last! Maker have listened to my prayers at last!' Mahria approached her mother and put hand on her arm. 'And here I was thinking I'll have to wait for that news for years.'

'Mom...' Mahria also had tears in her eyes. When both women were occupied with each other Bryce congratulated Loghain.

'My friend, I'm so happy for both of you. It is… an unexpected present.' After that they sat in the great hall and talked about their winter and how Mahria came to know she was pregnant. In some time Bryce took his daughter to a side to have private talk with her. 'Mahria… tell me the truth… Did Loghain forced you to… I mean, to lay with him?'

'Dad!' Mahria looked at her father and frowned. 'How can you say such a thing?'

'Because, you know… it was rather arranged marriage… in haste.' Teyrn Cousland was looking at his daughter with concerne.

'No, dad. He didn't force me to anything. I was willing to lay with him. I...' She hesitated for a moment. 'We are in good terms, dad. And I'm overjoyed to be with his child.'

'I see. I'm sorry, Pup. I just thought you may be hiding something. When I looked at you… so pale, so weak. I just thought that...' Bryce was ashamed by his accusations now. He was really worried when he saw his daughter earlier.

'Didn't you listen to what I told you? I was sick, dad. That's why I look like that. But I'm far better now than two weeks ago. I looked like I was going to die back then.' Mahria smiled at her father and embraced him. 'I'm so happy now. And Loghain is very good to me. He's perfect husband.'

'I'm relieved, Pup. Anyway… let's go to the rest. Your mother will be displeased if I keep you away from her for too long. Oh, and I think we have a company.' Both of them turned to look at approaching King. 'Your Majesty!'

'Ah! Bryce! Long time no see!' Maric hugged him and went to Eleonora. 'Eleonora, my dear, you're as beautiful as always. I hope you had good winter.'

'Your Majesty, it's an honour to be here again.' Teyrna Cousland bowed and hugged Maric as well. 'Winter was fine, but spring is even better. It's the best spring in my life. My baby girl will bring my grandchild to this world.' And she started to cry again.

'So you know?' Maric grinned to Bryce. 'Pity you haven't been here when Loghain brought Mahria to the palace. She was sleeping in his arms. True knight with his princess.' And then he laughed at that picture. 'Shame you don't have white horse, Loghain.' His friend only rolled his eyes and remained silent. 'But let me guide you to your quarters. Later we will have huge feast.'

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

After huge welcome party King held for Teyrns Couslands Mahria was really tired. Especially because she was trying not to argue with her mother. Eleonora wanted to make Mahria eat way too much. 'Maker… my mother is even worse than you.' Mahria rolled on the bed with huge sigh.

'Am I that bad? I don't force you to eat that much.' Loghain replied to her with a smirk. He was still sitting next to small table in their room and reading some reports. After a while he tossed them on the table and climbed to the bed. 'But I'm relieved now as I have someone else to look after you now.'

'Ah yes, yes, constant surveillance.' She stretched and yawned. Then she tried to nest her body next to Loghain's. 'I think Anders might soon return to Gwaren to his family.'

'I would like to keep him for one month longer. He may leave after the Landsmeet.' When Mahria finish her nesting he embraced her and started to stroke her arm. 'I hope you will stop to feel nausea at the time.'

'Fine. When will Landsmeet be held?'

'Next month. Around 22th of Cloudreach.' Loghain sighed heavily at that thought. 'All those imbeciles will gather in one place. To think I will have to deal with them… and Maric… and watch over you.'

'Don't worry about me. I will be with mother and Anora… and Fergus… and Anders will be here.' She yawned again.

'Time to go to sleep, Invader. Gareth need to rest as well.'

Dragon 9:25, 20th Cloudreach

ROYAL GARDEN

After one month Mahria felt better. She hadn't feel nauseated at all for few days and she was enjoying her life in Royal Palace. Her face regained it's colours and her snowy eyes was shining how they used to. Loghain was thinking to himself that she was looking even more beautiful than before pregnancy. They were in the garden, as it was getting warmer by each day, playing chess. Fergus was sitting with them and observed their game. From time to time Loghain had to make a break from reports and papers so he started to teach Mahria how to play. 'But don't be easy on me. I won't learn if you will let me win.'

'You won't learn to play chess, sister.' Fergus giggled and pointed at her. 'That's game for men, not for women.'

'Shut up, idiot. Or I won't lend Da'asha to you ever again.' She hissed at her brother.

'You're wrong, Fergus.' Loghain looked at young men and waved with his finger. 'It's not about if a player is woman or man. It's about if he can think about all the moves that can be made in advance. Both his and opponents.' All three of them were occupied with the game when someone approached them. Or rather two of them.

'Teyrns Mac Tir, oh and Fergus is here as well. I'm delighted.' It was Arl Howe. He came to the Denerim in the morning. Now he was strolling through the palace to greet everyone. Behind him Nathaniel was standing with serious face.

'Arl Rendon, Nathaniel.' Loghain stood up and approached them. They shook hands in greeting. 'Good to see you here.' After men finished their greetings Mahria approached them with Fergus. She bowed slightly.

'Arl, Nathaniel, good to see you.' She smiled at Nathaniel but he didn't smile back.

'Teyrna, my congratulations. Your father and mother told me the big news.' Arl Howe bowed deeply to Teyrns Mac Tir. His face was smiling yet his eyes remained cold. After brief talk about upcoming Landsmeet both Howes left them in the garden.

'That... was rather strange.' Mahria said after she sat on her chair again.

'What was?' Loghain looked at her with interest.

'Nathaniel. He's behaviour, that is.' Mahria leaned to the board and looked at her pawns. 'He acted strangely. Maybe he was shocked by the news of my pregnancy.'

'Leave him be, Mahria.' Loghain sighed and pointed at the pawn she should move. 'If you move that over here, you'll gain...'

'Stop helping me!' She shouted and laughed. 'Maker have mercy on me, I can't even learn to play chess with such a husband. I know that I'm pregnant but playing chess doesn't tire me that much. You see that Fergus? That's why women can't learn to play, because of men.'

GREAT HALL

Mahria was strolling through the palace with her mother and Anders. Ever after Eleonora learned about his help she took him along every time she was with her daughter. Now they walked and laughed as Mahria asked to tell her mother about mage's cat and Ser Pounce-a-Lot. 'Ser Mage, you are really funny! Mahria was right about that.'

'Thank you, Your Teyrnship.' They had their fun until they reached great hall. Mahria saw Nathaniel sitting by himself.

'Mom, Anders, please wait here. I want to speak to Nate.' She pointed at lone man. 'I'll be back in a moment.' Then she silently approached Nathaniel. 'Nate, how are you?' Man looked at her and after a while he tried to stood up. 'Don't stand. I know that look. You want to run away! I may be pregnant, but I'm still deadly, Nathaniel.' She glared at him for a moment. Young Howe sat again and turned his head.

'What do you want, Teyrna?' His voice was as cold as his behaviour toward her.

'Nate, are you serious? We were friends. Maker, what I'm saying. We are friends!' She poked his arm. 'Don't act like an idiot. I know you are one, but let's pretend you're not.' At that statement Nathaniel smirked and turned to her.

'I am an idiot. I'm sorry Mahria. I was just...' He put his face in his hands. Huge sigh was muffled by them.

'I know, Nate. I understand.' She patted his arm. 'But you can't change anything. I'm with Loghain. I… care for him, Nate. And this child comes from a care… not duty.' Mahria regarded her friend with sadness in her eyes. She wanted him to be happy for her. As he always was.

'You care… for Loghain?' He turned to her. His eyes looked at her in hopelessness. 'Now I feel like complete moron.'

'Nate. I'm sure that you will find woman you'll love with all your heart.' She began to stroke his arm to cheer him up.

'Maybe… I'm leaving Ferelden. I want to go to Free Marches with King.'

'That again? I don't really like his plans. But if it will make you feel better… then you should go.'

'And here I hoped you will stop me.' He smirked and look at her. She smiled back and put her head on his shoulder.

'Idiot.'

Dragon 9:25, 22th Cloudreach

LOGHAIN'S STUDY

'I think we discussed everything.' Bryce stated and sighed with relief. 'In two hours Landsmeet will start. And we're prepared.' Loghain, Bryce and Mahria were sitting in Loghain's study and talked over matters that would be brought up on the Landsmeet. 'Mahria, do you feel fine? You will manage?' He looked at Mahria with distress. His daughter would be standing there as Teyrna of Gwaren for the first time and she was pregnant. He was worried.

'I'm fine, father. Really. Do not worry about me.' She looked at her father and then at Loghain. He was also worried. 'You too? Andraste's flaming tits. I swear, I'll be fine!'

'You see it, my friend? She's unstoppable.' Loghain sighed but then smiled at her. 'I know that Mahria will be fine. She's strong.' His wife smiled back and nodded.

'That attitude I approve. Greatly.' Then they waited till there was time to go to the great hall.

GREAT HALL

Maric was sitting in his throne. On the right Loghain was sitting on his chair and on the left, Cailan stood behind the throne. Loghain look so dignified in his black leather tunic and with necklace of Royal Advisor. Mahria put on her a purple dress - a very expensive present from Loghain. She also wore silverite chestpiece on her chest with heraldry of Gwaren, another present from him. She looked at her husband from time to time. And every time their eyes met she smiled at him. He smiled back for a second to regain his cold expression again. After a moment Maric stood up from his throne. 'My dear friends!' He started his speech when everybody was gathered and doors were closed behind them. 'I'm honoured to have all of you here on our annual Landsmeet!' As always he was oozing with his charm. Every pair of eyes was locked on the King. 'Before we start, I have a marvelous news to you. Maybe you already know, but let me tell it again.' He gestured with his hand at Loghain. 'I want to inform you that Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir and Teyrna Mahria Mac Tir are expecting their first child.' Some of noblemen who didn't know yet looked shocked both at Mahria and Loghain. Others were shouting their best wishes or clasping with their hands. Maric rose his hand to silence everyone. 'Teyrna Mahria. Please.'

'I, Teyrna Mahria Mac Tir, want to assure all of you, that this child.' She pointed at her belly. 'Will be raised to be proud Ferelden noble and to serve it's future king. I'll never allow it to turn on our great kingdom! And I think my husband feels the same.' Loghain nodded and as he did so all nobles shouted in approval. Mahria turned to her husband and when their gaze locked for a moment she winked to him and smiled again. After commotions was silenced Maric proceeded to move on the yet another important news.

'I want also inform you, my friends, that my son, Prince Cailan Theirin, heir to the Crown will marry daughter of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, Anora Mac Tir, in three months.' That news caused applause although everyone were expecting it for some time. After that the only topic that made another stir through the crowd was Maric' plan to sail to Wycom. Loghain wasn't surprised as almost all nobles though that it's not a good idea. But no one dared to stop the King. Anyway Mahria voted as they agreed earlier and when Landsmeet was finished she went from her balcony to Loghain. 'How was it?' She whispered to his ear when she stood next to him. Loghain moved his hand to her waist and pulled her even closer.

'Splendid.' His hoarse low voice in her ears again stirred a shivers in her. She was so weak to that.

'Not here. You know what it does with me.' She moved her head from his and turned to face him. 'I'm happy that I didn't embarrass you.'

'You? Never.' He smiled and looked into her snowy eyes. 'Everyone envy me now. Surprisingly, I like that feeling.'

'Envy?'

'Oh, yes. Look at yourself. Beautiful, strong, smart. Such a treasure. And for me only.' At that she giggled.

'You're still bad at this. But not as bad as you used to be.'

Dragon 9:25, 25th Cloudreach

TRAINING GROUNDS IN ROYAL PALACE

Mahria was on training ground with Fergus and Anders. She sneaked from Loghain and her mother's sight to stretch her bones a bit. She wanted to practice aiming bow with her brother as he was still bad at this. 'Look Fergus, you need to be more flexible. Forget about what dad though you. Just look.' She moved from one side to another and shot her arrows at bull's-eye. She jumped few times to show him her movements. Both Fergus and Anders shouted in shock whenever her arrow pinned at the center. Meanwhile Loghain strolled through the palace with Bryce and Eleonora. He looked by the window and noticed his wife.

'Noooo...' His angry growl startled Teyrns Cousland. 'Excuse me, Bryce, Elenora. I need to take care of my idiot wife.' As he said that he dashed to the training ground. Eleonora has looked by the window to see her daughter laughing with Fergus and shooting her arrows again.

'Oh my.' Bryce also moved to the windows and gasped angrily.

'We should talk to her.'

'No need, husband.' She moved her hand upward to stop him.

'But!'

'I said no need. Loghain will take care of her. Besides... I sense a big fight coming.' As she said that she looked down and saw Loghain who approached Mahria with anger. Without a word he pulled her up and hanged on his arm. Both Bryce and Eleonora could hear wild shouts of their daughter.

'Put me down! Idiot! Put me down, I said!'

'Maybe we should...' Teyrn Bryce looked at his wife with concerne.

'Bryce… sometimes you are so dull. Do you remember our fights at the beginning of our marriage?' Eleonora looked at Bryce with harsh gaze.

'Yes… why?

'Maker... Don't you remember what always happened after? Always, Bryce.' Teyrn grasped at last what his wife tried to say to him.

'Oh, I see.' He looked nonplussed at his wife. 'Would you like to stroll to the marketplace, my dear? Let's take Fergus and look on the wares.'

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

'Don't you hear me, Loghain! Put me down already!' Mahria was still screaming, her upper body was swinging from his arm. She have been hitting his back with every word she shouted. All people who witnessed their fight on the way run in terror. 'Brute! Idiot! You should be damned!' When they reached their room he moved to the bed and tossed her gently there. 'What are you doing?!' Her face was red with anger.

'And what have you been doing, exactly?' Loghain was also furious. When he saw Mahria jumping and shooting blood rushed to his head from rage. He was so angry that she was exerting herself. That something might happened to her or the baby.

'I was just practicing!' She shouted at him and stood up from bed. 'There is nothing wrong with that!'

'And what if something would happened to both of you?!' He stroked his hair to calm himself. But that didn't help.

'I have asked Anders if I can practice a little! He agreed. Do you think I would do something without concerning Gareth?!'

'A little?! Are you stupid?! I saw you jumping and running!'

'So what?!' She moved closer to him and poked his chest with mighty blow.

'So what?! Maker preserve me. That woman is mad.' He grabbed her arms and shaken her lightly. 'Just think about your state a bit!' Mahria was so angry that she grabbed his braids and pulled downward. 'Ouch! What are you doing?! You crazy witch!' She looked at him, his eyes were showing pure rage and… like that time... she remembered that night when they had argue over a book. That was too much for her. It was so long since he had her. She instantly grabbed his face and started to kiss him. He was shocked for a moment and then lust took him over. He moved with her, still kissing, to the doors to shut them then he pulled her to his arm and laid on the bed, still kissing. They started to undress each other in haste. When he took her tunic and bra his hands moved to cup and knead her breasts.

'Oh!' She whined and broke their kiss. Loghain moved back with anxious expression. She looked down on her chest in shock. 'I didn't know they would get so sensitive now. That makes new possibilities now.' As she said that she laughed abruptly. Loghain looked at her for a moment and laughed as well.

'You are crazy. And that's what I love about you.' Mahria stopped to laugh and regarded him in disbelief.

'What… did you said?'

'That I love you, woman.'

'Please… don't lie… I won't be a repla-'

'Are you stupid? You are not a replacement for Rowan. You may don't believe me but she's in the past now. Maker gave me another chance to love and be loved. I won't spoil it this time.' He looked at her for a moment then kissed her deeply. 'And now… let's find out where else you got more sensitive.' Loghain reached her inner part with his hand. She moaned and closed her eyes from pleasure. 'I found one place. Let's check it out.' With his other hand he pushed her lightly on the bed and moved his head between her legs. Her loud cried and moans pleased him and made even harder. When she arched with her climax he moved up to look at Mahria. Her face was showing pure bliss. 'May I? It won't…?' He waited for Mahria's approval before entering. She nodded to him and bit her lips in anticipation. As he was allowed to enter her, he did it without hesitation. Loghain locked his eyes with her and murmured sweet words with rough voice. She looked at him with concern.

'You're not lying to me? Are you? Don't be so cruel, Loghain.'

'Look.' He took her hand on his chest, it was just above his heart. It was beating fast. She felt it's beats with her palm. 'You feel it? Do you hear it?' Mahria nodded, blush appeared on her face. 'It won't lie. As I'm not lying. I live only for you.' Then he pulled her up and seated astride his laps. 'I want to look only at you. For the rest of my life. I don't care about any other woman.' Loghain didn't said any more as he started to kiss her neck and breasts still rocking inside of her. Her nipples were really sensitive so she was almost screaming from pleasure. Soon their movement speeded up and they reached end of their coupling. But they didn't part even after that. Loghain embraced her and put his head on her chest. 'I'm sorry that I angered you. You shouldn't get nervous now. I was just...'

'I know. I shouldn't jump and run. What if something would really happen? You were right.' Mahria hand stroked Loghain's wet hair. She moved sweaty strands from his forehead. 'I would kill myself if something would happened to Gareth.'

'Like I would allow you to do anything like that.' Loghain grumbled and pushed both of them to lay on the bed. Both of them were lying on the bed with their gazes on the ceiling. They stroked each other hands with care.

'Will you be near when Gareth decides to leave my belly?'

'Of course. I wouldn't miss birth of my first son.'

'Can we go to Gwaren before my due? I'd like to give a birth to him on his future lands.'

'I don't think it will happen... We need to stay in Denerim for winter. Marric want me to watch over Cailan when he will be regent.' Loghain overheard Mahria's disappointed sigh. 'Don't worry... after Maric will return in the spring we will take carriage and take him there for whole year.' Mahria nodded but her face still show disappointment. They were laying in silence 'Maker… and here I thought I will work a bit. There's so much to do yet I'm goofing off with my wife. What happened to you, Loghain?'

'Oh! So this is goofing off for you? Fine! I will get another room for myself and won't bother you anymore.' Mahria crossed her arms and turned her back on him. 'I won't talk to you ever again, Your Teyrnship.'

'You can't do that. I won't allow it.'

'Like I care if you allow it or not. I can do whatever I like!' Mahria replied with feigned anger. Loghain moved to her ear with a smirk. 'Don't you dare!' Mahria knew what he desired to do now. She turned her head to him and wanted to stop him. But her husband was already next to her head.

'Do what?' He used his low, hoarse talk on her. That was too effective. 'You mean my low voice that intoxicate you every time I whisper to your ear.' He felt her shivers and overheard light moans. 'It works every time.' After that they 'reconciled' yet again as they weren't intimate for a long time due to Mahria sickness. That was too much for both.


	13. Chapter 12

Dragon 9:25, 25th Cloudreach

MARKET DISTRICT, DENERIM

Mahria was strolling down the market district with her mother, brother and Anders. They wanted to buy some presents for Rieska and children as mage would leave next day to Gwaren. After they bought everything they proceeded to Gnawed Noble Tavern for a drink. 'Ah, my feets… they are all swollen up.' Mahria sighed when she sat behind one of the tables. Tavern was full of nobles who waved their hands at Mahria and Eleonora to greet them.

'Your Teyrnship, I need to go to Wonders of Thedas to buy some supplies. May I leave for a moment?' Mahria looked at mage with interest.

'Oh, you want to go there? I'll go with you. I was always wondering what mage shop looks like. Mother, you will join us or will you stay here?' Mahria turned her head to her mother and waited for a reply.

'Oh no, no. Go my dear, I'll stay here with Fergus.'

'But, mom! I want to see it as well!' Fergus frowned at his mother. 'Please, mom.'

'No, young man! You will stay here. It's not a place for you and there is nothing to be interested about.' Eleonora was adamant at her son's pleads. 'Go, Mahria. But please be quick. I want to return to the palace as soon as possible.'

'Fine. Let's go, ser mage.' They left Mahria's mother and brother and proceeded to the shop. It was famous for it's magical and exotic wares. They entered it and Mahria gasped in shock. 'Whoa… it's far more that I could ever imagine.'

'Yes, it is, your Teyrnship.' Anders stated with a smirk. 'Most of people are afraid of magic so they don't come here. But it's like paradise to me.' They walked in further to be stopped by hooded woman.

'Well, well… what have we here?' Her low voice ringed in their ears. 'Isn't it Teyrna Mahria Mac Tir? The most powerful woman in whole Ferelden?' She approached Mahria and put off her hood. She had black hair and yellow, glowing eyes. 'And here I thought I'd have some difficulty with contacting you.'

'And who are you if I may ask?'

'Such manners… You can call me Morrigan.' Woman named Morrigan came even closer to Mahria but Anders moved between them.

'Who are you? An apostate? A witch?' He glared at her with distrust. 'I sense your power, my lady.'

'Oh, and you have a mage by your side, Teyrna? You're very smart woman indeed.' Morrigan smirked. 'Please move, mage, as I have something to tell Teyrna Mahria.'

'I'm sworn to protect Teyrna with my life. If you want to harm her you will have to go through me first!' Anders moved his hands in front of him. They started to glow and zap with electricity.

'Back of, mage. If I'd like to harm her I would do that long ago.' Morrigane moved her gaze onto Mahria. 'Please, Teyrna, I need you to listen what I have to say. 'Tis extremely important for you and your husband.' Mahria put her hand on Anders and leaned to him.

'Please, Anders, calm down. Let's hear what she have to say.' Anders hands stopped to glow and he hanged them down loosely. As he did so, Morrigan showed them small table in the corner of the shop. When Mahria sat down, she turned her head to Morrigan. 'So, please, tell me what you want from me.'

'May I ask few questions first, Teyrna?' Morrigan face was still showing smirk and interest. Mahria didn't know if she should trust her or not but nevertheless she nodded. 'My first question is: do you know someone named Asha'bellanar?'

'Woman of many years… yes… I heard about her from...'

'Zetrall, I know.' Morrigan interrupted her for a moment. ' 'Twas he, who send me to you.'

'Zetrall told you about me?' Mahria gasped with shock. 'Why?'

'He said that only you can help me with my task.' Morrigan stood up and walked from side to side. 'Another question, Teyrna. Do you know woman named Flemeth?'

'Witch of the Wilds?' Mahria smirked. 'Aren't we too old for childs tales?'

' 'Tis not a tale. As she is my mother.' Morrigan replied. 'She's also Asha'bellanar in fact.'

'And you want me to believe in that?' Mahria sighed and look at Morrigan sterned. 'Please, explain what you want and let's end this nonsense.'

'Fine, Teyrna. I'll tell you a story. Story about a young prince and an outlaw who hit on the dalish camp and then met with Asha'bellanar.' Morrigan sat again, with now serious face. 'Prince Maric and Loghain Mac Tir to be more accurate. They were imprisoned by Dalish elves when they ran from usurper army. Elves took them to my mother. She offered them her help but she had some conditions. Flemeth took Maric into her hut and talked with him for hours. King didn't tell anyone, even Loghain, what were the conditions though. But I know them.'

'How?' Mahria leaned to her on the table with face showing puzzlement.

'Oh, I happened to read one of her grimoires.' Morrigan smirked. 'But 'tis not so important, Teyrna. Listen to me now. Mother told Maric about the future of his and Ferelden. Or rather mother's future as she lied to him and altered it. He had to promise Flemeth that he will go on a voyage to Antiva to meet with my half-sister, Yavanna.'

'He… he's going to Wycome in three months from now. It's close to Antiva!' Mahria looked at Morrigan with wide-opened eyes. 'How…? It's not widely known information.'

'Like I said. I have read about it.' Morrigan sighed and continued her story. 'Maric is descendant of Calenhad the Great who happened to had dragon's blood. Yavanna's task is to awaken Queen of the dragons from her slumber with that blood. I don't know yet why… but I know one more thing. My mother wants her revenge. Do you know about Mythal, Teyrna?'

'She's a goddess from elvhen pantheon.' Mahria again had to answer questions about elvhen lore. Luckily she knew something about it.

'Yes. Gods of ancient elves were forced to seal themselves in the Beyond when they captured ancient tevinter dragon gods beneath the ground. But two of them managed to stay in waking world, they lost almost all their power. One of them was Mythal. In her weakened state she found woman who was betrayed as well. It was Flemeth. She agreed to merge with Mythal to get their revenge on those who betrayed them. And soon blights began to flood Thedas. Mythal in Flemeth's body became powerful. She unsealed four Old Gods and shown darkspawns where they were lying in their slumber. And now, she want to proceed with fifth one. Near the Korcari Wilds. That, I can not allow.'

'Blight? Here? In Ferelden?' Mahria was terrified by Morrigan words. She looked at Anders who was also shocked.

'Sorry to interrupt but… why should we believe you, Morrigan? You can lie to us, as your mother lied to King Maric.' Anders looked confused. Mahria looked on him and nodded. But she found herself believing in Morrigan words. Too much of it was accurate and she knew a great deal of thing no one else knew.

'Because I need to stop my mother. And I didn't came here to waste my nor your time to tell idle stories. 'Tis only but truth.'

'I believe you.' Mahria stated with blank expression. 'Tell me, what do you want from me.'

'I'm pleased to hear that, Teyrna. Zetrall was right about you.' Morrigan smiled and leaned to Mahria. 'I need to speak with your husband and King Maric. As fast as possible.'

'That can be arranged.' Mahria nodded to Morrigan. 'Before nightfall Anders will come to you and both of you will come to my husband study. I'll ask him and King to be there. Now, Anders go and buy what you need. We stayed here for too long. I bet my mother is already traumatized.'

'As you wish, Your Teyrnship.' Anders left Mahria and Morrigan and proceeded to the counter where Tranquil Proprietor was selling his wares.

'I'm glad that you want to help me, Teyrna Mahria. Like I said, Zetrall was right.' Morrigan face warmed a bit. 'There are few women in Ferelden with such wit and intelligence.'

'You don't have to flatter me, Morrigan.' Mahria shook her head and looked at her. 'I hope I won't regret helping you.'

'You won't. That I swear.' After a few moments Anders came back with full bag of magical potions and other wares. They parted with Morrigan and quickly returned to Gnawed Noble Tavern. Eleonora nagged to them that they were too long in the shop. Soon they returned to the palace.

LOGHAIN STUDY

'So why exactly you brought us here, Teyrna Mahria?' Maric was sitting behind Loghain's desk and waited in anticipation. On the other side of the room Loghain leaned on the wall with grave expression. He was anxious. His wife came to him after she returned from Market District and told him only that after nightfall both Maric and him need to meet with her in his study. Her reticent behaviour was really weird.

'Let's wait a moment. I need you to listen to someone.' As she said that faint knocking arose behind the door. 'Come in, Anders.'

'We waited that long for Anders, really?' Loghain finally spoken, his voice shown his impatience.

'No.' Low female voice replied to him as hooded figure entered the room. 'Loghain Mac Tir, such an honour.' Woman took her hood from her head and looked with mischievous smile at him then she turned to King and also greeted him in her own strange way. 'And King Maric Theirin. 'Tis pleasure beyond my way of understanding.' Maric stood up a bit and look into Morrigan eyes.

'Those eyes...'

'Oh, yes. Mother's eyes.' She nodded still having this mischievous smirk on her. At that time Mahria approached Loghain and moved behind him.

'Asha'bellanar...' Maric whispered with eyes wide-opened. Loghain overheard this name and blood rushed to his head. He wanted to move to Morrigan but Mahria took his arm in her hand and stopped him. He turned to her and saw she shook head in negation.

'What's going on, Mahria?' He growled angrily at his wife.

'Today I met this woman. Her name is Morrigan… and she's daughter of Flemeth or Asha'bellanar. You know who I'm talking about, don't you?' Mahria looked into his eyes with serious look. Then she turned to Maric. 'Listen to her, Your Majesty. It's very important.'

'I… I don't know... what's going on.' Maric was puzzled. All his memories of that old witch from Korcari Wilds returned to him. All memories of their talk in her hut dashed through his head.

'Listen to me, Maric the Saviour. I have some important thing so say.' And Morrigan said the same things she said to Mahria earlier that day. While listening the story Loghain remained silent. He only put his hand on Mahria waist and grabbed it firmly. As he wanted to be sure that all of it was real.

'It can't be the truth… I… I was deceived… I...' When Morrigan finished her talk Maric was shaken. He was sitting on the chair with his face in his hands. Loghain grave expression didn't show his stir but Mahria felt that his hand were trembling. And his icy blue eyes show disbelief. After few quiet moments he regained his composure and stepped to Morrigan.

'And why we should believe you? You are same wretched witch as your mother.' He growled with his teeth clenched.

'Don't insult me, Teyrn Loghain, as I'm here to help all of you...' Morrigan narrowed her yellow eyes. 'My mother said something about you as well… wasn't it '_Keep him close and he will betray you, each time worse than the last?'_ Your first betray was with Rowan as I recall. Then with Katriel... ' She smirked with victory. Loghain opened his eyes in shock. At those words Mahria stepped back and covered her mouth with her hands to prevent any sound leaking from it. 'Surprisingly there wasn't any more significant betrayals... yet.' Loghain turned his head from the witch and with corner of his eye he saw Mahria. Her eyes showed so much pain and her hands were trembling over her mouth. He couldn't stand this view. Mac Tir returned to Mahria side and embraced her. His head leaned to her ear.

'Don't think about that. Don't think about her.' He whispered quietly. 'Think about what I told you...' Then he turned her head so she could hear his heartbeat. That calmed down Mahria's pain. She nodded and they broke apart to face the rest.

'King Maric... please listen to me. I'm here to stop my mother. I need your help.' Morrigan moved closer to the King. 'She said all of those things so you had to act on her whim. But you have a choice and I can defend you from her.'

'I understand. I agree. Ser mage, please call a servant.' Anders left Loghain study for a while and he returned with a maid. Maric ordered to prepare a room for the witch. 'Lady Morrigan, please go with her and feel free to ask for anything you want.' When Morrigan left with the maid Maric turned to Teyrns Mac Tir. 'Mahria, I'm indebted to you. But now I need to speak privately with your husband.'

'Of course, Your Majesty.' She looked at Maric for a moment then turned to Loghain. 'I'll go to our chambers.' Loghain regarded her for a while then switched his gaze to Anders.

'Anders, you will stay with Teyrna until I will arrive there, is that clear? And let her rest.'

'Of course, Your Teyrnship.' Mage nodded eagerly and turned to Mahria. 'Shall we go, Teyrna Mahria?' He offered his arm to her and they left.

'Maric...I...' Loghain approached Maric but he disregarded him.

'I killed her because that bitch told me to do so...' Maric gaze was blank as he said those grave words. 'I killed Katriel because I was told that if I wouldn't - the whole Ferelden would burn.'

'I thought that... because I...' Loghain didn't know what to think. He betrayed Maric… He personally revealed to him that Katriel was Severan's spy. He told him that she was responsible for their loss at West Hill. Rowan's father, Arl Rendorn Guerrin died there. Because of Katriel.

'You didn't betray me, Loghain. It was I who led you astray. Who led everyone astray. Maker! I killed woman I loved. I married the woman you loved! And now I wanted to go to Antiva to get myself killed by a witch… just because that old bitch told me to do so!' Tears of helplessness dwelled in Maric eyes. He was so much in pain because he allowed to be deceived. 'And here I got to know… that I had a choice.'

'You didn't want to kill Katriel?'

'No… just moments before I slit my blade through her I wondered if maybe I should act against witch's will… at that time I thought that I can forgive her. That she loved me and she came back. But I was too afraid of witches prophecies...' Maric hung his head and started to cry. 'And to think… that everything could be different now… that I... with Katriel… and you would be happy with Rowan. You wouldn't have to marry Mahria and...'

'Stop it, Maric.' Loghain interrupted his monologue. His voice was cold and grave. 'I don't want to hear that... That I didn't have to marry my wife.' He started to stroll from one side of the room to another. His angry face was sliding on furnitures to avoid looking at Maric.

'I wouldn't ever assume that it is like that between you two...'

'It is.' Loghain finally stopped to walk and looked at his friend. 'Let's not talk about that anymore. What's your plan now, Maric? You still want to go to Wycome?'

'No. I'm going to stay here in Ferelden... for the rest of my life if that means to spoil this old hag's plans.' Maric wiped wetness from his cheek and stood up from the chair. His gaze was furious. 'I'll keep Morrigan here. She said that she's the only one who can match and stop her mother. I believe Morrigan.'

'I'm relieved. Thank the Maker that you won't go to Wycome. Tomorrow we need to held another Landsmeet. Luckily everyone are still here in Denerim. You should tell them you won't go anywhere.' Maric nodded and sighed heavily.

'I'm so sorry, my friend. I should tell you everything… from the start. I always depended on your opinion… I should tell you about witch's words as well.'

'What is done is done, Maric.' Both men talked about another Landsmeet and agreed that Loghain should go and send messengers to everyone to let them know. After that he left Maric to his thoughts.

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

Mahria changed to her nightgown and put robe on it. She didn't want to let Anders see her like that. Then she climbed up the bed and covered with blankets. She wanted to fall asleep but it didn't came. Anders and Mahria remained silent for an hour then she started to feel awkward. 'Ummm… I didn't know you can use offensive magic, Anders…' He snapped from his meditation and looked at Teyrna.

'Ah. I was taught to use all kinds of magic. But for me healing magic is the most important. And I like to fight with electric magic.' Then he moved his hand upward. He sighed and then his hand started to zap and small lightning appeared around it.

'Whoa!' Mahria looked at this with broad smile. She was always interested in magic although her mother forbid her to be. 'Can you make fire? Or ice?'

'Of course.' Then he waved the hand and small lightings changed to fire. After that he change the flame into small icicle in his grasp. Mahria leaned to see it better.

'Can I touch it?' He nodded and approached her to give her shard of ice. 'It's really cold! It's really an ice! I can't believe it… And you made it just like that.'

'Not like that, Teyrna. I need to mold my power in me to create it. It's not that simple.'

'Nevertheless I'm really impressed.' She was still looking at ice shard on her hand. It started to melting. 'Can you make ice that won't melt?'

'Yes… but I would need lyrium and some ingredients to create it.' After that they started to talk about magic for a while… but then Teyrna laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling with serious expression.

'Do you think I made good decision?' Anders regarded Teyrna for a moment then replied to her question.

'Yes. I think that was good call, Your Teyrnship. Somehow you have saved the king. And maybe whole Ferelden.' Anders approached the window and looked behind it. 'Just think about it, Teyrna. You could just disregard her… you could even send guards to arrest her… but you decided to listen to Morrigan. You didn't know who she was and that she is really powerful. When I approached her I had shivers run down my spine. I was terrified.'

'Yet you wanted to protect me, Anders, that was very brave.'

'You are pregnant, Your Teyrnship, and you are important. If I would just run away I would ashamed my fellow mages and my family. Besides I respect you greatly, Teyrna Mahria.' Anders turned to Mahria and smiled at her. 'And you haven't gave me a cat yet.' Mahria started to laugh. At that moment doors have opened and Loghain entered the room.

'Anders, get out.' His face was grave and his eyes was icy cold as his voice.

'Of course, good night, Teyrn, Teyrna.' Mage bowed quickly and ran away. Loghain sat behind small table in their room and put his face in hands. Mahria looked at him for a moment then she laid on her side to gaze by the window. They remained silent for a long, awkward moment. She started to feel uneasy again as she remembered witch words… ' '_First betray was with Rowan as I recall.' That's what she said… he dared to snatch his friends fiancee. He loved her that much.'_ Tears started to dwell in her eyes. '_And now he will hate me… for what I did. I didn't inform him beforehand what I was planning. I did everything on my own whim. Now he will think I betrayed his trust._' As she was brooding over she started to cry. When he heard her sobbing he stood up and left the room. '_Maker, he won't look at me ever again.'_ But he returned after some time and climbed the bed. He moved to her and leaned above her body.

'So you had some fun with Anders… again.' He said with anger with his voice.

'Um… he showed me magic spells and… but, wait! Are you...' Mahria turned her crying face to him and looked into his eyes. They were glowing with jealousy. 'Are you… jealous of him?'

'What if I am? When I saw both of you laughing and enjoying your company?' Loghain narrowed his eyes and turned Mahria to himself. 'You can only enjoy my company, Mahria, that's an order.'

'Yes, General...' She smiled a bit at his joke. 'And here I was crying because I thought that you hate me now… that you don't want to look at me anymore… that maybe you were thinking over past and wondering about future with...'

'That again?' He sighed heavily and sat straightly on the bed. 'Maric also was wondering about my future with Rowan if he hadn't kill that elf. But I don't care about any alternative future. I care about my present. Only with you.' He regarded her red eyes and wet cheeks. 'Silly… you really thought that I would reminiscence the past? Wish that all of this never happened?' She nodded to him and turned her head in shame.

'I was also thinking that you will be mad at me… That I brought Morrigan to you and Maric.' Few teardrops fell on the cover laying on Mahria laps.

'Stop that nonsense, woman.' Mac Tir pulled his wife to his side and wiped her tears. 'You saved Maric tonight. You saved my friend. King of Ferelden! You are a hero!'

'Shut up...' Mahria started to cry again. 'You are hero… not me. Maker, I'm so emotional now... I never cried so much during my whole life.'

'Hush, hush. I love that emotional side of you as well. You can't be only Goddess of Fury and Destruction, Mahria.' Loghain took her to lean on the headrest and put his head on her laps. 'Calm down… you can plait and unplait my braids for how long you want now.' She laughed and moved her hands to his hair.

'You know how to calm me down, husband.' Loghain watched her face for a while then turned his head slightly to her abdomen.

'My boy, listen to what you father will say now. We have to take care of your mother. And we have to make sure she will always smile.' Mahria smiled at him and bent her head for a kiss.

'You got really better at this.'

'With such pretty and smart wife I had to improve myself.' His hand reached her hair and stroked it. 'Tomorrow there will be another Landsmeet. Maric wants to inform everyone that he won't sail to Wycome. I'm so relieved by that news… maybe… we will go to Gwaren for winter.'

'Really? To Gwaren?' Mahria brightened up at that news. 'But Landsmeet? Again? So I need to dress up, huh?' Mahria didn't like to wear flashy dresses. Although the one that Loghain ordered for her was really beautiful. With that armor chest piece on here she looked amazing. Like true wife of Hero of River Dane.

'What now? You don't like my presents? Maybe I'll lend my River Dane armor for you?'

'Stop… I would drown in it. You are so tall. Everytime you put chin on my head I'm getting mad.' She giggled at that memory. Few times her husband stood behind her and put his head on her. Just to show Mahria that she was tiny compared to him. 'But… I wonder...'

'About what?'

'Such a great possibility, Loghain! Just imagine.' He looked at her, puzzled. Her eyes were glowing with daydreaming. 'We could role-play. You would be captain of the guards… only in your armor... and I would be bandit's chieftain. And then… and then... mmm.' She giggled with closed eyes as her imagination run wild in her mind.

'Maker's breath, woman. There must be some antivan blood in you. A lot in fact.' He sighed but he also imagined that scene. 'Pity I left that armor in Gwaren.' As he said that she opened her eyes. They regarded themselves only for a moment to start kissing passionately. Soon they were occupied with love-making and Mahria forgot to plait his braid again.


	14. Chapter 13

Dragon 9:25, 26th Cloudreach

ROYAL PALACE, GREAT HALL

'My dear friends. I'm sorry that I summoned you here again. But I have important news for you.' All noblemen gathered again in Great Hall. Some of them were almost prepared to leave so they were a bit angered but shown up nevertheless. 'I told you about my voyage to Free Marches four days ago. I know that some of you… maybe all of you disagreed with this plan. And now I want to reassure your concerns about that. I won't go to Wycome. I'm going to stay in Ferelden.' Huge applause broke when he stated that. Everyone calmed down after a while and listened to what King wants to say. 'Also… I want to postpone my son's marriage to Anora Mac Tir. I was wondering about it deeply and I think that it's not a good time.' Cailan looked at his father with shock and anger.

'What?' He moved closer to him. 'What's going on, Father?' Loghain was also angered but he remained silent.

'Cailan, I have my reasons. We will talk later.' He dismissed his son and proceeded to speak again. 'Anyway, my dear friends. Please forgive me for wasting your time to come here and listen to me. But I wanted to let you know that my plans had changed.' Maric regarded all of them in silence for a while. 'King shouldn't leave his country for only his whim. I need to protect Ferelden even now, in the time of peace. Now please come tonight for feast to celebrate with me.' Another applause broke and everyone gathered in groups to talk about this unexpected event. In the meanwhile Mahria went to Loghain side and both of them approached Maric and Cailan. They were arguing with each other in low voices.

'Father, I don't understand what happened. Why you don't want to go to Free Marches anymore?'

'Cailan, there are reasons which you won't understand. I don't want to talk about them.' Cailan frowned at his father and growled. But Maric didn't care to notice it. 'And I need to teach you some things as I think I overlooked in your tutoring. You will be the king someday and now is the time you'll learn from me. Ah Loghain, tell me, do you want to go to Gwaren this year?' Maric turned to Loghain and smiled to him. 'I bet you want Mahria to bore your child on your lands, don't you?'

'In the matter of fact I do. Or rather Mahria wanted it really much.' Mahria nodded with blush on her face. 'Now we can go without worrying about anything. Don't you think, Teyrna?'

'Yes. There won't happen anything bad now.' Mahria replied and smiled to Maric.

'We will go to Gwaren at the end of Justinian, I suppose.' Loghain added and put his hand on Mahria waist. 'Before my dear wife will swell too much.' Mahria looked at Loghain with narrowed eyes and hissed at him.

'I beg you pardon! I won't swell. I think you wanted to say your child will grow in my stomach.' She let angry growl and turned her head from him.

'Loghain, you really should be ashamed by yourself.' Marik smirked. 'Anyway when you will be away Cailan will take some of your duties. It's time for him to learn a thing or two.'

'That's fine by me. I'll show you, Cailan, all that's necessary things in those two months.'

Dragon 9:25, 3rd Bloomingtide

PALACE COURTYARD

'Loghain, I trust you will keep an eye on her.' Eleonora Cousland had to be assured that her daughter will be in good hands when she will leave to Highever so she nagged Loghain for few moments now. Teyrns Cousland were prepared to leave to Highever but their farewell prolonged due to Teyrna's behaviour.

'Don't worry, Eleonora, I will.' Mahria rolled her eyes and put hand on her stomach. It was already curved slightly with her pregnancy.

'Stop it, you two. Mother, everyone is waiting for you. Go now.' She was highly irritated. 'We will see in Gwaren in three months.'

'But I need to check everything now. I'll worry this whole time, you kno-' Mahria's mother wanted to nag a bit more but she was interrupted.

'Eleonora, my dear wife! She will be fine, come and mount your horse already!' Teyrn Bryce yelled to his wife. He was already on his horse and waited for her too long. Fergus was sitting on Da'asha as Mahria lend her to him. He looked bored and was swinging from one side to another.

'Fergus! Don't forget to give Da'asha back to mom when she will leave to Gwaren!' Mahria shouted to her brother and waved hand in farewell. At last Eleonora mounted horse and whole party proceeded to leave. When they vanished behind the gate Mahria sighed heavily.

'Holy Andraste… I thought they will never leave.' She shook her head and sighed again. Loghain laughed at her and patted her back lightly.

'I recall similar farewell… but you were rather sad that time… and you run from my manor to dangle on the tree branch.'

'I wasn't dangling on the branch, I sat on it.' Mahria turned her head to Loghain and smiled. 'And you were so worried about me that you dashed on your horse like madman.'

'I did? I don't remember that...' He pulled his wife to him and kissed her. 'But I remember how we were sitting under that tree and you were so cute then. Later we had this big fight about your orlesian tatty book and we have reconciled few times.'

'It's not tatty I told you so many times to not call it that! And you still haven't explained few things to me.' She frowned at him but moved closer. Her curved stomach touched his abdomen. 'I sense some blockade now.' She moved a bit and looked at her belly. 'That's strange feeling.'

'It will get even bigger.'

'Heh, yes. I will get ugly and fat, you won't touch me ever again.' Mahria grimaced at that thought. She was afraid that her body will misshape.

'Teyrna, you are so wrong.' He slided his hand to her butt and stroked it lightly.

'I certainly hope so.' She purred lightly as they were walking to the palace. 'Want to play some chess?'

'Sure. I wanted to go and inspect barracks... but, nah... that can wait. Maric and Cailan are busy in King's study. So I can layabout for some time.'

GARDEN

Mahria was leaning to the board and thinking deeply about her move for quite some time. Meanwhile Loghain was laying on the armchair with eyes closed, hands behind his head and with stretched legs. He gave up with showing impatience for his wife who only growled at him when he did so. 'Hmm… I think I got it!' Then she moved one of her pawns with happy smile. 'Ha! That was good move!' Loghain remained in his slumber-like state nevertheless. 'Don't fake sleeping. I know how you look like when you're asleep.' He opened one eye and smirked.

'You watch me when I sleep… that's strange...'

'And look who's talking. I know you watch me when I'm sleeping as well.' She giggled. Loghain moved to the chess board to look what move Mahria made.

'Good move. You learn quickly.' Loghain made countermove and moved back to lay on the seat.

'That was fast. How can I win with you when you're such brilliant strategist?' She frowned and leaned above board again. 'Loghain…?'

'Mmm?'

'Can I ask you something?' Mahria looked at Loghain but he returned to his previous slumber-like rest. He didn't replied so she remained silent. But after a while he opened his eyes with curious gaze.

'Just ask already. You don't have to beg me for answering your questions.'

'Oh… fine. I was wondering, you know.' Mahria hesitated for a moment. 'Have you compared me to Rowan?'

'What?' He frowned, his hand reached his eyes and he rubbed them with helpless gesture. 'Maker, haven't I told you to stop thinking about her?' He took his hand off his eyes and looked at Mahria. Her eyes shown him that she was serious. And thought struck his mind. '_She feels insecure about Rowan and me._'

'I… I was compared to her when I grew up.' Her sad eyes looked at the garden. "At that time I felt proud and good… but now… with you… I...'

'I'll be frank with you, Mahria. When I saw you in Highever as a grown woman that thought struck my mind… that time when you took off your helmet after duel with Nathaniel Howe you looked like her. But I pushed that image away. And on our wedding night it came again. I almost said her name when I laid with you. But, thanks the Maker, I controlled myself and looked at you. I asked who you are and you replied that you are you. Mahria Mac Tir. It was so simple. Then I looked into your eyes, those white eyes of snow. And I knew that you are not Rowan. After all those months I know one thing.' He stood up and approached her.

'What?' Loghain kneeled next to her side and took her hand into his.

'That you are not a ghost that wants repentance for my sins. I said that once and… that was wrong. I did Rowan terrible thing, I know. But you are my wife that filled my empty life with love, tenderness and a bit of craziness. Now I don't even think that you two share any similarities.' Loghain took her hand to his lips, kissing each finger with care. 'I don't want you to feel insecure about Rowan anymore.'

Dragon 9:25, 15th Bloomingtide

ROYAL PALACE, GARDEN

It was hot day so Anora and Mahria decided to laze about in the garden. Servants brought them blankets, something to drink and eat and so women could lay under huge tree to get a bit of shade. 'So hot… I'm all sweaty…' Mahria was layin on the blanket with spread arms.

'Don't tell me that because I get even more hot. But still your situation is far worse than mine as you're getting bigger by each day' Anora giggles, she was sitting and drinking cold wine but that didn't help her to chill. 'You know… I have some interesting book to show you.'Anora took out the book from her bag and handed to Mahria.

'Exotic Lovemaking by antivan experts? Are you serious?' Nevertheless Mahria become really interested in the content of it so she quickly opened it. After she paged through it she shouted. 'There are pictures in it! Maker!' She flick more pages and widened her eyes. 'Two men and one woman? Ewww. You wench, I forbid you to read it until I read it myself.'

'Spoilsport! I wanted to show it to you not lend. But fine, have it for one day. Tomorrow I want it back.' Anora giggled again for a moment. 'Nevermind… Anyway… I decided I'll go with you to Gwaren.'

'Oh? So you still don't talk to Maric?' Mahria pulled her head a bit but it was too much of exertion so she laid it again.

'Of course! How could he do that to me?' She frowned and gasped angrily. 'I waited so long for Cailan. If he didn't change his mind we would get married next month.'

'I think King Maric has some good reasons for that, Anora.' Mahria stated and sighed. She was actually happy that Anora will not get married to Cailan so soon. Especially after incident that happened on her first day in Denerim.

'I don't know… I'm just… I don't know what's going on. First thing is that uncle changes his plans about going to Free Marches… and he's keeping this woman… Morrigan, as his Arcane Advisor? Maker's breath, Mahria… it's beyond my understanding.' Mahria didn't want to talk about it. She agreed with Maric and Loghain that no one should ever know about Morrigan mission. It was hard for her to keep secrets from Anora. But she promised and she wanted to stick to it. 'Speaking of the devil.' Mahria pulled her head again and saw Morrigan approaching them.

'Well, well… 'tis a beautiful day to layabout, Teyrna Mahria.' Witch moved closer to them with grin. 'Such a hot day. I hope you don't feel dizzy.'

'I'm fine, Lady Morrigan, thank you.' She pulled herself to seat and looked at the witch.

'And lady Anora, such an honor, as always.' Morrigan bowed with her head to her but Anora didn't replied back. She just regarded witch silently.

'Lady Morrigan, please seat with us.' Mahria moved a bit to make space for Morrigan. Anora gasped at Mahria's invitation but she didn't objected. 'I think we shouldn't antagonize ourselves. Now, when you are here I think it's good time to get to know each other better. Right, Anora?' At first Mahria did all the talking but later Anora joined. Morrigan was reluctant at the beginning to share her story with them but later she told a bit about herself. She omitted part about her mother though. After an hour or so Anora stood up.

'Lady Morrigan, I'm sorry for my previous behaviour. I think you're fine. Anyway I need to go to attend some matters. Can you escort Teyrna Mahria to her chambers?'

'Certainly, Lady Anora.' When she left Mahria and Morrigan also stood up and went inside the palace. 'If I may, Teyrna, I want to say that it was enjoyable afternoon. 'Tis was really nice of you that you invited me to stay.'

'I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Lady Morrigan. Tell me, how you find living in Royal Court?' Mahria smiled at Morrigan. She felt that witch was really nice inside though her exterior was rather harsh.

'I always wished I could be a lady, in fact. Living in wilds wasn't that nice after all. I wanted to break free from there. And now I'm here.' Morrigan smirked at her and gestured at the doors to Mahria's chamber. 'Here we are, Teyrna, 'twas a pleasure. And I hope you will have good evening… with your husband and that book of yours.' And she turned on her heel leaving Mahria with blush on her face.

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

After Morrigan left, Mahria found a servant and asked to bring supper to her chamber. She didn't want to go anywhere because of the heat, she stayed in her bedchamber. Loghain was preoccupied with Cailan and Maric. He wanted to finish all his duties before their journey to Gwaren. After she ate, she was laying alone and reading antivan book claimed from Anora. When it became dark outside Mahria had lit candles as she always did. Woman was so engaged in the lecture that she didn't noticed that Loghain came. 'What are you reading again? Orleasian tatty book?' Mahria jumped at sound of his voice and tried to hid the book. But it was too late. Loghain climbed on the bed and moved closer to his wife 'Give me that… show it to me.'

'No, you can't.' But it was really too late. Loghain reached the book out of her hands and opened. Then he laid on the bed and paged through it and his eyes opened wide.

'There are even pictures… and where does it come from?' He looked at the front page to read about author. 'Ah, yes… Antiva.' Mahria was red on her face. 'Where did you get that from?'

'Your fabulous daughter lend me it.' She replied with quiet voice. Mahria felt so embarrassed that she wanted to hid herself somewhere far away. But it was only for a moment. She regained herself as thought popped in her mind. 'Your behaviour is really mean, my husband.' Mahria moved closer to him and put her hand on his manhood. She began to stroke it through his breeches.

'Oh? Is that punishment or rather… mmm...' His hoarse moan interrupted his speech for a moment as her hand intensified her stroking. 'Or rather practice on me?' As he got hard Mahria opened his belt and pulled his breeches down. Loghain helped her with taking them off and tossed them on the floor. When he was free from pants she moved between his legs and leaned to his member.

'Let's consider it a practice.' Loghain felt her hot breath on his exposed parts and that stirred hot sensation in his loins. But that wasn't even beginning of his sensations as she took him into her mouth and moved her hand to his sack to massage it lightly. He didn't felt such pleasure in his whole life. When he felt his end is near he pushed her gently from his shaft and pulled to him. Loghain slowly kissed her neck while his hands were busy with untying Mahria's dress.

'My beloved wife. How can I repay you for such unexpected courtesy?' He whispered to her ear and run his hand on her bare back as her dress fell down. That stirred shivers in Mahria. She was moaning deeply as Loghain hand cupped her breast and waist. Her hands were wrapped in his hair. Loghain pulled her up to remove her dress and smallclothes. He regarded her naked body in admiration. 'You are so beautiful. And this curve...' He stroked her swollen stomach with his finger. 'Makes you even more beautiful and appealing.'

'Such a flatterer you are, dear husband. Yet… I don't want any flatteries now. I want this.' Mahria stroked his hardened shaft and he couldn't resist her any longer. He laid her with care on the bed and entered her wet insides. Even though he was at his limits he wanted to move slowly. To let this moment last longer. With one hand he kept himself above her and with other he cupped lightly her breast and stomach. Her moans and cries told him that she was also at her limits. So he started to move inside of her more eagerly and soon both of them finished their lovemaking with loud moans and growls. After that Loghain laid on his side next to his wife. His hand was resting on her curved abdomen, stroking it lightly. His head was next to her neck and cheek so he kissed them slowly.

'I would thank Anora… but that would be extremely inappropriate.'

'Indeed.' Mahria giggled. 'But anyway… you should rather thank me. For being so amazing.'

'Thank you, my dear wife, for being so amazing.' Loghain repeated after Mahria with numb and emotionless voice.

'At least you could rephrase my words.' She frowned but giggled moment later. Suddenly she shouted lightly.

'What?' Loghain pulled up on his elbow to look at Mahria. 'What happened? Are you alright?' He looked at her shocked face with concerne. But she didn't said anything. She grabbed his hand and placed it above her navel. He looked at it and started to wonder what all of that was about. But suddenly he felt it. Something moved lightly in her stomach. It paused for a moment… then moved again. Loghain couldn't believe it. He moved his gaze again at Mahria. She covered her eyes with her hand.

'And I'm crying again… blast and damnation...' Even so she started to laugh. 'Gareth wanted to say hi, I think.'

'Maker… I feel awkward now… just after we… Nevermind.' He turned his eyes to her stomach again. Then he leaned to it and whispered. 'Your mother is really amazing. Remember it, son.'

'And his father is even more amazing. Listen to your mommy, Gareth. Your father is the Hero of River Dane. Teyrn of Gwaren. Royal Advisor. Someone can think that it's too much for one man to stand… but no! Your father achieved so much that bards are singing praising songs for him every day in every tavern in whole Ferelden… nooo in whole Thedas!' Mahria started to laugh and tremble so much that Loghain gasped in disapproval.

'Now you're making fun of me, Teyrna. And stop trembling so much, our poor boy will be startled by your behaviour.'

'I'm not making fun of you! It's truth. Last time I was in Gnawed I overheard one... And Gareth got used to my behaviour already. He likes it, in fact… but let me sing one song about you. Here we go. Listen.' And she started to sing about Loghain. He sighed and covered his ears.

'Maker preserve me...'

Dragon 9:25, 15th Justinian

ROYAL PALACE, COURTYARD

'I really don't want to ride in that, Loghain.' Mahria was standing in front of luxurious carriage and regarding it with disfavour. They were already packed and waited for King Maric to arrive at the courtyard to bid them farewell. 'Maybe I can rode with you? You will keep me close and both you and I will be contented.'

'I said no. Do you even listen what I'm saying to you?' Loghain sighed. Mahria was nagging about riding in carriage for few days now and he was at his limits. Even though he didn't want to argue with her too much. 'Besides you will ride with Anora. You can have your gossip sessions all day long.'

'I think we run out of topics, Father.' Anora giggled and moved closer to Mahria to pat her shoulder. 'Don't fret, my dear. It will be more comfortable for you. Just think about Gareth sake.'

'I'm still thinking about him. He will dislike this journey, I bet he will.'

'Still, I won't agree on you riding on a horse, Mahria.' Loghain shook his head and then looked at his wife warmer. 'What if I'll let you sing those songs about my victory at River Dane?'

'If you let me? I can sing those without your approval, my dear husband. But... I have one condition.'

'And that is?' Loghain looked at her with unrest.

'You will tell me about your expedition to the Deep Roads. I asked you so many times and you always slinked away from it.'

'Fine, fine.' Loghain sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. 'I see I won't get away from it this time.'

'Oh! Mahria, you are genius! I never heard it myself!' Anora clasped her hands and giggled. Short while after that Maric and Cailan approached them.

'My friends, I hope your journey will be safe and quick. I'll come to Gwaren in three months so we won't miss each other much.' Maric was grinning widely. Cailan regarded him for a moment then sighed.

'You will come to Gwaren?' Loghain frowned at Maric. 'For what?'

'Not every day my friend will get his heir born, Loghain. I can't miss it.' Maric sensed too much fun in that event to let it go. As always his mischievous manners with Loghain were causing latter one anger.

'There won't be any fun in that, Maric.' Loghain let angry growl from him and narrowed his eyes. 'It's a serious matter. Anyway let's say goodbye and leave already. We have waited for you too long.' After brief farewell whole Mac Tir family left and their party to Gwaren for the winter.

Dragon 9:25, 17th Justinian

This time they were enjoying their travel. It was hot and sunny. Loghain didn't have to worry about sick Mahria as she felt great. She didn't nag about riding in carriage as Loghain was telling her the story about his rather unpleasant adventures in the Deep Roads. Even though he used his bored voice to tell the story she wasn't discouraged by it. 'And you set on fire entire spiderweb? Whoa, amazing! And there were a lot of those spiders?' Mahria leaned to her husband side from the carriage as he was riding his horse very close to it. Anora turned her head and tried to not to listen as she was afraid of spiders.

'A lot, yes.'

'Were they big?'

'Big, yes.' Loghain rolled his eyes as he was really fed up with telling about Deep Roads and spiders. But he didn't have any choice. He knew that if he didn't tell Mahria everything she wanted she would just jump out of the carriage to mount one of the horses.

'Like how big?' Mahria was still inquiring. Loghain turned his head to her and regarded for a moment. She looked at him highly interested. '_So cute… I would ravish her here and now… but alas, I can't do that._' He only smirked to himself. '_Now I'll show her.'_

'That big!' Loghain spread his arms and mustered a bit more of enthusiasm in his talk. 'They had eight hairy legs! Fangs soaking with poison! I couldn't count their eyes, but there were a lot of them.' Mahria looked at him with opened mouth and broad opened eyes. It was first time she saw Loghain talking in such manner. But he regained his usual demeanor swiftly. 'Maker's breath, woman, I hope you're satisfied now.'

'A lot!' Mahria started to laugh and turned to Anora. 'Did you heard that, Anora? That was something… Anora…?' Mahria moved closer to her friend. She was bending and covering her mouth. Her face was green. 'Anora… don't throw up… it's just a story.'

'Thank you… you wench...' Anora's shaky voice was muffled by her hand. 'Go on, Father... I want that part to end quickly.'

'As you wish, Anora. We killed some of these creatures and hid in one of the buildings. Katriel was bitten by the spider so I had to remove poison from her arm... we were so tired that we all passed out.'

'And spiders didn't attack you when you were asleep?' Mahria again was facing Loghain.

'Stop with the spiders already!' Anora shouted behind her back.

'As you can see I'm still alive… so no, they didn't. Luckily there was fresh water there so we could resupply our water sacks and wash ourselves.' Loghain omitted the part about him and Rowan or Maric and Katriel. It wasn't his favourite subject especially when Mahria was looking at him. He felt she was still insecure about Rowan after all. 'I don't know if it was next day or few hours later but anyhow we went further. Spiders tried to catch with us but we escaped them somehow. Far worse happened later. We encountered tainted corridors and darkspawns.'

'Maric found his sword there?'

'Oh, yes.' Loghain smirked at that memory. 'He didn't know that it was so light. It was made of Dragonbone. I had to catch him when he took it from dwarven skeleton. He almost beheaded me.'

'That's interesting. You think that King would allow me to hold that sword?' Mahria's face shown daydreaming about that sword of Maric's. She has seen it many times.

'I won't allow it. Not in thousand years, my dear.' Loghain sighed. 'If you got such weapon into your hands I would suggest everyone to run in terror. Anyway... Later we encountered darkspawns on our way. Maker preserve us all, there were a lot of them. I can't imagine how blights used to look like.'

'How does darkspawns look? I heard that there are few types of those.' Mahria was still highly interested in Loghain story. She started to curl her hair onto her finger in anticipation.

'There are… I think they are called hurlocks, genlock… shrieks… there are big ones called ogres. Each type comes from other race: humans, dwarves, elves or qunari.'

'I saw qunaris few times.' Mahria stated and nodded. Thankfully he could omit the part about how darkspawns looked like.

'Me too.' Anora added and giggled. 'Such big and strong people. White-haired.'

'With shiny muscles… and horns.' Mahria also started to titter.

'Stop you two.' Loghain had to let a sigh again. 'You want me to continue or not?'

'Yes, yes, go on, husband.' Mahria stopped her giggling and regained composure.

'Maker had to watch over us, as we were rescued by Legion of the Dead. They swoop on them and killed all. Nalthur agreed to guide us to Gwaren... he was dwarven commander of the Legion… sort of. Maric and I... asked him to join us in rebellion.'

'Somehow I can't imagine you asking anyone for anything… I don't believe you.' Mahria shook her head in disagreement.

'You know me too well, Teyrna. I might be a little harsh back then, yes.' Loghain smirked and looked into Mahria's snowy eyes with warm gaze. 'Anyway, Nalthur guided us to Gwaren and that's all.'

'Amazing, it's so amazing. To walk through the Deep Roads… to see all of it… I would gave up every coin I have to see it.'

'Hey, that's mine coin as well, Teyrna.' Loghain started to laugh. 'And I wouldn't let you go there I assure you.'

'Spoilsport.' Mahria leaned on the seat and stretched her arms. Rest of their travel was pleasant and calm, without talking about huge spiders or darkspawns.


	15. Chapter 14

Dragon 9:25, 26th Justinian

'Look, Loghain! It's Gwaren!' Mahira almost stood up in the carriage to look at Gwaren's walls and gate. 'I missed this place so much.'

'Me too.' Loghain replied to her with faint smile on his face. He was really happy to be here again. Far from Royal Palace. Few years ago he didn't really want to come here even for one day but it changed after he married with Mahria. Old memories was replaced with a new ones. Better ones. After an hour they reached the gates to see a lot of citizens gathered to welcome them. All party stopped there to greet with people of Gwaren.

'Come here, Loghain, I want to leave that carriage and not look at it ever again.' Mac Tir approached Mahria and helped her to get out of it. When she was standing on the ground already a huge applause broke from the crowd at sight of her swollen belly as no one in Gwaren knew that Mahria was pregnant. She smiled at the people and waved her hand to them. In the front she noticed Kaidan, Gwaren Seneschal. He approached them with huge smile.

'Teyrn Loghain, Teyrna Mahria. I'm overjoyed to see you safe and sound back here. And let me congratulate on your pregnancy, Teyrna. Such a marvelous news for all of us.' Mahria blushed lightly as she approached the crowd. Loghain embraced her with one hand to put it loosely on her waist.

'Citizens of Gwaren!' Loghain exclaimed with hoarse voice. 'I want you to know, that in few months we will welcome to this world an heir to Gwaren Teyrnir.' Another huge applause and wishes of luck broke from the gathered townsfolk. As cheers and shouts calmed Teyrns Mac Tir returned to the carriage to talk to Anora.

'I don't want to ride it, Loghain, let's walk back home.' Mahria was really fed up with that mean of transport already. 'Do you want to walk with us, Anora?'

'Nah, I want to go and wash myself properly. And get fresh clothes.'

'Fine. Let's go, Mahria. If you really want to walk there I can't forbid it. Thanks the Maker it's not that far.' Loghain ordered soldiers to return to the barracks. Anora left with servants to ride to the manor so Mahria and Loghain was left to stroll down the city. They weren't alone though. Lots of citizens came to them to bid them best wishes. Mahria wanted to go to Anders and Rieska to see their son but Loghain didn't want to agree. After some time they turned to back alley and walked peacefully to their home.

'I like how you change… you know?' They both walked close, side to side. Loghain still kept his hand on her waist and she stroked it lightly.

'Care to explain?' He looked at her quite puzzled.

'What I mean is… that you are different outside… to everyone. Grave, cold and self-restrained. You don't show warm emotions… rather seriousness and mistrust. But when we are alone. You show me that side of yours that I think no one could see.' Mahria smiled at him for a moment. 'When we are alone in bedchamber or when we play chess… I can see that all your tense vanish. You can relax and low your defense. Although… today when you broke the good news to the crowd… you weren't that lukewarm.'

'You say I should tell that I'll have an heir with grave expression and sad voice? Those people are my people. They are happy that their lands will be held by my heir. And I cheer with them.' His icy eyes regarded Mahria for a moment then he leaned to kiss her forehead. 'But… silly. You think that I would be unsmiling and grievous while having such pretty… lovely... and crazy wife? Impossible.'

'I'm not crazy I just have my own ways...' Mahria pinched Loghain nose and started to giggle. 'I hope Gareth will have your face, he will be so handsome. And Maker, please! I want Gareth to have my husband's icy blue eyes. He will be breaking all women hearts.'

'Stop it. You are a terrible jester.'

'Yes, yes. You think that all I say is a joke. It isn't.' Mahria shook her head and stopped to walk for a moment. She looked at Loghain with interest in her slightly narrowed eyes. He rose one of his eyebrows in puzzlement. Mac Tir wanted to ask what's going on but she interfered with a command like state. 'I want a bath. And later I want to eat.'

'Your wishes are my command, dear wife.' Loghain bowed to Mahria with chuckle. 'I'll see to it personally.'

'Personally you will lay with me in the tub.' Another command that made Loghain chuckle. 'Let's go, woman heavy with your child shouldn't wait too long.'

MAC TIR'S MANOR, BATH

'Sahra was curious about my belly. And our servants… Did you see their faces?' Mahria was lying atop of Loghain in a tub. Her back sticked to his chest. His hands were resting on her curved belly, stroking it softly. 'I thought their eyes will pop out from their skulls. Especially Mahren.' After they reached manor and entered whole staff welcomed them. Anora haven't told servants that their Teyrna was with a child.

'Mmm, we didn't inform anyone here in Gwaren. All of them were quite shocked.' He leaned to her neck to kiss it slowly. Then he started to slide down with his kisses onto shoulders. Mahria started to moan lightly.

'Teyrn Mac Tir, should I remind you about the meal?' She giggled and started to move slightly, rubbing his already hard shaft with her back. 'Mhmm, let's forget about it for a while... Take me, Loghain, I can't take it any longer.'

'As you wish, my dear wife.' Loghain whispered to her ear and he pulled her up. Mahria spread her legs so he could enter her. Then his hand went to her bottom to move her up and down on him. Her moans made him shiver, it was the best gratification for his performance. After they finished their love-making they went out of the tub. Loghain took a towel and started to wipe water from her body.

'That was the most warm and... The best welcome I had in my entire life.'

'I feel the same. Earlier when I was returning here I hadn't felt that way. Everyone treated me like hero and landlord… everyone except me. But now I feel myself like their Teyrn and... Mac Tir dynasty starts right here.' Loghain kneeled to face Mahria stomach. 'Listen Gareth, I came from common folks but you will be real Teyrn to this lands in the future. We brought you here, with your wonderful mother, to be born. And you will be raised here in Gwaren as an heir from the start.'

'Welcome home, Gareth.' Loghain overheard faint sobs above so he looked upward to see Mahria crying. 'Not that again...' She laughed and wiped tears from her eyes.

Dragon 9:25, 26th Justinian

ANDERS HOME

'Teyrna Mahria, Lady Anora, such an honour to have you here at my house!' Anders greeted both women and gestured with his hand to come to the living room. Rieska was sitting there breast-feeding her little son. Beside her two blond girls were playing with dolls. She gasped when she saw Mahria with her pregnancy tummy.

'Teyrna Mahria! I'm so happy to see you in such state! Anders told me in secret about it... but to see real thing… it's something else.' She tried to get up but Mahria stopped her.

'My dear don't get up, please. How are you? I hope someone helped you when Anders was away.' Rieska nodded to her with broad smile. 'I'm so sorry that he had to go with us.'

'Don't worry about that, Your Teyrnship. I'm glad he could be of some use. Especially when he could confirm that you're with a child, Your Teyrnship.'

'Don't call me that, my dear, please call me Mahria. Oh, by the way excuse me my manners. This is Anora… but I think you know that already.' Mahria gestured toward Anora. And they both sat on the sofa next to Rieska. Anora and Mahria leaned to watch the baby.

'Yes, of course. I'm living in Gwaren since I was born. I had seen Lady Anora a lot of times.' Rieska bowed to Anora. 'Such a pleasure, my Lady. I hope you had good travel back to Gwaren.'

'I'm pleased to meet you, Rieska. Anders and Mahria told me about you and your children a lot. I really wanted to meet women who casted her spell on him.' Anora giggled and soon after her, Mahria and Rieska did the same. 'He's so adorable. And girls too. Look at their blond curls, Mahria!'

'Anders, don't stand like that, bring some beverages. Maker's breath, sometimes he's so lazy.' Anders left women with sigh. 'Anyway, Teyrna Mahria...'

'Mahria is fine, please Rieska, we don't have to be so formal.'

'Fine, fine. Mahria how do you feel now? When are you due?'

'Anders told me that somewhere around end of Harvestmere.' Mahria patted her belly with a warm smile.

'Harvestmere? But… you look like… I assumed it would be earlier… it will be big baby. Like it's father.' Three woman started to laugh at that comment. Later Anders brought beverages and they talked about babies and difficulties during pregnancy.

Dragon 9:25, 15th Solace

Mahria woke up in the morning. She sat up and yawned then turned to look at Loghain but he wasn't there. '_He's already downstairs, I wager._' She put on her white tunic and leather pants as she felt more comfortable in those rather than dress. Teyrna walked down to the main hall of the manor then she went to dining hall. Anora was sitting there and already eating her breakfast. 'Anora, good morning, have a good meal. Umm… Where is your father?'

'Father? I don't know. I thought he was with you. Oh, Mahren, please order maids to bring meal for Teyrna.' Mahren, butler of Mac Tir manor, bowed to Anora and left. Mahria approached her friend and sat down.

'That's strange… he wasn't there when I woke up.'

'Maybe he went to the city? Yesterday I overheard that he was talking about some urgent matter that he need to look after. He said something about blacksmith Luthias, I think.' Mahria regarded her for a moment then she proceeded to eat as servant brought her food. After meal both women went to the garden to sit by the big oak. Servant brought them small table and comfortable armchairs to sit on. Mahria was reading some book. She couldn't see or hear Loghain returned to the manor due to being buried in reading. Man approached them silently with long package in his hands. Anora looked at her father but remained silent as he took finger to his lips. A moment later he pointed at the manor. She understood that sign. 'Mahria, I'll go inside to fetch some drinks for us. Wait here.'

'Mhm.' Mahria was still reading and didn't bother to pull her head up. She heard Anora footsteps and was surprised when she overheard footsteps again. Although they weren't the same. 'Anora, you're quick. Did you even reach the door to-... What?' Male hands popped at the side of her view with long package in them.

'Guess who.'

'Loghain! Where have you been?' She turned her head to look at her husband.

'I had to pick up something… and here it is.' He put something long wrapped in black material on her laps and sat on Anora's armchair.

'What is it?' Mahria tossed book at the table and started to unwrap thing lying on her laps. When she was done she sighed in admiration. She was holding brand new sword, it's pommel and guard were covered in gold ornaments while hilt was wrapped with black leather. 'Such a beautiful sword. Who will get it? Is it for you?'

'No, silly, it's for you.'

'Me? Why? What for?' She looked at the sword puzzled but still her eyes were sparkling with adoration.

'You know… I think normal men always forget about such occasions… but I remember that one year ago some crazy woman was married to me. But I might be wrong.' Loghain was laying casually on the armchair with one hand on it's armrest and other hanged loosely beside it. He was looking at Mahria with a smirk on his face as Mahria was regarding him with shock.

'I can't believe it. Today is 15th Solace?'

'It is.' Mahria face saddened. She hung her head and thought for a moment. 'Don't think about getting sad, it's an order.'

'But I… I can't even return the favour to you.' She looked at him again.

'Ehh… sometimes you say such silly things I can't restrain myself.' He smirked again and patted his laps. 'Come here.' Mahria pulled herself up with a bit of effort and sat on Loghain's laps. 'Oh, so heavy.'

'So mean!' She wanted to stand up but Loghain hold her still.

'I'm joking, stay and listen… You don't have to give me anything… you already are heavy with one I think.' Then he moved his hand on her tummy and rubbed it gently. 'So don't be bothered.'

'Fine… besides I can always arrange something when we'll be back in our bed.' She giggled and kissed him with passion. After they broke a kiss she stood up and swung with the sword few times.

'Whoa, whoa! I didn't buy it for you to let you kill someone. Or me.' Mahria turned to her husband and stuck out her tongue at him.

'Shut up, I need to test it.' Another few swings cut through the air. 'Such a great blade. I like it.' When she returned to Loghain she leaned to his head and kissed him again. 'Thank you. I love you.'

Dragon 9:25, 6th August

LOGHAIN'S STUDY

Loghain was sitting in his study buried in work. He was reading reports about city and land matters when he overheard faint knocking. 'Come in.' He looked at messenger who entered his study.

'Your Teyrnship, crows came with those letters.' Man handed pile of letters to Loghain and bowed.

'Thank you, where did they come from?'

'Denerim and Highever, Your Teyrnship.' Loghain nodded to him and dismissed. Then he opened letter with King's seal on it.

'_Dear Loghain,_

_how are you? I hope you don't tire your wife too much?' _

"Maker's breath, Maric. You have to anger me even when you're not around, don't you?' Loghain only rolled his eyes and continued to read.

'_Everything is fine here in Denerim. Lady Morrigan is really usefull. She explained a lot of things to me… but our beloved Grand Cleric Elemena is curious why I harbour a dangerous apostate in Royal Palace. Luckily with my charm and wit I explained her that she's working for Ferelden's good. Cailan is making huge progress in his work. I can laze about more now as he's getting through the paperwork. Anyway brace yourself, mate! As I will come to Gwaren around 3rd of Kingsway. I hope you miss me as I miss you, my friend._

_King Maric Theirin_

_PS. Kiss your beautiful wife and Anora from me. You sntached two pretty women for yourself, bastard!'_

'That's too much… I should have burned that letter before starting to read it.' Loghain grimaced and tossed it far away. Then he opened second letter from Highever.

'_My friend,_

_I hope all of you are well and healthy. Especially my daughter. I write this letter on 4th August and want to inform you that my wife is already on her way to Gwaren. Maker preserve you all, she will just turn your manor upside down, I wager. Anyway, she should be there by the end of August. I send regards for you and Mahria._

_Teyrn Bryce Cousland_

_PS. Fergus inserted a note for Mahria. It's in orealsian so Maker's only knows what he wrote in it.'_

'Hmm… orleasian?' Loghain frowned at the note. He couldn't understand what was written in it beside word _Mahria_ and _Da'asha_. '_I'll better take it to Mahria.'_ As he thought about it he stood up from his chair and went to his wife.

GARDEN

Loghain entered the garden to see Mahria lying on the armchair with her eyes closed. Sahra run to him whining in alert. Loghain looked at mabari then went to Mahria. 'Mahria?' She didn't respond to his words. Dog was still whining at his side. He called her again but she was still silent. He started to worry. He approached her and kneeled in front of the armchair. 'Mahria, wake up!' Still nothing. But he saw that she was breathing. He grabbed her arms and shook her delicately. 'Mahria, love, wake up, what's wrong?' At last she opened her eyes.

'What…?' She replied with numb voice and looked sleepy at Loghain. 'I had weird dream...'

'Maker's breath, woman. You were sleeping so deeply. I couldn't wake you up.' Loghain regarded her with worried gaze.

'I don't even know when I fell asleep… I was talking with Anora… where is she?'

'She was in main hall I think.' Loghain hugged Mahria lightly and kissed her hair. 'Don't startle me like that.'

'I had strange dream, Loghain.' Her words were muffled by Loghain's hair as he was still embracing her.

'What dream?' He moved back to look at his wife.

'I dreamed that we had a daughter… not Gareth, but daughter. And I called her but I didn't know what her name was. And she was running from me. I tried to call her to me but...' Mahria eyes looked at him in strange way. 'What if it will be girl after all? You need to name her, Loghain. Please.' Her desperate tone made him confused.

'All right, just sit here and read it. I'll think about the name.' He handed the note from Fergus to Mahria and then moved one of free armchairs beside Mahria's one. Sahra laid herself near their feets.

'Oh, Fergus somehow managed to broke the gate of Highever. Andraste's flaming knickers, how?' Mahria giggled while reading the note. She brightened up already. 'And he handed Da'asha to my mother. So she's on the way, huh?'

'Yes. Your mother will come here by the end of month.' Loghain nodded and looked at the sky. 'I think I got perfect name for our daughter.'

'Anora The Second?' Mahria laughed at her small joke. 'Or Marica?' Loghain looked at her with unamused gaze. 'Sorry, go on.'

'I think about Ailis.' He stated with serious voice.

'Ailis? But… I thought you would give her your mother's name.' Mahria became serious and looked surprised at Loghain.

'I… I cannot give her my mother's name... ' He turned his gaze of her. She could feel sadness in his voice.

'Why? Can you tell me?' Mahria leaned to him. She reached with her hand to his cheek. 'If not I will understand.'

'Ehh...' A huge sigh leaked from his mouth and then he turned to face her again. 'She was raped and killed by orleasian commander.'

'Wha… what?'

'We couldn't pay them their bloody taxes… they increased them every year and that time we couldn't afford to pay. So they came to our farmhold… orleasian commander ordered his soldiers to take whatever they like… and then he told them that we need to be taught a lesson. They grabbed me and father. Made us watch. Father was struggling so they knocked him down. He didn't have to watch it. But they made me watch as that bloody commander raped my mother and slit her throat. And they left. When my father woke up, he cried over her dead body. But then he saw me, standing there. And he left without a word.' Loghain paused to let a sigh. 'He came back three days later. He followed him and killed him. Then… we had to run. And we became outlaws.' Mahria's eyes were locked at him, they were wet from tears. He turned to her to see she was all pale on her face. He regarded this face for a long moment. It shown him pain, incredulity and fear. And pain struck his heart too. 'Don't look at me with those eyes. Your eyes should glow with happiness… as always. I can't.' Without a word Mahria took his head in her hands and pinned it to her chest. She embraced him and started to stroke and kiss his hair. 'I shouldn't tell this story to you. I'm sorry. I said it once. To Maric. When I told him about Katriel being spy… but now I shouldn't.'

'Please, don't talk anymore, my love. _Ma vhenan_.' Tone of Mahria voice was showing how much in pain she was. It was beyond her way of understanding how people could act like that. It was monstrous. 'You have avenged them. Your mother… your father… all innocent lives that were lost during occupation. And I know for sure that you won't allow such things to happen again. Nor will I. Even though Empress Celene declared peace between Ferelden and Orlais, we won't let them in our homeland ever again. Because there is nothing you would not do for Ferelden.'

'Yes, there is nothing I would not do for my homeland.' He moved back to look again at Mahria's face. He took it in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. 'Ailis was chantry's mother in outlaw's camp that my father made for refugees. Father loved that woman. She… she survived the rebel and I took her to Denerim. Now you know… why not my mother's name but Ailis. '

'Ailis is perfect name.' Mahria nodded. 'If Gareth turn out to be a girl, she will be Ailis.'

Dragon 9:25, 3rd Kingsway

MAC TIR'S MANOR, COURTYARD

Mahria's mother came to Gwaren week earlier and Mahria was fed up with her nagging already. One positive thing was that she brought Da'asha along. Eleonora was constantly supervising her daughter. Somehow at the day of King's arrival she became more at peace. Loghain went to the gates of Gwaren after messenger told him that King's party was at sight. Mahria and Anora were sitting in the shade on the porch and awaited for guests. 'Maker's breath, Anora… I can't stand my mother any longer… all the time I only hear '_eat more, Mahria_' or '_do not lift heavy thing, Mahria_'. Do something, girl, or I'll go crazy one of these days.'

'Don't fret, silly. You really shouldn't lift heavy things… but if you don't want to eat another share of food then you should just say no.'

'That doesn't work with my mother.' Mahria sighed heavily and looked around to see if Eleonora wasn't nearby. 'Luckily she's resting. By the way… will you talk to Maric now? Or you are still angry with him.'

'A bit… but I'll try to act normally now.' Soon after they overheard horses and voices of upcoming guests. Mahira could also hear neighs of harts.

'That's not Da'asha. Is it Keeper Zetrall?' She stood up and tried to peek who is coming along with Maric and Loghain. 'Yes, it Zetrall!' She climbed down from porch and walked to the gate to greet everyone. Anora hesitated for a moment then moved as well. Few moments later around thirty men and one woman came through the gate. Among the men four of them were the elves on their majestic harts. 'Welcome to Gwaren, Your Majesty! Lady Morrigan.' Mahria bowed to Maric then approached to the Keeper. '_Andaran atish'an, ma falon.'_ In the meanwhile Anora greeted the King.

_'Andaran atish'an, da'len. _I hope you are well.' Mahria hugged the elf and nodded.

'I'm fine, but with every day it's getting more difficult to move. But why are you here? Such a nice surprise to see you in Gwaren.'

'Oh, my scouts reported that King Maric is on the way. Also my hunters who were selling our wares at the market overheard some rumors about your pregnancy… I had to see it with my own eyes… So... Two or three weeks I assume?' Zetrall looked at Mahria's swollen belly and whistled. 'Big father, big child.' They both started to laugh at that comment.

'Umm… I'm due in Harvestmere… so rather seven or eight. Is it really that big?' Mahria bent her head to look at her with curious gaze. She didn't really thought much about how big her stomach got over those months. Meanwhile Loghain and Maric approached them and listened to their talk.

'Teyrna Mahria, it is, believe me, it is.' Maric chuckled and turned to Loghain. 'My friend, you had really aimed for making your child just as big as you. Or did you order Maker himself to give you the biggest child in whole Thedas? I wonder how it will get out...' Mahria looked at Maric with frightened gaze. She didn't thought about childbirth yet. Of course she knew that there is a lot of pain and blood... but now there was also fear if she will manage.

'Stop scaring her, you fool. You can't restrain yourself, can you?' Loghain's angry growl broke a moment of silence.

'Now, now, please, calm down.' Zetrall came between Maric and Loghain. 'Everything will be fine.' Loghain send one more angry gaze at Maric then turned to Mahria.

'You're fine?' She nodded in reply and moved to him then she reached to his hand and hold it strongly. He felt she was nervous but didn't want to continue on the subject here. '_Better talk to her when we will be alone._' 'Let's go inside, please, come with me.'

DINING HALL

After dinner Mahria wanted to talk with Zetrall and Morrigan. They sat at the end of the table, leaving Loghain, Maric and Anora to their chatter. 'I was confused when Lady Morrigan said that you were the one to send her to me, _ma falon_.'

'You speak elvhen, I see. 'Tis very strange, for a noble.' Morrigan looked at Mahria with her normal smirk.

'Zetrall taught me some words. Nothing special… anyway, Keeper, I hope you're satisfied with an outcome of this situation.'

'When Morrigan came to me I knew who she was, _da'len_. And when she told me about the situation I knew that only one woman in Ferelden can help her. Sorry that I didn't send any word to you beforehand, but Morrigan insisted that all of this should remain as secret.' Zetrall looked concerned at Mahria. He didn't want to endanger his friend but there wasn't any other option left to him. 'Now I'm happy that everything went well. That Maric won't succumb to _Asha'bellanar_ whims. She may be Mythal, but she's not one of our Creators anymore.'

'I understand, _ma falon_. But to think… there is such powerful foe out there...' She moved her hands to her belly in defensive gesture. 'What if she decides to strike Maric down? When she will get to know that her plan was disrupted?'

' 'Tis a question that I can not answer, Teyrna.' Morrigan replied with a grimace on her face. She knew that one day her mother will try to get things on her own way. 'I will remain at King's side till she will make her move. Then… we will fight her back. She can not win. There is also problem with Yavanna… and Cailan. He also have Calenhad blood running in his veins. But now he's safe, I did everything I could to protect him while we are away.'

'And what about Yavanna?' Mahria looked at Morrigan again. 'You think that she will come here to get what she needs?'

'No. I do not think so… but if she will come I'll fight her.' Mahria turned to Zetrall to look at his serious face.

'What do you think about all of this?'

'Eh,_ lethallan_… for years I thought that our Creators were somewhere in the Beyond. Sealed. And we, Dalish, have to protect memories of them and all that was left from Arlathan. But now…' He sighed with desapprobation and looked at ceiling. '_Fenedhis_! It just got more complicated...' He turned to Mahria again to look at her unrest as he said that. '_Hamin, da'len_.' She smiled at Zetrall.

'Do you remember that song Alithal sung? Let's sing it…' Zetrall nodded and then Mahria started to sing along with him. '_Hahren na melana sahlin… emma ir abelas… souver'inan isala hamin… vhenan him dor'felas… in uthenera na revas… vir sulahn'nehn… vir dirthera… vir samahl la numin… vir lath sa'vunin.' _When they finished she looked at him again. 'Even though we don't mourn anyone… _vir sulahn'nehn... _we should rejoice. It comforts me everytime I hear it.'

'I'm happy to hear it, _da'len_.' Zetrall stood up and smiled at Mahria. 'It's time for me. We need to reach camp before sunset. _Dareth shiral, lethallan_, Morrigan_._ I'll go say goodbye to the King and Loghain.'

'_Dareth shiral, ma falon.'_

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

Mahria was standing in front of the bed. For some time she found it hard to lay on the bed. She had to struggle with her body to lay it properly. That's why she was standing and hesitating now. Moments later Loghain entered the room from the bath, already in his bedclothes. He looked at her for few moments, wondering why she was standing and not laying in the bed. 'What are you doing this time?' He almost got used to her strange behaviour. He expected that she will say that's she's praying to the Maker for something strange or wondering about how 'her bed' is comfortable.

'Eh… I don't want to...'

'You don't want what, exactly?' Loghain approached her. He was really puzzled by her cryptic reply.

'Now it's so hard to get into the bed. It's exhausting. With this big ball in front of me. I'm tired, Loghain… everyday I take a nap in strange places. I don't even know when I fall asleep.' She sighed heavily and patted her belly. 'And it will get bigger. Much bigger, Loghain. I'm scared.'

'It's because that idiot of a King told some weird shit.' Loghain growled angrily and took her face into his hands. 'Look, everything will be fine. Maybe Gareth or Ailis won't grow anymore. Maybe he or she will now just rest comfortably in your stomach and wait for a day to be born.'

'You think so?'

'I certainly hope so. I don't know anything about being pregnant… nor I do about childbirth. You can ask me about swordplay or how to aim a bow or-'

'You can't aim bow properly...' She giggled at his state and stroked his arm softly. 'You are so stiff that it hurts, remember?'

'Yes, yes… anyway I know about other things. But… I know you can do almost anything. By now I grow to understand that you are so wonderful that there is nothing you can't do. When I heard you sing song in elvhen I was proud. I thought to myself: she's capable of almost anything. And come on, I'll help you from now to lay on the bed.' Without any more word he lifted her and placed tenderly on the bed. 'Maker, you're really heavy.'

'Shut up, husband. Or you will sleep on the floor tonight.'

'So I am still offended in my own bed? Look at great hero of Ferelden and Advisor to the Crown who is insulted by his very wife.' With chuckle he laid next to Mahria and they went to sleep embraced and happy.

* * *

Song: In Uthenera (Leliana's Song) wiki/Codex_entry:_In_Uthenera


	16. Chapter 15

Dragon 9:25, 21st Kingsway

MANOR, DINING HALL

'So good to be here… far from palace… laze about whole day long.' Maric stretched his arms and looked at Loghain. 'Pity you have so much work here in Gwaren, my friend. Maybe you should rest a bit sometimes?' As always King was irking Loghain with his banter. They were sitting and eating breakfast and for Maric that was good opportunity to have his little fun with Mac Tir. 'Maybe we should go and hunt, my friend? You lovely wife need to a lot of food, especially meat, to feed that monster of yours inside her belly.' Loghain narrowed his eyes and growled angrily. He was at his limits for some time. Not just because his friend wanted to unleash Loghain's fury… Mahria wasn't sleeping well lately. She got numb after an hour of sleeping. And she woke him up every time to be turned on the other side. So now he felt that he will explode in any minute.

'Maric! Stop it or I'll personally drag you back to Denerim!' He hit his hand on the table with anger. 'One more word, and I'll kill you, I swear.'

'Ah, yes yes.' Maric cheerful chuckle made Loghain even more irritated. 'I won't say anything more.' Then he turned to Anora. 'You see that father of yours, my dear? He can't spot good joke even if it had kicked his arse.' Anora and Mahria just giggled at that statement.

'Loghain, please, let our King be. I find it terribly funny how he jokes with you.' Mahria looked amused at her husband. Sadly, he couldn't find anything funny in Maric's behaviour. But he calmed a bit.

'Eh, if you find his decorum funny at this time, I'll just let him be. But after our child will be born, I'll kick his arse with his jokes, I swear.' Mahria nodded and grinned to Loghain.

'Fine, I accept.'

'So I don't have anything to say in that?' Maric laughed at their chat. 'Fine, after Teyrna will bring your heir to this world you can beat me up severely for cheering her up.'

'Maker's breath. I thought I will be among nobles not savages.' Teyrna Cousland just sighed in disapproval at their conduct. 'And where are you going, Mahria? You should rest.' She frowned at her daughter when Mahria tried to stood up.

'I want to go outside to catch some fresh air.' After a moment Mahria was standing straight but suddenly she bent over the table. 'Ouch!' Her painful cry shocked everyone. In an instant all of them stood up. 'Andraste fla-... ouch! I think… I...' But she didn't end as she fell unconscious to Loghain arms. He was quick to catch her.

'Loghain, I think she's in labour. Maric, please go to Mahren and tell him to call the midwife and Anders.' Eleonora quickly regained herself from first shock and started to order everyone around. 'Loghain, Anora, let's take Mahria's upstairs to her room.'

CORRIDOR

Loghain was sitting alone on the windows sill for some time. Midwife was already by Mahria's side along with Anders and his nurses. Anora and Eleonora were also inside to help with everything. '_So it begun…_' Everytime he overheard Mahria's painful scream he made a grimace and clenched his fists. '_Maker's breath, how could I let this happen?_' He was brooding and blaming himself for his wife's pain. He looked at the staircase where he spotted Maric coming to him. King had two bottles with him… and two cups. 'What are you doing, Maric?'

'What? I'm trying to cheer you up a bit. I know you can't handle my jokes while being sober so I brought a backup with me.' Maric lift the bottles up with huge grin on his face.

'Are you a complete idiot? You want to get me drunk now?! When my wife is in labour? Did you lost your mind somewhere between Denerim and Gwaren?' He regarded Maric as he was pouring the wine to the cups. When he was done he took one cup and offered to Loghain.

'Drink. When Rowan was in her labour I drank to calm myself. It helped. And it will help you, trust me.' Loghain looked at his friend for a moment. Maric eyes were serious this time. He hesitated for a moment then took cup from his hands and drank all of it content in one quaff. Maric regarded him with surprised gaze. 'My, my… I was really right this time.' Another scream broke from Mahria's room.

'Did you heard that? How could I did it to her?' Loghain sighed and poured himself another glass of wine.

'As far as I know… she was willing to lay with you… so that's not entirely your fault, Loghain.' Maric leaned on the wall between the windows. 'So just shut up. Every woman screams in pain during childbirth. And they endure that pain because they are stronger than us. Do you imagine man giving birth to a child? He would just die from the pain. And… Mahria is the bravest from all women. She will give you beautiful child. I'm certain of that.' Loghain just regarded him in silence then nodded. Again he emptied his cup with one chug. And repeated this action several times later. After an hour he felt he is drunk already.

'And now you made me drunk, Maric. Splendid.'

'So it's my fault now? I haven't told you to drink that quickly. I think it's enough already. Luckily we drain those two bottles already and we don't have more. Anyway... trust me you will be all sober when it will end.'

'I certainly hope so… or else Eleonora will kill me… and then Mahria will kill me second time.' Loghain chuckled at that. Another hour passed when he could hear infant's cry and Anora went out to them with happy smile on her face.

'Father! It's a boy! Come with me to your room, Anders's nurse take care of him there right now.' Both men and Anora went to Loghain's bedchamber too look at Loghain son. Loghain approached slowly his bed to see small white bundle with only little face stick out of it. He could see flock of black hair at the end of it's forehead. 'Father, meet your so, Gareth Mac Tir.' Anora said with proud but trembling voice. He took carefully the crying infant to his arms with disbelief. Word _son _made Loghain feel inadequate... Strange... Awkward... So the screaming bundle in his arms. But he shook that feeling away and looked at it more warmly.

'She was right... I have a son.' Loghain said to himself like he wanted to get assured that it was truth. 'I have a son Maric, that's unbelievable.'

'Yes, my friend, congratulations.' Maric was smiling at him. 'I told you that you will be all sober up when you will hold him?' He giggled but Anora knitted her brows and looked at both of men with disappointment.

'You drank this whole time? Maker's breath... men!' As she said that another painful scream leaked from the room next door.

'Anora? What's going on? Why Mahria is still screaming?' Loghain looked at his daughter with wide opened eyes.

'Oh! I forgot to tell you… I was so happy about Gareth that I omitted the best part...' Anora clasped her hands and smiled widely at her father. 'Mahria… actually… she was pregnant with twins.' At that information Maric started to laugh abruptly.

'What?!' Loghain couldn't believe what his daughter said to him.

'Dad… please… just look at Gareth, he's not that big. He's normal. And Mahria's belly was huge. She was with twins all this time.' Maric was still laughing, bended over the armchair.

'Now you did it, Loghain! Your true masterpiece! Nothing less to expect from Hero of River Dane!' King said between his laugh.

'Shut it, idiot. I don't want to hear your stupid jokes now.' Loghain frowned and turned around to not look at Maric. He regarded his son with amazement. Gareth looked so tiny when he was laying in his arms. 'Sorry son, that from the start you have to hear idiocies of our King. But I'll defend you from him… or anybody else.' After some time another of Anders nurses came with second child.

'It's a girl, Your Teyrnship. Teyrna Mahria is giving birth to afterbirth now. Soon we can take infants to her.' She reported to Loghain as she was taking care of little Ailis. When she was done Loghain handed Gareth to Anora and took his younger daughter to his arms. She was crying helplessly but Loghain could only regard her with warm and loving gaze.

'I can't believe it, Anora. I have second daughter now.' Both Loghain and Anora looked at little girl. She also had black strands on her temple and forehead.

'They will have your hair, Father.' They regarded both twins for a moment when Eleonora and Anders came to the room. Teyrna Cousland approached them and started to cry as she was looking at her grandchildren with pure bliss over her face.

'Teyrna is healed and well, Your Teyrnship, midwife is taking care of her right now. Also… Teyrna want to see her children shortly.' Anders reported to him and looked at the babies. 'If I may I would like to congratulate you, Your Teyrnship. We were shocked to know that there were two of them inside of Teyrna Mahria's belly.'

'I'm also stunned myself, Anders… thank you.' They were standing there for a few moments when midwife, a middle aged woman with serious but warm face entered the room.

'Teyrna Mahria asks for you, Your Teyrnship… and for babies as well.' She stated then went to pack her belongings. Loghain without a word went to the room where his wife was laying on the bed. Anora went after him with Gareth in her arms. As they entered with two crying bundles, Mahria looked them with pale but happy face.

'At last I'll meet them.' Anora placed Gareth in Mahria's arms and left the room. She closed the doors behind her so both Mahria and Loghain could be with their children alone. 'Look, black hair… like yours… I need to feed them now.'

'Maybe we should call a wet nurse? You look really tarnished.' But Mahria only shook her head in a reply. She took covers from her upper body and started to breastfeed both at once. Loghain helped her with holding Ailis. Suddenly there was all quiet. 'I can't believe it, my love… there are two of them.'

'I can't believe it myself… who would have guessed?' He leaned to her temple and kissed it. 'Thank you. _Ma vhenan_.'

'How do you…? And why you reek with wine scent? Don't answer that… I don't want to know.' Loghain only smirked at her.

'About 'my heart' I had to ask Zetrall. He told me what that meant. You said that to me few weeks ago.' He kissed her again and regarded for a moment then his eyes locked on their children. 'It was pure luck that we also thought about girls name… if not she would be nameless.'

'Gareth and Ailis. Two at once.' Mahria looked at her babies with wet eyes. 'Mommy loves you both.'

'Don't forget about their father, Mahria.'

'Daddy also loves you very much.' Mahria added and started to cry.

Dragon 9:25, 5th Harvestmere

'Take care of my little brother and sister, Mahria.' Anora said that as she was hugging her friend. She and King Maric wanted to return to Denerim before winter will arrive to Ferelden for good. 'I'll miss them so much. Sadly I can't stay here longer. But I hope all four of you will come to Denerim for Landsmeet next year.'

'I don't know if I'll come with them. They will be still to small to travel.' Mahria replied to her with stern gaze. 'Maybe you will come for summer?'

'Of course. If you won't be able to come, I'll come myself for whole summer.' She smiled at Mahria and patted her arm tenderly. 'Thank you, Mahria. You made my father happy. Now we are one big, happy family.'

'Don't say such things, you wench… or I'll start to cry.' Mahria giggled but tears started to dwell in her eyes already. Soon Maric and Loghain approached them.

'Mahria. I'm really sad that I have to leave Gwaren. Now, when you are so happy and I would like to share this happiness with you much longer. But alas, I need to return to my duties.' He hugged Mahria warmly and then shook hands with Loghain. 'My friend, take care of your family. And come to Denerim in the spring for Landsmeet. I'll miss you terribly. All of you. But it's my time to leave. Anora, my dear, let's go.'

'Bye, Maric. Take care of yourself. And please don't destroy our country when I'll be away.' Loghain looked at Maric with a smirk.

'I'll certainly try to keep it in good shape.' Maric nodded and whole party mounted their horses. 'Farewell!' Moment later everyone were passing the gates. When courtyard become empty only with Loghain and Mahria standing there, he turned to his wife.

'What twins are doing?' He embraced her leaned to a kiss. She avoided his lips and turned to the manor.

'They were sleeping, but I'll go to check on them. Mother is with them now. Will you come to us?' She replied as she started to walk to the manor. Loghain looked at her back with disappointment.

'Later. I'll go to my study now. I have some reports to read.'

'Fine, we will be in my room. See you there!' She waved at him as she was entering the manor.

'Your room, huh?' Loghain sighed heavily and went to his study.

Dragon 9:25, 12th Harvestmere

Maric, Anora and the rest of the party were proceeding to Denerim. Or they think they did until Maric ordered to turn to Redcliffe. 'What's going on, Uncle?' Anora rode to his side. She haven't spoke to him much during their travel. Normally they were getting along very well. But since he postponed her marriage to Cailan, she distanced herself from the King.

'So you finally going to speak to me, my dear?' Maric sent her faint smile only to turn his gaze away and regain serious face once more. 'I want to meet someone, Anora. And I want you to be there when I'll meet him.'

'Him?' Anora became intrigued. She thought that she knew almost every acquaintance of Maric so far. He always wanted to keep her close when various noblemen or other people came to meet him. He said her decorum cause them to feel more comfortable.

'My son, Alistair.' Maric sighed and turned to Anora. He saw her shocked expression and before she could ask about anything he explained himself. 'I have second son, Anora. Only few people know the truth. Your father, his mother… Eamon took him to Redcliffe to raise him. But now… I… I think I want to take care of him. He's fifteen now. Do you think that he'll want to be my son again?'

'I do not know, uncle. I...' Anora felt that she's at hers limit. All things that happened after second Landsmeet made her feel confused. First was that Maric resigned to go to Free Marches… he postponed her marriage to his son… he started to spend more time with him… he even took witch as an Arcane Advisor. He changed. And now he wanted to meet with his bastard son. 'I don't understand anything anymore… you always trusted me and told me everything, Uncle. Since I came to Denerim we became close much more than normal father-in-law and daughter-in-law could ever been. But now I'm sure all of you keep something from me. I mean you, father and Mahria.'

'Eh… that's true. But I'll tell you everything after we set camp before night fall. Then you will understand.'

CAMP, NIGHT

'Do you understand now, Anora? I lived whole my life in lie and terror.' Maric was sitting on the tree stump. His face was serious as he said everything that happened. Anora was leaning on the tree few feets away. It was first time she saw the King looking like that. Being all serious and grave, he looked older for this short moment. As he was fighting his entire life to hide his burden and pain. 'I don't want to live in a lie anymore. I want to change. To have my sons with me. To fight that bitch and show her that I am the King here.'

'Yes, Uncle. Now I understand.' Her voice was numb as she was struggling to not to cry. 'We will go and take Alistair from that monastery and we will take him to Denerim. You will take care of him from now and I'll help you. Especially with Cailan… it will be quite a shock from him.'

'Yes, but he will have to come over it. He's strong. I know that I overlooked his behaviour… I didn't want to notice his feelings toward Mahria. Especially when he attacked her. I saw all of it. I was hiding when he grabbed her and told her to get rid of the child… twins to be precise. But thank the Maker, Loghain came and rescued her. I couldn't do anything but watch back then.' He took his face into his hands to hide his shame.

'Mahria hadn't told me about that… nor Father.' Anora frowned as anger started to built in her. Why her best friend hadn't inform her about such important matter. Maric saw that anger.

'Don't get angry on them, my dear. Just think what you would do if you were in her place. Would you go to Mahria and told her that her fiancee did such terrible thing?' He stood up and approached her. 'My dear child, just forgive them and forget about that. It is in the past.' He patted softly her arm and smiled with his warm and cheerful smile again. 'Let's go, we need to rest. Two weeks and we will arrive to the Chantry monastery where my son trains to be a templar. Just imagine what we will have to do to snatch him from Knight-Captain's grasps. Luckily we have Grand Cleric Elemena by our side.'

Dragon 9:25, 25th Harvestmere

CHANTRY MONASTERY NEAR REDCLIFFE

'I want to meet with templar recruit Alistair, Knight-Captain.' Maric and Anora were sitting beside huge oak desk. They were waiting for templar's Captain in his study for some moments and when he arrived Maric didn't want to beat around the bush. He wanted to achieve what he wanted in the quickest way and arrive to Denerim before it will get even colder and snow will block their way.

'Your Majesty, I don't understand why are you interested in that boy. I know he's Arl Eamon bastard but...' Maric growled angrily at him then said with hissing voice.

'I don't care what you think. Just bring him here, it's an order from the King.' Knight-Captain looked at Maric for a moment then stood up and bowed.

'As you wish, Your Majesty. I will bring him shortly.' After that he left. Some time later he came with young man as it was hard to say he was a boy. His hair was dark blonde, his face was really similar to Maric and Cailan. Anora glanced at Alistair for a moment then moved her gaze elsewhere. She didn't know how she should feel. Although somewhere in her mind she felt that she's betraying Cailan somehow. Maric stood up and approached Alistair silently. Then he turned to templar.

'I want to talk privately with him. Please, leave us alone for a while.' Man was reluctant and hesitated for a while but nevertheless he left the study. Maric locked his eyes on his son again and smiled at him.

'Alistair, do you know who am I?' Young man looked at King with wariness. He parted his lips as he wanted to say something. He wavered for a moment to reply to Maric.

'You are Maric the Saviour. King of Ferelden.'

'Yes, that's right. Do you know anything else about me?' Maric was still regarding his son warmly with encouraging smile. Alistair looked into his eyes for a short moment to turn his face and blushed. He hesitated again with his answer.

'You are my father.' His faint voice ringed in everyone's ears.

'That's right, son. I am your father. And I came to take you home with me.' Alistair clenched his fists after Maric said those words. Anger arose in him as he was left for fifteen years to be alone. He desperately wanted to have parents. But now, when he saw his father… he was only but furious at him.

'Now you want me? When I found home? When I found peace here?!' Maric just smiled at him sadly.

'Yes. And I always wanted you. There were just circumstances...'

'What circumstances?! How father can abandon his own son?! How?!' Alistair eyes were wet from angry tears as he was shouting on Maric. But his father only sighed and moved closer to him to hug him.

'I was wrong, Alistair. I was living in a lie that bloody witch implemented in me. But now I see clearly and I want to ask for your forgiveness. I want to be your father. I want to get to know you. I want you to know how much I love you and how I missed you all this time.' Maric soothing voice calmed Alistair. Yet he started to cry even more as he was too overwhelmed by what was going on. 'Please, forgive me, son. Please let me be your father.' He moved back to look at his son and wait for his reply. But Alistair only nodded as he was speechless.

'Good. You won't become a templar. You will come with me to the capital and then we will start to get to know each other, is that alright with you?' Again young man nodded. 'Splendid. Oh, Anora. I forgot about you, my dear. Alistair, this is Anora Mac Tir. She's betrothed to you older brother, Cailan.' Anora only nodded her head lightly as she was still uncertain how to act.

'Mac Tir?' Alistair red eyes regarded Anora for a moment then widened. 'You are daughter of Hero of River Dane! Such a pleasure, my lady! Such an honour!' He kneeled in front of Anora. She looked sterned at young man and blushed lightly. That wasn't introduction she was expecting. She smiled a bit and finally replied.

'It's a pleasure, Alistair. Nice to meet you.'

'All right, children, we need to go. There is month of travel before us.' Maric smiled broadly at both of them then went behind the door to call Knight-Captain to the study. When templar was there he turned to him with serious face again. 'I want to take my son to Denerim. He won't become a templar.'

'What?!' Man was shocked at those words. 'You can not do that!'

'I beg you pardon? I think you forgot who am I. I am King Maric and that's my order! Alistair isn't Arl Eamon son, he's mine son. And I want to take him to Denerim. Or should I contact Grand Cleric Elemena about that matter and your behaviour?' Maric angry face made a stir in Knight-Captain.

'No, your Majesty, that's not necessary. Go pack, yourself Alistair. Umm… I mean, Prince Alistair.' Young Theirin opened his eyes widely again then laughed at him. He nodded and dashed to pack his belongings quickly. He felt so happy.

Dragon 9:25, 11th Haring

TWINS ROOM

Mahria was taking care of the children in their room. Soon after King left Mahria ordered Mahren to prepare this room for twins and her. She didn't want to get help with her babies from the maids or wet-nurse as she did everything by herself. With small help from Eleonora she managed to learn how to be a mother quickly. Now they were sitting there as she was breast feeding Gareth and Ailis was sleeping in the cradle. Suddenly Loghain entered the room. 'Oh, Gareth, look who came to us, it's daddy.'

'How are you? I see my little princess is sleeping.' He bend over the cradle to regard his daughter for a moment. 'My, my.' He turned to look at Gareth. 'Isn't that boy eating too much?'

'Hush, he need to grow as big and strong as you, my dear husband. Let him eat.' Mahria chuckled and looked at Loghain for a moment. Then her gaze returned to her son.

'Mahria, will you come to my study later? I need to-'

'Oh, I don't know… I don't have time. There is still much to do.' Mahria replied quickly. Loghain only sighed and turned around to leave.

'Fine. I'll come again later to see you.' As he left Teyrna Cousland growled angrily.

'What is it, mother?' Mahria turned to her mother. She was surprised by Eleonora's behaviour.

'What are you doing, stupid?' She hissed at her daughter and stood up to approach her. 'Why you don't want any help from maids and wet-nurse? You don't have to do everything by yourself, you know? Twins won't run from you! You will be their mother for whole life.'

'I don't understand you, mum. What are you talking about? I don't want any help. It's better for my children that I will take care of them myself.'

'Eh… listen. Because I think you don't understand...' Eleonora sat next to Mahria. She observed her daughter for some time and now she was at her limits. 'I know that you have twins now. But you have also husband. And for three months you were only rejecting him. Maker's breath I raised you with help of maids. I used wet-nurse help so I could spend some time with Bryce alone. You can't bury yourself with diapers and left Loghain alone.'

'But...'

'There is no but, my lady! You love him I know that.' Eleonora's eyes were oozing with anger. She couldn't believe that her smart daughter became so blind.

'How do you-?' Mahria wanted to say something, anything but her mother kept to interrupt her yet again.

'I'm not blind, Mahria. I saw how you looked at Loghain in Denerim. It was first time your eyes showed so much love for a man. And he loves you too. I know him for a long time. But that's not the point. He misses you. Although he won't say that. No men will admit that. But that's the truth. You distanced yourself from him to be with Gareth and Ailis. Just think about him for a moment. He is there. Alone. Because you moved here, like an idiot. You don't spend any time with your husband at all. Not to mentions sleeping together. Maker's breath… here I thought you were a smart girl.' Mahria was staring at her mother like she was huge dragon, not woman. And thought that she was telling her truth struck her mind. She moved to this room to be with twins all the time. She rejected any help as she rejected him… for a long time. She pushed her feelings toward him and replaced them with constant worrying over twins. But they were growing healthy and sound. And then she found out that she miss her husband. That she really want him to touch her again. To hug and kiss her again. That she miss talking to him.

'You are right mom. I… can you call wet-nurse tonight?' Eleonora smiled at her daughter and nodded.

'I'll call her. And I'll take care of twins with Siria, don't worry. I raised you and Fergus. I know how to take care of children. And I want to take care of my grandchildren now.'

'Thank you, mom. I'll go and wash myself. See you tomorrow.'

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

Loghain entered dark and empty chamber with huge sigh. Every day he wished that Mahria would actually be here. With him. But she was too occupied with twins now. Nowadays he only saw her when he went to children room. She was always there. At the beginning Mahria slept in her room with them… although she said once that her bed was uncomfortable. But after Maric left she ordered Mahren to change that room for children chamber. It was on the other side of the manor. Mahria stated that Loghain shouldn't be woken up by babies cries. But, although he wouldn't say that aloud, he prefered them to be closer. Now he lit few candles and sat next to the small table. He took one of River Dane's armor gauntlets to polish it. He was deep in thoughts so he didn't hear when Mahria stepped into the room. She grinned mischievously behind his back as she was silently approaching him. When she reached him and placed her arms around his neck Loghain jumped in surprise. 'Ha! It's first time I had sneaked upon you.' She laughed and then hugged him firmly behind his back. She placed her head on his shoulder.

'Mahria…?' He gasped in disbelief. His hands moved upward to touch hers. 'It's really you.'

'Of course, silly. What did you expect? A desire demon?' She giggled into his neck. Hot sensation from her breath made his senses vexed. She moved his hair from his neck and started to kiss it lightly. Each kiss made him shiver. Mahria felt it and smiled to herself. '_Mother was right._' She found his pulse and licked softly. He let pleasurable growl from his mouth. 'Someone is in need here… I think… let me check.' Her hand moved downward to his manhood. It was hard. 'Oh yes, someone's really in need here.' As she said that Loghain gasped as he was at his limits. Without a word he pushed her from him and stood up. He approached her quickly stopping for few seconds to exhilarate her look. She was standing in front of him, in her short nightgown. Look of her bare legs and shoulders was too much. Look of her chest falling down and going up in heavy breathing was truly too much. Urge to have her right here, right now, without any courtesies, was manipulating his body. So he didn't hesitate any longer. He pulled her up and both of them fell on the bed. Mahria laughed at him but he silenced her with deep kiss. It was first time for her to see Loghain acting like that. Like he wanted to reclaim her for himself again, he was intoxicated by Mahria. With one move he took her nightgown off to admire her body. Her breast was bigger now, he took them into his hands and cupped. Then leaned to lick them. With one hand still stroking her breast and nipple, he moved another one between her thighs. She was already wet and hot there. He stroked her and licked in so many places that she couldn't think clearly anymore. Mahria could only think about one word, so she repeated it feverishly. 'Loghain.' She was at her limits. She wanted to feel him inside of her again as she realized it was almost five months since they were intimate. She pushed him away to look into his icy blue eyes. He regarded her with such lust in his gaze that it was really too much. But it were just seconds because Mahria pulled his head to her and kissed abruptly. When she broke a kiss she again looked into his eyes. 'Take me, Mac Tir, I need you. I love you. I can't wait any second longer.' He only grinned in response. He was still in his clothes, he only opened his breeches and released himself to put it in her. Familiar sensation reached them and they both started to rock in shared rhythm, as it was only yesterday that they were this close with each other. Loghain was moving slowly no to rush anything. He looked at Mahria, leaning on his stretched hands above her. He wanted their gaze to lock... But she had closed her eyes and arched her head back as she was buried in her pleasure.

'Look at me.' She didn't respond nor opened her eyes. He growled angrily and repeated that more peremptorily. 'Look at me, Mahria. Now.' She snapped from her bliss and opened her eyes. Her head slowly turned to him. It was firs time he ordered her in bed. And she found herself like it, yearn for him more. With heavy breathing and wide opened eyes she looked into those icy blue eyes. They were cold, possessive and demanded everything from her. But that coldness stirred more heat in her than anything else. Loghain was still moving slowly in her, teasing as she wanted more, faster, stronger. But her moans and cries didn't made him go faster nor stronger.

'Faster, please...' She begged him, clutching her hands on his arm and chest. 'Loghain, I want...'

'No. Just look at me.' He demanded again. Lust and possessiveness in his eyes made her almost cry in pleasure and helplessness. She wanted to turn her face from him, to run away from his gaze that made her on fire. But he moved his hand to the end of her neck and held it gently. 'No. I want you to look into my eyes.' He felt he is at his limits but he didn't want it to end. Mac Tir pulled Mahria up and seated her astride on his laps. She used this moment to turn her head and close her eyes but it was futile as he turned it to face him again. 'I said something, Mahria, look at me.' She opened them at his demand. His faint smirk of satisfaction made her mad but she couldn't fight back. She could only gaze at him and moan even more intensively.

'I can't Loghain, please. I'm going crazy.' He narrowed his eyes and then moved his head to her ear. With his low, hoarse whisper he made her shiver and moan even louder.

'If that's so, we will go crazy together.' Then he took her faster, grabbing her waist to move her up and down on him... And soon both of them reached peak of their lovemaking. Mahria fall into his arms, gasping and still trembling from pleasure, beads of sweat were covering her body. When she regained her voice she spoke to him.

'I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry for being so dull.' She snuggled into his chest. 'I completely forgot that you are here. That we are husband and wife. That there is something more than our twins. Thanks the Maker, mother snapped me out of my stupidity.' With one hand she reached his hair and stroked it gently. 'Like an idiot I wanted to do everything by myself. Even when you came to us… to be with us I only thought about Gareth and Ailis hardly noticing you. Yet you were still there. Day after day you came, you looked at me, at children. You held them with love. And I didn't notice anything.'

'Hush.' He silenced her and moved her back to look at him again. 'I don't want to talk now. I want to take you into my arms and go to sleep. I haven't sleep peacefully for few months now. Firstly because you woke me up ten times per night at the end of your pregnancy and later because you weren't' here at all. Let's sleep, Invader.' She giggled at his honest talk. And nodded with warm smile.

'As you wish, my General.'


	17. Chapter 16

Dragon 9:25, 12th Haring

Mahria woke up in the morning still nestled in Loghain's strong arms. She didn't move even a bit as she didn't want to wake him up. His calm, regular breath made her smile. She enjoyed waking up before him to just hear his breath. She loved to look at his peaceful, sleeping face. Carefully she reached to it with her fingers. Trailing his temple and cheek with soft touch. '_How could I do such terrible thing to you, ma vhenan_?' Her other hand was resting on his chest. She moved it slowly to his heart. It also was breathing regularly, with strong beats. '_You are so strong, so proud. How could you fall in love with such crazy and stupid woman as I?_' She sighed lightly, still regarding him with care and love.

'You're watching me asleep again?' He murmured and when he did so, she trembled from surprise. Loghain embraced her firmer.

'You are sooo mean!' She giggled and hit his chest lightly. 'You caught me. I was. I can't take eyes from your handsome face.' He opened one eye to look at her. But soon he closed it.

'Stop it. I won't believe in those flatteries. You are terrible liar.' Loghain grabbed her by her waist and moved closer to him. Then he opened his eyes and looked into hers.

'I'm not lying. I won't ever lie to you.' Mahria kissed tip of his nose. He rose his eyebrow and sighed. Then he claimed her lips with his. When they broke a kiss Mahria smiled at him. 'What a pleasurable morning. But tell me… why I'm naked and you are still in your clothes. I do not approve such debauchery in my bed. Strip.' She took cover from her and moved from him to sat on the bed with her hands crossed.

'What?' He looked at her with shock.

'I said strip.' She commanded him. 'I don't want you sleeping in your clothes in my bed. You can only wear bedclothes… but I prefer you wore nothing.' Mahria looked at him with mischievous smile.

'Your bed.' He chuckled at that statement. He started to unbutton his tunic still looking at his wife. 'I completely forgot that my Invader really like to oppress me in MY bed.' When he finished with buttons he spread parts of the tunic revealing his muscled chest and abs. Mahria swallowed heavily at this sight and bit her lips. 'Who would have guessed that this body of mine would cause such young woman to drool all over her.'

'I'm not drooling! Stop, Mac Tir, don't move now.' Loghain looked at her with curiosity as he stopped taking his garment off. Mahria moved to him and placed her hands on his chest. She trailed scars and shapes of his muscles with her fingers just to bend and start to lick it with her small tongue. She loved those scars, this body so much. 'Mmm… I adore your chest, my dear husband. And those stomach muscles… mmm… no wonder I drool. Take it off.' She tugged the tunic and soon his upper body was bare. Then Mahria moved to his back, again she trailed scars on his skin, her fingers trailed his muscles as she leaned to lick his spine from the bottom upward. That made him shiver. When she reached Loghain's neck she hugged him from behind. Her soft and hot skin was such pleasurable sensation on his back. 'Do you want to exercise a bit?' Mahria whispered to his ear. '_Lazy morning exercises_' was what she called their lovemaking in the morning. He didn't replied, he just took her with a smirk on his face. His lecherous wife was back with him and that made him happy beyond understanding. After they finished they laid on the bed, embraced, stroking one another arms.

'We need to talk, Mahria. I go-'

'I'm really sorry about my behaviour with you lately. Trust me, I won't distance myself from you ever again.' She started to apologize before Loghain could finish his talk.

'Mahria, you don't have to apologize. I understand. Gareth and Ailis are your first children. No wonder you wanted to be with them all the time. I also want to be with them but I have work… and I'm happy you came to me at last. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about.' Loghain serious voice confused Mahria. 'I got letter from Maric.'

'Something's wrong?'

'Listen to me, now. I need to tell you something. That's important.' He paused and let a sigh. He wanted to know Mahria's opinion about Alistair as Maric wrote to him that he took his younger son from Chantry Monastery to Denerim. 'Maric hadn't gone to Denerim after he left Gwaren. He went to Redcliffe to take his son from there.'

'Cailan was in Redcliffe?'

'No… his second son, Alistair.' Mahria pulled herself up and turned her shocked face at her husband.

'What?! Maric has a second son?'

'Yes. Alistair was raised by Eamon. I personally suggested that. And now Maric took him to Denerim. He wrote that he wanted to change his ways with his sons. He distanced from Cailan himself after Rowan death. I had to rise him in his stead. But after Morrigan appeared… he changed. He became more like a father to Cailan. And now he took care of Alistair… what do you think about that?' Mahria regarded him for a moment then pulled up to lean on the headrest. She patted her laps as a sign for Loghain to lay his head. He did so and she started to unplait his braid. After a while she had spoken to him.

'That will make huge political stir.' Loghain smirked at her replay. He was certain she will reach correct conclusions. She was so smart. 'Maric… no… we will have to take care of him. Just imagine what if some nobles would convince Alistair to take the throne for himself. That would probably lead to civil war. He doesn't know how politics works. He would be easily influenced. And you said he was raised by Eamon, yes? Maker's breath… that's even make a bigger problem. Eamon would like to regain his power at Landsmeet.' Woman sighed as she finished unplait his braid. She combed his hair with her fingers and started to braid it again.

'Did I tell you how smart you are? And how much I love your intelligence?'

'Not yet.' She giggled for a moment then started to think again. After a moment she spoke. 'And here I thought that you will go to Landsmeet in the spring and return to Gwaren shortly after. Now I think both of us have to go. No… I'm certain of it.'

'Your intelligence is so impressive that I feel stupid now. I thought I'll have to beg you to go.'

'You don't have to beg about anything, _ma vhenan_. But let's change subject now… I… I really liked your manners with me last night.' Loghain turned his head slightly to look at her. She was blushing and avoided his gaze.

'What you mean by that…?'

'I liked how you… commanded me… to look… to do what you wanted. Normally when I give you orders in bed it's just play, but… you were serious and… Loghain, Maker's breath, do that more often.' She turned her head to the windows with even deeper blush.

'Oh. I remember that some beautiful Lady told me before our marriage that she doesn't want to be ordered around. Yet now she's telling me to give her orders. So you don't want to be Invader anymore? You want to be my slave?' He chuckled lightly. Mahria always surprised him in most unexpected way.

'Not a slave… you can be usurper. Of my bed, that is. But still I won't allow to be commanded outside of our bedchamber, mind me.' She pulled his braid in punishment.

'Ouch, how can I be usurper when you acting like that. What a crazy woman. So… maybe one of those nights I'll put on my armor…? I recall you said something about role-playing.' As he said that they both started to laugh. 'Nevertheless… we need to get up, Teyrna. Let's go to eat something and then I want to spend some time with you and twins. I don't have much to do today. Ah, I like winter so much.'

Dragon 9:25, 27th Haring

TWINS ROOM

Mahria really changed her attitude toward twins and her husband. Now she spent every night with him. And during the day Loghain always had an hour or two to spent with her, Gareth and Ailis. Twins had three months already and they started to observe people around them with interest. It was evening and Mahria was in their room. They were already fed and now she was lying with twins on the bed and played with them. Eleonora was sitting in the rocking chair, observing her daughter and grandchildren with warm smile. Faint knocking emerged behind the doors and soon they were opened. Loghain appeared in the room with a faint smile. His face was showing exhaustion. 'How is the situation?' He looked around then came closer to twins. In an instant they moved their still shaky gaze onto their father. Everytime he appeared in their vision they locked their eyes on him. No one else mattered.

'It's stably… as you see, as soon as you appear, both Gareth and Ailis forgets about me.' Mahria smirked. Loghain took Ailis to his arms and leaned to kiss her forehead. He always hugged her first.

'If you are here, Loghain, I can go rest. Call maids when you will finish here, Mahria.' Eleonora ordered but Mahria only sighed at that.

'I know, mother. Every day you repeat same thing. Stop, it's getting boring. Good night.' Eleonora approached Loghain to place soft kiss on Ailis cheek then moved to Gareth to do the same.

'Good night, all of you.' Then she left, leaving Mac Tirs alone. Loghain looked as she closed the doors then leaned to Ailis again.

'Look, princess, your grandmother is really strict. But your mommy doesn't give a damn about it. I hope you will behave just like her in the future to irk mother's nerves.'

'Stop it!' Mahria frowned and hissed at him. 'She will be good daughter to her mommy, won't you Ailis? And don't talk like that to the baby.'

'Ailis doesn't understand yet. But when she will I'll tell her everything she should know.' Then he brushed Ailis nose with his. Infant smiled at his little caress. 'Look, my princess is approving.'

'I don't understand how you do it, but they love you more than me. Look at Gareth.' She pointed her finger at her son. Loghain looked at him to see little Mac Tir looking at father. 'He only sees you now. I can stand on my head and he won't notice me.'

'I'd like to see that. Now, princess, return to your mommy. Dad needs to attend to his little soldier now.' He placed gently Ailis on the bed and took Gareth to his arms. 'Soldier, you're getting bigger with each day. I approve. Soon I'll teach you how to use a bow.'

'Over my dead body! You can't aim properly! I'll teach him that. You can teach him swordplay. You are far better in that.' Mahria giggled and took doll into her hands to show it to Ailis from above. 'Look! Ailis is also mesmerized with her daddy. She doesn't care about me or doll anymore.'

'Fret, my dear wife, fret more.' Loghain chuckled and then placed Gareth in the middle of the bed, then he pulled Ailis and moved her next to her brother. 'Better go to the other side of the bed.' He said as he laid on the one edge of it. Mahria proceeded to move where he told her to. They laid on the bed on their stomachs, looking at twins with warm smiles. Still, twins locked their eyes on Loghain.

'They have your eyes. Look, their irises are becoming blue. And they have your black hair.' She stroked black strand on Gareth forehead, still he didn't looked at her. 'I hoped that Ailis will have my eyes. But no. When her eyes started to change their color it turned to be blue. Like yours. Such a strong blood, Mac Tir.'

'Disappointed?' Loghain put his finger into Ailis hand, she caught it firmly. From time to time she squeezed it stronger to smile faintly at that. 'I'm their father. They need to have something from me. But, princess, I hope you will have your mother features. You will be beautiful. And dad will cover the gate and walls surrounding our home with spikes.' Mahria snorted from laughter at that.

'Jealous of you daugher already? Andraste's flaming arse, you are quick. She's still an infant. But if you really want to stick those spike, by all means, do it.' Mahria still laughed at Loghain as he disregarded her behaviour.

'Don't listen to your mother, my lovely princess. I won't let any unworthy fop around you.'

'Pity, my darling daughter, mommy snatched the best lot in Ferelden… and I don't think there will be any better man than your daddy… but we can go to Orlais to find one.'

'I forbid!' He growled at that statement. Twins widened their eyes at their father. 'You see, they are frightened now that you will really want to give them to those bastards.'

'Oh, yes. I bet they fear that and not your tone. No worries, chubbies!' Mahria stroked twins tummies with her fingers. 'Mommy won't stand daughter- or son-in-law like Arlessa Isolde… urgh.' She let disgusted noise from her mouth. Loghain regarded Mahria with a smirk so she winked at him and smiled back. Loghain turned to lay on his back and put Gareth on him. He turned his son to lay on belly. Little one desperately moved his head up to look at his father but it fall again and again. After few attempts he achieved what he wanted and looked at Leoghain with curiosity.

'So strong. He lifts his head, amazing.' Loghain looked onto Gareth with pride. His little fingers were clutching on Loghain's tunic. Suddenly Mac Tir overheard loud scream next to him. He looked at little Ailis. She wanted to see father as well.

'Wait, I'll lay like you or she will start to cry. Daddy's girl, Maker's breath… there is nothing for me.' When Mahria laid next to her husband with little Ailis on her chest she felt pure happiness. 'I'm so happy right now, my love. We are here, alone with our Pups. I never dreamed to have such perfect husband and children. But I do. I'm lucky, am I not?'

'I feel more lucky than you, I wager. I thought that I'll live my life alone. With only Anora as my family.' Loghain stated with warm voice as he was stroking Gareth's chin to help his son with lifting his head. 'But now I have all of you. Just to think it was only year and a half when we got married...'

'You can rush things, that's for certain.' Mahria giggled. 'Anyway… in four days there will be First Day… would you like to go hunting with me? Let's have a feast on that day.'

'Why not? It's almost a year since we went hunting. I remember we got this huge elk that time.'

'Yeah… I wonder how you shot it with that stiff back of yours. Unimaginable!'

'I was an outlaw and a poacher… remember? I'm good at hunting.' Loghain just sighed and shook his head. 'Your mom is really stubborn at oppressing your dad, Ailis. But you will be good girl for me, don't you?' Ailis looked at Loghain from Mahria stomach and smiled at him with obliviousness of his talk. 'That's my princess. Look Invader, she agrees.' His wife just rolled her eyes and sighed.

Dragon 9:25, 28th Haring

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

Mahria woke up long before sunrise. Woman looked around, her body was still numb from sleep. But she regained herself quickly and sat up. Then she turned to her still sleeping husband and tugged his arm. 'Loghain, wake up.' He just muttered something and turned his head to other side. 'And when did you become such a sleepyhead, I wonder?' She tugged him again, when that didn't bring any result she leaned to him and bit his earlobe lightly. 'I said, wake up. We need to go before sunrise.'

'Damn it, woman. I had such pleasurable dream.' Loghain turned to her again. He put his hand around her waist and regarded her with angry face.

'Was I in it?' At that question he warmed a bit.

'Maybe...' With big yawn he sat up and rolled his eyes. 'Fine, let's get ready. The more we wait the further our prey will run away.' After they left the warm bed they started change into their leather armors. To see in the dark they lit one candle. Mahria approached Loghain to strap on his one with a smirk on her face.

'Maker, look how appealing you are, husband. I can hardly contain myself.' He also moved his hands up to tie laces of hers leathers. Mahria looked at him with lust in her eyes. 'Are you doing it deliberately?'

'Perish the thought, Mahria. I wouldn't delay our hunting to ravish you in that armour of yours. Luthias made a leather masterpiece. But I wonder... how it can show all your nice curves and still be a great protection.' His hand trailed her waist and stomach. 'Stop, my love, I can't contain myself too. Done, all tied up. Better get going.'

'I just need to plug into my winter boots, wait.' Mahria took her knee-high boots covered in brown fur. She sat on the bed and struggled to put them on. 'Maker, I love those but putting them on is pain in the arse. Care to help?' She stick her leg to Loghain with one shoe still half away from it's end. Loghain shook his head and moved to pull it on Mahria's foot.

'Now you're making it deliberately to make me lose myself in you. But I won't.' When one boot was already on Mahria's leg, she stick another one. Loghain leaned to kiss her feet. She shivered from pleasure. 'Good, that I can tease you a little.' Then he took second shoe and started to push it on Mahria's stretched limb.

'You can tease me all you want. I don't care. I love you anyway.' She mocked him and pulled herself to stand. Loghain gave her the bow from Zetrall and her sword. He also took his weapons.

'Let's go.'

BEHIND GWAREN GATES

When they passed gates of the city Loghain pulled his horse and Mahria did the same. They looked at the land covered in thick layer of snow. Luckily for them moons were enlightening their way. 'We're going northern-east, we will go to Brecillan Forest through the Brecillian Passage.' Loghain pointed at the direction to Mahria. She nodded in reply. 'We should be there in two hours. I think.'

'Da'asha will be faster. Ten sovereigns for that.' Mahria spurred Da'asha and hart jumped to gallop in instant. Loghain just shook his head and smiled in amusement.

'Let's see about that.' He spurred his stallion as well and dashed behind his wife. They reached Brecillian Passage when it started to be gray outside. First sign that the sun will rise soon.

'I told you I'll win. No other mount is as fast as hart. You owe me some coins now.' Mahria was waiting a moment until Loghain reached her position. When they were standing there side to side suddenly Mahria pushed him from his stallion into huge snowdrift.

'What the-?' Loghain surprised voice holded when he saw Mahria standing on Da'asha, then she jumped gracefully to his horse and then she make another leap on him.

'Mmm... snow... so cold. I love the sensation of coldness on me.' She took a bit of it into her hand then leaned to stroke his neck with cold lump. 'Do you feel it? It makes one shiver, it makes one yearn for more. The same is with me. You make me shiver, you make me wanting more.' Loghain regarded her only for a while just to kiss her deeply. When they broke a kiss he tossed Mahria on the pile of white fluff and struck her with snow. She laughed and also pulled snow to toss it on him.

'You mischievous minx, now I have it everywhere.' His body was above her, his arms were holding hers to immobilize Mahria from movement. Loghain looked at the snow covering her thick braid tossed on the drift. Some of the snow on her face and neck was already melting. Loghain moved his lips to that snow to kiss it away. When he was doing that Mahria moaned and pulled her head to kiss him again. Soon after they finish their caresses they sat and flicked off the snow. 'You are crazy.'

'But you love it.'

'Yeah… anyway we need to go. Hunt awaits us.' Mahria and Loghain entered the forest. They tied their mounts to the tree and left them feedstuffs. Soon they went deeper to the forest. Both of them were looking on the trails of animals not to far from one another. When Mac Tir spotted trail of ram he waved at his wife. She approached him silently and regarded the ground and nodded without a word. They hunted for the ram for a short time to spot it behind leafless bushes. It was Loghain who shot an arrow at it.

'Nicely done, husband. We need something more though. Maybe we will find another one.' Suddenly something made a whirr not far away. Mahria sneaked silently to that direction with aimed bow. She almost let her arrow when she noticed it was a lonely halla. Another thing she quickly noticed was its antlers were carved with Zetrall's clans decorations. Loghain approached her with bow aimed at the animal but she stopped him. She hesitated for a moment then let a long, deep whistle from her mouth. After a moment both Loghain and Mahria overheard similar whistle from away. Mahria whistled again. Soon two elves approached them. '_Andaran atish'an_, Abatheal, oh and isn't it Sevath, so you're a hunter now? I bet your father is so proud.' Both elves approached her with faint smiles and greeted her in elvhen. Then turned to Loghain and greeted him in King's Speech. 'There is your halla, I think.' She pointed at lost animal.

'Creators smile upon us, Mahria. We were looking for it for few days. _Ma serannas, ma falon_. May I ask what are you doing here?' Sevath replied. He was Zetrall's son and knew Mahria for a long time.

'We came for a hunting. There will be First Day in three days. New year is starting and I wanted to celebrate it.' Mahria pointed at the ram Loghain killed earlier. 'We have one prey, but I think we need another one.'

'I see. Would you like us to guide you to the camp? I bet Keeper would like to meet with you.' Abatheal showed them direction to the camp with hand gesture. Mahria turned to Loghain but he only shook his head. 'Umm… no thank you. But… Saveth, please tell your father that we invite him for celebrations of the First Day. If he wishes to come he will be an honorable guest.'

'I'll pass him your words, _ma falon_. Now we need to take halla to the camp. _Dareth shiral_, Mahria. Teyrn Loghain, we wish you good hunt.' They bowed slightly to Mac Tirs and proceeded to take halla with them. When elves left Mac Tirs started their hunt again. Soon Loghain shot another ram.

'I think we're good. Go and bring your hart here, we will ride together on my horse.' Mahria agreed and left him for a longer while to come back with Da'asha. They pulled both preys on hart's back and tied them up. After that they went to Loghain's stallion and proceeded to leave the Brecillian Forest. It was bright day when they were outside of it. But Loghain and Mahria weren't alone anymore. Seven armed men approached them. When they were close enough Mahria noticed the biggest of them was familiar to her.

'Watch out, Loghain. I know that man with an axe. He's bandit leader from Highever. He got away from my grasp when Nathaniel interfered with my patrol.' Loghain regarded them silently. Bandits were couple feets away. Leader looked at Mac Tir then at Mahira and started to laugh.

'Lady Mahria Cousland. What a surprise. I thought I would run away from my nemesis. But here you are. What a coincidence. Splendid! We have some unsettled scores, I think?' Big man smirked and leaned on his double-axe. Behind him one of his man looked at Loghain then started to tug his superior's armor. But he disregarded that with hand gesture. 'Leave me, idiot... Anyway, you wiped almost whole my men back in Highever. Our smuggling business went down.'

'Hmph, like I care. And I think you were too long in the wilds, idiot. I have some news for you. I'm no longer Mahria Cousland. I'm Teyrna of Gwaren now.' She noticed that the bandit who was tugging leather armor became pale.

'What? So old Mac Tir kicked the bucket? And our dumb King replaced him with you? I don't really understand politics of this country.' Man beside him tugged his armor even more so he turned his angry head to look why there were such commotion. 'What do you want, imbecile?'

'Boss… this man… he is Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir… Hero of River Dane… I think we should-'

'Shut up, idiot. I don't care about that old, soddin' fart. We will just kill him. But, remember boys, Teyrna must remain alive. I would like to fuck noblewoman. I wonder if it's different from a normal wench from the tavern. Later I'll share with you, boys.' Mahria regarded them with narrowed eyes and mischievous smirk on her lips.

'My lovely wife, can you distract the rest while I'll take care of that sod?' Loghain whispered to her. She nodded and lifter her bow. In an instant she dashed to the left while letting three arrows at men standing beside their Leader, all fall to the ground with arrows pinned through their armors. Meanwhile Loghain pulled his sword from its sheath and dashed to the chief. Big man was shocked for a moment but he quickly regained himself and pulled big double-axe to counter Loghain's blow. He swung his mighty weapon with deadly precision but Mac Tir deflected it each time. He couldn't look around to see where Mahria was fighting. He had to focus on his opponent. But woman loud laugh coming from somewhere near assured him that she was good. Still, he had fight to finish. Only option for Loghain was to get near that man. Although blade of the axe cut slightly through his leather armor and wounded him he pushed his sword toward enemies throat and slided it effortlessly. Blood gushed at Loghain so he quickly pulled sword from bandit's body and stepped back. He looked around to see Mahria fighting last man with big grin on her face. She was dancing around him with her sword and dagger in her left hand. '_My Goddess of Fury really enjoys it. No wonder she always came back with that broad smile from her patrols._' Suddenly Mahria noticed opponents opening and she swung her blade to behead him swiftly.

'Watch out!' Head flew toward Loghain side to stop few feets behind him. 'That was fun, husband. We need to repeat it someday.' Mahria looked around and started to laugh. Loghain regarded her for a moment just to dash to her, pull her up and kissed abruptly. She was struck at first but then she wrapped her arms and legs around him. 'Mmm, I can celebrate my victories like that every damn time. But looking around I don't think it's the most romantic scenery.'

'Crazy woman. Goddess of Fury.' He stated between kisses. 'And those poor sods though they would lay their nasty fingers on my treasure.' When they finished with each other Loghain put Mahria down and went to their mounts.

'You know... because every time I finished my battles I started to laugh like a maniac. One soldier from Highever stated: _Lady Mahria is like Goddess of Fury._ Later that nickname spread through the barracks and reached Nathaniel. He could mock me for hours about it. And he got his arse kicked in the end.'

'I thought that there was some story behind it.' Loghain chuckled and regarded the surrounding. 'Let's go, Mahria. We need to-'

'You think I'll let you ride with opened wound? You are gravely mistaken, Loghain. Come, I'll tend to that and then we will go to Anders clinic.'

'I don't ne-'

'I don't care what you want or need now, Loghain Mac Tir. Tonight I need you to be all healed and prepared.' Mahria took bandages and small vial of green potion then applied it on Loghain's stomach.

'Prepared for what exactly?' He mocked his wife. Loghain knew exactly what will happen when they return to their bedchamber.

'Pff, like you would be so incognizant of it.' She wrapped bandages on him and smiled at her work. 'That should be fine for now. Let's go.' Loghain mounted his stallion then Mahria sat behind him. She was holding laces of Da'asha reins with one hand and with other hugged him. 'It was first time I saw you fighting for real.'

'I had bigger fights, you know?'

'I don't meant that way. I saw your movements and how good you are with sword. It's amazing how that big, strong body can also be that quick.' Mahria snuggled her face into Loghain's back. 'And you are brilliant strategist. To maintain fight with long distance and deadly weapon like double-axe or longsword. And finish it with just a scratch. You are amazing. My big, strong bear.'

'Bear?'

'Yup, bear.'

'As you like, Teyrna. You know… I thought that you prefer shields but I saw you are good with dagger in place of shield.'

'I think dagger can provide both defence and damage at once. That's why I trained also with dual weapons. But my father said it's not noble like. Only raiders use dual weapons. Blah, blah. I don't care. I'm good with both dagger or shield. And how about you? Didn't you though about using greatsword? You are strong and quick. It would suit you.' She stroked Loghain right arm and wondered how he would look like holding greatsword.

'Ser Cauthrien uses greatsword. I tried it once and didn't like it.'

'Ser Cauthrien? Your right-hand in Denerim? That woman who looks at you like at god himself? Maker's breath, Loghain, she would devour you in an instant. You know how she looked at me for the first time we met? I thought her jealousy will burn me to ashes. Did you slept with her?' Loghain overheard her amused chuckle and sighed.

'Are you insane? I wouldn't do that. I respect her.'

'Oh… so you don't respect me? You are intimate with me almost every night.' Mahria teased him but he didn't want to play her little game.

'Yes, I don't. And I'll show you how I disrespect you tonight as well. Is that fine with you?' Mahria only laughed at that reply and nuzzled her face in his back. 'Anyway we need to report to the guards about the bodies after we arrive to the city. I'll dispatch soldiers and scouts to look for their hideout as well.' Loghain spurred his horse to run a bit faster. 'Only after Anders will take care of my wounds of course. I don't want to hear you nagging and hissing on me. I'm too tired.'

'Good bear.' Mahria chuckled and hugged him more firmly.


	18. Chapter 17

Dragon 9:26, 1st Wintermarch

GWAREN TOWN

Mahria was strolling the town with Gareth in her arms. Loghain was walking behind her with little Ailis sleeping in his embrace. They were greeted by citizens and wished good year. Mac Tir's proceeded to Anders clinic to get a check up on twins. When they entered the clinic mage dashed to welcome them with broad smile.

'Teyrn Loghain, Teyrna Mahria, I'm honoured to see you here.' He gestured toward his study. 'Please come in. Mashka, come with us, we need to check up on little Teyrns.' One of the nurses went with them to the room located on the upper level of the building. It was warm and cozy place with a lot of magical stuff and potions. After healer examined twins he approached Mahria and Loghain with his normal warm smile. 'Everything is fine. They are growing big and healthy.'

'Thanks the Maker, I can pass good news to my mother. She constantly worries about something related to our babies.' Mahria let a huge sigh and chuckled. 'One problem solved. But anyway, Anders, we would like to invite you and Rieska for a First Day feast to our manor. I'll send a maid to take care of your children.'

'But wouldn't that be a-" Anders felt ashamed. Normally people detested mages. Although he gained good reputation in Gwaren after he saved Teyrna and assisted her and Teyrn Loghain, he could feel that citizens were still sometimes suspicious of him.

'Perish the thought, Anders. We are really grateful to you. You're helping us a great deal. Even three days ago you healed that husband of mine. I really appreciate it.' Mahria grinned to the mage. He nodded to Mahria and accepted the invitation. After that Mac Tir's returned to the manor.

MANOR, DINING HALL

Mac Tirs invited to the party some Gwaren's nobles, wealthy merchants and head of the blacksmith guild, Luthias, who came alongside with his daughter and Anders. Zetrall also appeared on the feast. He came with his wife, Balame and two hunters. After everyone gathered, two roasted rams appeared on the table alongside with other delicious dishes. When all of them were full Loghain stood up to make a small speech about new year and wish best of luck. Then Mahria, Zetrall and Balame distanced from everyone to talk privately. '_Da'len_, we're moving our camp near Highever next month. Will you go to Denerim for spring? We can meet there.'

'Oh yes, we will be there. I'll inform King Maric that you will come. But why you're moving? You were staying on Gwaren lands for so long.'

'Three of our women are pregnant now. We want to move north for warmer climate.' Balame replied with huge smile. 'My boy will have his first child in the summer.'

'So Sevath is hunter and married already?' Mahria whistled in approval. 'And he will be father soon too. My, my.' After some time Mahria ended her talk with elves as they wanted to return to camp. She farewelled with them and proceeded to talk to Rieska and Anders. 'My dear, how are you?' She asked when she sat next to mage and his wife.

'I'm fine, Tey-... I mean, Mahria.'

'I have to ask something both of you.' Mahria looked at them with warm smile. She wanted to take Anders and his family to Denerim. 'Would you like to go to Denerim for Landsmeet? I want assistance from Anders and I'll feel much safer with healer mage.' Rieska looked at Anders puzzled for a moment. He nodded to her and replied to Mahria's plea.

'It will be an honour, Your Teyrnship. If we can be of any service, you can count on us.'

'Thank you, Anders. I didn't want to separate your family for so long again. And Rieska, my dear, we will go to Denerim market together. I'll show you some nice wares.' They talked about Denerim and their travel. It was enjoyable evening.

Dragon 9:26, 8th Drakonis

Mahria was outside with twins. Her mother and Siria were playing with Gareth. Ailis was in her mother's arm, looking around with amazement. Snow already melted and it was sunny day of early spring. Loghain was in the city attending to some matter and Mahria wanted to wait for him to return and show how twins are regarding world outside with their little faces showing so much interest. She didn't have to wait too long. Loghain appeared in the gate and smiled at his wife. He approached Mahria to take Ailis from her arms. His daughter stretched her little hands to her father as soon as she spotted him. 'My little princess, did you miss me?' Ailis made an attempt to relpy to by saying '_Ghoo_'.

'Did you see that, mother? Both Ailis and Gareth are only concerned about their father. We don't count. We are just servants.' Mahria sighed. Eleonora just shook her head with amusement. Her daugher always became jealous when twins were showing their pure awe of their father. Loghain smirked at her words.

'Look, princess. Your mother is so jealous. We should say: no-no to her behaviour. But wait, princess, dad need to supervise his soldier now. Mahria take her for a moment.' He handed Ailis to Mahria and approached Siria to take his son now. 'How is it, soldier? Everything in order?' Gareth smiled wildly when he was in Loghain's arms. He also let '_Ghaaaooo_' from his mouth. 'That's good. You can be dismissed now. Mahria, I need to talk to you, let's go to my study.'

'Ah, fine. Mother take Ailis.' She handed her daughter to Eleonora and approached Loghain. 'Shall we?'

LOGHAIN'S STUDY

Loghain escorted Mahria to the chair behind his large desk and proceeded to seat on his. He regarded Mahria with blank expression for a while. 'So… I made a good bargain today. There are two ships in Gwaren harbour. They will sail to Denerim in end of the month. Captains agreed to take you, twins, and rest to the capital. You will leave around 29th of Drakonis.' Mahria looked at her husband like she was seeing him for the first time. Anger started to build up in her.

'What…?'

'I'll repeat: you will sail to Denerim. On a ship. With Gareth and Ailis.' Mahria narrowed her eyes and started to breath heavily. '_Here we go… Explosion in three… two… one...'_' Loghain thought to himself. As he counted to one Mahria stood up and shouted at him abruptly.

'Are you out of your mind?! Me?! On a ship?!' He rolled his eyes and looked at his wife with '_are you serious?_' gaze.

'It's not about you, my dear, it's about twins. It's still cold… they can't go in carriage. They are too small.'

'Ugh! They are ferelden as I am one! We don't sail! Fuck! Do you hate me that much?!' Mahria clenched her fists and started to move from one place to another in fury.

'Oh yes, I do all of it just to show you how much I hate you and our children. Maker's breath, woman. Are you gone mad that much?'

'And why didn't you tell me earlier about your plans?' Mahria hissed with voice full of poisonous tone. 'Didn't I told you that I don't want to be ordered around? And above all, you want me… ME! To sail on soddin' barge.'

'Plans? I just happened to know today, that two big boats arrived in Gwaren. I thought that it would be better for you. The voyage will take only four days. I just have your and children's safety and comfort on my mind.'

'Don't give me those bullshits, Loghain! _Fenedhis_! I hate you!' Mahria stormed out of the study. She didn't want to look at her husband. She avoided him the whole day. But even though she was angry, she knew that sailing to Denerim would be better for little ones. It would take only four days to get there. Later she felt stupid for her behaviour.

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

Loghain came to bed really late. He thought that Mahria won't be there, so he didn't really have any reason to return to bedchamber. How he was wrong! When Mac Tir entered the room his wife was already there. Sitting by the small table, polishing her sword with slow movement. She didn't turn to face him, as she felt ashamed. 'You were right, Loghain. I… I'm just too short tempered and stupid sometimes.' He just regarded her back from a while then started to change into his bedclothes. Without a word he climbed up the bed and laid there. '_He's angry… imbecile, why do you have to explode every damn time? Just bite your tongue and shut up already. Idiot. Just look how ungrateful you are. He did everything to be assured that you and twins will have quick and comfortable voyage. Mahria, I'm disappointed._' Mahria finished polishing the sword while brooding all over. Then put weapon back to ornamented box, she bought to hide her most cherished present from Loghain. Mahria extinguished candles and started to strip then proceeded to change into her nightgown, unaware that he was staring at her from the gap between his arm, now lying on his eyes. Woman laid on the bed, keeping distance from his body. 'Sooo… you won't talk to me?'

'I'm tired. I want to go to sleep.'

'Huh… fine. Good night.' Mahria was laying with awkward feeling in her stomach. She felt guilt all over her. And she had to let it go. She pulled herself to sit and moved to Loghain a bit. 'I'm sorry, my love. I'm just sodding ungrateful idiot. I shouldn't say all those things.' But he disregarded her and turned to the other side. Mahria moved her body even closer to him. 'Just tell me what made you so angry that you don't want to talk to me. And then you can be offended as long as you want.'

'You are stubborn, woman.' With huge sigh he turned to her with cold face. 'What cracks me the most is that you didn't think that maybe it was really hard to rent two entire ships for you. That I'm the head of the family here and I need to make decisions for all of us. I know that you don't want to be ordered and I gave you your freedom. I let you do whatever you want, but from now on just think about others. About twins, about me a little. You are stubborn and spoiled as hell… you think only about yourself. Stop being so self-centered! We had argued over such bullshits and I backed down every damn time… But that ends here! I know you're young but you need to stop your shit already.'

'Am I that bad wife?' Loghain sighed again and sat on the bed. He looked at Mahria for a moment and pushed her lightly on the pillow. Then he laid on his side next to her.

'Shut up, I want to sleep.'

Dragon 9:26, 28th Drakonis

'All set, Teyrna Mahria. We have packed all the chests and packs on the ship. With your permission, I'd like to return to the manor now.' Mahren bowed to Mahria lightly. 'And I want to wish you safe journey, Your Teyrnship.'

'Thank you, Mahren. Please keep my home in good shape. And don't forget about Sahra. I hope we will return here in the middle of the summer. Good bye.' When Mahria checked that everything is in order, as well that Anders and his family was already comfortably sitting on the ship with her mother she went to Loghain who was holding Ailis in his arms. Next to him Siria was holding Gareth, it was tough work because little one wanted desperately to be held by Loghain as well.

'My dear husband, soon you will have to keep them from fighting over you. Come, Ailis, dad need to give some orders to his soldier now.' She took her daughter from Loghain's embrace so he could have share of hugs with Gareth.

'Come, soldier. Listen to your commander. Take care of your mother and sisters. You maybe don't remember your older sister, Anora, but she waits for you eagerly in Denerim. Be good boy. Dad will arrive there week after you.' His son in response mouthed loud '_Ghoo!_ and caught his braid in his fingers.

'Look, he likes them too. No, no!' Mahria tried to stop Gareth as he started to pull them to his side. 'You will tear it away and your mother won't have her fun anymore.'

'Let him be, Mahria. Bye soldier, we will meet soon. Siria take him and Ailis on the ship.' They handed twins to the maid. She left instantly to board the vessel. Mahria was standing with awkward feeling. Loghain was silent and distanced from her after their fight. She didn't knew what to say, so she started with an apology. 'Loghain… I'm sorry about earlier. I know that I'm stubborn and spoiled. And I think about myself too much… Forgive me.'

'I accept your apologies. Captain is giving signal to ship out. I'll be in Denerim in ten days. So wait for me there.' He came closer to his wife and nuzzled his face in her neck. That was his first caress after their fight. She felt utterly happy.

'Oh… I don't know… maybe I'll talk captains into going to Antiva… that would be nice. Or maybe to Orlais. Ouch!' She felt a light bite on her neck.

'I forbid.' Loghain pulled his head up to face Mahria. 'I will take Da'asha with me… and I'll miss you a bit, you crazy woman.'

'I'll miss you a bit too, General.' After that they kissed and Mahria went to board a ship.

Dragon 9:26, 2nd Cloudreach

ROYAL PALACE

Anora was in a rush after messenger came with information that ships with Mahria and twins are on the sight. She gathered servants and proceeded to leave the palace. Suddenly Alistair run to her with puzzled but happy face. 'What's going on?'

'Oh, Ali. I'm so happy! My step mother and my little siblings are coming to Denerim. Want to come with me to the docks to greet them?' Anora and Alistar get really along. She wanted to distance from him for Cailan's sake but she found it hard to do. He is really nice young man, maybe not that smart but good tutoring would settle that matter. She was taking good care of him. And now he was looking at her happiness and excitement with warm smile.

'Sure, I don't have anything to do...' He replied but Anora sensed he's lying.

'Don't you have lecture about Theirins history now?' She looked at him with suspicious gaze.

'Maybe...' A small blush appeared on his face. He didn't want to disappoint Anora in any way.

'Nevermind. I'll explain your lack of presence later. Come on. We need to hurry.'

DENERIM, DOCKS

When ships anchored Mahria felt relieved. Although Anders used his magic to ease her seasickness, it was still unpleasant experience. As soon as she could, she left the ship with Ailis in her arm, she felt huge relief. Anora spotted her in instant and dashed to her sight. 'Awww, Ailis, you are so sweet. Come to your sister!' She took baby from Mahria's arms with pure bliss on her face. Ailis regarded her older sister and started to laugh and make '_Ghoo_' sounds.

'Maker's holy shit, those children are Mac-Tir's challenged. But! You wench… no 'Hi, Mahria' or anything?' Mahria looked at Anora with a smirk.

'Hush. I have to look at her. Andraste's flames, you are so sweet Ailis! I love you so much.' Meanwhile Alistair approached Anora. Teyrna Eleonora left the ship with Gareth and Siria. Soon after Anders and his family were also on the docks. 'And there is Gareth! Here, you wench, hold my sister. Teyrna Eleonora, how are you? Can I hug him?'

'I'm fine, Anora. Here you go.' Eleonora gave Gareth to Anora. Boy also was mesmerized by his sister. He smiled and babbled his child talk to her.

'My little brother. Look Alistair, it's future Teyrn of Gwaren. Such a big persona in small body.' Alistair stood behind them and regarded Anora with warm smile. Mahria looked upon his face. It remained her the face of Nathaniel Howe while he looked at her. '_I sense major crush in the air...'._ When Anora asked for him he hesitated to approach but after a while he moved closer, ashamed a bit. 'Where are my manners... Teyrna Eleonora, Mahria, please meet Alistair Theirin, second son of Maric.'

'Nice to meet you, Your Highness. I'm Teyrna Eleonora Cousland of Highever.' Woman bowed slightly to young prince. 'Mahria told me about your arrival at the court. I'm honoured to meet you.'

'Such a pleasure, Prince Alistair. I'm Teyrna Mahria Mac Tir nee Cousland. This is my mother.' Mahria pointed at her mother then continue her speech. 'And those are my and Teyrn Loghain's twins, Gareth and Ailis. They won't say nor bow to you, though.' She chuckled at her little joke.

'It's a pleasure. Anora told me about you so much. I feel like I know you for a long time already.' Alistair also bowed to the ladies. 'And I'm excited to meet skilled warrior as you, Teyrna Mahria. Would you like to share some stories about your fights? Lady Anora was really reluctant to say anything.'

'Oh, that silly goose wasn't really interested in those. I'll tell you later. I think King Maric will prepare grand party to celebrate our arrival so we will have time.' Mahria grinned to young men. 'Anyway let's go to the palace. I'm fed up with boats.' When they were riding carriages to the palace, Mahria leaned to Anora. 'Did you prepared some chambers for Anders and Rieska?'

'Yes, I did as you asked to. They have two rooms in the guest quarter of the palace. They are really comfortable and will suit them. Em… how do you find Alistair?'

'Hmmm… I don't know yet. He looks like good and polite young man… But appearances can be deceptive… like you for example.' Mahria giggled and patted Anora's lap.

'I missed that sense of humor.' Anora also started to laugh.

ROYAL PALACE, GREAT HALL

'Teyrna Mahria, Teyrna Eleonora… and… who have we here… Loghain's twins. I'm so pleased to see you all here. Except Loghain. He wrote to me that I have to behave until he will reach Denerim.' Maric approached his guest with happy face. 'But, Mahria, if he won't know anything he won't get mad, will he?' Mahria winked her eye on king.

'We can share some secrets, Your Majesty.'

'Mahria, please, I told you many times to call me Maric.' He looked at Mahria seriously until she nodded and agreed. 'And who is that big girl and boy? Maker's mercy, you will be huge as your father. Oh, Mahria, how do you find my son, Alistair? Come here, son. Let me show you to everyone. I'm so proud of him, Mahria.' Maric put his hand around Alistair's shoulders, that caused small blush on boy's face.

'Father...' Mahria looked at embarrassed Alistair and giggled.

'Do not worry, Your Highness. When my husband will come to Denerim you will be grateful that our dear King doesn't ashame or irk you like he does with Loghain.'

'I can't wait for that, Mahria.' King replied to that with laugh. 'I'm already prepared to have my share of fun with him.'

Dragon 9:26, 10th Cloudreach

Loghain was really happy when he saw walls of Denerim. His whole travel was full of rain and mud. He was all wet and wanted only to take a bath. Preferably with his wife. When he reached the royal palace his family and Maric was already waiting for him. 'Loghain! My dear friend! Do you want to change to a fish?'

'Maric. So nice to see you.' Mac Tir voice was full of frustration. He combed wet hair with his fingers to calm himself. But as always Maric presence and his manners made it impossible. 'I hope you had good winter and hadn't damaged our country too much.'

'No… I was good King. I swear.'

'Somehow I don't believe it... Anora, my child, good to see you.' He hugged Anora lightly as he was all wet. 'And my dear wife, how did your voyage passed?'

'I'll never board a ship again, mark my word, husband. Even Ander's magic didn't help with seasickness. But twins were enjoying it a lot. Somehow.' Mahria kissed Loghain on the cheek as she struggled with Ailis. When little one saw her father she wanted a hug.

'I'm sorry, princess, I can't hug you. Dad is all wet and cold.' He brushed Ailis head and placed a soft kiss on it. Siria was standing behind Mahria with scuffling Gareth, she also struggled to keep him in her arms. 'Oh, soldier, I hope you have good reports for me.' As always Gareth replied to him with loud '_Ghoo_'. 'Very good. Commander approves… By the way, Maric, where are your sons? I'd like to meet Alistair.'

'Sorry Loghain, but you will have to wait. Cailan is inspecting barracks and Alistair is with his calculus tutor now. Better go and refresh yourself, we will have huge feast in the evening… to celebrate your return.'

'Fine, fine. I'll go to my chambers now.'

'Wait, Loghain, I'll go with you. Anora take Ailis from me.' Mahria handed her daughter to Anora. Ailis regarded her older sister and smiled. 'Look husband, your children loves only Mac Tir's.'

'I haven't heard your nagging about that for two weeks… Maker preserve me.' Loghain shook his head and sighed. 'Come, Teyrna. I need a bath.'

MAC TIR'S CHAMBER, BATH

'Mmm… so good. I can endure harsh life. But to be honest I prefer to be dry and clean.' Loghain was lying in the tub while Mahria was sitting on the edge behind him. His head was resting on her thighs. 'You really don't want to join me?'

'Nah. I don't want to make Maric wait for us… I bet we would start our welcoming here to end it in bed.' Mahria was stroking and combing Loghain wet hair with her fingers. 'I missed you so much, General.' She leaned to kiss his forehead from above.

'You will show me how much? Tonight?' He looked at her with a smirk.

'Maybe… but finish your bathing now. Twins weren't particularly pleased with your welcome manners. I think they are demanding your attention now. I'll go and fetch them from Anora. She's crazy about her little sister and brother.' Mahria stood up and left. Soon after Loghain put dry clothes on, she came with two children in her embrace. 'Look, chubbies, daddy is here.'

KING'S QUARTERS, DINING HALL

'Loghain! My friend! I thought that you will be later… laaaateeer. You are quick.' Maric greeted Mac Tir in his normal manner. Teyrna Cousland, Mahria and Loghain entered King's dining hall together. They left twins with Siria so they could peacefully attend to Maric's celebrations. 'Teyrna Eleonora, beautiful as always. Let me escort you to your chair.' He took Mahria's mother hand and seated her next to Anora. Anora was already waiting for them with Alistair and Cailan. They were sitting with awkward silence. Older one was shocked when he learned that he has younger brother. He didn't want to get acquaintance with him much. Two men weren't getting along so there was awkward silence whenever they were together. Anora felt relieved when Eleonora joined them.

'Teyrna, so nice to see you. How are twins?'

'Fine. I haven't seen them much now. Just briefly. Siria is trying to get them to sleep. Maker preserve her.' Older woman chuckled. 'Gareth don't want to go to bed so early recently.' Both women started to chat about Ailis and Gareth. It was their favourite subject nowadays. Meanwhile Maric gestured to Alistair to come to him. Young man stood up and approached his father with blush on his face. He have red about Loghain's heroic deeds but meeting the person was something else.

'Alistair, please meet Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir. He is my best friend.' Alistair bowed to man, trying to keep his composure. It was difficult though. 'Loghain, this is Alistair. But I think you know that already.'

'It's a pleasure, Your Teyrnship. I'm stunned to meet famous Hero of River Dane in person.' His voice was shaky. His head was still low.

'Don't bow, Alistair. I'm just normal person. I hope you enjoy living in the palace despite your father's strange behaviour.' Maric gasped at that talk.

'Hey! I'm not strange. Say one more word and I'll make sure to be more annoying than I usually am.'

'Be careful, husband.' Mahria giggled. 'Maric is prepared for everything this time.' Loghain just rolled his eyes and growled.

'Anyway, where are my manners?' Maric started to raise his hand when Loghain replied to that.

'You lost them long ago, Maric. Somewhere in the Korcari Wilds, I wager.'

'Such a tease! My dear Mahria, please explain me how you get along with that man all the time?' He took Mahria hand and escorted her to the table leaving angry Loghain. When Mahria passed next to young prince she leaned to him.

'Now you know what I was talking about.' She grinned and walked away with the King. Alistair chuckled at that statement but as he looked back at Loghain he regained himself and returned to his seat. Loghain shook his head with nervous manner and proceeded to sit as well.

'Let's eat, my friends! And, Mahria, please tell us the story about those bandits you had encountered in the winter. Loghain didn't wrote me much and I'm thrilled to hear it. Especially from you, my dear.' Mahria looked at Loghain for a second to get assured he made that angry face of his. She giggled when her predictions were correct.

'As you wish, Maric. Alistair, please listen, here's another story of my fights. And you are lucky because it's also about famous Hero of River Dane!'

'Maker's breath, when you two combine it's insufferable.' Loghain grunted and disregarded both of them.

'Yes, yes. You're wife is really good at mockery. Almost as good as me. But, please Mahria, go on.' Teyrna Mac Tir started her story of the hunt and fight with the bandits. She described her fight and Loghain in a great detail.

'My, my, old friend. I wouldn't suppose you are still good with a sword. I should better watch out.' Maric laughed when Mahria finished her story.

'You should. But Mahria didn't tell you everything. After she beheaded that poor sod she started to laugh like maniac. Now I know why Nathaniel referred to her as Goddess of Fury. Blood and dead bodies everywhere… and Mahria laughing in the middle of it all. That was quite a view.' Loghain turned to his wife with mischievous smirk.

'Andraste's holy pyre, Mahria. I'm so ashamed by you. You are from Cousland lineage! Try to behave sometimes!' Elonora shook her head and placed her hand on eyes. 'Just wait till I tell your father about that.'

'Mother...' Mahria hissed and then turned to Loghain. 'I hope you're happy now.' She narrowed her eyes and send furious glance at him.

'Very much, yes. I said something in Gwaren. Better stick to it.' Mahria nodded lightly and withdrawn from her stance. She didn't want to make Loghain mad at her again. She suffered after their fight over sailing with ships, as Loghain was so cold and indifferent to her then. Woman leaned to her husband and whispered to his ear.

'As you wish, love.' He only nodded at her with faint smirk. After the supper Loghain turned to Maric.

'Thank you for such nice welcome, Maric, but I think we will go to rest now. Have a good night.' He stood up and took Mahria hand. 'Let's go, Teyrna.'

'Good night.' Mahria said and stood as well. They went to their bedchambers in silence.

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

'So I did misbehave again?' Mahria stated after Loghain closed the doors. 'I'm-...'

'Silly, you think you can mock me like that without a punishment?' He pulled her up and tossed lightly on the bed. 'Now you will show me how much you missed me and how much you are sorry.'

'So you planned that all along? That's dirty.' She giggled. Loghain moved above her and regarded for a moment.

'Shut up now. You'll talk when I'll allow it.' He claimed her lips with his. When they broke a kiss Mahria pulled her head to his ear and whispered.

'As you say, Usurper.'


	19. Chapter 18

Dragon 9:26, 10th Cloudreach

ANORA'S CHAMBERS

'Hey, you wench! Would you-' Mahria bursted into Anora's chamber to see her and Alistair bending above some papers. 'Oh, I'm sorry… where are my manners?' She giggled and regarded them with interested gaze. 'Lady Anora, Prince Alistair. Would you like to go with me to training ground? I'd like to train with my bow a little. And I don't want to do it alone.' Alistair grinned at that plan. He was fed up with tutoring already.

'But Alistair need to finish-'

'Stop being such a spoilsport, Anora. He want's to go. Am I right, Your Highness?' Mahria smirked to Alistair, he nodded eagerly.

'Ugh, fine. Let's go. Just let me change to some more comfortable clothes. Alistair take those papers to your room. And we will go fetch some bows from the armory. Mahria go to training ground and wait for us there.'

'Fine, fine. But make it quick.'

CORRIDOR

Mahria was walking towards training ground when Cailan blocked her way. 'Teyrna, may I say how appealing you are after giving birth to those two bastards?' He moved closer to her. Mahria was shocked only for a moment.

'Cailan. You're at it again? Haven't I told you something about your behaviour? Loghain also made himself clear about that.' She clenched her teeths with anger. 'I thought that we explained it already.' Meanwhile Anora and Alistair overheard their conversation and hid behind a corner.

'I don't care what you told me.' Cailan was approaching her with mischievous smirk. 'All I care about is taking you to my bed. I order you to be my mistress now. Every woman in Ferelden belongs to me! And I can take whoever I want.'

'Pfff.' Mahria gasped and started to laugh. 'Like I care what you want. And I don't want to touch you, Cailan. Just thought about you and me sharing bed makes me vomit.'

'Vomit, you say? So maybe you need stimulus? How about I'd harm those two little cubs of yours?' Mahria's face became red of fury. She dashed to Cailan and hit his face with mighty blow, then she kicked his groin with her knee. He didn't have slight chance to parry those blows. Cailan just sank onto floor with painful growl. He couldn't believe that Mahria dared to attack him.

'One more time you'll threat my children, Cailan, and I'll kill you. I will. You can be sodding heir to the crown but I won't care… I will cut your balls and cram them into your throat.'

'Bitch, you'll regret it.' Cailan gasped as he was squirming on the ground.

'Will I? I don't think so, Cailan. Remember that I'm Teyrna of Gwaren now. And my voice is really important on Landsmeet. You won't threaten me as you did last year. I'm twice powerful now. So better find some other point of interests, as I don't want to be one.' She detoured next to him and went to training ground. In same time Anora was standing in her hideout with pale face. Her hand was covering her mouth as she didn't want to let a single sound out of her lips. Tears welled up in her eyes. Alistair regarded her with shocked expression. He took her hand and pulled to the back.

'Anora, I don't-'

'Don't talk, Alistair. Just take me from here. Take me to the garden, please.' She could only muster up a faint whisper. He nodded and went with her to the garden, still holding her hand tightly. When they were there, she started to cry. 'Why, Maker, why?'

'Anora, don't cry.' He hugged her lightly. 'I didn't know Cailan is such a bastard. Maker damn him.' His hand reached her hair and stroked in calming manner.

'Did you hear what he said? He threatened small children. He did.' Her face was showing misery just to be replaced by anger and hatred . 'He threatened my little sister and brother, Alistair. He will regret it, I swear to you.' She wiped her tears away and make few deep breaths. 'Nevermind. Let's go to Mahria. But don't say a word about what we saw. I'll talk to her later.'

TRAINING GROUNDS

When Anora and Alistair reached their destination, Mahria was already shooting arrow after arrow with angry manner. She moved from right to left, she jumped sometimes, each arrow pinned in the center of the bull's-eye. Alistair looked at her movement with wide-opened eyes. 'That's what I call mad skills.' Mahria turned to Alistair with angry expression but quickly changed it to smile and laughed at his statement.

'Thank you, Alistair. Just wait till I'll show you how I shoot movable targets.'

'Show off.' Anora shooked her head and proceeded to aim at the other bull's-eye.

'Someone is jealous of my mad skills? You should train more, you wench. And learn from me… your father's teachings are visible. It hurts my eyes.' Mahria smirked and went to take small pouches with dirt and handed them to Alistair. He looked at Teyrna with puzzlement.

'Toss them up as hard as you can.' Alistair regarded one of the pouches then did what he was asked for. He shouted with surprise when Mahria's arrow hit one.

'Whoa! I can't believe it. They taught us in Monastery how to use a bow… but now I think it was just a child's play.'

'Because they just messing with you. I was taught by Dalish elves how to aim and how to move while aiming with a bow. It's different level than human.' Mahria smirked and aimed at another bag. She moved few feets back and nodded to Alistair. He tossed another one high. Mahria jumped to the right and shot it with extreme speed.

'Amazing.'

'It's nothing. Here, try my bow. It's present from Dalish Keeper, pure ironbark. I'm sure you haven't ever hold such bow.' Mahria handed her bow and leaned on the hoarding surrounding the training grounds. Anora used that opportunity to talk to her friend. She moved close to Mahria and leaned to her.

'I saw your and Cailan's argument earlier.' Mahria turned her head to Anora in an instant. She regarded woman with shocked and ashamed expression. 'I know also what he did last year. When you were pregnant.'

'How?'

'That's not good question, Mahria. Better is: why you haven't told me about it?' Anora looked with heavy eyes at Mahria.

'I… I was ashamed. And you were so happy about getting close to that idiot. I didn't want to spoil your happiness. I was also… frightened and powerless that time. I thought you will be mad at me… you will detest me.'

'You silly goose… He spoiled everything. And I would never be mad at you. It's not your fault. What make's me mad is that you weren't sincere. But Maric told me that you had your reasons that time. I understand.'

'Maric? How-?' Mahria was shocked at that information. She wanted to know more but Anora interrupted her.

'He saw you two. He wanted to do something but felt powerless at that time. Now Maric wants to change his behaviour after what Lady Morrigan revealed to him. I'm glad.' Mahria looked at Alistair aiming. She regarded prince for a moment.

'Now try to move, Alistair. To right and left.' Then she turned her head to Anora again. 'You know what's the worst in that situation? That you have to marry that sodding bastard.' Anora put her face into hands in desperation.

'I know. I... Will...' Her muffled voice shown so much pain that Mahria couldn't help but to hug her friend.

'Don't, Anora. Just do not think about it. There is still time.'

'For what? You think he will change?' Anora looked at Mahria above her hands. Her eyes were full of tears. 'That idiot is fucking every woman in this country. Beside you… and me.'

'Anora… maybe we will talk to Maric and Loghain? Maybe-'

'No. I don't want to be more humiliated than I already am.' Anora looked at Mahria with serious gaze. She didn't want to avoid her duty toward Ferelden.

'Oh for fuck sake, Anora! Fuck duty, fuck Cailan. You deserve to be happy!' Mahria knew that Loghain implanted in Anora huge feeling of duty and responsibility, but that was too much.

'No. I'll see it through. Even if I'll have to suffer. Maric counts on me. He counts on me more than on that damned idiot.' '_Anora's stubbornness_.' Mahria knew that convincing is almost impossible. '_Like father, like child. Eh. Damn you, Mac Tirs.'_ Mahria just shook her head and watched as Alistairs tries to walk side to side and aim at bull's-eye. 'Let's not talk or think about it anymore. Come, I want to practice. And later we will go with twins to Rieska and Anders.'

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

After practice Mahria had some fun with Gareth, Ailis and Anders kids, that made her weary. She was too tired to join everyone in the supper so she ate in her chamber and waited for Loghain to return. When he did, she told him about what happened with Cailan. 'Why you didn't come to me, Mahria? Why you're telling me such an important thing now?!' Loghain was pacing the room around with nervous matter. 'He… Maker's damned will, he threatened my children!'

'Our, to be precise.' Mahria stated as she was regarding ceiling with blank expression. She was sitting next to the table and tugged her sleeve aimlessly.

'Do not jest, woman!' Loghain regarded her with angry face. His eyes were oozing with fury. Mahria sighed and moved her head down to face her husband.

'There is more...'

'What? Just tell me everything.'

'Anora knows about what happened last year. Maric told her. He saw it. And revealed it to her… What is far worse... She's still willing to marry that damned bastard. It's entirely your fault, Loghain. You raised her to be thinking more about Ferelden that herself.' Loghain stopped to move and looked at Mahria with even bigger fury.

'Now it's my fault?! That she's not as spoiled as you are?! She knows that she have duty! That she must think about something more than only her whims!' He muttered curse and only words Mahria could understand was '_spoiled bitch_'. She feigned laugh at that, but her face wasn't showing amusement at all.

'It's first time you insulted me. Go on. I do not care anymore.' Mahria waited for a reply for a longer moment but it never happened. Loghain thought to himself that she will start her arguing again. He even started to count. But she didn't say anything. She just stood up and started to change into her nightgown. 'I'm tired. I'll go to sleep now, if you permit.'

'Fine.' Loghain turned on the heel and left the room with loud bang on the door. Mahria went to sleep. It was late night when she was woken up by her husband who laid heavily on the bed. She turned to him and then smell of alcohol reached her nose.

'You drank? Seriously? That's your way to calm yourself now?'

'Just stop talking.' He growled at Mahria. Loghain thought that she will return and go to sleep but that wasn't exactly happening now. Mahria narrowed her eyes in anger.

'Oh, yes. I forgot. I'm spoiled princess who should just shut the fuck up.'

'You know what? Before our marriage I led peaceful life and...' Mahria gasped at that and sat up. She didn't let him finish.

'Oh! So that's what you thought about. Fine! Tomorrow go to soddin' Elemena. Go to her and annul our marriage. Take Maric with you, I heard she's particularly vulnerable to his charm. You won't have problems in-...' She wanted to end but suddenly Loghain's hand blocked her mouth.

'Maker's balls, woman. Just let me finish what I want to say.' Loghain took his hand from her, laid on bed again and sighed. 'Listen now. I led peaceful life and was unaware of my mistakes. I raised Anora just like you said. She knew from the start that she will be a queen. That she will marry that bastard. That she must serve Ferelden. She is like me, she's stubborn, strong and won't deny her duty. That's what I was proud about. But now I see that… that this will bring her only suffering. Do you think I'm good with that? She's my daughter!' He sighed again and regarded Mahria in silence for a moment. 'You were right. You were also right that you were spoiled princess… but you changed a bit. Thankfully. You are smart woman. And you are brave to point me my own mistakes.'

'Loghain… I...'

'One more thing. Don't interrupt me.' He looked at her in dim light of the moon. 'I don't know how should I act now. Maric proposed that they should get married this year. Now I want to postpone it for one more year.'

'That's smart decision. I agree.' Mahria nodded and moved closer to lay down and hug Loghain. 'You are soddin' General sometimes but I trust your decisions. I… I don't want to be spoiled princess anymore. And… I want Anora to be happy. I know it's normal for nobles to have arranged marriages but for us it was the best deal ever.'

'Yeah. Although I should write letter of complaint to Bryce about few things… Anyway... You know? I thought you will explode earlier… I even started to count. But when I reached one you just changed to your nightgown and went to sleep. I was impressed.'

'You were counting? Seriously? Like… every time?' Mahria glowered at him. Loghain laughed and embraced her tighter.

'Oh, yes. And every time I passed one you started your wild shouts. The timing… That was amazing.' He nuzzled his face in her neck and bit it. 'You are truly Goddess of Fury. But now, my goddess, please let me sleep. I'm drunk a bit.'

Dragon 9:26, 15th Cloudreach

Teyrn Cousland and Fergus came day earlier and now they had family reunion. Bryce was holding Gareth and talked to Loghain and Eleonora. Mahria was sitting with Fergus and they exchanged informations about their winter. 'So how did you manage to destroy the gate, Fergie? It's unimaginable!'

'I don't know myself. I messed with lever I think. Hehe.' Fergus was holding Ailis. Little one was looking at young man with interests. 'But. Sis, it's more unimaginable you have children now.'

'Ah, yes. I'm relieved that Ailis likes you. Both her and Gareth only looked at Loghain and Anora and I feared they will accept only that side of the family. But look, she stares at you with awe. By the way. Are you searching for some wife already?' Mahria grinned to brother and smack his arm.

'Shut up, idiot. If mother hears that word she will start to looking for one even now.' He looked startled at his mother. Like she could overhear their talk. 'Ugh. I was so happy that she was away for such a long time!'

'Don't fret. You will be future Teyrn of Highever. That's huge responsibility.'

'You want to turn to our beloved mother?'

'Nah, I just want to have some fun.' She grinned to him. After a moment Anora and Alistair came to the chamber. 'Anora, Alistair! Come here.' Anora approached them, Alistair kept his distance though. 'Look, Ailis likes Fergus. She's not Mac-Tirs challenged at all.'

'Pff. Ailis, looks who is heeere!' Woman sang to Ailis. Anora's little sister moved her head in instant to her and stretched her hands. 'Come here, my sweety.'

'Argh. See that? Cousland's are worse to them.' Mahria sighed and turned her head to Alistair. 'Come here, young prince, meet my brother. You are almost same age so you will get along well.' Young Theirin came closer with embarrassment all over his face.

'Umm, nice to meet you, I'm Alistair.'

'Hi! I'm Fergus. Little brother of that crazy girl. Ouch!' Mahria smacked Fegrus head. 'You are so impolite!'

'She should plough the field. I told that many times.' Anora stated still looking at Ailis with pure love.

'Anyway. You two! Tomorrow we will go to train with bow and swords. I need to stretch my bones a bit. And you can learn something to.' Mahria stood up and went to Loghain side.

'Have you seen my sister's skills, Alistair?' Fergus also stood up and approached Alistair.

'Yes. I was really amazed. She showed me few tricks already.' Alistair nodded vigorously. 'It's really something else. I was trained to use a bow… but her skills are really… stunning.'

'Yup. That's dalish training for you.' Fergus grinned and also nodded. 'She ran away from Highever few times.' Then Fergus explained to Alistair how Mahria met with Dalish elves. Meanwhile Mahria was talking with her parents and husband.

'Next week there will be a Landsmeet. We need to prepare.' Teyrn Bryce made a gesture with his head toward Alistair. 'I presume that Maric will show his younger to everyone at that occasion?'

'Yes. He's really eager to show off. But I really think he should keep Alistair with low profile.' Loghain sighed and shook his head with disapprovement. 'I bet Eamon sets his sights on Alistair already. Combining Eamon with Howe would get unexpected outcome.'

'Dad, do you know anything about their cooperation? They were sticking together on our wedding and last year on Landsmeet.'

'I don't. Rendon doesn't speak to me. He sends letter from time to time. But nothing particularly important.' Mahria turned to Loghain and they regarded themselves for a moment with concerned gazes.

'Nevertheless they should be observed.' Mahria sighed. She was feeling anxious about that two nobles. Something was whispering to her that their connection might bring something bad.

'Maybe. Anyway, we will discuss matters of Landsmeet on 22nd. Now we should just take our time. Don't you think, Gareth?' Bryce looked at his grandson to notice he was sleeping in his arms. 'Look, little sleepyhead. I think we have bored him. Take Pups, Mahria. They need some rest.'

Dragon 9:26, 22nd Cloudreach

LOGHAIN'S STUDY

Before Bryce came to Loghain's study, Mahria and her husband wanted to have private chat and prepare themselves for a Landsmeet. This time Loghain took his armor form Gwaren and put it on for Landsmeet. Mahria was standing in front of him and wiping some nonexistent smutch from it. 'Stop it already. I polished it myself yesterday.'

'Hush. You need to look perfect today. What they will think of me if you will go to Landsmeet dirty?' Mahria moved her head closer to his chest and breathed on cold silverite. Then she started her wiping again. 'I wonder why you took your armor this time… You think there will be uprising? Or maybe orleanians will invade us today?'

'The only invader I see, is you.' He grabbed Mahria's arms and moved up to kiss her. When he broke a kiss he put her down and moved back. 'Stop it, woman. It's already shining like new. Better look at your chestpiece, it's dirty.' Mahria bend her head to look over her silverite chestpiece with Gwaren heraldry.

'Where? I don't see anything.' Loghain chuckled at that. She moved her head up with unamused grimace. 'Youuu! Don't mock me, Loghain Mac Tir!'

'Sorry, sorry. You were so occupied with our armors that I couldn't help but tease you.' He put his hands on her waist and moved closer again. Then he leaned to her ear and whispered to it causing Mahria to shiver. 'You look so appealing today. This dress, cold silverite which emphasise your nice curves. I'm really lucky bastard, am I not?'

'Your Teyrnship, you should behave. My father can come in a minute.' She whispered to his ear and bit his earlobe. 'We can meet after my husband will go to sleep, Your Teyrnship.'

'I'd like that, my fair lady. We will meet in my chambers at night.' They mocked themselves for a moment just to stop when footsteps toward Loghain's study became louder. Moment later Bryce came in and their started debating.

'Like I said, we need to keep a close eye on Alistair.' Mahria stated when they were debating over Landsmeet. 'Anora is really close to him. We should tell her to watch over young Prince.'

'I can imagine how Eamon will react. He lost all after Loghain appeared. Now he's losing his final power up his sleeves.' Bryce smirked at that. 'And all is in our grasps. Now I think union of my and Mac Tir's family was the best idea for Ferelden.'

'Bryce, don't get so cocky. My friend, just think how everyone will react if King will be surrounded by my family and Couslands.' Loghain sighed at that. He knew that he will be buttered up by everyone. That made him annoyed.

'I know already. Those piss-off's wanted to send their daughters for Fergus already. That will be pain in the arse in the future.' Bryce just rolled his eyes. 'Anyway… let's continue with other matters.'

ROYAL PALACE, GREAT HALL

Mahria entered Great Hall with Loghain. Like last year, their appearance made commotion. Everyone greeted them with smiles but Mac Tir's knew it's just a facade. Loghain escorted his wife to the balcony with Gwaren heraldry and then proceeded to sit on his chair beside now empty throne. After a while King came in with Cailan and Alistair. Cailan sat on the other side of the throne and Alistair just stood behind his brother. 'How is it Loghain? Are everyone here?'

'No. I think Eamon is late… and I don't see Arl Urien and Bann Alstefanna.' Loghain regarded whole hall to stop for a moment on his wife. She was combing her hair on a finger and looking at the ceiling with blank or rather broody expression. But suddenly she looked back at him and winked. After that he smirked and looked back at Maric. King giggled. 'Courting your wife on a Landsmeet, my, my… you are so naughty lately.'

'Stop it, idiot. Now's not a place for your game. Look, Urien and Alstefanna are already here. 'Where is your brother-in-law, tell me?'

'Hmmm… we had fight over Alistair today. Maybe he won't come?' Maric regarded whole hall with curiosity. 'I certainly hope he won't show himself.'

'You had a fight?' Loghain leaned to King and wanted to hear about it but Maric stopped him.

'I won't tell you. Not here.' After a while Eamon showed up. Maric gestured toward guards to lock the doors. Then he stood up and greeted everyone with his warm smile and charm. 'My friends, as always I'm so pleased to see you all here. I hope winter was good to you and everything is well on your lands. Today, before we start I have an announcement. Maybe some of you know that I have second son. Please, meet Alistair Theirin. My younger son.' He moved to Alistair side and pushed him lightly in front of the dais. Mahria regarded him with sympathy as he looked embarrassed. His cheeks were flushed with blush. Whole all was speechless for a moment, then faint whispers pealed out from the crowd. Mahria regarded them for a moment. Then she approached front of balcony and exclaimed.

'I am Teyrna Mahria Mac Tir nee Cousland, I speak for Teyrnir of Gwaren! We welcome you among us, Your Highness!' She bowed deeply to Alistair. After her Teyrn Bryce did the same. Soon after whole nobility welcomed Alistair. His cheeks were even more red.

'I would to thank all... especially you, Teyrna Mahria.' Maric turned to Mahria and bowed lightly. 'You are true friend, Teyrna.' Mahria nodded her head and winked to both Loghain and Maric as they were looking at her. 'But let's proceed to more mundane matters now.' Soon they had their normal Landsmeet with voting over important thing to Ferelden. After it had finished Mahria went from her balcony to Loghain.

'You did it again, my dear wife. I'm so proud of you… sometimes.'

'Yes, yes, sometimes... especially when you want to show off.' Mahria made offended grimace and turned her head.

'Don't say such things. Fine! I'm always proud. You are so good with politics. I'm just glad I'm not alone in this shit anymore.' Loghain sighed and put his hand around her waist. 'Anyway I think we need to be more concerned about that young man now.'

'I will talk to Anora. Trust me, she will be happy to keep an eye over him.' Mahria stated while looking at Alistair. She has reticent smile on her face and Loghain noticed that.

'Why I have this feeling that you keep something from me?'

'It's nothing, my dear husband. Just a hunch.' Then she moved her gaze on Howe. 'Have you noticed that Howe came with Thomas this time? Where is Nathaniel? I wrote to him several letters but he didn't replied to any. It's almost a year since we have talked.'

'That's strange...' Loghain looked at Arl Rendon who was talking to Eamon. He was with his youngest son, Thomas. 'Maybe we should ask him?'

'At the party we will have occasion to ask. Ugh. I don't really want to get close to him but I'll do that for my friend.' Mahria regarded Howe for a moment then moved her eyes on Cailan. Man was leaning on the wall in the corner. She sighed and grimaced at that view. 'When will we go to Gwaren? I really want...'

'Don't look at him.' Loghain put his hand on Mahria cheek and pushed her head to look into his eyes. 'I don't want those beautiful eyes of yours to look at that piece of crap… I think six weeks from now. I need to inspect barracks and other places. After that we will be free to go.'

'Fine. But hurry. I want twins to be raised in Gwaren, not Denerim.' Mahria turned to look at Alistair and Maric again.

'Trust me, me too.'


	20. Chapter 19

Dragon 9:26, 23rd Cloudreach

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

Mahria woke up in the morning. Last day was really tiresome. Especially because Maric held grand party after Landsmeet for everyone and both Loghain and Mahria had to mingle and chat idly with nobles. Only one good thing was that she met famous Grey Warden Duncan. But Loghain didn't want her to talk much to that man. When Mahria woke up she sat and remembered one thing. With a smirk she moved to sleeping Loghain and stroked his chest lightly. He started to wake up. 'Your Teyrnship, you forgot about our meeting. Your wife left already. We can be alone now.'

'What?' He opened one eye for a moment. His voice was still numb. 'What meeting?'

'Don't tell me, Your Teyrnship, that you forgot. I waited till my husband will fall asleep then waited for you for ages.' She moved to his earlobe and licked it lightly, whispering to his ear with lustful voice. 'I really wanted to meet with you, Teyrn Mac Tir. I heard so many about you.' Her hand reached to his manhood and rubbed it gently. 'Mmm, and rumors about you being big here and there were true.'

'You little minx. To wake me up like that.'

'I beg for forgiveness, Your Teyrnship. You can punish me however you want.' Mahria firmer her stroking on his already hardening shaft. 'I'll do whatever you will command me to.'

'I don't have time for that, Mahria. Maric wanted to meet in the morning.' He pulled himself to sit and kissed her forehead. 'Thank you for waking me up, my dear. And for a reminder.' Then Loghain stood up from the bed. At the same time Mahria just fell down on it and rolled on her stomach.

'Duty, duty… bloody bastards.' She muttered to herself with anger. Loghain overheard that nevertheless and regarded her slim legs and appealing curves of her bottom. 'I bet Maric still sleeps, he drunk so much yesterday... But have it your way...'

'Sod it. You may be right... And if he's awake...he can wait for a moment.'

'Moment?' Mahria gasped when Loghain climbed up the bed and took off her smallclothes. He grabbed Mahria by her waist and pulled it up. With one hand he stroked her inner parts and with other he propped on the bed. Man bended to her back and started to bite tenderly or kiss it by turns. Her loud moans pleased him so much that he was at his limits. He entered her from the back without a word. When they finished Loghain stood up, still not saying anything. He started to put his clothes on when Mahria turned to him.

'I hope you feel better now.' She stated with blank expression on her face. Loghain looked at her concerned.

'And what about you? Was it that bad?'

'It's not about sex, Loghain. I… I just want to return to Gwaren.' Mahria sighed and looked at the ceiling. 'It's nothing. Go to Maric.'

'No, until you will explain yourself. What's going on with you?' Loghain sat next to her while putting his breeches on. 'Lately you are really stressed out. You just keep staring at the ceiling and brooding around. Is it about twins? You are concerned that Cailan might do something? Or is it about Anora?'

'About everything I suppose. This time in Denerim... it's not as pleasant as last year. I just have this strange feeling that something is really wrong here. Like with Howe... He didn't tell me where is Nate... And there is also Eamon...' Mahria moved to embrace his backs. 'There are a lot of matters that are making me nervous. And they're piling up.'

'Listen to me. We are in this shit together. So just talk to me. And return my crazy Mahria back. I do not like that broody one at all.' Loghain turned to her and kissed softly. 'We will talk about it. Maybe not now as I need to go. Would like to play chess later?' Mahria nodded to that. 'Good. Now better go and check what twins are up to.' Mahria brightened up and nodded more vigorously.

GARDEN

Mahria and Anora were sitting with Anders and Rieska. Anders was holding his son and Mahria and Anora were keeping twins in their arms. 'We will go to Gwaren in six weeks. I can't wait for that. Pity that we will have to go by boat again.'

'Do not worry, your Teyrnship, I'll cast that spell against nausea and you will feel better.'

'That's not about that, ser mage. It's about that constant rocking… and it's strange to walk.' Mahria shivered. 'Ugh. But I need to cope with that. Twins will have to come to Denerim with us every year and the best mean of transportation for now is boat for them. Three more years and I think they will be good to go in the carriage.' They chatted about boats and other things until servant came to Mahria.

'Your Teyrnship, I have a message that dalish keeper, Zetrall came to the palace. King Maric asks for your presence.'

'Ah, yes. Siria please take Ailis.' Mahria handed her daughter to the maid and went to the palace.

MARIC'S STUDY

When Mahria entered King's study, there were already Loghain, Morrigan, Zetrall and Maric in there. '_Andaran atish'an,_ Keeper. Err… What's going on?' Mahria stated with concern as everyone faces were serious.

'My mother left Ferelden.' Morrigan made few steps toward Mahria. 'Zetrall just came with that information.'

'Umm, is it bad or good?'

' 'Tis I would like to know myself, Teyrna.' Witch sighed and turned to the Keeper. 'So your people don't know where she could left? Are you certain of that?'

'I told you, Morrigan. Messenger from Sabrae clan came to us with information that _Asha'bellanar_ left Korcari Wilds. She moved south. But to where, they don't know.' Zetrall leaned on the wall. He's normally warm face was grave now.

'Maybe she went to Antiva?' Maric sighed and turned to Morrigan. 'She wanted to send me there.'

'That may be so.' Morrigan nodded. 'But somehow I think it's too simple. Anyway I won't go anywhere. I will remain by King's side. 'Tis more important than chasing my mother.'

'Maybe she want's you to chase her?' Loghain's hoarse voice ringed in silent room. They regarded him for a moment and nodded.

'That is more acceptable possibility in fact.' Morrigan turned to the King again. 'Nevertheless I'll remain here, Your Majesty.'

'Thank you, Lady Morrigan.' Maric send her warm smile. Then he turned to the elf. 'Zetrall my friend. Mahria said that your clan is moving next to Highever. I hope your winter will be much more bearable than in Gwaren. Especially without Loghain being close. He's making winter even colder.' They changed topic to Zetrall's clan and after that Mahria took Keeper and Loghain to the garden. She wanted to show the elf how big twins got.

Dragon 9:26, 1st Bloomingtide

Mahria and Loghain went to celebrate Summerday. After the procession they came back to Royal Palace. Loghain left her to go to King's study. Mahria waved to him and proceeded to go to their children. She was slowly walking through the corridors when she run into something unbelievable. She shouted in shock. In front of her Maric and Morrigan were kissing feverishly. They stopped when they overheard her shout. 'Umm… I haven't seen anything. Maric, Morrigan, please excuse me.' She dashed next to them with big blush on her cheeks. After a while Morrigan catched up with her. 'Oh, Lady Morrigan.. you didn't have to interrupt your… deeds.'

'Teyrna Mahria, I think some exple-'

'You don't have to explain anything to me, Lady Morrigan. I'm not in a position to judge anyone. Especially Maric and you.'

'Yet I'd like to explain. Please, come with me.' Morrigan took Mahria to her chamber. She pointed at the chair next to table. Mahria sat down and Morrigan sat next to her. 'You see… 'tis just a loneliness. I think. Two lonely people want to share some intimacy. No love, no feelings. Just sex.'

'I understand.'

'Anyway… it won't be like with your husband and you. Trust me. 'Tis different with me, Teyrna. I'll never be as powerful as you. I don't want to be. You are noblewoman, you have your position… and burdens coming along with it. I don't want that. That's why I prefer to stay in the shadows.' Morrigan regarded Mahria with curiosity.

'That's wise words, Morrigan. Please call me Mahria. We have some secrets now. I know I can't tell anyone. Especially my husband about that.' Mahria smiled at the witch. 'And it would be better if you two remain in low profile with that… relationship. If I may suggest.'

'Of course. To be honest I casted spell that should scare everyone from that place. But alas, some are more resistant to that. You are really remarkable woman. Strong in both muscles and mind.' Mahria nodded to Morrigan to thank her. ' 'Tis be better to hide our little affection, that's true. Especially from Teyrn Loghain. If you are so strong minded, he might be too.' Mahria giggled at that.

'Yes, Maker preserve us all, I don't know what would happened if he changed his mind and wanted to come with me to play with twins.' Mahria hesitated a moment then asked her question. 'Would you like to go with me to them? I think you saw them only briefly.'

'I don't really like children… but for you, Mahria… why not? And you know? I'm a shapeshifter. I can change into animals. Maybe your children would like to watch a bird from a close?' Mahria nodded and they went to have some fun with Ailis and Gareth.

Dragon 9:26, 5th Justinian and afterwards

Loghain finished all his work in Denerim and Mac Tir's could return to Gwaren. Teyrna Eleonora returned to Highever to Mahria's content. Mahria sailed with a boat with Anders and his family. She took Anora and Alistair along with them but before autumn finished they returned to Denerim. After that Mahria and Loghain had peaceful winter. Ailis and Gareth started to say simple words… and when they passed age of one year they learned to walk. Both Loghain and Mahria were proud of twins. During winter Mahria to Loghain discontent started her patrolling again. He dragged her to blacksmith to take measures and ordered the finest medium silverite armor Luthias could craft. Although she nagged a bit, she was happy. It was better to have good and protective armor, light almost as leather one so she could aim with a bow effortlessly. Loghain let her help with Gwaren matters so they spent more time together working. That strengthened their bond and they were more dependant on one another.

Dragon 9:27, 28th Drakonis and afterwards

'I don't know how I got into this.' Loghain shook his head in disbelief when he boarded a ship to Denerim. 'I'm Ferelden! I do not sail in boats.' Mahria and Siria with twins in their arms went after him.

'I said exactly same thing one year ago, my beloved husband. And you only shouted at me that I am spoiled idiot. Please indulge me and answer, who is spoiled idiot now?' Maharia giggled to herself. 'Do you hear that, Gareth? Your daddy is spoiled.' Gareth looked at his mother with similar grimace as Loghain.

'Da-da?' He asked with curious voice.

'Yup, da-da is spoiled and likes to fret all the time.' Mahria giggled again. Loghain took his son from her arms and frowned.

'Do not listen to your mother, soldier. Let's go to look how those sailors are preparing to ship out from the harbour.' And they left to watch how men started to set sails on the mast.

'Siria, my dear. You will help Rieska now. Have you seen Anders?'

'Yes, Your Teyrnship. He's still in the harbour with his family.' Mahria nodded and turned her gaze to look for the mage.

'Fine. Please go to them. Have a good spring. Please take care of Rieska and her children.' Siria bowed to Mahria and places soft kiss on Ailis forehead.

'As you wish, Your Teyrnship. Little Teyrna, please be good to your parents. Siria will miss you.' Ailis replied to the maid with 'Sii-a' and turned to look after Loghain. 'I wish you luck, Your Teyrnship. We will wait eagerly for your return. Farewell.' After a short time Anders boarded the ship and they could sail away to Denerim.

'Good day to you, Teyrna Mahria.' Anders approached Mahria with broad smile. 'Such a pleasant day for a voyage.'

'What are you so happy about, my good ser mage?' Mahria raised her eyebrow with curiosity. 'Are you that glad that you're leaving wife and children behind?'

'Perish the thought, Your Teyrnship.' Anders smile fainted and he moved step back. 'I'm happy to be of service to you and your husband. That's all. And I really want to buy supplies from Wonders of Thedas. That's really all, I swear.'

'Good. I would be terribly displeased to hear you are happy to leave Rieska and children, you know?' Mahria frowned for a moment then she brightened up. 'But please tell me, what did that templar wanted?' Mahria overheard that some templar came to Anders clinic few weeks earlier. She was curious if he wanted to take Anders back to Circle. Luckily Loghain, with great help from Maric, get papers from Grand Cleric Elemena that Anders can stay in Gwaren to work in his clinic and live with his family.

'Ser Cullen? He was nice. I remember him from the Circle. He is in love with one of the apprentice. I remember how he always started to talk to her with shaky voice. Hilarious! Oh, and... he just wanted to check if everything is good. If I don't use blood magic to hold Rieska by me. I think I would have to use it to get away from her in the first place.' He started to laugh but when he say angry face of Mahria he stopped instantly. 'I'm sorry. Bad joke.'

'Yes, a terrible one. Tell me how is Ser Pounce-a-Lot?' Mahria gave Anders a cat after it turned out that mouser in the manor had littered.

'My brave knight? He's growing big. But Lili and Elna are terrible to him, Marcus is even worse. I told Rieska to watch over that poor animal when children plays with him.' After some time ship was ready to sail off. Anders went to his cabin, leaving Teyrna alone. Ailis was sleeping in her arms and Mahria could look last time at Gwaren. Her eyes ooze with longing gaze. Loghain approached her and put his free hand on her waist. With other hand he was still embracing firmly his son.

'You miss Gwaren already?'

'Of course. I love this place. It's land of my beloved husband. It's land that my son will inherit someday. It's place full of you and twins. Only place where I can be happy and peaceful to the fullest. Of course everywhere I am with you and pups is good, but Gwaren is the best.' Loghain leaned to kiss Mahria forehead and smiled.

'Do not worry, love, we will come here in two or three months.' Mahria smiled to Loghain then turned to Gareth.

'Hear that, Pup? Your father will nag about sailing with ship in two or three months again. That will be fun.' Gareth smiled seeing his mother laughing to him. Loghain couldn't do anything else but roll his eyes and sigh.

'Have you packed our armors?'

'Of course. I sense big war coming in Denerim. A lot of orlesians and stuff.' She mocked Loghain with a broad smile, but he only growled in reply. Their voyage took them five days. Loghain fret at the beginning but taking care of twins and try to muster his composure due o seasickness made him forget about nagging. When they reached Denerim, Anora and Alistair came to pick them up from Denerim docks. Soon after their arrival, Teyrns Cousland along with Fergus came to the capital. They waited for Landsmeet calmly. To Mahria content, Cailan kept his distance from her and her family. She enjoyed this stay.

Dragon 9:27, 22th Cloudreach

'Wake up, sleepyhead.' Mahria learned above Loghain. Today was the day of Landsmeet. Although they had already met with Bryce day earlier to talk over the matters of the gathering , she wanted to wake up early to be ready and fit. Loghain sat and looked for a moment around to notice it was still greyish and dark outside.

'Are you mad? It's too early. Go to sleep, you crazy woman.' He laid back and closed his eyes again. Mahria wasn't discouraged by his talk. She started to tug his arm softly. He disregarded that and replied with mutter. 'I won't leave that bed until sunrise.'

'But I don't want to sleep anymore.' She whispered that to his ear. 'And if you don't want to leave my bed until sunrise I demand something in return.'

'Maker's breath, Invader, go to sleep.' He put his arm to cover his eyes and disregarded her again. But Mahria was stubborn woman, especially when it comes to bed related matters. She moved her hand to his manhood and rubbed it until it become hard. After that she inserted herself under the cover and untied laces of his breeches to lick and suck him. When she overheard his moans and growls she knew that she won. 'Mmm, you are crazy. But I can be woken up like that every damn time.' When he said that she moved her hand to rub his sack. Trick from Antivan book. That was always effective. He uncovered her and grabbed to his side. 'Invader, I don't know what to do with you.'

'Oh, I think you know, General.' She giggled and took off shoulder-straps of her nightgown. Then she pulled material down from her breast. He regarded her bare chest for a moment then slided down on the bed to take each nipple in his mouth.

'I should be still sleeping.' He stated between sucking each.

'Yet you're awake.' She replied with trembling voice and moaned. Loghain took off her nightgown and started to kiss and bit lightly her rib cage.

'There is Landsmeet in few hours… to think we are having sex on such important day.' He still mocked her with feigned resistance while kissing her stomach.

'I think you don't care anymore.' Mahria giggled when he reached that part of her stomach which was very ticklish. 'That tickles. Don't.' But he didn't stop so she released herself from his arms and jumped to the other side of bed.

'Now you're running? I won't allow that.' Loghain in an instant pulled himself and laid over her. He took her legs up to take off her smallclothes and then stretched them out to have free enter into her inner parts. After he entered her and started to rocking slowly Loghain looked into Mahria's eyes. 'I still don't know why I, an old man, cope with your naughty behaviour.'

'You old? You are like a stud, like a bull. I can't imagine how you behave earlier. But now you are so vigorous and passionate, you turn me on fire.' At that statement pushed himself in her harder. 'Mmm. That's what I'm talking about.'

'Better stop the talking.' Before she could reply he claimed her lips. Soon Loghain started to move harder and faster in her to reach their climax. After they end their lovemaking Mahria and Loghain covered themselves and waited for sunrise. He regarded her to notice she was looking at the ceiling with face buried in deep thoughts. Her fingers were stroking her hair. 'You're doing it again. What is it this time?'

'It's nothing.' She sighed.

'You know? I feel so good when you have this broody face after we have sex. I just love it.' He stated with unamused voice. 'Haven't I told you to stop?' She turned her face to him and smiled.

'Maybe when you give me such pleasure I just happened to acquire higher knowledge? That's why I think about strange thing after we're done?' Mahria moved to him and nuzzled her face in Loghain neck. 'Sorry. It was good. I love you. It's good that we have still time.' When they noticed first rays of sun they got up and started to change. Loghain put his River Dane armor and Mahria put on black dress with golden ornaments embroidered on it. As always she put her silverite chestpiece with wyvern on top of her dress. They helped each other with laces and strapping on then Loghain gave Mahria her sword and he also took his and stick it through the belt with Gwaren's wyvern. 'Ahh. Why you look so good?' Mahria leaned on the wall and regarded him for a moment. 'Every time we are here and you wore your insignia of Royal Advisor and your armor… you look great.'

'It's not about looks you know. And you repeat yourself. Every year you say same thing. Nevertheless I prefer to look dignified in front of those morons.'

'You look dignified even in your breeches only, trust me. I think it's because of that face of yours. And… I repeat myself because I can see you looking like that only once a year.' Mahria crossed her arms and started to circle around her husband. 'You only wore your armor few times a year, only around Landsmeet.'

'We live in peace. So I don't really need to wear full plate armor all the time.'

'It's peace only because of you, you know?' Mahria hugged him from the back. 'Anyway let's go eat something. It would be highly inappropriate to let our stomachs growl on the Landsmeet.'

ROYAL PALACE, GREAT HALL

Loghain sat beside Maric's throne after he escorted Mahria to her balcony. King was already waiting on the throne placed at the dais in end of the hall. Next to him Cailan was sitting on his chair and regarding gathering nobles with unamused gaze. When everyone gathered and guards closed doors Maric stood up. He moved his hand up to silence the audience. When it became quiet he regarded them with a smirk then moved closer few steps. Mahria looked at Maric and suddenly feeling that there is something wrong increased it's ringing inside her mind. '_There's something wrong. He acts… strangely._'

'My dear friends! I hope you were well in the wintertime. I welcome you on our annual Landsmeet. Before we will take care of mundane matters… I want to share some important news with you. Yesterday I got letter from Empress Celene. She invited me and Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir for Grand Tourney helded in Val Royeaux. And I intend to go there with our beloved Hero of River Dane.' He pointed at Loghain whose face first shown shock then started to get red from anger. He regarded Maric for a moment then moved his head around to look at everyone to end on Mahria's shocked expression. She looked into his eyes and shook her head. Mahria knew exactly what will happen. She moved her lips to state silent 'do-not,-stop' but he didn't gave a damn about that.

'Are you an idiot?!' Loghain stood up and dashed to the King. He grabbed him by his tunic and tugged it with anger.

'Teyrn Mac Tir, I think you forgot who you are addressing to.' Maric stated with clenched teeth. 'Calm down. It's an order.' Loghain backed from Maric, gazing at him with fury. He sat down but still eyed King from time to time.

'My friends, I know that… it's rather… unexpected. But on the other hand Empress Celene send many informal invitation to us. This time, however, it was formal... for me and Teyrn Loghain. Please have in mind we made peace with Orlais, officially. We can't turn down such thing as we are not as strong as Orlais. It would be stupid to show them our lack of favour or hostility. What do you think of it? Teyrna Mahria?' Maric turned to her. She looked at him with wide eyes and thought to herself one thing. '_Fuck!_'. She swallowed hard then replied with trembling voice.

'Um… yes... you're right, Your Majesty. We can not antagonize such country as Orlais. We should maintain peace. That would be also a great opportunity to see their forces and politics with our own eyes.' Mahria locked her eyes at the King. She was too scared to look into Loghain's. '_Fuck! Andraste's flaming cunt! He will kill me. For sure… but I didn't have a choice. Maker have mercy on me._'

'That's good that you're saying _with our own eyes_, Teyrna, as I want you to come as well. I heard that you speak orleasian. Teyrn Bryce, you gave Mahria splendid education.' Maric nodded his head in appreciation to Mahria's father who was standing on opposite balcony to his daughter. His eyes were oozing with disbelief and incomprehension of what was going on exactly. Loghain shivered with anger and pulled himself up again.

'You want to send my wife as well?! Maybe I'll give you twins too, huh?!' For Loghain it was too much. He was so angered that he didn't care about anything anymore. 'That's amazing idea, Maric! Take my twins to amuse those bastards! Look! Those are children and wife of Hero of River Dane. SO MUCH FUN!' Everyone regarded Loghain as he was shouting on the King. No one dared to say anything.

'_And that's what I feared for all this time._' Mahria thought to herself. She moved back to lean against the wall. '_Shit!'_

'Loghain, we will talk later. Now shut up and sit.' Maric narrowed his eyes and gestured toward Loghain's chair. 'Please.' Rest of the meeting passed by with taking care about Ferelden matters. When Maric finished the Landsmeet and nobles gathered in smaller circles to talk over what happened at the beginning, Mahria was still standing on the balcony. She was too scared to move. She saw that Loghain stood up and turned his back at everyone. His hand was pressing on backrest of the chair, she wondered how it witstanded that without breaking into pieces. Meanwhile Maric came to her balcony and placed himself next to Mahria. 'Afraid of going to him now? I am, to be honest.'

'No wonder. And it's your fault. Maric, please tell me one thing… why?'

'I just got this letter last night. I didn't want to go to you chambers. To disrupt whatever you done there. And… I was thinking whole night about whether go or not. You see, I was deflecting that matter for long time because I thought Cailan will take care of it after my… you know.' Mahria nodded. She knew why he wasn't interested in getting involved with Orlais. Just before his death? No sense in that. 'But times have changed. And we can't be ignorant of them anymore.' He turned to her and look at Mahria with serious face. 'I need both of you there. Please, help me, Mahria.'

'Maric... I can't leave twins… they are too small. Please, don't ask me that.'

'Mahria it's too important. I need you and Loghain with me. Your mother can take care of them for two months I suppose? We will sail there with my ships. I was assured they are quick. Two weeks of voyage and then one month in Orlais. That's all.' Mahria turned up her ceiling to regard it with blank expression. She sighed and nodded.

'I know… Fine. But you will have to talk to him. I can be there if you want… but I don't want to be strangled.' Maric giggled at that.

'He wouldn't lay single finger on you, my dear. I rather fear about myself… really.' He offered his arm to her and smiled. 'Come Teyrna, let's face the demon already.'

KING'S STUDY

Mahria and Maric took Loghain to King's study. He remained silent. They seated him by the desk and Theirin started to talk. 'Loghain… listen to me, I-.'

'You are bloody idiot, Maric. Truly.' Loghain just growled. His eyes were expressionless. 'I won't agree to your plan. And you won't take my wife anywhere also. That's final.'

'Listen to me, you old fart!' Maric crossed his arms and started to shout. It was first time, Mahria saw King that angry on Loghain. 'You will go! And Mahria will go also! Because it's my order! Because it's our duty! You were the one to always brag about duty toward Ferelden. So now prove yourself and do something!'

'Oh! So I did nothing to our country at all, yes? I gave everything for this country! I put up with your idiocies from the start! My father died for you! I gave Rowan to you! I supported you all this time!' Mahria shivered when Loghain mentioned late Queen but she didn't say anything nor changed her expression.

'We need to secure our position, Loghain! And to do that we need to go to sodding Orlais!' Maric wasn't himself anymore. He paced around the study with angry growls he let from his mouth. 'We can't just close ourselves to other nations. It doesn't work that way!' They argued for a longer while until Mahria was fed up and shouted at both man.

'Stop! Both of you, imbeciles!' They looked at woman with wide opened eyes. 'What is done is done! Maric already said he will go! With you and me! If he will go back on his decision now, he's reputation will be destroyed.' Her angry face warmed and she approached her husband. 'Listen Loghain. I know you don't want to go. I do not want either. I do not want to leave twins and go to those bloody mongrels. But it's done. And it's our duty.' She sat on his laps and put one hand on his cheeks. Loghain didn't want to look at her but when he felt her warm touch on his face he looked into her eyes. They were warm and loving as always. 'I won't do anything against you.'

'Is it some kind of scheme? Why you have supported this moron on the Landsmeet?'

'I had to. Do you imagine what that idiot would do without our support?' Mahria smiled lightly.

'I'm still here. But don't mind me and go on, insult me more. I'm just mere king...' Maric sighed and went to seat on his chair.

'I don't want to go… but I'll go nevertheless. And it's last time… remember my words, Maric. Last time I do something like that without you notice me beforehand.' Loghain regarded Maric until he nodded with agreement. 'We will return quickly. I don't want to be there any longer that it's necessary. Remember I must leave my children and country for you, Maric.' He put his hand on Mahria waist and rubbed it to calm himself. After a moment he turned to Maric again. 'One more thing. You will send more soldiers to Highever.'

'More? What do you mean, Loghain?' Mahria asked with surprise.

'After our marriage you said that Howe is longing for power. I talked to Maric back then and we agreed that Highever must be secured. We have our spy in Amaranthine, he is close with Arl Rendon. Twins will go to Highever with your parents while we will go to Orlais.' Mahria nodded to that, she knew why Loghain didn't want twins to be in Royal Palace... with Cailan.

'But they can stay here, Loghain.' Maric sated but Mac Tir shook his head.

'No. I said something and it's final. They will go to Highever and you will send troops with them. That's my condition. When are we about to go?'

'In three weeks.'

'Allright. Come Teyrna. I need to talk to Bryce.' Mahria stood up from Loghain's laps and they went to talk with Teryn Cousland.


	21. Chapter 20

Dragon 9:27, 13th Justinian

'I miss them so much.' Mahria was sitting on the deck of the ship with really grave face. Loghain was next to her, with also unamused expression. They were on the sea for one day.

'I knew it will be like that, Mahria. I told you that we should stay.' Nevertheless he put his hand on her back and rubbed her neck gently. 'Do not worry, Eleonora will give them whatever they will demand. I bet, that when we will return both Gareth and Ailis will be as spoiled as you were.'

'But maybe we should send Anders with them?'

'For what? Your mother said that there is good healer in Highever. Anders is needed here. That's why I asked him to come. But, Maker's breath, what are you babbling about? They are strong and healthy. And only thing that could happen are skinned knees. Anora was the same, trust me, and she didn't need healer at all.'

'Something about me?' Anora came from her cabin. When she overheard that Maric will go to Orlais she couldn't let such occasion to slip away. She also demanded that Alistair should came along.

'Tell your step mother, my dear daughter, how did your knees looked like when you were child.' Loghain sighed and pointed at Mahria.

'You silly goose! Stop worrying. Your mother will take good care of twins. Better than you.' Anora mocked her friend a bit then saddened as well. 'I miss them so much.' She sat on the other side of Mahria.

'Pff.' Loghain chuckled at that. 'She said exactly same thing as you, Anora. By the way, where is our beloved King?'

'He's with Alistair in their cabin. I hope they will come quickly so we won't have to brood too long.' Anora replied and leaned her head on a hand. 'How long we will sail exactly?'

'Around two weeks.' Loghain replied and grimaced when he spotted Morrigan entering the deck.

'Good day to you, Your Teyrnship, Teyrna Mahria, Lady Anora. 'Tis fine day.' She approached Mac Tir's with her normal, mischievous smile. 'Teyrna Mahria, why so sad?'

'She misses the twins, Lady Morrigan, so am I.' Anora replied to witch's question. 'Enough, let's stop that, Mahria. I won't stand two weeks of brooding.'

'Come, Mahria, I need to talk to you. In private.' Loghain stood up and took Mahria to their cabin. When they were there he seated her on the bed and started to pace around small space. 'Listen to me, and try not to get angry. I don't want everyone to hear our fight.'

'Hmm?' Mahria regarded him with one brow raised up in curiosity. 'We haven't fight in long time. I tried to restrain myself… it's strange you say it now.'

'Just listen. I want to be assured you will behave.'

'Seriously, Loghain? Seriously?' Mahria shook her head and sighed. 'I know, love. I won't embarrass you. You will be proud of me, I promise… You should rather be concerned about Maric… I think.'

'Good. I'll talk with Maric as well.'

'Maybe he will be good. Makeing fun of greatest hero of Ferelden won't bring any good to country's reputation.'

'I'm not greatest hero… please avoid referring to me as such. Ehh… still can't believe we're doing this.' Loghain looked at Mahria. She smiled to him faintly.

'Me neither. But no sense in whining now. Ah! If I may suggest… try not to say 'bloody orleasians' or such when we will be there.' She giggled. 'I feared that those would be the first two words of twins.'

Dragon 9:27, 27th Justinian

VAL ROYEAUX, HARBOUR

'Maker, I will be doomed.' Loghain sighed and shook his head after he left the ship. King's party arrived in the morning to the docks full of people waiting for them. Mahria was just behind him and she hardly keep herself from laughing out loud.

'Hush, husband, or I'll start to laugh like a maniac. That would be highly inappropriate.' She looked around at the city. Far in the distant she noticed high edifice of Grand Cathedral, one and only building that hulked over rather low buildings. 'It's so flashy. I don't like such style.' She whispered to Loghain. Meanwhile King was greeted by older man who wear strange flashy mask. Mahra looked at people to see almost everyone wore masks on their faces. 'What the-?'

'Do not ask me.' Loghain whispered and sighed. 'Can you remind me why I am here?'

'Ah, and this is famous Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, Hero of River Dane. Such pleasure, Teyrn.' Older man bowed slightly. 'I am Duke Prosper de Montfort, I'm here on behalf of Empress Celene to greet you and bring to her palace.' As almost all Orleasians he also had this strong accent in King's Speech. 'And this is Teyrna Mahria Mac Tir nee Cousland, as I presume, such marvelous beauty, I'm speechless.' Mahria only bowed to Duke and remained silent. Then he turned to the King again.

'Your Majesty, we prepared few carriages and horses for you. Please choose whichever you like.'

'I will go in carriage with Anora and my son. How about you Loghain?'

'We will take horses.' Loghain replied shortly with a growl. Mahria nodded silently.

'And, Duke Prosper, I would like to ask for carriage for those two people.' Maric pointed at Morrigan and Anders. 'They are with me. I want them to come as well. As for my servants and soldiers, please find them suitable place.'

'As you say, Your Majesty. Now, please come, Emrpess Celene is waiting eagerly for your arrival.' Maric, Anora and Alistair sat in the carriage, in front of it Duke Prosper mounted his horse, and behind it Mahria and Loghain did the same. After them was carriage with two mages - Morrigan and Anders. When they entered the city Mahria was shocked to notice that a lot of people gathered on the sides of the road to greet King Maric and his men. She looked at her husband but he remained grave and unamused. After a while of silent riding Mahria decided to speak.

'Good that we decided to put on our armors. At least we look dignified.'

'Like I care. But… you look very good. I need to thank Luthias for that masterpiece. I hope they all will die from envy.' Loghain smirked to her for a moment to return to his grave demeanor.

'Flatterer. I wonder what they are really thinking about yours. It's chevalier's armor after all.'

'Now it's mine. It's a prize and I won't hand it to anyone.'

'I bet they would get offended if they knew what we did with it.' Mahria almost giggled but by biting her lips she hid it. 'I'm going to shut up.'

'That would be wise of you, yes.' Loghain was riding with his face and gaze locked on the carriage so he didn't noticed how city looked like.

'Everything is so flashy and exaggerated here. Maker, I prefer our Ferelden style and architecture… really. Oh, did you see that woman? She was hugging small dog. And it wasn't a puppy… Sahra would eat it with one bite, I wager.' Mahria started commenting surrounding. Loghain listen her for a while but he grew tired of it quickly.

'Mahria, my dear, please… stop talking. I really don't care.' Rest of their ride to Empress palace remained in silence. The palace was huge, exaggerated, too flashy and embellished with far too much pieces of art. Both Loghain and Mahria regarded that with unamused gazes on the contrary Anora and Maric were excited. Duke Prosper guided them to the Great Hall where Empresse Celen were awaiting them with some orleasian nobles. Herold acclaimed their names loudly.

'King of Ferelden, Maric the Savior!' Maric started to walk towards Empress Celene with Alistair. 'Prince Alistair Theirin.' Afterwards Mahria and Loghain were introduced. 'Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, Teyn of Gwaren, Hero of River Dane, Advisor to the Crown.' They could overhear murmurs from gathered nobles. 'Teyrna Mahria Mac Tir nee Cousland, Teyrna of Gwaren, wife of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir.'

'Stating the obvious… Maker's breath.' She whispered to Loghain but he just growled in response. They walked behind Maric up to the dais where Empress was awaiting them.

'Lady Anora Mac Tir, daughter of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, betrothed to Prince Cailan Theirin.' Anora started to walk as well. When all of the ferelden party gathered at the dais Empress Celene greeted them. She also had strong orleasian accent in her King's speech.

'Welcome, You Majesty, to Val Royeaux. I'm pleased to have you hear.' She bowed slightly to Maric. He smiled and also bowed.

'It's an honor, Your Majesty. I postponed that pleasure for too long. And please, call me Maric, if it won't offend you. Friends of mine call me that and I wish to be friend with you, Your Majesty.' Maric as always was oozing with his charm. He took Celene's hand and bend to kiss it.

'Of course, Maric. And please, call me Celene. It will be easier than adding Your Majesty in whole our talk. In the end, we are in the same position in our countries, we should be friendly with each other.' Celene nodded and turned to Loghain. 'Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir. I'm delighted to see such a hero here in Orlais. We are in love with stories of battle at River Dane. You are the hero in Orlais as well.'

'Pleasure. But don't call me such, Your Majesty, I don't feel as a hero.' Loghain stated with cold voice. He didn't want to befriend anyone, especially Empress Celene.

'Humble as always, that friend of mine. Please excuse him, Celene. He doesn't like to brag about his bravery. Although whole Ferelden adores him.' Maric like always wanted to irk Loghain, not to much but he did it nevertheless. He couldn't stop himself. Mac Tir only sighed lightly and remained speechless.

'And this is beautiful wife of Teyrn Loghain. I was informed that you left your little twins in Ferelden. Pity, I'm sure they are sweet and beautiful babies.'

'Your Majesty.' Mahria bowed deeply in front of Celene. 'It's as you say, Your Majesty. We have twins, Gareth and Ailis. As their mother maybe I'm not objective at all, but I find them the most beautiful in the world.' Mahria smiled at memory of her children and felt a bit of longing.

'I understand, Teyrna. I know every mother just adores her children. I hope someday I'll have mine as well.' Then she turned to Anora. 'Lady Anora, I'm delighted to see such refined lady. Your father must be so proud.'

'Your Majesty, it's an honour.' Anora bowed as deeply as Mahria. Then she smiled at Celene. 'I hope he is.' Empress nodded with smirk and then turned to gathered nobles.

'Today is glorious day for Orlais and Ferelden. We need to unite our countries and assure that we will never turn from each others again. Let the past be just a painful memory to both of our countries, but let future be bright and peaceful. Remember that ferelden's showed us that we aren't as powerful as we thought. That love for a country is strenght more powerful than having thousands of chevaliers at disposal. I, Empress Celene, declared friendship between Orlais and Ferelden but I want now assure King Maric that we are true in our words.' She nodded at masked servant who brought pillow with paper on it. 'This, Maric, is my will. It's proclamation of peace between Orlais and Ferelden.' Another masked servant came with quill and ink. 'My dear friends, watch as it's remarkable event. I and King Maric will sign it together.' Then she signed proclamation with bold moves. After her Maric came and signed is as well.

'Thank you, Celene. I appreciate it.' Maric nodded and kissed her hand again.

'It is I, who should thank, Maric.' Celene smiled at King. Loghain regarded whole situation with doubts. He doubted that this was true at all as he considered all orleasians lying bastards. 'And now please have a rest. Servants will escort you to your chambers. In the evening we will have banquet to honour your arrival.' Theirins and Mac Tirs were guided again through the flashy corridors to Guest Wing of the Empress palace. They found all they baggage in each room. Anders and Morrigan were already there in their chambers waiting for them to come.

PALACE, MAC TIR'S GUEST ROOM

'My, my. Everything is flashy and exaggerated. Their city… their welcome… even this room. Look at those furnitures. They ornamented them with gold. Maker, for what?' Mahria was looking around their room. She looked outside from the window to see nice garden and place with chessboard. 'Oh, look there is chessboard in the garden. Maybe we could use it?' Loghain remained silent whole this time. He only snarled in the reply.

'Oh, don't be such a grumpy bear.' She jumped on the bed and gasped.

'What is it?' Loghain looked at shocked expression of his wife.

'Come here.' Mahria patted the empty space on the bed. He sat next to her still doesn't know what she was so confused about. 'Lay here.' She patted bed again.

'We're in our armors, remember?' She only frowned and pointed at the bed. When he did as she asked he widened his eyes in amazement. Above the bed was placed a mirror. 'That's… kind of kinky.' Mahria smiled with lust. Her hand crammed between his armor to rub him. 'Look… just look. You can see me doing it.' Loghain noticed her tongue licking her lips and her hand moving vigorously. After a while she backed her hand and moved to him to start untie laces of his armor. 'We don't need it anymore.' Loghain looked in disbelief in mirror then at his wife who struggled to take of his silverite pieces from him in a great speed.

'And how about yours, Teyrna?' Loghain tried to restrain himself but spending two weeks on the sea without being intimate due to seasickness made it impossible. They took of each other armor and tossed them on the floor. Each time some part of silverite armors fall made a loud '_clank_!' noise. When they were naked Mahria pushed Loghain on the bed and leaned to kiss him, then she started to move down on his body showering it with kisses. Her hand was rubbing his hardened length until her face was near it. She paused and looked at Loghain.

'Look up, my love.' She started to suck him as her hand was stroking his chest, finding each scar and scratching it lightly with her nails. His growls and moans made her assure that her idea was good. After some time he stopped her.

'Wait, or it'll be too late for me. Now's your turn.' Loghain pulled Mahria up the bed to place her where he was second ago. 'Look there.' He pointed finger at the mirror. And started to repay for her favour. Mahria was looking as his broad back was sliding down on her. First kissing her breast and suckin each nipple. She could see him only from behind but somehow it was more mesmerizing than looking in normal way. Her moans and cries intensified when he reached her more sensitive parts. Just view of him and sensation he gave her with his tongue made her cry in pleasure and yearn for more. Mahria watched as his hand was travelling across her breast and stomach.

'Take me, Loghain… I can't take it any longer.' He moved quickly to her side and entered her. From the beginning his movements were rapid and strong. She could still admire his strong backs as he was rocking inside of her. Mahria wrapped her arms around him, clutching her fingers on his hair. 'Aaah, Maker, that view makes me go crazy. Let's turn around.' They rolled on the bed so Mahria could be on top. Loghain looked into the mirror to see slender body of his wife riding him vigorously. 'You like it?' He turned his gaze onto Mahria face.

'I like it better to look at you.' He replied with hoarse voice and moaned. 'You are far more beautiful than mere reflection. Now come here. Let me look at you.' Loghain pulled himself to sit and took Mahria's waist in his hand. He helped her to move on him. Soon they ended still looking into each other eyes.

'I want one above our bed in Gwaren.' Mahria stated when they laid on the bed. Regarding each reflection with satisfied smiles.

'I won't bring orleasian mirror to my house. Forget about it.' Loghain shook his head with negation to her demand.

'Did I say anything about orleasian mirror? You can buy one in Ferelden. It was just… really... ' Mahria nuzzled her face next to Loghain's ear. 'It made me so horny when I looked at your back when you were fucking me.'

'Maker's breath woman. You are crazy and lecherous!' Even though he said that he pushed lightly her face from his ear and moved his mouth to her ear. 'But to be honest looking at you when you were… preoccupied with me down there was also… really appealing.' Mahria shivered as always when he whispered to hear.

'So will you buy one?' Mahria gasped as he was still breathing to hear ear and on her neck.

'Maybe.'

PALACE, GARDENS

Mahria and Loghain were standing behind King when banquet started. Anora and Alistair was near them as well. Both Celene and Maric made short speeches to the guests then they started to chat with some nobles. Mac Tirs and Alistair stood few feets away and looked around nobles from Orlais. Alistair was really embarrassed. He was still new to those kinds of things. Anora saw his abashment. 'Ali, try to cheer up. They won't eat you, I swear.'

'You are used to it, Anora. Ugh… and why everyone wear those masks? I feel uncomfortable seeing them looking like that.' Loghain bended to young Prince and whispered to him.

'Some stupid orelasian custom, Alistair. Don't think about it.'

'Teyrn, it's really creeping me out. And they talk in orelasian… I don't understand anything.'

'Me neither… Anora also do not know orleasian. Only Mahria can understand them.' Loghain replied to Alistair to cheer him up a bit. He also felt awkward.

'I would rather be more oblivious of that, husband. They say such stupid things that I would like to unhear them.' Mahria shivered and grimaced. 'You know… my tutor said that in Orlais nobles like their Game. And by the Game I mean scheming, assassinating one another things… like using bards and all those strange things to gain power. Thanks the Maker and Holy Andraste that in Ferelden we don't have such thing.'

'Let's don't talk about that, Mahria.' Anora looked around startled. Like she was expecting murderer in the corner.

'Do not worry, Anora. They do it only with each other.' Mahria patted her friend's arm and giggled. 'Who would want to assassinate such lovely young woman as you?'

'You little...' Anora narrowed her eyes and hissed. Soon they were approached by some barons and comtes. Nobles from Orlais wanted to know about Ferelden. Mahria and Anora do the talking as Loghain didn't want to get acquainted and Alistair was too ashamed to talk. After some time Celene gathered everyone to listen to her.

'My friends. In two weeks Grand Tourney will be held. And it would be an honour to add champion of Ferelden appointed by King Maric to fight for their country in the Tourney.' Whispers broke from the crowd. It would be the first time to see champion of foreign country taking his chances in that event. 'Maric, please choose one warrior to fight our chevaliers. I'd like to show my too much conceited chevaliers that ferelden warriors are better than them. You don't have to choose now. We have time.'

'Of course, Celene. That's really thoughtful of you. Be sure that I'll choose someone suitable.'

Dragon 9:27, 2nd Solace

King Maric and rest were sightseeing through Val Royeaux for four days. They were in Grand Cathedral and met with Divine Beatrix III, then Duke Prosper took them to The University. Maric was really impressed about it. After all the sightseeing they had two days free but still Mahria woke up with sunrise. She looked into the mirror above to regard sleeping Loghain. His calm face made her smile warmly. Then she turned to look into real one not reflection. 'Wake up.'

'Mmm… what is it?' Loghain mumbled with still closed eyes. 'Do not tell me you want sex. I'm too tired. Four days of running around this damned city made me really weary.'

'I'll surprise you. I don't want that. Let's eat breakfast and play some chess outside. Later it will be too hot for that.' Mahria sat on the bed and stretched her arms. Loghain opened his eyes to regard her motion, as he always found it really appealing. 'Do not look at me like that. And you say I'm lecherous one.'

'Fine. Come, crazy. Let's lazeabout for one day.' They changed and ordered breakfast. Loghain finished first so he stood up. 'I'll go outside. Take pieces and come quickly.' Loghain left. Mahria finished her meal and looked for chess pieces, when she found them she left the room to see Alistair coming from Anora room. She hid behind door-frame and waited till man would vanish in his room. Then Mahria went to Anora's chamber, she entered without knocking.

'Mahria… wha-? You saw… Your face says everything.' Anora was lying on the bed, covered with bedsheet but Mahria could easily tell she was naked. She looked at her friend with blushed face. 'I… please… don't tell anyone.'

'My, my… Anora. I'm pleased that you found someone better than Cailan… but Alistair?' Mahria approached the bed and sat on it. 'Are you sure it's good decision to bed another prince?'

'I… I don't know. But I like him a lot. He's charming like Maric and he has good heart. He always care about me and my needs.' Anora was tugging cover lying on her body.

'Anora, I don't judge you. I'm happy for you. We will talk later, alright? Your father waits for me.'

'Fine. I'll tell you everything later.' Mahria left Anora's room with broad grin on her face. 'T_wo lovebirds… Maker, your decisions always amaze me_.' Then she went to the garden. Meanwhile Loghain was waiting for his wife. He regarded roses, the only beautiful thing he found in that palace. When he heard footsteps he just sighed.

'Mahria, what took you so long?' He turned around but it wasn't her who approached him. Three man was moving closer with mischievous smirks.

'Look boys, isn't it Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir…? Hero of River Dane with his shiny armor.' One of man, who wore most flashy clothes and mask exclaimed with vicious voice.

'That's me. And who are you?' Loghain rose his brown. His reply was said with hostility as he didn't want to talk to any orleasian.

'I'm Comte Maynard de Delacroix.' Man crossed his arms. He looked at Loghain like at piece of crap. Mac Tir realised after a second that he knows that name.

'You are relative to that commander I killed, yes? So what now? You demand revenge? A duel perhaps?' Loghain smirked. 'Poor bastard, you wouldn't stand a chance.'

'I'm his son. I demand that armor of yours! And I think I will stand a chance. There are three of us, Teyrn. We have weapons. After we finish with you we will take care of that nice wife of yours. I bet all stories of her being a warrior are exaggerated. All your women are good in one thing. Sucking our cocks.' Loghain looked behind him. He smirked and shook his head.

'Poor, sodding idiot.' When he said that one of Comte's man fall heavily on the ground. Second later another fall. Delacroix wanted to look around and see what was happening but he found it impossible. Blade on his throat and blocked his movement.

'So you think we're good only at that, my dear whatever your name was?' Woman voice rang in orleasian ear. He trembled with fear. Then she speaked in his language. '_I think I need to correct your views on that matter. Please tell me how would you like me to repay for such kind words. Should I cut your throat or a dick?_' Another dagger moved to his manhood.

'Y-you are low, Teyrn. Y-you l-let your woman to f-fight for your n-name?' Although Comte Delacroix shivered with nervousness, still remained cocky.

'My wife doesn't fight for me now. She fight for her own namesake. I'll deal with you afterwards.' Loghain looked at that scene with faint smile. At last he found something he was amused with.

'_So, which it will be, Comte? I'm waiting._' Mahria's blade cut a little man's throat, and he cried in pain when it pierced also his breaches, almost cutting hole in it. After a second Mahria moved that dagger to man's buttock and pierced it with strong blow. He bended and fall on the ground in pain, Mahria backed few feets and smiled at Loghain.

'He's yours, love. I had my share of fun.' Mahria wiped blade in Comte's cloths and hid both daggers in hidden pocket in her long boots. Loghain approached man, pulled him up and took off his mask. When his face was visible he hit it with one mighty blow.

'I think we are even now, Comte. Now please excuse us. My dear, shall we?' Mahria gracefully passed by beaten man and took Loghain's stretched arm. She smiled at him and soon they sat next to chess board. 'First time since we came here I had so much fun.'

'You always amaze me, Loghain. Truly.' Mahria looked at Loghain with eyes radiating with pride and happiness. 'Who was that sodding idiot by the way?' Loghain bent over chessboard and started to put pieces on it.

'Son of bloody commander I took my armor from. Nice, isn't it?' Mahria nodded. Soon after everyone in palace found out about Mac Tirs little encounter. At dinner Empress Celene apologized to them about Comte's behaviour. Later when Loghain and Mahria were sitting by the table and eating Maric came to them.

'So, you two made quite a spectacle. Everyone is mesmerized with both of you. Loghain… I think you would be the best champion on Grant Tourney. I'm going to choose you.' Maric looked at Loghain with fear. He expected that his friend start to yell on him but nothing like that happened. Loghain just looked at Maric and nodded. 'Wait… wait! You agreed? Just like that?' Mahria also looked at her husband with widened eyes. '_Oh Maker… oh Maker… he will really fight in that tournament!_' She thought with excitement, she started to daydream about Loghain fighting chevaliers so she didn't noticed that Loghain tugged her arm.

'Mahria!'

'Wha-... What? Where is Maric?' She looked around to see Maric standing with Alistair and some nobles and chatting with them. 'That was a dream or you really agreed to be Ferelden champion?'

'No, I did. Really. And I think your wild imagination took you to Tourney already.'

'You know me too well, beloved.' She moved to his ear, her hand stroked his back with light manner. 'I won't let you sleep whole night long because of those fantasies.'


	22. Chapter 21

Dragon 9:27, 10th Solace

'Teyrna Mahria, Empress Celene would like to speak with you.' One of Celene's most trusted servant, Briala, came to Mahria when she was chatting with Anora. They shared puzzled gazes for a moment then Mahria turned to masked woman and nodded.

'Of course. Please guide me to Her Majesty.' Mahria went to Royal Wing. Briala guided her through the corridors and chambers to huge balcony, where Empress was sitting by small table and drank tea.

'Teyrna Mahira, please. Sit with me.' Celene gestured at chair on the other side of the table. 'Tea? It's Rivaini spice tea, special blend. I think it'll taste you, Teyrna.'

'Umm, thank you, Your Majesty.' Masked servant poured tea for Mahria and left two women alone. Celene regarded Mahria with smile and remained silent for a time.

'Teyrna, I have a favour to ask. Listen to me.' Celene started, still gazing at Mahria behind her mask. She straightened her position on the chair. 'It is rather delicate. I would like you to compete in Grand Tourney alongside with your husband. You see… my chevaliers grew very cocky and too proud to acknowledge that they are truly weak and stupid. I want to show them that ferelden warriors are far more better than them. You showed your skill last week. I think that your participation will show them what they really are.' Celene took a sip of tea and continued. 'You will hide your identity till the end. I'll arrange it that you will be in other group than your husband so when time comes you will fight with each other. I have this feeling both of you will reach finals.'

'That's a lot of trust, Your Majesty. What if I will fail? Mahria didn't know what to think about Empress offer. She wanted to fight, that was thing she was good in. But what would Loghain say about it?

'You won't, Teyrna. I think you will find your orleasians opponents weak and too proud to actually outmatch you.'

'Your Majesty, it's strange to hear you think so lowly about your chevaliers.' Celene smirked and shook her head. She stood up and paced around the balcony. Mahria was regarding Empress as she thought to herself. '_Maybe that's good idea after all. I'll show those orleasian idiots what it is to be ferelden warrior and woman_.'

'So what you will say, Teyrna?'

'I accept. May I ask for some armor for tomorrow?'

'Of course. I don't want to reveal your identity. You will get separate tent when we reach battle grounds. And I pick my personal servants to attend to you. Briala!' Same masked woman who guided Mahria to Celene came instantly. 'Briala, dear, please take Mahria to armory. She can choose whatever she needs, prepare this equipment for tomorrow.'

Dragon 9:27, 11th Solace

PALACE, MAC TIR'S GUEST ROOM

'Wake up, Mahria.' Loghain tugged his wife arm softly. 'Wake up.' Mahria opened her eyes and looked around. It was still greyish. First rays of sun were still too dim.

'Love, what is it? I am early bird here.' She regarded his face with faint smile till she yawned and stretched on the bed. 'Mmm. I'm going to sleep a bit more.' She turned back on him and covered herself. But Loghain didn't want to allow her return to sleep. He pulled cover from her and smack her butt. Mahria turned to him and frowned. 'Hey!'

'No, my dear wife. I want you to help me to prepare. Come on! You always wake me up so early, now's my turn.' Mahria mumbled something in response but she stood up. When she was out from the bed she stretched her bones again. Then she approached stand with his armor and regarded it for a moment.

'Where is cloth for wiping? I need to take care of your armor. No one will tell that I don't take care of my husband.' She found material and wiped some smudges from Loghain's silverite while he put on himself undergarment. When he was ready he moved closer to her and waited till she will finish. But it took too long.

'It's fine. You've cleaned that spot few times already. Come on, today I want you to put it on me.'

'Mmm, maybe I should polish something else as well?' Mahria asked with lustful voice.

'When we will return I'll let you to polish whatever you want, but now get to work, Mahria.' Woman started to put parts of armor on Loghain. She was smiling warmly, putting each part with care, tieing every lace precisely.

'Done. You look amazing as always.'

'Good. Now change. I'll sit here and watch a bit.' Mahria only laughed and shook her head. She stripped, looking from time to time into his icy blue eyes. Then she put on her purple dress and her silverite chestpiece with wyvern. 'I'm so lucky you are here. All of those bastards are green of envy every time they look at us. Especially at you, my beautiful. You are my treasure.'

'And you are swank who only want to show off.' Mahria laughed. 'But here, in Orlais, I'll allow you to do so.'

'I'm much obliged, Teyrna.' Loghain stood up and approached her. He pulled her up and kissed deeply. 'For good luck.' She nodded. Soon Maric came to their chamber to take them for a breakfast. After meal they had to go to battle grounds.

BATTLEGROUNDS

'Teyrn Loghain, please come with me to your tent.' Servant came to Loghain and guided man to tent where he would await for his turn. Maric, Anora and Alistair went to platform, where they had their place beside Empress Celene. One of Celenes trusted servants approached quickly to Mahria and silently pointed here where she should go. They used commotion to vanish before Maric or Anora would find her disappearance. When Mahria was already in her tent she looked at armor she choose.

'Please help me quickly with it.' Three servants helped here to change and soon she was wearing full plate with helmet covering her face and hair. 'So what's next?' She turned to servants. One of them explained.

'Soon, Her Majesty will announce start of Grand Tourney. Herald will read the rules and everything will begin. We wish you luck, Teyrna.' They bowed and backed to the corner of the tent. Mahria took her sword and dagger and put them in the sheaths. She waited till servants gestured her to leave on the battlefield. When eight contestants gathered, Empress stood up.

'My dear friends! Today I won't speak in our native language as we have royal guests from Ferelden. We also have special contestant, champion from Ferelden, chosen by King Maric himself. Let's greet Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, Hero of River Dane.' Loud applause broke from the audience. Loghain just made one step forward and nodded his head, no one could see his face as everyone wore their helmets already. 'Now, let's listen to rules and start our Grand Tourney! I wish everyone best of luck!' When Empress Celene sat down, herald walked to the center of training ground to face competitors.

'First I will read names of our champions.' Man started to read names alongside with many titles every competitor had. 'And last but not least, Champion of Her Majesty, Empress Celene herself.' Whispers broken from the crowd. At that time Maric looked around to find Mahria, but he couldn't spot her. He leaned to Celene with sterned face.

'Celene, my dear friend. Don't tell me you choose Teyrna Mahria for your champion.' Celene smiled at him and nodded. She placed her finger on her lips. 'I see… Loghain will be mad.' After a moment herald explained the rules.

'As for rules. There are two groups made of four warriors. They are divided in pairs. Each pair fights till winner will be concluded. Winners from each pair will fight in semi-finals. Winners from semi-finals will fight in final match. When one pair is fighting everyone else must remain in their tents. It's forbidden to watch other fights. Is everything clear?' When everyone nodded Celene stood up again.

'Let the Grand Tourney begin!' After that every contestants went to their tents. First two warriors were from Orlais. Maric watched their fight, but it was nothing special. Next one was Loghain and some orlesian chevalier. That was quite a spectacle. As always he was amazed by his friend power and speed. Loghain won inevitably and quick, as his opponent lacked in experience and strength.

'Winner is Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir of Ferelden!' Herold exclaimed loudly. Audience bellowed happy cheers. Then another pair of orleasians fought with each other. Mahria and her opponent where the last pair.

'Maker, I can't watch it.' Maric put his hand on his cheek. His eyes were wide from shock. 'I can't believe it's her.' Celene only giggled at his words. King watched with amazement as feminine warrior took her position. Soon battle started. Mahria was really quick and precise in her strikes. She used both dagger and sword. Her opponent soon grew angry at her quick strikes and backing down. He grew also tired and made a terrible mistake. Mahria used that opening to give him her mighty blow and finished the match. '_Whoa! Loghain, you lucky bastard!_' Maric watched whole Mahria's match with amazement it was long ago when he saw her fighting style. It improved over the years. '_I bet Loghain showed her some of his tricks and moves_.'

'Winner is Champion of Empress Celene! Semi-finals starts now!' In next match Loghain fought with winner from the first skirmish. He was more experienced and it took Loghain more time to win over him. But still it wasn't hard. Chevalier made few mistakes that could allow Mac Tir to gain advance. Audience shouted every time Loghain let his blows on the opponent. '_Why they cheering me and not that fop?' _He wondered every time he overheard loud cheers from gathered nobles. When he won he looked at Empress Celene and Maric. He tried to found Mahria, but she was nowhere around. '_Where is that crazy woman? Maybe she wanted to watch from better place. I bet she's hiding somewhere in the bushes._' Herald appeared next to him. 'Winner is Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir of Ferelden! He will fight in the finals!' Loghain stepped down to his tent. The last fight of semi-finals started few moments later. Mahria left her tent and walked to the center. She regarded her adversary for a moment. When they started she circled around him, as she didn't want to came close. He was wielding great-sword. _'I need to act like Loghain. And try to flank him… maybe I should concentrate on the back?_' Few times she launched an attack to jump backward as great-sword swung next to her. '_Time to choose tactic, my dear._' She smirked to herself. '_Let's tire him up. He can't swing that huge sword all day long._' Mahria started her dance around man. From time to time loud noise of steel hitting the steel rang in awestrucked audience's ears. She jumped to the left and circled man, he was growing tired. '_I won't make same mistake as back then. Loghain looked tired but he wasn't._' Mahria decided to tire man even more. He wanted to reach her with his mighty swings but each time she eluded them gracefully, making crowd gasp in shock. Soon she saw that his hands are shaking and he's not so precise as he was earlier. '_Now!_' She dashed to him, he made a swing but she jumped to the right. He didn't turn to face her fast enough and she was already at his back. Her dagger was near his throat. In the same time her sword was pointing his side. Huge applaus broke from audience. Maric again was stunned by Mahria's performance. 'Winner is Champion of Empress Celene! After an hour finals will start. Now participants will rest!'

'You smart minx! You have learned your lessons well!'

'My champion is really something, don't you think, Maric?' When King turned to Celene she winked to him and they both started to laugh. 'I wonder how she will fight with you champion.'

'We will see soon enough, I wager. They know each other styles… I can assure you it will be amazing performance.' Maric nodded to Celene. It was so long since he saw such splendid fights. Last time was in Highever, four years ago. After an hour both Loghain and Mahria appeared on battleground. Mac Tir regarded his opponent for a moment. '_Woman?_' Soon their fight begun. Mahria was trying to change her movement, her husband knew too well how she move and fight. '_Fight in different style, girl, don't forget who's your opponent._' She was close to him, she didn't want to perform her dance with swords. Their weapons clenched with loud noises. Sometimes she tried to stab him with dagger but he always blocked it with his shield. In one of such attempts Loghain's sword made a cut in her armor. She regarded her bleeding wound and that was it. She lost it, she forgot to change her behaviour and circled him striking from time to time as she always did. '_No, it can't be. I know those movements!_' Loghain thought to himself and anger started to build in him. '_Mahria… I'll show you now._' In a second he dashed to her. His rise his sword up and hit with might. She blocked hit with her sword and dagger, but she knew she lost. His sword made her kneel on one knee, and then he bashed her from the left with his shield. Both her weapons flow away. Loghain approached her, pointing sword at her throat.

'Winner is Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir of Ferelden! True warrior master!' Herald shouted to shocked audience. People remained silent. Loghain moved even closer to Mahria and took her helmet with might. Her hair fall onto her arms and face. He pulled her up like a rag doll then he took off his helmet and looked at her. Mahria felt that something is wrong… his eyes were cold and furious.

'Orleasian bitch.' He murmured and turned from her. She moved few feets back and fell onto the ground. Mahria sat there, not able to move. She realised what she have done. It was too late.

'Maker… no.'

PALACE, MAC TIR'S GUEST ROOM

Both Marhria and Loghain didn't talk with each other until they came to their room. Mahria came later as she went to Anders to let him heal her wound. When she came to chamber Loghain was sitting on the bed, still wearing his armor. Woman approached him to start untie straps of his armors but he catched firmly her hands. She moved her eyes to look into his face. He grimaced when their eyes meet. 'Do not touch me. Ever again.'

'Loghain, love… please let me-' He pushed her back and stood up.

'Shut up, orleasian bitch. I don't care what you have to say. Listen to me now. You betrayed me.' His voice was suppressed by anger. He didn't shout and it was even worse. 'You fought for orleasian Empress. You betrayed Ferelden. I won't forgive you that! Filthy traitor. You can go and fuck those bastards because you won't get anything from me anymore. We will continue to be married but mark my words, Mahria. You are not my wife. I don't consider you as such. And you are nor my friend or ally or whatever you wanted to be.'

'But, Loghain. Listen to me, please!' Mahria tried to come closer to him but she was pushed away again.

'Shut your filthy face. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Just one more thing. When we will return to Ferelden we will fake that everything is fine for children, because they should think that we are still in love. They deserve it. But I don't want to be near you in private. For what you did… I despise you. From all people, the one who betrayed me is my dear wife… that's unacceptable. Again you showed me that you're spoiled and do whatever you want. Maker... I could kill you! You haven't even thought about twins. What would happened to them if you died there? They are small. They need mother.' He gasped and paused for a moment to catch an air. 'You will always think about yourself, you fucking self-centered bitch.' He dashed to the doors and left. She shouted to him, but he didn't turn back.

'No! Loghain! Come back! No! No… no...' Tears of pain and misery fall on her cheeks like a river. 'It wasn't like that… come back… Maker... I made it again… I lost him.' Mahria couldn't stop them for hour until she was so exhausted of crying that she fell asleep.

KING'S GUEST CHAMBER

Loghain stormed through the doors to Maric chamber. Maric was already preparing himself to go to sleep but when he saw friends face he knew that it will be postponed. 'Loghain, what happened?'

'That bitch, she betrayed me.' Loghain growled loudly. His anger almost made Maric fall on the ground.

'What bitch? Who are you talking about?'

'Fucking Mahria Mac Tir!' He almost spit that name, like it was something vile. 'Was it your decision to let her fight?'

'No, I learned about it during Tourney… from Celene. She was the one who asked Mahria to fight.' Loghain narrowed his eyes, they were radiating with hatred. 'Loghain… what have you done?'

'And what do you think I could done? I said to her that she's betraying bitch. That I don't want to have anything in common with her except twins. That I don't consider her as a wife anymore.' Maric opened his mouth with shock. He shook his head slowly as words of Loghain reached him.

'No… you didn't… it's not possible… you love her!'

'Not anymore, Maric.'

'Are you an idiot?! She's your wife! She loves you! And you love her too! Go to her… try to forget about it!' King stood up and started to shook Loghain by his arms. 'Are you sodding imbecile?! Or did your heart fell somewhere on the battleground?!'

'Maric...you have interfered in my life for a long time… I made a lot of decisions because of you. I even marry that bitch because you and Anora set me up in your scheme. But it ends here. You won't interfere anymore. I made my decision and it's final. And I want to return to Ferelden tomorrow or day after tomorrow. I don't want to be here anymore. Now pour me something… I need a drink.'

'Fine. I'll arrange our departure. In two days we will leave.' After hours they spend in drinking in silence Loghain stood up and left. He went to his chamber where Mahria was already sleeping. He took his armor and sat on the chair where he fell asleep as well.

Dragon 9:27, 13th Solace

Maric kept his promise to Loghain and they left Olrais quickly. Anora was puzzled about her father's and Mahria behaviour. She came to Maric to get some informations about why they left so soon and what happened between Loghain and Mahria. 'Uncle, can I come in?'

'Yes, come my dear.' Maric was sitting on chair in his cabin. Somehow he didn't want to look at devastated Mahria. He wanted to do something but it was impossible.

'Uncle, please, tell me… what's going on. Why Father have separate cabin? Why Mahria is so absent and sad?' Anora sat next to Maric and waited for a moment. Maric was looking at her with serious gaze.

'Anora… it's… complicated. Your father... He...' Maric stopped as he was speechless. It was hard to explain to Loghain's daughter how cruel he was to his wife.

'Uncle…?'

'I don't know what to say, Anora. I… broke them. I took them here and I broke them. It's all my fault. I'm the sole reason why Loghain makes painful decisions in his life...' Maric couldn't stop tears flowing from his tears. 'I'm old idiot who betrayed your father yet again. He… he pushed Mahria away. He said that he doesn't consider her a wife. Because she betrayed him and Ferelden. Because she fought in that fucking Tourney.'

'What?!' Anora shouted at Maric. She knew her father, she also knew he would react to Mahria's part in Tourney would make him furious… but still his reaction was more than she could ever imagine. 'Father did that?! I can't believe it! How could he do that to her?'

'Anora… please support her. And do not interfere. He forbid me that and I'm certain he will say the same to you. I just pray to the Maker, that they will solve it somehow.'

Dragon 9:27, 27th Solace

Those past days were pure torment to Mahria. Loghain didn't talk to her. He hid himself in his cabin for almost whole time. Anora was near her, she tried to cheer her up but it was futile. Nothing could make her forget hateful gaze of her husband, his words full of despise… her heart broke into pieces. And she blamed herself so much. Anora tried to stop her from blaming but no argument reached Mahria. She didn't even noticed they were almost at the palace. Suddenly one of the gourd dashed to them with fear on his face. 'Your Majesty! We are under attack!'

'What?! What's going on?'

'A witch, Your Majesty. Witch attacked Royal Palace. She barricaded doors. Prince Cailan and about ten guardsmen are inside.' Morrigan looked at the doors to Palace. She whispered something and huge fireball fired onto the doors, leaving only huge hole. Everyone dismounted their horses in haste and took random weapons they could obtain. Mahria was holding her ironbark bow and took quiver with arrows. Anders pulled his staff. Loghain and Maric took their swords and dashed to Palace.

'Anora, wait here! Alistair protect her.' Loghain ordered his daughter and young Theirin. When they entered they could overhear shouts in Great Hall. They ran quickly to that destination. What they saw was unbelievable. Bodies of the guards were scattered around great hall. Above them giant trees were standing. Cailan was lying motionless on the ground and next to him was a woman. She stretched her hand above him, magically draining blood from prince body toward glass bottle.

'Yavanna!' Morrigan shouted at woman. Witch turned her head to Morrigan and smiled mischievously.

'Isn't it my dear sister… Morrigan is your name, I think.' Yavanna put the bottle on the ground and stopped her spell. She approached them, still smiling. 'You were favoured by mother for too long. She had such expectations toward you… yet you betrayed her and fell from grace. Now is my time! And you won't stop me or Flemeth! Fight!' Trees started to move toward them with cracking sounds.

'Morrigan fight with her! Anders heal and fight as well. Maric, we will deal with those trees.' Loghain ordered and fight begun. They tried to cut those trees but they were too large.

'Anders!' Mahria shouted to the mage. 'Can you put our weapons on fire?'

'Of course, Teyrna!' Anders whispered some words and swords of Maric and Loghain lighted with flames. Mahria arrows also started to burn. She dashed to balcony to had better aim. Fire was dealing great damage to trees as they started to burn. Marhia aimed arrow after arrow to trees and then she also aimed at Yavanna. Morrigan was fighting with her sister in a fierce battle and she started to outmatch her. Mahria shouted in shock when Morrigan changed into big spider and bit Yavanna in her throat. Blood gushed from that place. Mahria aimed her arrow at witch heart and fired it. It was over. Yavanna fall, motionless. When she did so, trees disappeared, leaving burned traces on the floor. Maric turned to his son. He run to his body, and soon after everyone was next to Cailan.

'Cailan… son... wake up!' Maric tugged his son by clothes. 'Anders, heal him. Bring him back!'

'Yes, Your Majesty.' Mage kneeled next to Prince body and casted his spell. After few moments, he looked at King. 'I… can't bring him back… we were too late… His spirit passed through the Fade… I can't reach him any longer.'

'Try again, damn it!' Healer casted spell again. This time he waited longer but still nothing happened.

'I'm sorry… Your Majesty.' Maric fall onto Cailan body and wept. Everyone regarded this scene with tears in their eyes. Mahria turned around and went to bring Anora and Alistair to Great Hall. When they came there Anora dashed to Cailan and Maric. She also bursted into tears.

'No! No!' She fall next to the body and embraced Maric backs. Mahria looked at them for a moment then turned back. It was too much for her. First Loghain turned from her… now Cailan was dead. Eventhough he was an arse toward her she didn't want him dead… especially not like that. He was her and Anora childhood friend alongside with Nathaniel. And now… he was lying cold on the ground… with his blood drained by a witch. That was really peak of her misery.

Dragon 9:27, 1st August

'Gareth! Ailis!' Mahria dashed to carriage where her mother was holding twins. She took both of them into her arms and hold them for so long. Children were hugging their mother and repeated 'Ma-ma' from time to time. 'I won't leave you. Ever again!' Images of Cailan's death were coming to her mind. She couldn't imagine her children in such situation… and she didn't want to. To see childs death… it was an horror. After a moment Mahria parents and Fergus approached Mahria and twins.

'Mahria… is it true? We heard some rumors on our way… but...' Bryce didn't want to believe that Prince Cailan, heir to the throne was now dead.

'Yes… Father… I saw it with my own eyes.' Mahria hold her tears for long but she was at her limits. She started to cry so Eleonora took twins from her embrace.

'Hush, child.' Bryce hugged his daughter. 'Do not cry. I know you experiencing hard times, especially when you are also mother… but it was will of the Maker… and twins are safe. Don't cry. Where is Loghain?' Mahria stiffened at that question but she quickly regained her composure.

'He's with Maric.' She paused to let few sobs from her. 'He will come to the great hall shortly. Let's go inside. Come to mommy, Gareth.' With Gareth in her arms she lead her the rest to Great Hall. They waited for Loghain for a while. When he saw twins he also dashed to them.

'My princess, soldier… you're safe.' He kept twins in his arms and smiled when they shouted to him 'Da-da!'. He took both of them in his arms and approached Teyrn Cousland. 'Bryce… there will be funeral today. Pyre is ready… I...'

'I'm so sorry, Loghain. I know you raised Cailan with Maric after Rowan's death. I'm so sorry for your loss. How is Maric?' Bryce patted his arm lightly. 'And how is Anora feeling?'

'Maric… he's in stupor… like when Rowan died. And Anora… To be honest… I don't know. I took care of Maric. Ask Mahria, she was with Anora.'

'She's devastated… Like we all are.' Mahria replied, avoiding looking at Loghain. They talked about funeral for a moment then Mahria and Loghain took twins to have some alone time with them. Mahria felt huge relief as she could spent some time with her husband and twins and forget about her pain. As he said, they acted like they used to in front of the children. Later Siria took care of Gareth and Ailis, because Teyrns Mac Tir had to attend funeral of Cailan. His Pyre was built outside of Denerim, on the flat land where whole Denerim and all nobles, who could get there, gathered for funeral. Whole Ferelden wept for King's loss.

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

Mahria was alone. Loghain haven't came to her since return to Ferelden. She was shocked when he appeared in chamber. But it was brief. 'You will go to Gwaren next week. I arranged ship for you. You will take twins, Anora and Alistair.' Mahria only nodded. He left moment later without any more word.

Dragon 9:27, 8th August and afterward

Mahria left Denerim with twins. Anora and Alistair stayed in Gwaren till Loghain came there. He ordered to go back and take care of Maric. After Anora left Mahria felt really lonely. Loghain still didn't talk to her when they were alone. She could only talk with Rieska and Anders. She sworn to herself she will be better mother to twins. Mahria gave up her patrolling… she rather started to look after city itself, like founding the orphanage or Ander's clinic and taking care of people's needs. Although citizens notices her strange behaviour and sad eyes, no one dared to ask what was reason behind it. Her eyes brightened up only when she was with twins, that kept her motivated to live. The worst thing for her was when Loghain returned to Gwaren he tossed all her things from his chamber and locked doors between their rooms. That was blow that made so much pain in her heart that she thought she will die. Mahria cried in the night for weeks… only to stop, when she realised that it won't change anything. She lost him, and it was entirely her fault.

Dragon 9:28, 15th Guardian

Loghain was in his study until late night. He realised it was really really late so he went to his chamber. Mac Tir started to take of his clothes when he overheard shouts behind doors to Mahria's chamber. 'Nooo! Loghain! Nooo.' He unlocked the door and entered the chamber. Dim moonlight was enlightening her sleeping face. She had a nightmare. He regarded her for a moment then he realised that urge to have her took him over. He climbed on her bed and started to kiss her feverishly. Mahria woke up startled to see Loghain on her. 'Loghain… beloved… I...' She wanted to speak more but his hand stopped her.

'Shut up.' Without any other talk he begun to kiss her neck. His hand untied laces of her nightgown and he pulled it up. She helped him to take it of. Then he leaned to kiss and suck her breasts. With one move he took of her smallclothes and moved his hand to rub her between her legs. Soon she was all wet. He didn't bother to ask about permission and just entered her. Loghain moved his mouth to claim hers and then he felt salty taste. '_She's crying… Maker what I am doing?_' But even though Mahria was crying she also moaned from pleasure and he couldn't make himself to stop. It was far too late for that. He took her rapidly and firmly. Her moans made him yearn for more. Soon they reached their climaxes. Mahria moved her hand and started to stroke his hair for a moment. But it didn't last long as he stood up and left, locking the door again. He could hear her sobbing. '_It's your punishment, Mahria… and mine as well_.'


	23. Chapter 22

Dragon 9:28, 8th Guardian

'Ailis! Gareth!' Anora kneeled to embrace twins who run to her arms. 'You are so big!'

'Sis! Ailis missed you.'

'I missed you more.' Gareth tried to climb on Anora shoulder and would fall if woman hadn't catch him.

'Whoa, wait Gareth. You two can't climb on me at once.' Mahria and Loghain approached three sibling.

'And what about us, Anora? Won't you greet your father?' Loghain stood few feets away with crossed arms. He smiled though. Anora looked at him then at Mahria.

'Welcome back. Wait chubbies, sis need to greet your parents.' Anora stood up and hugged her father then Mahria. 'How was your winter? Everything fine?'

'Of course. Where is Maric?' Loghain nodded.

'He's in his study with Alistair. Go to him, both of you. I'll stay here with twins... or maybe we will go play in my chamber?' Anora turned to twins and smiled.

'Yay!' Children started to jump in excitement. 'You have presents for us?'

'I got you a lot of toys!' Anora went with twins. Mahria regarded them until they vanished behind doors. Her smile faded away instantly. She silently went behind Loghain to King's study.

KING'S STUDY

'Loghain! Mahria! Sorry I haven't come to greet you but we lost track of time.' Maric stood up and approached Mac Tir's when they entered the room. After brief welcome he turned to Alistair. 'Son, go to Anora help her with twins. I need to talk with our friends... alone.'

'As you say, Father.' Alistair left them. Mahria looked at young man. He grew up, became more manly, and had even facial hair now.

'Your son become more handsome with each year, Maric.' She turned to King and smiled faintly. He regarded her with curiosity for a moment and sighed.

'You… ugh… no, it's nothing. I have something to tell you. Few weeks ago… Anora and Alistair approached me with a request. They want to get married. Logh-' Mahria giggled at that information. 'Somehow I think you knew about their affair, Teyrna.'

'Umm… yes… I found out that they were intimate…' Her face became pale and she paused. 'In Orlais.' Mahria turned her face and didn't say anything anymore. '_Maker's breath, Loghain… what have you done to her?_' Maric watched Mahria for a moment. He noticed instantly that woman was in a great pain, her eyes were blank and haven't shine like they used to be. She was more like a ghost now. He wanted to do something for them, but Loghain forbid him to meddle in their marriage.

'Anyway, Loghain what do you think about that? Anora was betrothed to Cailan… and...' Maric swallowed hard. 'Cailan is dead. Anora was meant to be his queen and now Alistair want to marry her.' King sat heavily on his chair. Still he was in great pain after his elder son death. 'I… need to take care of Alistair now. I though he won't be an heir to the crown. I thought...'

'Maric, don't. What is done is done. Cailan was good boy, he could be a good king but that's in the past now. You still have Alistair and make him happy.' Loghain sat on the other side of desk. He regarded his friend for a moment. 'I think if Anora and Alistair wish to get married, we shouldn't oppose that idea.'

'You're right. We should move on. I think that… the ceremony should be held after the Landsmeet. Next day after the Landsmeet.'

'I agree.' Loghain looked at Maric and sighed.

'Teyrna?' Maric turned to Mahria. She opened her lips for a moment then shut them and only nodded. '_He will kill her… Damn you, idiot._'

Dragon 9:28, 22th Guardian and afterwards

Landsmeet proceeded smoothly as always. Nobles were really happy about Alistair and Anora marriage. Next day there was big ceremony. Whole Denerim gathered to watch young prince and his bride. After few weeks Mahria, Loghain and twins returned to Gwaren. In the middle of summer king with newlyweds came to them to pay a visit. They return to capital for winter though. Mac Tirs came to Denerim next year for Landsmeet as well. Still Loghain wasn't talking to Mahria. She was only happy when she was with twins. That was keeping her alive.

Dragon 9:30, 18th Drakonis

'Anders show us this trick with ice!' Gareth and Ailis stood on the seat of the carriage and watched as mage casted spell to make an icicle. He tossed it up and it exploded in hundreds tiny snowflakes. Kids shouted loud 'Whoa!' but Loghain calmed them down.

'Gareth, Ailis! Sit down! Stop that, Anders.' Twins sat down… but only for a moment.

'Mom, why we can't ride on mounts like you and dad?' Gareth pulled up and stood on seat again and lean out from the carriage.

'I told you, you two are too small for that. And stop that or you will fall on the ground' Mahria was riding on Da'asha next to the one side of wagon, on the other side Loghain was looking at Ailis, who played with dolls with Siria. Around whole family Sahra, Mahria's mabari war dog was skittering. Dog was constantly watching twins if they are all right. 'How about that? Next year mommy will buy you a pony and will teach you to ride, is that fine?'

'I want pony too, daddy!' Ailis jumped on her seat, again disregarding dolls and maid. 'White one with long hair like sister Anora's!'

'We will get you little ponies, I promise.' Loghain nodded to Ailis and smiled warmly. Twins were already five years old. Gareth looked just like his father, Ailis got some features from Couslands, although she had long black hair, curly like Mahria's, and blue eyes. Both had strong characters, they were stubborn and strong willed.

'How long we will ride, daddy? I'm bored' Gareth turned to his father and almost jumped on Ailis.

'Ouch, it' hurts!' Girl kicked his brother. 'Get out!'

'Don't kick your brother, Ailis. I told you many times!' Mahria shouted and frowned at her daughter.

'Come soldier, ride with me.' Loghain pulled his son on the saddle and seated in front of him.

'Mooom! I want to ride on Da'asha! Dad took Gareth. He is on Blacky already! Look!.'

'My horse is not Blacky, Ailis. Where did you get that name from?' Loghain chuckled. 'Take her, Mahria. She should know the feeling of riding on a mount.'

'You're spoiling them too much, husband. Sahra! Don't howl, Gareth is with his dad, look.' Dog dashed to Loghain's horse to make certain that boy is good. Even though Mahria nagged she took Ailis on Da'asha. Mahria felt utterly happy on such moments. When Loghain was warm to her, she knew it was feigned but nevertheless she was smiling and laughing. She also knew that her happiness will fade away soon after twins will be away.

Dragon 9:30, 20th Drakonis

'Sister Anora!' Twins dashed to Anora to embrace her. She hugged them and started to cry. Alistair and Maric were standing behind her and smiled at that scene.

'Anora, what's going on?' Loghain approached his daugher. 'Why are you crying?'

'Dad…' She started to cry even more. Alistair approached Anora and embraced her with one arm.

'Maybe I'll tell great news.' Alistair blushed slightly and avoided Loghain's gaze. 'Anora… she's pregnant.' Mahria jumped and trilled in happiness.

'Anora! I can't believe it.' She moved to her friend. 'Move chubbies, mom needs to hug your sister.' When twins moved to the side Mahria embraced Anora with care. 'I can't believe it… I'll be a grandmother in a such young age.' Both women started to laugh. After a moment Mahria backed to let Loghain hug Anora.

'I'm so proud of you, Anora. I can't believe it.'

'What did you think, Loghain?' Maric approached his friend and patted his back with great strength. 'That they read poems at nights in their chambers? We will be grandfathers, you old fart!'

'You may be old, I'm still young father. Right, soldier?' Gareth nodded vigorously and saluted to his father. 'See.'

'Maker's breath, Gareth, you will look just as your father.'

'And I will fight with orleasian like dad!' Gareth jumped in excitement near Loghain. Maric started to laugh at that.

'Don't tell me you told your son about your battles, friend.' Loghain only rolled his eyes.

'No, my dear wife told them those few times for their bed-time story. Now they are just babbling about River Dane whole day long.' Maric looked at Loghain for a moment. '_Did they reconciled already_?' But then he looked at Mahria sad face. She looked into his eyes for a moment then smiled. But he knew it was all a lie. '_Sodding, stubborn idiot._' After a moment Teyrn Bryce and Teyrna Eleonora came to great hall.

'Ailis! Gareth!' Eleonora dashed to twins. 'Come to Grandma.' They came earlier than Mac Tirs and awaited them eagerly. After all the welcoming they went to dine together.

Dragon 9:30, 25th Cloudreach

GARDEN

Landsmeet as always went smoothly. Few days after Eleonora, Mahria and Anora were playing with twins and mabari in the garden. Mahria and Sahra were chasing twins. Her mother regarded woman with puzzled gaze. 'Tell me Anora. Why she looks like that?' Anora looked at Teyrna with distress. She knew that Mahria didn't tell anyone about what happened in Orlais… and what was happening now.

'What… do you mean?'

'You know exactly what I mean, Anora. Look at her. She's pale, her eyes are matt. The only moments she really looks happy are where twins are near… after that she fakes being all well and happy. But I know it's all a lie. Mahria won't tell me anything. She hadn't since she came from Orlais. And I know something happened there. I don't want to know, I don't want to take it out from her. But you know everything… Please talk to Mahria. Please.' Eleonora grabbed Anora's hand and looked into woman's eye. 'Please, Anora. Save my child.'

'All right. I'll talk to her.' Anora stood up and approached Mahria who was rolling around the grass with twins. 'Come, Mahria, I need to talk to you. Gareth, Ailis, mommy and sis will go now. Please stay with Grandma. Oh! And I think granny hid some sweets in her pockets. Better look for them. Sahra, mind the children' Anora patted the dog between it's ears. Twins dashed to Eleonora with wild screams. 'Come, Mahria, let's train with bows a little.'

TRAINING GROUNDS

'You are sure you can train?' Mahria asked with concern.

'Look who's talking. If I remember correctly you were jumping like an idiot and shooting at bull's eye to show off when you were pregnant with twins.' Anora chuckled and patted her still flat stomach. 'Do not worry, everything is fine.' Mahria took her position and aimed. 'Better tell me what's wrong with you, Mahria. How long are you going to keep that sick relationship with my father?' Mahria shot but missed. It was first time in a long time for her. She turned to Anora with shocked face.

'What?'

'Don't ask me what, now. Just look at you! You are pale, you look sick! What happened to that crazy Mahria who was always smiling? Who was proud and strong?' Anora grabbed Mahria's arms firmly. 'It's killing you, Mahria. He's killing you! Annul that marriage, get your freedom… forget, just simply forget.' Mahria slided onto the ground without power to stand.

'I can't… I love him too much. There are only three thing that keep me alive, Anora… only three things.'

'And what are those, exactly?' Anora kneeled next to Mahria and regarded her with concern.

'One are twins of course… two: those moments when we are with twins together… even though we feign that everything is allright… I cherish those moments. And last thing is… that he... sometimes he comes to my chamber and-' Anora gasped and interrupted her for a moment.

'What? You don't sleep together anymore? Why?' Anora looked into Mahria eyes and saw pure agony in them. The pain in those white eyes struck her.

'Your father locked doors between our chambers. He opens them only when he want to relieve himself. He just comes to me... and fuck me… without word, without love… without anything…' Tears started to roll on Mahria's cheeks. Anora looked at that with widened eyes. Her chest was aching at friend's sadness. 'But those nights also keep me alive, Anora. Thought that sometimes I can touch him, kiss him… gives me strength to move on.'

'Idiot. You're killing yourself, Mahria. Come. I'll call Anders, he will give you something for sleep. You need to rest.' Anora guided her to the room. As she said she called for Anders who brought potion to make Mahria fall into calm sleep. After that she went to Loghain.

LOGHAIN'S STUDY

Anora stormed through the doors and looked around. Teyrn Mac Tir was talking with Ser Cauthrien. She looked at the woman and pointed at the doors. 'Get out!' Cauthrien left without a word.

'What's the meaning of this, Anora?' Loghain growled at his daugher.

'You… you monster! How could you do it to her?! How?!' Anora screamed at her father. After what she heard from Mahria she was so mad at him. 'Go and fuck some whore in a brothel! But leave Mahria alone!'

'What?!'

'I said leave her alone or I'll personally go to Maric and ask for annulment of this marriage. How could you, father? How?' Loghain's expression shocked Anora. She looked into his icy blue eyes and found there only coldness.

'Anora, you meddled in my life many times. You were the one to set up me in this marriage. I told Maric once, and now I'll repeat myself one last time. You won't interfere in my affairs and marriage. I don't care what you think. This is my life.' He turned his back on Anora. 'That's all. You can leave now.'

'You know what? You'll regret it. She barely keeps it together. And one day, when she will just die you will regret it. You will look at her burning body on the pyre and will regret every day you cause her agony. I don't have father anymore.' Anora turned on her heels and left. Loghain stood up and approached a wall to hit it with his fist. Then he left his study and went to his chambers. As he was near the door they suddenly opened and Anders left through them.

'Anders? What are you doing here?' Mage looked startled at Teyrn and hesitated with answering. 'Anders! Tell me what's going on? Is my wife sick?'

'No… Your Teyrnship. She's… fine.' Mage approached Loghain and rubbed his neck with nervous gesture. 'Or maybe she is sick. I don't know. I gave her sleeping potion as Her Highness asked me. And when she fell asleep I checked on her.'

'Have you found anything?'

'No. Hed body is healthy… but...' Again Anders hesitated. 'But... Your Teyrnship. I heard that sometimes people die because something is causing them to lose will to live. And I think that's what happening to Teyrna Mahria now.'

'Shut up, Anders. That's a nonsense. Go now. I'll look after her from here.' When mage left, Loghain entered Mahria's chamber. He regarded that place for a moment as he hadn't saw it in daylight. It was messy and cold room. He looked at the bed where Mahria was sleeping. Her face was pale and she really looked sick, nevertheless her features were calm and still beautiful to him. Loghain sat next to his wife and sighed. 'I can't forgive you… now… please give me some time, love. I know I'm stubborn idiot… but I... maybe soon I'll try to talk to you. So wait and don't lose it. I forbid you to get sick like Rowan. I think... she fell sick and died because of me. I won't let you die like her.'

Dragon 9:30, 15th Bloomingtide

GARDEN

'Cheer up, Mahria, I can't stand that face.' Anora sighed and pinched Mahria's cheek. Women were sitting in the garden and regarded blooming flowers.

'I miss twins. It's two weeks without them. But it's good that mother took them to Highever. They should get along with Couslands as well. And Gareth really wanted to play with Fergus. Pity, my brother couldn't come for Landsmeet this year. I miss him.' They chatted for a while about family connections when suddenly servant came to Mahria.

'Do not worry, Sahra is constantly watching over them. Maker's breath, you should find some mate for that dog.' Mahria looked at Anora with interest and wanted to say something about that but she was interrupted.

'Teyrna Mahria, King is calling for you. Please come to King's study immediately.' Mahria looked at Anora for a moment then she stood up and went with servant.

KINGS STUDY

When Mahria entered Maric's study, he was talking with Loghain and Alistair. 'Ah, Mahria, come. I need to tell you something… Howe attacked Highever.' Mahria almost fall on the ground but Loghain was quick and caught her in his arms.

'Gareth and Ailis… Gareth and Ailis were there!' Mac Tir looked at white and terrified face of his wife and growled.

'Idiot! Don't scare her like that! Mahria, Howe tried to attack Highever. But our spy informed Bryce beforehand. And Maric's soldiers were quartered there. They outmatched Rendon's little army. Battle was held few miles away from the castle.' He lead her to the chair and seated carefully. Then kneeled and looked into her eyes. But those eyes weren't looking at anything. 'Twins are safe. Everything is alright.' Loghain's hand almost reached her cheek but he took it back and hanged loosely.

'Yes, anyway. Crows came with letter from Bryce an hour ago. They already on their way to Denerim. Next week your parents and children will come so don't worry, Mahria. Loghain… maybe take her to your chambers. She need to rest.' Loghain embraced Mahria tenderly and took her to their chambers. She was like a rag doll, she let him guide her without conscious.

MAC TIR'S CHAMBER

When they arrived to his room he seated her on the bed. 'I'll go to Anders, wait here.' He wanted to turn but Mahria caught his hand. Loghain looked at her again. Her eyes were fixed at some point but he was sure she wasn't looking at anything at all. Those eyes were empty. That made him scared. Loghain wanted to do or say something, still he remained silent.

'Don't go… I'm scared… I failed them again...' Tears of pain started to fill her eyes. 'I'm horrible mother… you were right. I just want to die.' Loghain regarded Mahria for a moment. Jolt of pain struck his heart. He sat next to her and hugged her. '_Maker's breath… she's really losing it...'_

'Silly… we both agreed at Eleonora's request. Now please stop talking and go to sleep. I'll call Anders.' Mahria only nodded. 'Wait here, Anders will give you something and you will sleep.' He came with mage and after a while Mahria fell asleep. Loghain ordered Anders to stay by her side. Then he returned to Maric.

KING'S STUDY

'Loghain, it's you. How is she?' Maric pulled his head up to look at Mac Tir. King regarded his friend as he sat heavily and sighed.

'She's asleep. Anders gave her potion.' Loghain rubbed his eyes for a moment. Everything started to break out of control for him.

'May I say one thing?'

'Go on, Maric. But do not try to get me angry...' Loghain pulled his fingers from his eyes and looked at Maric.

'She looks like Rowan. Before she died. Maybe it's time to let it go, Loghain? Or just annul marriage. I don't know... She doesn't deserve such severe punishment. She… she's dying. Just like Rowan.' Loghain looked into Maric eyes for a second then turned his head. He felt ashamed. Everyone pointed him that what's he was doing to Mahria was purely wrong.

'I know… Maric. I know. Anora said that she won't last like that too long… Anders also said same thing... I made both Rowan and Mahria unhappy in their lives. Maybe Anora was right. Maybe I am a monster after all.' He put his face in his hands. Loghain started to feel heavy lump in his heart. Everything he did to Mahria was tormenting him now.

'Forgive her alre-' Maric started but knocking interrupted his talk. 'Come in.' Servant came to Maric study and bowed.

'Your Majesty, Grey Warden Duncan asks for audience with you.' Maric and Loghain locked their eyes for a while then Maric turned to servant and nodded.

'Bring him here.' After a short moment Grey Warden Duncan came with three other Gray Wardens. Two man, dwarf and elf, and human female, a mage. 'Duncun, long time no see. How are you? Those are your new recruits? I remember you said your looking for ones when we last seen each others.'

'Your Majesty.' Duncan bowed to Maric then to Loghain. 'Teyrn Loghain. Good to see you. Yes, those are Junior Wardens. Duran Aeducan.' Dwarf made a step and bowed.

'Your Majesty. My lord.'

'I remember you.' Maric stood up and approached dwarf. 'You are King Endrin's middle son. How is your father doing?'

'He's dead, Your Majesty.' Duran replied. His face saddened for a second.

'Dead? Maker… no wonder he didn't replied for my letters. How?'

'He was poisoned I think, Your Majesty. But everyone state's that he died from grieve. Now there is battle for a throne in Orzammar. A lot of shit if I may say that, Your Majesty. Beg my pardon, I shouldn't say that.' Warden Aeducan made embarrassed grimace and moved back.

'No need to apologize, Warden. And the rest?'

'Junior Warden Solona Amell from Kinloch Hold. I waited long time to recruit her. First Enchanter Irving wanted her to pass harrowing first. But after she passed it with flying colours I could recruit her. She's a splendid mage and healer.' Duncan gestured Solona to made step forward.

'Your Majesty, it's an honour. Your Teyrnship, I'm honoured to meet you as well. Legendary Hero of River Dane.' Young woman bowed deeply in front of two mens. They could notice a big blush spreading on her cheeks. 'I have read about Battle of River Dane and other your brave deeds, Your Teyrnship.'

'Don't mention that, my child, or Teyrn Loghain will snarl at you.' Maric chuckled and patted Loghain's arm. 'He doesn't like to brag about his heroic deeds. Even when his wife is telling that storied to his children he growls and frowns.'

'Maric...' Loghain rolled his eyes and growled.

'You see? That's what I'm talking about.' Maric grinned. 'Same old, Duncan.' Grey Warden smirked and nodded to King. Looking at Teyrn Loghain acting like that reminded him how he used to be when they first met. Nothing changed from that time.

'And last Junior Warden is Theron Mahariel from Sabrae Clan.' Duncan gestured at male elf.

'_Andaran Atish'an_, Theron.' Maric greeted elf in his tongue.

'Shemlen King knows our language?' Elf looked at King with suspicious gaze.

'Teyrna Mahria taught me some words.' Maric grinned to elf. 'Maybe you know her?'

'Mahria Cousland? She was friend of Keeper Zetrall from Maveal Clan. I met her once or twice. She's fine woman if I may say.' Elf changed his offensive attitude and relaxed a bit. 'I should apologize for my words, Your Majesty.'

'No need.' Then Maric turned to Duncand again. 'Tell me, my friend, what brings you here?'

'We-' Duncand started but then doors to King's study opened and Morrigan entered.

'My, my. Grey Wardens. My greetings.' Morrigan moved forward and nodded to Maric and Loghain. 'Your Majesty. Your Teyrnship.'

'Duncan, this is Lady Morrigan. My Arcane Advisor. Please, Duncan, continue.'

'Your Majesty. We're coming from Ostagar… Darkspawns started to gather in Korcari Wilds. And… we felt Archdemon… Blight is coming.' Maric, Loghain and Morrigan regarded Grey Warden with shocked expressions. Their faces became pale.

'What? So my Mother somehow achieved it… she broke the seal.' Morrigan sat heavily on the chair. Duncan looked at the woman puzzled.

'Excuse me, Lady… but could you repeat what did you say now?"

'Morrigan if you could explain to Duncan what you have told us.' Maric sat on his chair again and regarded whole room with blank expression. Morrigan told Duncan about her mother and that she was involved in previous Blights. 'That's how it is, my friend. We tried to stop that wretched witch but we failed miserably. And to think Cailan's death was for naught...'

'Prince Cailan is dead?'

'You have been too long in the wilds, Warden.' Loghain muttered and turned to Maric. 'Everything is crumbling… first Howe… now Blight. Maker preserve us all. What do you suggest, Duncan?'

'We need to gather an army… I don't know how long will take darkspawn to gather their forces… I already send messenger to Weisshaupt for reinforcements… but it's still not enough. I know there were Warden Treaties somewhere in the Korcari Wilds. I think we should go there and found those papers.'

'You don't have to go anywhere, Grey Warden. They are no longer there.' Morrigan replied with her mischevious smirk.

'What do you mean no longer there? Someone have stolen them? Tell me!' Duncan was offended by witch's words. He rushed to her but Maric stopped him.

' 'Twas my mother, who took them. Old seals were worn off. But I took them with me before I left Flemeth. I'll give those treaties to you.'

'Err… thank you… my Lady.' Duncan moved back and turned to Maric. 'Your Majesty, we need to think about strategy… Blight is upon us.'

'Yes… tomorrow we will gather in War Room… but now let's rest.' Maric dismissed everyone except Loghain. 'You were right, Loghain… everything is crumbling… but we will fight.'

Dragon 9:30, 16th Bloomingtide

MAC TIR'S CHAMBERS

When Mahria woke up she discovered Loghain sleeping in the chair in her room. That was strange for her. 'Umm… Loghain…?' He opened his eyes in a second and looked at her. She broke their gazes and turned her head from him.

'You're up. That's good. I have important news. And those are bad. Really bad.' Mahria's face became white. She turned her face to look at him again.

'What?! Something with twins?' She stood up too quickly from the bed and almost fall on the floor. Loghain was quick to catch her and seated on the bed again. He moved from her after that.

'No. It's not about the attack… there is another matter.' He turned to the window and hesitated. How he could tell his wife that Blight were upon Ferelden? 'Yesterday… after you fell asleep I went to Maric's study. And then… Duncan came with his fellow Wardens… He… he said that Blight… that Archdemon was awakened.'

'But… we killed Yavanna… Morrigan…'

'Yes, she was confused as well. Anyway… There will be Blight… here… in Ferelden.' Mahria gasped in disbelief. That was unimaginable… Then anger started to built up in her and need to protect Gareth, Ailis along with whole Ferelden as well.

'Sod with Blight! If so I can even become fucking Gray Warden and kill that bloody Archde-' Mahria clenched her fists. The thought that something endangered twins… especially something like the Blight, made her furious.

'I forbid. You have twins to rise, don't be-'

'Spoiled? That's what you wanted to say?' Mahria smirked, she stood up and looked at him with angry gaze. 'I don't care about myself now, Loghain. I just want twins to live in peaceful country not flooded by darkspawn and taint. That's hardly being spoiled, don't you think? I'll fight for my children… even when it will lead me to death. I can fight and you know damned well that I fight good. Ferelden needs it's best now.'

'Still… I won't allo-'

'You can't order me around, Mac Tir!' She yelled. It was first time in three years that she showed any emotions toward him. He felt relieved somehow, that she wasn't emotionless doll. 'You can hate me, despise me… of whatever the fuck you want to do… but I…I will fight.' Loghain sighed and turned to her. He nodded and regarded her angry face. Then he smirked.

'As a Commander of the army I allow you to fight, Teyrna. You are right. We need our bests.'

'And make me a Captain. I want to take archer's units in my command. I'll train them.' Loghain thought about that for a moment. That was good idea. Her skills she learned from dalish would become useful as no dalish elf would teach them to 'shemlens'.

'Fine, Captain Mac Tir. Now go and prepare yourself. We will meet in War Room with Maric later.' After that he left Mahria's chamber. '_She is right. She changed a lot. And now she will have some distraction with training… so she won't bury herself in misery._'

WAR ROOM

Mahria entered War Room and regarded Maric and Wardens, while they looked at her in shock. She knew only Duncan. 'Mahria, come here, my dear. Loghain's not here yet. You know Duncan, don't you?'

'Yes, Duncan, pleasure to meet you again. And… oh... _Andaran atish'an_, Theron Mahariel.' She moved to elf and bowed her head lightly.

'_Andaran atish'an_, Teyrna Mahria. Long time no see.' Warden Mahariel moved closer to her. 'When I heard you are here, I felt relieved… being around so many shems makes me frustrated.'

'I can imagine that.' She laughed. 'But please excuse my manners.' She turned to other Wardens. 'I'm Teyrna Mahria Mac Tir.'

'Junior Warden Solona Amell of Circle of Magi.' Young woman approached Mahria. She had white hair and green eyes. She was so young.

'So young and member of Wardens already? You must be a really powerful mage.' Mahria moved to Solona and shook hands with her. 'Do you know Anders by the way?'

'Anders?' Mage chuckled. 'Yes, I know him very well. He was my friend… and he tried to seduce me couple of times. He run from Circle seven times! And he was send to...'

'Gwaren.' Mahria ended Amell's statement. 'He's here, you know? After we will finish we can go to him. You will catch up. Now let me greet other Warden.' Mahria moved to last new Warden.

'Junior Warden Duran Aeducan, pleasure to meet such beautiful warrior.' Dwarf bowed and took Mahrias hand to kiss it. At that time Loghain entered the room and regarded scene with frown. 'I didn't know surfacers had women of such quality. I should have moved from Orzammar long ago.'

'Flatterer.' Mahria giggled. 'But… You say you're Aeducan? You are King Endrin's…?

'Second son, Teyrna. And my father is dead so...'

'Oh, I'm really sorry. Anyway let's proceed with meeting.' Mahria turned around to see Loghain, who was already in the room. He looked at her and dwarf with jealousy. She knew that look… but she didn't want to think about it and moved back and leaned on the wall.

'So Duncan, tell me what you need.' Maric, Duncan and Loghain started to talk about tactics and their forces. They agreed that in two weeks they will go to Redcliffe and then divide in groups to go to Dalish elves, Orzammar and Circle of Magi to get aid assured by treaties Morrigan provided. When they finished Mahria went to Solona.

'Wait for me outside, Warden Amell. We can go to Anders after I'll talk to King and Teyrn.' Mage nodded and all Grey Wardens left War Room.

'Maric. Mahria will be Captain in our army. She will train archers. She volunteered for that task.' Loghain said with serious voice. Maric looked at friend and then at Teyrna.

'That's good. She is the best with bow and she led soldiers into fights earlier. That was good call, Loghain. We need everyone now.'

'Mahria, tomorrow we will go to Fort Drakon. We need to start trainings as soon as possible. Do you need anything?' Loghain turned to look at Mahria but she avoided his gaze. That made him angry.

'Yes. But I need to talk to Duncan about that. I want Theron Mahariel to accompany me in trainings. Me and soldiers needs to get as much informations about Darkspawn as he can provide us.' Mahria looked for a second into Loghain eyes. 'If that's all please excuse me.' She left War Room. Duncan was still there, talking to warden mage.

'Duncan, can I take Theron to training with archers? It would be good if he could explain few things about those monsters...' Duncan agreed to Mahria's request and then she took Solona Amell to Anders.

ANDER'S ROOM

'Anders. Look whom I got you.' Mahria entered mage's room with Amell. He looked with wide opened eyes at fellow mage.

'Isn't it Solona Amell? My my, girl. So you became a Grey Warden...' He regarded Solona's warden armor for a moment. 'How are you? And how is your boyfriend Cullen?'

'Stop it, Anders.' Amel laughed and hugged healer. 'He's fine. And how do you know about…?'

'I heard something here and there you know. Still have friends in Circle who actually write to me.'

'And I heard you are a father to three children… Don't you think it's a little bit of exaggeration?' Solona and Mahria started to laugh for a moment. Then Anders turned to Mahria and noticed her stern look. 'Teyrna… is everything allright? Are you still unwell?'

'Anders… Wardens confirmed Blight...' Mage gasped and moved back in fear. 'I will send boat to Gwaren. They will take Rieska to Denerim and then she will sail with twins, my mother and Anora to Highever.'


	24. Chapter 23

Dragon 9:30, 22th Bloomingtide

ROYAL PALACE, COURTYARD

'Daddy!' Gareth and Ailis jumped from the carriage and run to their father. He took both twins into his arms and sighed in relief.

'Princess, Soldier… Thank the Maker you are safe.'

'Daddy! Grandpa fought in a battle! You should fought too. Promise me that you will in next battle, please!' Gareth jumped in excitement. Loghain chuckled at this sight and nodded.

'I promise. But now, Soldier, please let me talk to your grandparents. Bryce, Eleonora, are you alright?' Teyrns Cousland came to them and nodded. Bryce approached Loghain with a smirk.

'That bastard thought he would outmatch us. With Maric's soldiers help we have won. They took Howe and his son to Fort Drakon.' Bryce gasped and growled. 'He was babbling about you and Mahria… and something about being a king… do you understand any of this? He wanted to become a king… sodding moron.'

'I'll deal with him later. Come inside, you should rest.'

'Loghain… where is my daughter?' Eleonora stopped Mac Tir and looked around. 'What's going on here?'

'She's training with archers. I send messenger to her, she's on her way to the palace. Come to my study now. Bryce, Eleonora… I have some news for you. Siria, please take twins to Anora.'

'Yay, big sis!' Twins dashed with maid inside the palace. Loghain took Teyrns Cousland to his study.

LOGHAIN'S STUDY

'Maker… no… it can't be happening.' Bryce pale face regarded Loghain in shock after Mac Tir revealed news about Blight to him and his wife. 'You must be mistaken… it's… no… I refuse to believe it.'

'It's truth, Bryce. Duncan and rest of the Wardens felt archdemon. Face it, my friend. It's happening and we need to prepare ourselves.' Loghain brushed hand through his hair and sighed. 'We need to- what's happening there?' He looked at the door. Behind a loud commotion broke. Mac Tir stood up and opened the door to see his wife pointing dagger at familiar man's throat.

'How dare you show your fucking face, Nathaniel Howe?' She growled in anger. Her eyes show murderous intent. 'How could you allow your father to attack Highever?! My children were there!' Loghain moved to Mahria and pulled her back.

'Stop it, woman. I want to question him before you kill him.' Then he turned to Howe. 'You really have some guts to come here after what your father did, Nathaniel.'

'I wasn't aware what my father's planned. I was in Lothering for two years now.' Nathaniel stated with cold voice. Then he narrowed his eyes at Mahria. 'And you… don't touch me again, I'm not man I used to be. I won't let you keep your manners with me as you used to have. That's in the past.' Mahria only growled and went to Loghain study in silence. Loghain regarded young man for a moment.

'So you didn't know what your father was planning?'

'No… to be honest I wanted to go to Free Marches when King wanted to sail there. But when he changed his plans I just run from my father and went to Kirkwall by myself… Then after a year I returned to Ferelden and travelled through the country aimlessly. When I reached Lothering I met… my wife… we have son… I stayed in the village until last week when rumors about my father attack reached there. I mounted a horse and nearly rode it to death to came here.'

'But… Nathaniel… it's your father. I think you must know why he did such a thing!' Howe sighed and leaned on the wall.

'I think he got mad. He's desire for power made him go crazy. I heard that he wanted marry Delilah to Bann Teagan but she eloped with her lover. She's in Highever, living peaceful life, we exchange letters. But I don't think that was the reason father attacked Couslands. All in all she's there for almost three years now. I really don't know what my father was thinking.' Nathaniel sighed one more time and turned his head to Loghain. 'Will you go interrogate him?'

'Yes. I'll go to Fort Drakon when I'll finish talking with Bryce and Eleonora. Come, Nathaniel I think you should hear it too… You will become Arl of Amaranthine now, because… your father will be executed. And I think you need to know few things.' Both men went to Loghain's study. Nathaniel apologized to Teyrns Cousland and explained he didn't know anything about the attack. Mahria was eyeing him to time to time with angry gaze. When Loghain revealed to Howe about the Blight he shivered.

'No… No it can't be! My family is in Lothering… My son and wife! I need to take them from there!'

'We will pass by Lothering when we will go to Redcliffe… You will send your family to Highever.' Mahria sighed and moved to Nate. Her eyes were warm now. 'If anything happens… My mother will take everyone out of Ferelden in the ships.'

'But...' Nathaniel looked at Mahria with doubts. She forgot about her previous anger and kneeled next to him, stroking his arm lightly.

'Listen… if anything will happen we need to take most importants heirs from the country. Anora is pregnant with heir to the crown. My twins… Gareth...' She stopped for a moment. Her features saddened. 'He will inherit Gwaren… he will be a teyrn… and your offspring will inherit Amaranthine. We need to ensure their safety. For them and for Ferelden future.' Nathaniel nodded. He couldn't say anything.

FORT DRAKON, PRISON

'And look who is here… bloody Hero of River Dane. I'm truly mesmerized.' Howe spitted those words with disgusted grimace. He was sitting in shackles and look pitiful. But Loghain didn't pity him at all. 'You bastard took Mahria for yourself… she could be so useful to me… that bitch wou-' Mighty hit on the face interrupted his hateful monologue.

'Do not say a word about my wife, you shit.' Loghain growled. 'Tell me, what you wanted to do exactly?'

'Oh… I wanted to kill your bloody mongrels. I heard that they were in Highever without your and your wife's protection...' Howe smirked nastily. Another punch landed on his face. After he regained himself he started to laugh. 'But that's not all… that bastard Eamon refused to marry Teagan to my Delilah… and that little cunt run from Amaranthine with some fop. But anyway… do you know that Connor is a mage? I send apostate to him when Isolde… that idiot Isolde was looking for arcane tutor silently. I bet my mage already killed that sodding bastard Eamon.'

'What?!' Loghain looked at Arl with disbelief. 'You wanted to kill Eamon as well?'

'Not only him… you should fear about yourself as well.' Laugh of a maniac broke from Howe's mouth. 'But do not worry… I'll get you and your slut... Argh.' Loghain kicked him in the stomach with such power that man started to bleed from his mouth, yet he still was laughing.

'Nathaniel… did you hear everything?' Loghain turned his head slightly to Nate, who slid into prison cell.

'Yes. I do not have father anymore.' Then young Howe approached older one and kneeled. 'I just want to know one thing. Why have you pushed Thomas into your idiocies? He's still so young.'

'He was the only child who wanted to cooperate with me… You… and that traitorous bitch Delilah… were just useless. When you started to fuck Mahria I was really ple-' Yet another punch hit Howe's face. This time Nathaniel's one.

'I think I heard enough, Teyrn Loghain.' Nathaniel stood up and left the cell without a word.

'I bet you will be executed tomorrow, Howe. After Maric pass his judgment… but don't expect any mercy.' Loghain regarded Arl with despise and turned to leave.

'Watch out, Teyrn… better watch out.' Mac Tir disregarded those words and left.

Dragon 9:30, 22th Bloomingtide

GREAT HALL

Maric was sitting in his throne when soldiers came with Howe and his son Thomas. King's face shown pure despise when he looked at ex-Arl. Loghain was standing next to the King. On the balcony Nathaniel, Mahria and Bryce Cousland and other nobles regarded whole scene in silence. Mac Tir turned to Maric and started to point prisoners crimes out. 'Arl Rendon Howe and his son Thomas, their crimes are: attempt to attack castle of Highever, attempt to murder Teyrns Cousland, attempt to murder children of Teyrns of Gwaren, murdering or attempt of murder Arl Eamon Guerrin, har-' Maric stood up and interrupted.

'That's enough, Loghain. I think we have heard enough.' Maric approached Arl closer. 'Do you want to add anything, Howe?'

'Only that I would be better king than you, imbecile.' He spat next to Theirn boots.

'Splendid. We can add insulting the King to your crimes as well.' Maric smirked. 'I judge you and your son guilty and condemn both of you to death.' Then he turned to Loghain. 'Who will pass the judgment?'

'It's all up to you, Maric.' Loghain's stone face didn't show it, but inside he felt urge to do it.

'Very well. Teyrn Loghain, if you would be so kind.' Maric gestured at two prisoners then returned to the dais to sit on the throne. Loghain approached two man with smirk of victory. With precise swung he beheaded Thomas then moved to Howe and slit his sword into man's stomach. Then he wiped blade in Arl clothes. When Mac Tir was returning to the dais he turned slightly his head to Mahria and smiled to her. Mahria narrowed her eyes and returned satisfied smile. Maric stood up and looked at the balcony.

'Nathaniel Howe. I hereby declare you new Arl of Amaranthine.' Nathaniel bowed to the king. 'Tomorrow we will depart to Redcliffe, my friends. Please prepare yourself.' After that Mahria turned to new Arl.

'Come. I want to speak to you.'

GARDEN

Mahria was sitting with Nate under a tree in silence for few moments. 'Mahria… you wanted to talk. So talk'

'I… I want to apologize, Nate. For attacking you. I should have guessed you didn't knew anything.' She looked into friends eyes. 'You have changed… a lot.'

'Yes. I'm not the same Nathaniel… You were right, you know? That I should find some nice lass and be happy.' He smiled at Mahria and patted her lap. 'I have son now. I have lovely wife.'

'What's her name? Who is she?' Nate turned to look around and leaned to Mahria ear.

'She comes from Amell family...'

'Amell? A mage Grey Warden have this name. Solona Amell. Curious...'

'Maybe they are related... Amells were once a noble family from Kirkwall. Her name is Bethany Hawke, her mother was daughter of Amell's but she eloped with an apostate, Malcolm Hawke... and my wife... She's a mage. But please don't tell anyone... ' Mahria widened her eyes and nodded eagerly. 'I do not care about that. I love her from the bottom of my heart. Just like Loghain loves you.' Nate noticed that her face stiffened and she turned her gaze. 'What's going on… Mahria?'

'He… doesn't love me… anymore.' Tears started to fill her eyes but she winked to chase them away. 'I did horrible thing in Orlais… I betrayed him… we aren't that wife and husband you saw last time. But I don't want to talk about that.'

'Mahria… I know I was away for a long time but… still… you are my best friend. Tell me what happened.' Mahria related the story about Orlais to man with trembling voice. He listened to her than shook his head. 'I hardly find that a betrayal, Mahria. You didn't do anything wrong. You fought for Ferelden, for Maker's breath.'

'You don't understand, Nate… I… he is different. He was there when Usurper rule our country. He was there when innocents were killed, women were raped, when everything was pure madness. He despise orleasians and now he despise me.' Woman took her face into her hands in helpless gesture. 'But I will remain by his side because I still love him. And I will till the day I'll die.'

'Mahria...' Howe wanted to say something, console her but it was hard to do. Only thing that Nate could do was embrace her and give her a bit of strenght to endure. 'I think that one day you will be happy again and he will love you again. Now better stop thinking about that. Let's get ready to go to Redcliffe.'

Dragon 9:30, 1st Justinian

King with his army went to Redcliffe. Mahria and Loghain came along leaving twins in Eleonora custody. Mahria's mother had to wait for boat with Rieska and her children then they would sail to Highever. Teyrn Bryce who accompanied them, left to Highever to gather his men. On their way to Arl Eamon lands Mahria befriended Warden Solona Amell, both women and Anders spend their travel on talk about Circle, life in Gwaren or about Grey Wardens. In the meanwhile Mahria proved that during her training troops gained huge respect toward her. Her squad of archers was really disciplined and executed every order without any delay or word. 'I need to say, Your Teyrnship, that you are really good in commanding soldiers.' Solona looked at formation with high respect.

'I used to lead soldiers in Highever, when I was still unmarried… then I lead soldiers of my husband in Gwaren. There was one time when I was shot, luckily we have the best healer mage in whole Ferelden.' Mahria smiled and patted Anders arm.

'I'm impressed. But no one would expect anything less from wife of Hero of River Dane. I've read so many books about Teyrn Loghain… I had major crush on him… to be honest.' Amell giggled and looked at Mahria's face. She gasped when she noticed that Teyrna's expression saddened. 'I beg for forgiveness, Your Teyrnship… that was… really stupid of me.'

'Don't apologize, Warden Amell. I'm fine. My husband is really impressive. He's a hero.' Mahria smiled, but her eyes still show heartache. 'Although he doesn't really want to be praised. And… please I beg you, stop calling me 'Your Teyrnship'. I'm Mahria. I want you to call me that.'

'As you wish, You-, I mean Mahria. And I'm Solona. That's far better than Warden Amell. Or better call me Sol, my friend call me that.' Mahria nodded and both women shook their hands.

'Sol.'

'Mahria.' Amell smiled then turned to Anders. 'Look, Andy, I have befriended noblewoman. That's quite an achievement for a mage!' Mahria laughed at that and patted Anders again.

'He's good with nobles too, Sol. Especially when he came to my wedding reception to flirt with noblewomen! But he was tossed away by my husband. That was quite a view!' She giggled then looked around only to spot Nathaniel. 'Nate! Come here.' Man turned his horse and approached mages and Teyrna. 'Meet Grey Warden Solona Amell. And I think you met Anders few times already.' Nathaniel nodded and looked upon Solona. Her features were similar to his wife's.

'Warden.' Howe still regarded her in curiosity, Sol rose her brow and looked puzzled at the man. 'Oh... I'm sorry for gawking like that. Do you... have any family here in Ferelden by any chance?'

'My grandfathers niece, Leandra, came here with her lover...' She lowered her voice. 'An apostate. Amell family was struck with mages after my birth... First me, then my siblings turned out to be all mages and the the final blow was aunt Leandra.'

'So we are family, my Lady.' Solona gasped at that statement. 'As I am husband of, now Arlessa, Bethany Howe nee Hawke, daughter of Leandra Hawke nee Amell. You can meet with them in Lothering.' When they came to small village, Nathaniel introduced his wife to Solona and Mahria. Then he took his family to Highever. After that he promised he will gather forces from Amaranthine and join Teyrn Cousland in Highever to wait for them there. Grey Warden Duncan also left them to go to Ostegar, he left Junior Wardens though.

Dragon 9:30, 8th Justinian

REDCLIFFE VILLAGE

Loghain ordered his army to station near the village. They took only few soldiers and proceeded to enter Redcliffe village when one of villagemen came to them. 'I… I thought I saw travellers coming down the road, though I scarcely believed it. Have you come to help us?' Loghain dismounted his horse and approached terrified man.

'Help you? What happened here? His Majesty, King Maric, wanted to meet with Arl Eamon. Do you know anything about the Arl?' Man looked at Maric and bowed deeply then straightened and turned to Loghain again.

'The Arl…? So you don't know? Has anybody out there heard?'

'Heard what, exactly?'

'We're under attack. Monsters come out of the castle every night and attacks us until dawn. Everyone's been fighting… and dying.' Morrigan hissed at villager talk.

'Apparently everyone seems to agree that a Blight is the perfect time to start killing each other. Marvelous, really.' Maric turned to her. He was really confused.

'What do you think, my Lady… is it that the apostate's work?'

'If he's happened to be a blood mage… then yes, I think it's his work.' Maric shook his head and waved hand to villager to continue.

'We've no army to defend us, nor Arl to send for help. So many are dead and those left are terrified they're next. Please, Your Majesty, help us.'

'Hold on.' Alistair rode to Maric on his horse. 'What it this evil that's attacking you?' Man looked at Prince and shivered. His voice started to tremble.

'I… I don't rightly know… I'm sorry. Nobody does.' Then he pointed at village beneath them. 'I should take you to Bann Teagan. He's all that's holding us together. You will want to see him, Your Majesty. He's in the Chantry.' Maric nodded and then turned to Loghain.

'Loghain, send someone to bring more troops.' Loghain left for a moment to send soldier for reinforcements. When he returned and mounted his horse, Maric ordered to ride to the village immediately. After a brief moment they reached village's center and dismounted their horses. Maric, Loghain, Mahria and Alistair went inside the Chantry.

'It's… ah! Your Majesty!' Bann Teagan recognized everyone. 'And Teyrn Loghain with the wife… and Alistair! Maker's smile on us all!' People overheard Teagan's shouts and gathered instantly around the King and his party. Some people were injured, a lot of them were women with children or elders.

'Teagan. Please tell me what's going on.' Maric stated with serious voice. Nothing was quite right here in Redcliffe and he started to feel nervous.

'Eamon is… or was… gravely ill. I don't know if he's still alive. No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls, and no one has responded to my shouts.' Teagan brushed his chin nervously. 'The attacks… they started few nights ago. Evil… things… surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished during the assault.'

'What evil things, exactly?' Maric started to pace around small space.

'Some call them the walking dead… decomposing corpses returning to life with a hunger for human flesh.'

'Ewww…' Mahria grimaced at that. 'Fighting rotting corpses… that wasn't what I expected… but still better than darkspawn for a moment.'

'Darkspawn?' Teagan turned to Mahria with a question in his eyes.

'Teagan… there is a Blight… in Ferelden.' Maric stated. Everyone gathered in the Chantry gasped in terror. 'Calm down, everyone! Teagan, please… go on. We need to know about the situation here now.'

'Errr… yes… They hit again the next night. With each night they come, with greater numbers.' Bann pale face grimaced. 'And I have feeling tonight's assault will be the worst yet.'

'We can't wait for the nightfall. I already send for our army. We will retake castle without delay.' Loghain replied and turned to Maric. 'Better stay here with Alistair and Teagan. I'll lead the army.' Maric nodded. 'Captain Mac Tir, come.' Mahria turned and left with Loghain. When they were outside Loghain looked at Mahria.

'I think you know what to do.'

'Yes, Commander. My troops will back up your soldiers, when they will storm on a gate. If there will be any resistance on the walls we will take them down... Luckily there is a hill near the bridge to the castle, as far as I remember.' He regarded serious face of his wife. His hand reached her, but she backed it and turned to leave. 'I'll gather my archers, Commander. We will wait for your signal.'

'Tell the mages to prepare themselves, Captain.' Mahria nodded as she mounted Da'asha. She waved her hand toward Morrigan, Solona and Anders. 'Come, we have some fight to attend to. Anders, Sol you will heal those who will get wounded. Morrigan, you will use everything you have to destroy the gate.'

'Destroy the gate?' Morrigan sighed and shook her head. 'My, my...'

REDCLIFFE CASTLE

Breaking through the the gate was surprisingly easy as no one was guarding it. Soon Loghain and Mahria alongside with mages and their soldiers dashed to the courtyard of Redcliffe Castle. 'That was… easy… way too easy.' Mahria stated as she looked around. It was empty and silent place. 'I don't like that...'

'Me neither.' Anders regarded castle with grim face.

'Better watch out. Men! Be on guard, Maker's only knows what's going on in here.' Loghain ordered one soldier to send a word to Maric, Alistair and Teagan, soon men arrived.

'Let's go inside.' Maric looked at big wooden doors with concern. 'Maker preserve us.' Doors were unlocked so they entered atrium and then great hall. What they saw was beyond imagination. Small boy was sitting on the dais surrounded by demons.

'And who we have here? His Majesty, King Maric… and uncle Teagan. What are you doing in my castle?' Boy stood up and made few steps toward them. 'A trespassers! Attack!' Demons started to fly to them in great speed. Battle broke but it was quick one. Mages alongside with warriors send demons back to the Fade. 'No… my servants… no!'

'Do something with him!' Loghain shouted to Solona and Anders. Solona took her staff in front of her and hit on the ground. Purple sparks appeared when end of the staff hit.

'Sleep!' She shouted and boy fell on the ground unconscious.

'Nooo! Connor!' Arlessa Isolda run through the door on the one side of the great hall. 'What have you done to him!'

'I put him into sleep.' Solona replied then moved to the back.

'Isolde. What have you done?!' Maric approached woman with angry growl. 'Is it really truth that you hired apostate from Howe to teach Connor how to hide his magic?'

'How do yo-?'

'Howe told us everything before we executed him.' Loghain moved closer to Arlessa. He was really mad. 'Where is Eamon? What happened here?'

'I… Connor started to show s-sing of being a mage… I wanted to protect him… The mage I h-hired… he's in the dungeon. H-he knows everthing. He p-posined my husband.' Arlesa started to tremble over Connor's sleeping body. 'Please, help me.'

'Ugh. Bring this mage here.' Maric sighed. Loghain sent soldiers and Anders to bring apostate from his cell. When they came back Solona gasped in shock.

'Sol… you won't beli-' Anders looked at Amell but she interrupted him.

'Jowan! Why are you here?!'

'You know him?' Maric turned to Warden Amell. 'Who is he?'

'He… he's a blood mage, Your Majesty… I… helped him to run from the Circle… to be honest I would be executed because of that but… Duncan used Right of Conscription right in time. Ummm… but I didn't really know that he wanted to escape… that he was a blood mage...' Amell blushed and moved to the back again.

'That doesn't matter anymore...' Maric looked at Jowan. 'What have you done, maleficar? Better tell us the truth. Have you summoned those demons? Have you made Connor into an abomination?'

'I… No! I… I poisoned Arl Eamon, but that's all I did. I know it looks suspicious, but I'm not responsible for the creatures and the killing in the castle. I was already imprisoned when all that began.' Mage shivered under all angry gaze upon him. 'At first Lady Isolde came here with her men demanding that I reverse what I'd done. I thought she meant my poisoning the arl… That's the first I heard about walking corpses. She thought I'd summoned a demon to torment her family and destroy Redcliffe. She had me tortured… There was nothing I could do or say that would appease her. So they left me in that cell… to rot.'

'And who send you here, mage?' Loghain growled. Jowan looked at him and started to shiver even more.

'I-I was i-instructed to by Arl H-howe. I was told that Arl Eamon was a threat to Ferelden...'

'And what would you get in return?' Loghain moved few feets closer to Jowan. His furious face scared mage to the point he just fall on his knees.

'I… I was told that if I dealt with him Arl Howe would settle matters with the Circle. I thought that… Arl was giving me a chance to... redeem myself...'

'Such an idiot a blood mage…?' Morrigan chuckled. 'Truly?'

'I know now, that I was an idiot, yes. He abandoned me… he wanted only to make things done and... no loose ends.' Jowan sighed and hung his head.

'At least you realized it now, maleficar.' Maric shook his head in incredulity of what happened in Redcliffe. 'How he recruited you?'

'After my escape templars caught me… I was brought to Denerim to await my execution. Eventually, someone came to see me, alone. It was Arl Howe. And he said I would make up for my crimes. He said I would be helping the country.'

'And so he offered you to Arlessa? To tutor Connor?'

'Yes. I had to tutor him how to hide his talent… Arl Eamon had no idea. And now… I think Connor had done something to tear open the Veil.'

'My son wouldn't do that!' Arlessa started to cry, still lying above her child's body to protect it.

'Arlessa… you are hardly in position to talk.' Maric turned to Mac Tir. 'Loghain. We don't have time. I'll go with Warden Aeducan to Orzammar. We will try to get their help with Warden's treaties. You will go to the Circle of Magi to get their help. And you will also bring some mages to clean this bloody mess in one way or another. But! I want them to try to save Connor somehow, he's still young. Maybe they will be able to help him. And you, mage!' Maric approached Jowan. 'You will keep little boy asleep. Teagan, Jowan needs to be under constant surveillance. My army will station here in Redcliffe for time being. If anything happens you have my men.'

'As you wish, Your Majesty.'

'Now everyone, go to rest.'

MAC TIR'S GUESTROOM

Mahria was looking by the windows with grave expression. She was buried in thought. With one hand she tried to untie laces of her gauntlets but due to heavy thoughts she didn't achieve anything in that matter. Teyrna hadn't even noticed that Loghain came to the room. He regarded woman for a moment then started to untie his armor. When he finished and changed fresh clothes, Mahria was still in same position, looking aimlessly by the window. Mac Tir approached his wife and put hand on her arm. 'What's going on?' She stiffened and then turned cautious gaze on him.

'What?'

'You have been standing here for quite a long time. Still in your armor. What have you been thinking about?' Her face became stern and she turned to the window again. It was awkward for Loghain to talk to her after those years, but he felt that something was amiss.

'What if one of our Pups will be a mage…?' Mahria swallowed heavily. Tears fell from her eyes. 'I… I think I would do the same… I would hire mage to tutor them… I wouldn't let them go to the Circle. Maker please, don't let them be mages.' She put her face in hands and started to cry even more. Mac Tir looked at his wife for a moment. She was so helpless, so miserable. He couldn't restrain himself and hugged her. Her back stiffened but that didn't discouraged him at all.

'Mahria... They will be warriors like you and me. Don't think about such foolishness. I swear that they are normal children. Now stay still, I'll help you with that armor.' Mahria took her hands from the face and hanged them loosely. Loghain took every piece of armor, turning his gaze on Mahria from time to time. But she didn't watch him, her gaze was locked on something distant behind the window. When he finished with the armor he took her chin and moved to face him. 'Look at me.' Still her eyes avoided his. 'Look at me, I said.' She hesitated for a moment then their gazes locked. 'Everything is fine. Gareth and Ailis are fine. Is that clear?'

'Yes.'

'Now go to sleep, it's an order from your Commander. Tomorrow we will go to Kinloch Hold.'

'As you wish, Commander.' Her blank expression and emotionless voice made sitrr in his heart. But he pushed that feeling away. Loghain regarded as Mahria laid on the bed. Then he laid on the other side and turned back to her. He didn't want to look at his wife, it was too painful.


	25. Chapter 24

Dragon 9:30, 16th Justinian

LAKE CALENHAD DOCK'S

'You are certain that Lady Morrigan should come with us instead of with you, Maric?' King nodded to Loghain while he was looking at Kinloch Hold.

'I'm positive about that. She doesn't want to go to Orzammar. I'll take Anders with me so everything will be all right.' He grinned to Mac Tir but that didn't cause any relieve in his friend.

'When you say 'everything will be all right' I start to fear even more.' Loghain sighed and looked at his men then at Mahria, who was chatting with Anders, Nathaniel and Wardens Mahariel and Amell, Morrigan stood few feets from there but she was listening to their talk. 'Time to part, Maric. Take your men and go to Orzammar. We will meet in Redcliffe. After we will deal with Mages, I will take Mahria and Dalish Warden to Zetrall. I hope by that time you will return. If not than we will wait in Eamon's castle for you.'

'Fine. Farewell, my friend. And...' Maric came closer to Loghain. 'Take care of Mahria… try to put an end of this nonsense already.' Loghain gasped and opened his mouth to reply but Maric gestured with his hand to not interrupt. 'Shut up. I know that you've told me to not meddle in your marriage… that's just an advice. You will do what you want anyway. Goodbye, Loghain.'

'Goodbye, Maric.' After King's party departed Loghain and his one went to the docks. They went to the templar who stood on the platform.

'Teyrn Loghain, it's an honour.' Templar bowed to Mac Tir. He hesitated for a moment. 'Your Teyrnship, I beg for forgiveness, but I have strict orders not to let anyone pass.'

'I'm not just anyone… em, what's your name?'

'Carroll, Your Teyrnship.'

'I'm not anyone, ser Carroll. I'm here on King Maric's order. We have Warden treaties. Blight is upon Ferelden and we seek assistance of the Mages and Templars.' Loghain's gaze intimidated templar.

'But...' Loghain knitted his brows and growled. 'Umm.. yes. Maybe we should go now, Your Teyrnship. Right now. NOW.' Mahria couldn't restrain herself and she snorted from inner laughter at that scene. As always she was highly impressed by her husband fearful demeanor and how it affected everyone.

'That's what I wanted to hear. Let's go, everyone. Luckily now there are bigger boats that there used to be. Only two rounds and all of us will be in the tower.'

KINLOCH HOLD

When everyone were already on the tiny island Loghain gestured to enter the tower. Inside they saw templars running in different directions and some injured people. In the center of this chaos he noticed Knight-Commander Greagoir giving orders to his man. '... and I want two man stationed within sight of the doors at all times. Do not open the doors without my express consent. Is that clear?'

'Yes, ser.' Templar went to execute Knight-Commander orders. Then Greagoir turned and looked at Teyrn Loghain and his company.

'Your Teyrnship. What are you doing here? I… I explicitly told Carroll not to bring anyone across the lake. We are dealing with a very delicate situation, Your Teyrnship. You must leave, for your own safety.' Then he turned to barricaded doors.

'Listen, Greagoir. We're also dealing with delicate situation, you know? Blight is upon us. We need Mages and Templars to assist Grey Wardens and our army.' Loghain crossed his arms and looked angrily on Knight-Commander. 'We need allies.'

'I'm afraid, Teyrn Loghain, that you won't find allies here. The templars can spare no men, and the mages are… indisposed. I shall speak plainly: The tower is no longer under our control.' Templar commander started to pace around with nervousness. 'Abominations and demons stalk the tower's halls. The Circle is lost. The tower has fallen.'

'Demons again?' Mahria sighed. 'Demons in Redcliffe, demons in the Circle… marvelous. Let's just fight them. We don't have time to waste.'

'Fight? You want to fight them?' Greagoir shook his head in disbelieve. 'Your Teyrnship, I have sent a word to Denerim, calling for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment.' Solona, who was at the back to this time dashed to Knight-Commander with fury.

'Right of Annulment?! Are you mad, Greagoir?!'

'Well look who's back. A proper Gray Warde, are we?'

'Stop it, Greagoir! This tower was my home! Those people are my friends! You can't execute all of them!'

'Yes, yes… anyway… we were too complacent. First Jowan, now this. Don't think I forgotten your role in Jowan's escape.'

'Jowan is in Redcliffe castle, Greagoir.' Loghain interrupted their rather unpleasant chatter. 'He poisoned Arl Eamon.'

'Maker's breath…' Greagoir looked at Teyrn with shock. 'It can't be… We… We will take care of him after we will deal with Circle matters.'

'We can help, Greagoir!' Solona lost her nerves. She was trembling with anger. 'Right of Annulment won't bring anything good here!'

'Solona… are you listening to what I'm saying?! This situation is dire. There is no alternative - everything in this tower must be destroyed so it can be safe again.'

'Quit that shit! The mages aren't defenseless! I'm certain that some of them are still alive!' Amell poked Knight-Commander on his armor. 'Ouch, I forgot how hard are your armors.' Man regarded mage with gaze saying '_Are you an idiot?_'

'Solona… if any are still alive, the Maker Himself has shielded them...' Greagoir's features saddened. 'No one have survived those monstrous creatures. It… It is too painful to hope for survivors and find… nothing.'

'So I'll look for survivors! If you don't want! Coward!'

'I'll go with you, Sol.' Mahria approached Amell and looked with hard gaze at Greagoir.

'I assure you, an abomination is a force to be reckoned with, and you will face more of them.' Mahria snorted at that and pointed at Loghain.

'This man, my husband, is a force to be reckoned with.' Loghain sighed and rolled his eyes. That was typical of his wife, she thought that he was some kind of god of war. 'And we all get to those abominations arses! Watch us! We will find survivors! Just you see!' Mahria narrowed her eyes at commander.

'Ah, that arrogance hangs about both of you like some fell cloud, doesn't it?' Greagoir turned to Teyrn again. 'Your Teyrnship, if you succeed, I would owe you much, enough that I would pledge my templars to your cause.'

'So we have a deal.' Loghain stated. He didn't really liked the idea of fighting demons and abominations again. But sod it, gaining allies was worth it. Loghain turned around and approached dalish Warden. 'Warden Mahariel, you will stay here. If anything happens to us, you will go to Redcliffe to inform the rest. Is that clear?' Elf nodded with passive expression. 'Now, everyone, let's go. No time to waste on idle chatters now.'

'Your Teyrnship, a word of caution… once you cross the threshold, there is no turning back. The great doors must remain barred. I will open them for no one until I have proof that it is safe. I will only believe it is over if the First Enchanter stands before me and tells me it is so. If Irving has fallen… then the Circle is lost, and must be destroyed.' Loghain only nodded and he waved his hand at his party. 'May Andraste lend you Her courage… whatever you decide.' After that, he, Mahria, Solona, Morrigan and few soldiers passed through the great doors. Templars barricaded them with loud creaks.

'So… we are in, huh?' Loghain regarded that place with curiosity. 'Let's get it done.' They rushed to search for survivors only to hit on few mages, mostly children, standing there with fear in their eyes.

'Solona! You've returned to the tower?' One of them, older one approached Warden Amell with sigh of relief. 'Why did the templars let you through? Are you here to warn us?'

'Wynne! I told Greagoir we will search the tower for survivors. We need to find First Enchanter Irving or they will execute the Right of Annulment!' Amell jumped to older mage and hugged her. 'I'm so happy you're alive!' After brief talk Wynne agreed to help them with looking for mages who survived.

'Wait. I erected a barrier over the door leading to the rest of the tower. I need to dispel it.' After barrier vanished, whole party went through to upper levels. They faced some demons and abominations, but nothing that cause major problem to deal with. To Solona and Wynne content they run to survivors and ordered them to run to rest of survived mages. The real problems appeared on the fourth floor. They scattered around to look for anyone when Mahria overheard talk.

'It's time for supper, pet. Everything is just as you wanted, my knight. Our love and our family is more than you hoped for.' Sweet voice rang in one of templar's rooms. Mahria leaned just a bit to see what was happening in the chamber. In the meanwhile Loghain and Solona approached her.

'What is going on there?' Solona whispered to Mahria.

'I think… it's a demon.' Warden Amell peeped into chamber and nodded.

'It's a desire demon. Kind of hot, don't you think?' Mahria nodded and smirked. 'Anyway, we need to stop her.' After that mage stepped into the room. 'Unhand him, foul demon!'

'Do you hear something, love?' Templar asked, unmindful of anything that was happening around to him. Demon looked at approaching warriors then turned to templar again.

'It is nothing, my darling. Just the doors, I will get it. The children have finished supper. Tuck them into bed while I see who it is.' Mahria narrowed her eyes. Fury gathered in her as she recalled saying similar thing to Loghain once. In a second she jumped to demon and slid her blade through it's back. After a moment Mac Tir also remembered this scene from their life.

'Pathetic lies!' She shouted at demon's body. Loghain regarded Mahria shivering back for a second then moved to her. He pulled her back and waved his hand toward Amell.

'Take her from here. I'll talk with ser knight.' Loghain explained to the templar what have happened after knight snapped out of demon's spell. With lot's of 'thank you's' he went to lower levels. After that they encountered some other demons and abominations but worse was still behind. They gathered in front of main hall of Templar's Quarters. When they entered the hall, demon greeted them. Beneath him a body of mage was lying, covered in blood.

'Oh, look. Visitors. I'd entertain you… but too much effort involved.' It gazed at them with strange, fish-like eyes. Loghain regarded whole scene with unamused gaze.

'Killing demons is enough entertainment for me. But thank you nevertheless.' He replied to demon with bored voice. 'Maker's breath… I hope that there will be some end of sick mages and abominations to kill.'

'But why? Aren't you all tired of all the violence in this world? I know I am… Wouldn't you like to just lay down and… forget about all this? Leave it behind?' Loghain looked at demon. A need to sleep overwhelmed him. He felt that Mahria tugged his armor, but he didn't care at all.

'Loghain… I… something is wrong… I can't keep my eyes open. I just want to sleep.' The tugging was lighter as Loghain felt that his falling. He tried to resist but it was futile.

'Why do you fight? You deserve more… You deserve a rest. The world will go on without you.'

And then everything became black.

FADE

Mahria woke up suddenly in strange unfamiliar place. She looked around only to notice Zetrall. But it wasn't Keeper. He had demon eyes. 'What?! Where am I, demon?' She quickly stood up and aimed an arrow at the creature.

'How can you say I am demon, _da'len_?'

'Because Zetrall have green eyes, idiot. Not red and nasty, like yours.'

'You should see whole vision...' Demon was approaching her slowly with angry growl. 'It can't be happening. You resisting.'

'Or maybe you are just an arse in your work. Pick whatever you want. Tell me now, where are we or I will kill you.'

'We are in the Fade, mo-.' Demon started but he didn't finished as few arrows pinned to it's body.

'Thanks. And sorry for that. I'm not bargaining with your kind.' Mahria detoured corpse, taking her arrow out, and went to look for a way out of this strange place. She looked around while walking. Then she looked above. 'So there you are, Black City. Such a pleasure.' Mahria could spot big floating island on the sky. It was far away though. Everything was blurred and unstable here. She felt awkward. After some time she overheard noises ahead. In a second she strang bow's string with an arrow.

'Mahria? Is it you?' Amell came out of her hiding place.

'Sol?'

'Mahria! We are in the Fade. I just killed some demons… they imposed as Duncan and rest of Wardens… but I knew that it was a lie.' Sol approached Mahria and looked around nervously. 'I'd never guessed that I will be in the Fade again so soon.'

'So demons have send you their visions? Why demon who caught me couldn't do that with me? He said I resisted him.' Mahria send a puzzled gaze at the mage.

'Your mind must be really resistant, Mahria. It's really hard to block demons spells.' Them Mahria realized that it happened earlier. With Morrigan spell.

'I… I must be really hold out to magic. Strange.' Both women looked around then turned to lock their gazes again. 'Let's go, Sol. We need to find the rest.'

'Listen, Mahria… this demon have made this part of the Fade into a maze… We are on one of the islands, I came here from one, where I was held. Now we have to got to other. Come with me.' Women went to small stand. 'This is Fade portal, it will take us to another part of demon's maze.' Mahria nodded, then Sol casted a spell and both women was sent to next part of Fade. They found there Wynne surrounded by fake bodies. She was self-loathing. Both Mahria and Amell explained to her that it was just demons trick. But demons didn't hesitate to claim older mage for them.

'Stay, Wynne. Sleep soundly in the comforting embrace of the earth. Do not fight it. You belong here, with us.'

'N-no. Not yet. My task is not yet done… it is not time yet.' Wynne was strong, she fought well not to fall into demons trap.

'That's right, Wynne! Fight! Let's kill those sods!' Amell shouted.

'Come… come away to your rest...' Demons begged but it was futile. Three women resisted them again and in few moments all those creatures were dead.

'Is it over?' Wynne looked around in disbelief. 'Thank the Maker for you, Solona, Teyrna… Wait… what's happening? Where are you going?' Wynne looked at women startled and then… she disappeared.

'What? Sol?! Where is Wynne?'

'I… I don't know… maybe that demon who brought us here summoned her to his side...' Sol looked at Mahria. She was uncertain what was happening, and Mahria didn't press to get any answer. 'Anyway… let's go to find others.' Solona and Mahria went to several islands to find their soldiers and then Morrigan.

'Away! Away with you! I shall have no more of your pestering!' Witch waved her hand to dismiss a demons who took form of an older women.

'I am your mother… do you not love me?' Mahria and Amell approached them. Mahria giggled.

'So that what your mother, Flemeth look like?' Morrigan smiled at sight of Teyrna.

'Mahria. I'm so pleased to see you. That fade spirit think that he can fool me.' She hissed at demon.

'Are you more clever than your own mother? Surely such pride must be punished!' Spirit started to feel nervous, surrounded by three women. Its tricks didn't work here either. It slapped Morrigan's cheek with hard blow but witch only smirked. 'There! That is for not showing respect!'

'That is far more like it, but it's too little too late, spirit.' She grinned at spirit mischievously. 'Mahria, my dear friend, please get rid of that vexatious spirit. Slay it, and quickly. Even the true Flemeth was never as annoying as this!' Mahria nodded and in an instant she slid her blade into fake Flemeth stomach.

'That is really fun, girls.' She backed few feets and started to laugh. 'You're welcome, my dear Morrigan.'

' 'Tis about time, Mahria. That was the mos-' Mahria looked at Morrigan who started to look around. 'Wait! What is this? No, not this again! I refuse!' Teyrna only sighed and shook her head.

'And here I really hoped that Morrigan will stay with us. She's pure fun.' Mahria said with disappointed voice and tilted her head. Sol only giggled at that.

'Come, Mahria… we need to get it to the end. I'm bored with the Fade so much.' There were only two pieces of the maze left for them on the Fade Portal. One in the middle where, as Solona guessed, demon resided, but it was locked for her. 'We need to get to that island I think. Then we will unlock the last one… with demon.' Mahria looked at portal with unamused gaze.

'Let's go, Sol. I want to get out of the Fade and kick that demon's arse round and square.' Solona nodded and moved them to unlocked part of the Fade. They started to seek for their companions when suddenly Mahria noticed her husband. Loghain was sitting on the chair. He looked like he was asleep. She approached man closer just to see woman next to him.

'Wake up, my beloved husband.' Sweet voice rang in Mahria ears… she stopped so suddenly that Solona bumped into her. Mage tilted to the side to see what was in front of them then moved next to Mahria to look at her face. Teyrna's expression was showing pain and disbelief.

'Mahria… who is that woman? She looks just like you.'

'It's Rowan...' Solona turned to the demon and Teyrn, she wanted to say something but Mahria stopped her. 'I want to see it. Wait a moment.' Spirit bended over Loghain and tugged his arm lightly.

'Loghain, wake up.' Man opened his eyes and moved them to look at Rowan.

'Where…?' Then his eyes widened. 'Rowan?! Why? You are dead.'

'What are you saying, darling?' Demon smiled at Mac Tir. 'I'm alive. I'm your beloved wife. Come, Gareth and Ailis are waiting for us to play.'

'No… you're not my wife… you are dead.' Loghain shook his head and wanted to stand up from the chair. 'What are you talking about, Rowan… Children are in Redcliffe. Where are we, exactly? I don't know this place.'

'Don't say I'm de-' Demon started to talk but suddenly blade emerged through it's chest.

'You bitch! Gareth and Ailis are my children!' Mahria shouted in fury, behind fake Rowan. 'Those are my babies!' When she took her blade out of dead corpse she looked upon Loghain with pure rage and hatred. 'You! How could you! _Fenedhis!_'

'Mahria! Where ar-'

'Shut your filthy mouth, Mac Tir!' Loghain looked in shock at Mahria's blade as it was pointed at him. 'How could you! You traitor! You betrayed me! You… You gave my children to her?! Is that what you have desired for a long time?!'

'Mahria… love… I…' Then he started to look around nonplussed. 'What's going on? Where are you, Mahria?!' And he vanished as others did.

'No! Come here, Mac Tir! You bastard!' Mahria fell onto her knees. Her eyes were filled with tears of anger. 'How could he… My babies… with her...' Solona approached Mahria and kneeled beside her. 'I… I had them in my belly… I gave birth to them in pain… that was I who gave them to you… because I loved you… how could you, Loghain?!' She bended on the ground with face in her hands.

'Mahria… it was… just a demon's trick.' Sol stroked her friend back in light manner. 'He resisted spirit images. He was fighting.'

'Don't give me that crap, Solona. Demon took those out of his head. He wanted it!' Mahria muffled voice was filled with despise toward her husband. 'He fucked me all this time and fought only about Rowan… he said he loved me… but thought only about her. He lied to me from the beginning! And he dares to call me a traitor?!'

'What are you talking about, Mahria? Maybe… maybe talk to me… explain it to me...' Warden Amell pulled Mahria up and hugged her firmly. 'Just talk to me. It will calm you down, I promise.' Mahria told Sol about what happened in Orlais… and about Loghain and Rowan's feeling. She related all the story to Warden, with at first angry then empty voice.

'Now you know. I… I waited for him… I hoped everything will be fine… but he kept me as Rowan's replacement.'

'Don't say such rubbish, Mahria. I saw that you were sad… and looked at Teyrn Mac Tir with longing gaze. But… I saw also his gaze toward you. He looked at you with sadness and… love.' Mage stroked Teyrna Mac Tir's hair in calming manner. 'You two just have to sort it all out. That's all. And remember, it's Fade. Everything in here is a lie. Demons and spirits twist reality to their preferences, and that demon wanted only to torment you husband. But I saw that he resisted. He didn't believe spirit's words. Trust me, my friend, that he was negating it's visions.'

'I don't know, Sol.' Mahria swallowed and wiped her tears away. 'Better let's go to last island. I bet it's unlocked now.' They went to now unlocked place, when they got there a Sloth Demon was already waiting for them.

'What do we have here? A rebellious minions? An escaped slaves?' He laughed at two women. 'My, my… but you two do have some gall. But playtime is over. You all have to go back now.' Suddenly all other companions appeared next to Solona and Mahria.

'Everyone are here? That's good. Time to pay you back, demon. Prepare to taste my wreath! I'll cut off your limbs and stick them up your arse!' Mahria shouted. And took her sword and dagger from their sheaths.

'That's quite an image.' Solona giggled and prepared her staff to attack.

'Teyrna Mahria, 'tis pure pleasure to be beside you again.' Morrigan smirked. 'And to witness yet again how can you change from a lady to Goddes of Fury.' Loghain regarded his wife as she looked at everyone except him. '_She's mad. She's really mad… and now she hates me, despise me as I once despised her… Maker, your jokes with me are really ones of higher grade… I was really thinking about forgiving her. Now's all lost.'_

'Thank you, Morrigan. I'm much obliged. Now, demon, shall we?' Mahria smirked and looked at Sloth Demon.

'If you go back quietly, I'll do better this time. I'll make you much happier.'

'You can fuck yourself with your happiness, bloody imbecile!'

'Teyrna Mac Tir… Can't you think about someone other than yourself? I'm hurt, so very, very hurt.' Mahria gasped and moved back few feet like she was literally hit in the face by those words. Fury took over Loghain.

'We need to apologize to you, Demon' He spit those words with hatred. 'But we'd rather just be rid of your evil right now.'

'So you wish to battle me?' Demon turned to the man. 'So be it, Teyrn Mac Tir… You will learn to bow to your betters, mortal!' Demon bend and started to glow just to change it's form to giant ogre. Everyone jumped to it and fight started. It wasn't easy as it was very powerful. Mahria was dancing with her weapons around it, dealing as much damage as she could muster. Her face shown pure rage.

'Morrigan! Freeze him!' She shouted orders while bestowing blows onto spirit. 'Sol! Heal that soldier!' After a longer moment and few more form changes later, Morrigan freezed Demon yet again and it shattered into thousand little pieces. Seconds later everything became black.

CIRCLE TOWER

Everyone started to wake up. Mahria was one of the firsts to open her eyes. She stood up and stepped few feets from the rest. She turned back to them and put her hand on a pillar, breathing heavily. Memory of Loghain's visions in the Fade were circulating in her mind. Meanwhile Mac Tir opened his eyes and pulled himself to sit. He regarded his men and the rest as they awakened and tried to stood up. When everyone were already on their feet he looked at Mahria, still turned back to all. 'Listen, everyone. Go further and find staircase to upper level. I'll catch with you.' When party left he approached his wife. 'Mahria… I...' Loghain was speechless, he didn't know what to say.

'What?' She barked back at him.

'That thing… in the Fade… that was all a lie.' He moved even closer to her to put his hand on her back. Woman shook his hand off. Mahria turned around to face him. Her eyes showed pure despise. 'Please… don't look at me like that.'

'Like what, Mac Tir? Like you used to look at me for three fucking years, huh?' Her angry face became red. 'I was waiting for you whole this time! I was hoping that you will forgive me for what I've done! I knew that I betrayed you! But you! You betrayed me hundreds times more!' She detoured him and kicked some broken table. 'Those are my babies, Mac Tir! I had them in my own belly! I gave birth to them! In pain! In blood! I! Not Rowan.' She turned around and pushed him with might. 'You were dreaming this whole time to be with her, to have my twins with her! You filthy, lying bastard! And here I spent three agonizing years yearning for you!' Loghain narrowed his eyes. He regarded Mahria with anger.

'I've never lied to you! You know what is the lie here? Those things that demons showed in the Fade!' He paced to her and pulled Mahria up by her arms. She struggled to release herself from his grasp, kicking his legs and squirming but he didn't let go of her. He was taller and stronger.

'Put me down, you dick! Go fuck yourself as you will think about your beloved Rowan!'

'You are and idiot! I love only you! This whole time!' Mahria turned her head from him.

'I don't believe you, Mac Tir. I won't ever believe in your words. Love? An orleasian bitch? Give me a break!'

'I said it once… you are ferelden! You are ferelden so much it hurts!'

'Sodding imbecile. When we will return to Denerim I'll go to Elemena to annul this marriage. Anora was right, I should have done it long ago…' Mahria's eyes were oozing with despise as her words were pure poison. 'I was stupid… I was living only for twins… for those moments we spend together with them... for those nights you came to my chamber only to fuck me… I bet you had thought about Rowan the whole time then. That's why you had married me! Because I just look like her!' Loghain couldn't restrain himself any longer he shook woman in his grasp few times.

'Are you listening to yourself, Mahria?! Those are utter idiocies! Blathers!' Then he put her down on the ground. 'What I did to you… was wrong. I know that now. You have done what you had… and I should just forgive you long ago… because you are my wife… because I care for you… I shouldn't be such stubborn old fool, nevertheless I can't take it back. But! What happened in the Fade was a lie, I knew from the start that this demon wasn't Rowan… that Gareth and Ailis weren't her children. Because they are ours! I put them in you, for crying out loud! And I was in pain too, when you were giving birth to them! Ask Maric! He got me drunk because I was self-loathing over your pain!' Mahria snorted nervously at that but quickly regained her angry composure. Both of them avoided looking at each other. 'I live only for you, Mahria. Please… let's just start anew. We made a lot of mistakes. But… you are my treasure. I damaged you, I know. Maric told me that you looked just like Rowan before she died. And I thought to myself that I must be a monster. Then I thought that I will forgive you… but I needed a time.' Woman opened her eyes wide and backed few feets behind.

'You said that… to me...'

'Huh?' Loghain looked at Mahria. 'How do you know? You were asleep. Anders gave you potion...'

'But somehow I… I know what you said that time. Why?' Mahria's gaze slowly moved at her husband face. 'You said… same thing as now… about being stubborn idiot… that I need to wait for you… You called me love… and forbid me to die like Rowan.'

'Of course.' Mahria gasped. She regarded his gesture, as his hand pointed at upper-left side of his chest. 'Look here. Didn't I show you that? You think I could lie to my pregnant wife? Only woman, I think, I truly loved?' She regarded his icy blue eyes only to fall into them. Tears that dwelled in hers started to fall on her cheeks. All her defense crumbled as she fell on her knees.

'Why you couldn't forgive me for three years and I can forgive you for what you've done in just but a moment…?' Her gaze was helpless. 'Why man can do horrible things to us and we just keep on forgive them?' Loghain pulled her up into his arms like a bride and started to kiss her tears away.

'Because we don't have brains at all. Do not cry, silly. Just return my crazy wife to me again. I may be an emotionless brute, but I can't live without you.' Mahria embraced him. Her head nuzzled in his neck and hair, inhaling familiar scent she longed to smell again so badly.

'Please, Loghain… just don't lie to me… Tell me the truth… I can't stand another lies… I'll die here.' Muffled voice and hot sensation of her breath on his skin made a stir in his body.

'Sadly... I can't take my armor now, because I would show you my heartbeat.' He pushed her back only to make a deep, long kiss. 'Are you convinced now, that what I say is complete truth?' Mahria hesitated.

'I don't know… Rowan… and twins... '

'That was demon's ill plan. He took some parts of my life and combined them together. Maybe he knew that you are nearby? Maybe it was it's plan to torment us both? To split us apart?'

'Why you always have answer for everything… Damn you… You can convince me to almost anything.' Mahria sobs ringed in quiet hall. 'I can't live like that anymore, Loghain. I want you.'

'Good.' He claimed her lips again. After a moment he put her on her feet. 'Now, let's go, my beloved Goddess of Fury and Damnation. I think we have some more sodding demons and abominations to kill.' Mahria smirked then regarded surrounding.

'Again such unromantic place for our ravishment. Like that time when we fought those morons. That's rather… awkward.'

'Because you are my crazy wife… and if places that you take me to would turn normal, I would feel really strange.' He turned around to go but she stopped him by catching his hand.

'So...' She looked at the floor and blushed. 'Everything will be good now? We will be like wife and husband again?' Loghain noticed her flushed cheeks. '_Maker, I waited for that too long...'_

'Why are you so damn irresistible?' Loghain kissed her one last time. 'Come, I want to get out of this place as soon as possible. We have a lot of catching up... three years, my dear.' Mahria laughed at his talk again. They took their weapons and soon met with rest near the staircase to upper level. Mahria and Loghain looked with shock at their companions who stood beside a templar behind magical barrier. Solona was shouting to him but he disregarded her.

'Cullen, you idiot! Stop it!'

'This trick again? I know what you are. It won't work. I will stay strong...' Templar was kneeling and using all his will to sustain the barrier.

'What's going, Sol? Who is this?' Mahria dashed to her mage friend.

'My idiot lover. Ser Cullen.' Solona turned again to templar and shouted at him. 'Quit with that barrier, Cullen! It's me! I'm not an abomination or demon! Look at me! Don't you recognize me, you arse?'

'Only too well… how far they must have delved into my thoughts…' He growled in pain. 'Enough visions. If anything in you is human… kill me now and stop this game.' Mahria gasped angrily.

'Fuck this shit! I heard enough of bullshit to the end of this century!' Then she hit barrier with her fist. Loghain look in disbelief as his wife punched through magical wall.

'Mahria! No!' He jumped to his wife but it was too late. Somehow she made it through.

'I'm all right…' She stated. Purple light vanished. Cullen looked at Teyrna with widened eyes.

'Wha-?' He blurted but mighty punch stopped his voice. Mahria grabbed templar by his armor and started to shake him like a rag doll.

'Listen to me, idiot. That woman!' She pointed at Warden. 'It is Solona Amell, who cares for you. She is right there. She needs you… we need you. We have issue here. So stop being such a ninny and pull yourself together.' Morrigan giggled at that scene.

' 'Tis why I tagged along…'

'Mahria put that sod down, or you will kill him for sure.' Loghain ordered her, Mahria tossed confused templar on the floor and let a disgusted noise from her lips.

'I'm allergic to bullshit. And and intensity of bullshit around here reached it's peak.' She looked one last time at the knight then she returned to Loghain's side.

'Solly… love… I...' Cullen started to stutter. 'I d-don't know… w-what to s-say...'

'It's fine. Just tell us where Irving is.' Amell growled.

'He's upstairs... Uldred… t-took them there.' Cullen pointed at the staircase leading to the highest floor.

'We know where First Enchanter is, let's go.' Loghain regarded templar and mage with serious eyes. 'We don't have time to waste. Warden Amell please heal this man quickly. Ser knight, can you fight or not?'

'Yes. I can.'

'Then we ought to go.' After Cullen was healed and rested for a moment they soon everyone gathered up and proceeded to upper level.


	26. Chapter 25

Dragon 9:30, 16th Justinian, continuation

CIRCLE TOWER, LAST FLOOR

On the last floor was Harrowing Chamber, every mage had to pass his Harrowing there. But now it was place of carnage. When everyone entered the chamber they regarded it incredulously. In the center bald mage with few abominations was surrounding a mage and turning him to yet another abomination.

'Do you accept the gift that I offer?' Bald mage took man's face into his hand and looked at him with a victory. Solona dashed to him but it was too late. Hostage tuned to a monster.

'Nooo!'

'Ah… look what we have here. I remember you, Amell. Irving's star pupil. Uldred didn't think much of you then, and I certainly don't see your appeal now…' Then he turned to Solona's companions. 'And who we have here? Teyrn Mac Tir? That's strange… Arl Howe said he will deal with you and the King.'

'Howe?' Loghain asked with hoarse voice. 'What about him?'

'He was the one, that approached Uldred. He wanted to free mages from the templars.'

'Maker's breath… is Howe responsible for all disasters in this country or what? If we will find out that he had his hand in the Blight I'm done. Really.' Mahria sighed. Uldred regarded whole party with curiosity.

'I'm quite impressed you're still alive. Unfortunately, that must mean you killed my servants.' Then he rose his brow. 'Ah, well, they are probably better off dying in the service of their betters than living with the terrible responsibility of independence.'

'Do not worry, Uldred, soon you will join them.' Solona snarled at mage and pulled her staff in front of her.

'Wait, wait, wait… let's not by hasty, Amell. I'm trying to have civilized conversation here.' Solona laughed at that.

'I don't care what a dumb fuck, as you, want to say. I'm still going to kill you.' She narrowed her eyes and hissed. 'Prepare to die!'

'Resistance!' He waved with his arms. 'Everywhere I go, resistance! How very inconsiderate! But wait… what do we have here? Why, it's first enchanter.' He gestured at First Enchanter Irving and started to babble. 'Come say hello to your old apprentice, Irving.' Solona looked at old men with concerne. She loved Irving like a father she never knew. He was her mentor, her friend. Uldred laughed at him, regarding his blooded robe. 'Don't mind the blood, Amell. He's had a… hard day.' Wynne approached Irving with a heavy breathing.

'What have you done to him?!

'Solona… Wynne… Stop him...' Irving started to talk, his voice sound like he was mustering all his will to say anything. 'He… is building an army. He will… destroy the templars and-' Uldred interrupted Irving talk with babble again.

'You're a sly little fox, Irving, telling on me like that.' Then Uldred turned to Solona and Wynne. 'And here I thought he was starting to turn.'

'N-never.' Irving growled.

'That's enough out of you, Irving. He'll serve me, eventually. As will you...'

'Oh, for Andraste's flaming tits!' Mahria shouted. 'Let's kill him already. I don't have whole day to waste.' Uldred looked at her with curiosity.

'I like you, my lady.' His eyes slided on whole body of Mahria. 'Your raw potential, with the strength of a demon behind it, would be unstoppable. I can do that - I can give you power, and a new life.' Mahria giggled at that.

'You can certainly go and try. Be my guest. We wasted far too long with that banter. My blade would like to meet with your guts.'

'Mahria, you really never cease to amaze me.' Morrigan tittered. 'You're right. Better kill that poor sod. I'm fed up with the tower already.' Uldred narrowed his eyes.

'I don't care what you say. That is what I've decided, and that is what will be done. That woman...' He pointed at Mahria who regarded Uldred with mischievous smirk. 'Will be mine.' Loghain growled at that.

'First you will have to pass by me, bastard. Everyone, attack that fool!'

'Fight, if you must. It will just make my victory all the sweeter.' After a second Uldread started to swell, he turned into big demon. The battle was tough, as abominations attacked them as well. Uldred… or rather demon in his body tried to turn other hostages into demons but at that time Wynne took an old scroll and shouted a spell.

'You won't win, Uldred! I have Litany of Adralla! Cullen use your skills on them!' She shouted. Templar nodded to Wynne and started to drain magical power from abominations and Uldred. When Wynne spell was in effect all abominations become stunned. Wynne casted that spell few times and it helped a great deal. Soon only demon who was standing was Uldred. They attacked him with everything they got. Loghain still remembered it's words '_That woman will be mine._'. Blood rushed into his head in fury. He jumped on Uldred and slid his sword up to the grip in demon's chest. That was final blow for the monster. It fall on it's back, with Loghain still pinned to it's chest. With one mighty swung, Mac Tir reclaimed his sword and descended from the corpse.

'That was something.' Mahria tittered and approached Loghain. She looked at body of demon with interest. Mac Tir regarded his wife, he hesitated only for a second just to take her into his arms and kiss abruptly. When they broke a kiss he took her hand and without a word pulled toward First Enchanter Irving. Old man stood up with much effort.

'Maker, I'm too old for this.' Wynne and Solona were next to him, their faces shown concerne.

'Irving, are you all right?' Wynne put his arm on her to help him to stand.

'I've… ngh...' Man grunted in pain. '... been better. But I'm thankful to be alive.' Irving looked around at everyone. 'I was surprised to see all of you.' His gaze locked at Solona. 'Sol, my child, I am glad you have returned.' Then he looked at Loghain. 'Your Teyrnship, I can't express my gratitude. You came here to help us, mages.'

'It's nothing, First Enchanter. We should move, will you manage to walk?'

'Yes. Come, the templars await. We shall let them know that the tower is once again ours.'

CIRCLE TOWER, GROUND FLOOR

They went downstair, when they reached survivors loud shouts of joy broke when mages and templars saw First Enchanter Irving alive. Soon they reached barred doors and went to talk with Kinght-Commander Greagoir. Knight looked at Irving in disbelieve.

'Irving? Maker's breath, I did not expect to see you alive.' Irving approached templar and smiled faintly.

'It is over, Greagoir. Uldred... is dead.' Cullen stepped forward to Knight-Commander.

'Ser, we killed Uldred and his abominations. Teyrn Loghain with his men cleaned whole tower. Everyone that survived seems to be fine.'

'Thank you, ser Cullen. I'm glad to see you alive as well.' Solona went to Cullen side and looked at him then at Greagoir.

'I believe order has been restored to the Circle. It's just sad that so many was lost.' She started to cry over loss of so many friends.

'We will rebuild, Solona.' Irving looked at Warden mage. 'The circle will go on, and we will learn from this tragedy, and be strengthened by it.' Loghain remembered words of Uldren and interrupted their talk.

'I don't think it was just mere coincidence. Uldred said that he was… influenced… by Arl Howe. You see... Howe attacked Castle of Highever. He wanted to kill my wife's parents and our children, who were there at the time. We have learned that Arl have sent a mage to poison Arl Eamon Guerrin of Highever… He said also that he wanted to become a King. It all sums up. He plotted big scheme to make Ferelden fall to his knees. What is the worst… that he done all of it in the time of Blight.'

'Blight?' Irving gasped in shock. 'That can't be...'

'Yes, Blight. We need your help. Both templars and mages… or we all will be doomed.' Loghain sighed and waited for Irving and Gregoir reply.

'You have our mages, Your Teyrnship, we will aid Warden's in this dire time.' Irving nodded lightly to Loghain. Then Greagoir also nodded in assent.

'I will send as many templars as I'll manage, Your Teyrnship.'

'Very well. Now… I think we should return to Redcliffe.' Loghain turned but Greagoir stopped him.

'Your Teyrnship, it's night already. We can offer you and your men guest rooms, to rest.' Loghain looked at Knight-Commander then at his company. They all look tarnished.

'Yes. That's far more better idea. All right! Let's rest and we will leave tomorrow.'

MAC TIR'S GUEST ROOM

'Maker's balls… and here I thought we will leave that place...' Mahria sighed while looking around. They were finally alone. Woman sat in the chair and started to untie laces of her gauntlets.

'What? You fear abominations of demons will swoop on us when we will be resting?' Loghain regarded his wife in curiousity. He felt a bit awkward, as it was first normal talk after all those years of silence.

'No… it's just...' Mahria looked at the ceiling in her usual way. 'The tower creeps me out. No wonder Anders run from here seven times. And he must be an excellent swimmer...' Loghain chuckled. A commotion broke behind the doors, Mahria stood up and opened them only a bit. She saw Solona dragging Cullen by his ear. Just like every mother punish her child when it's naughty. Templar howled in pain but Amell seemed to not care about it at all.

'Come, Cullen. We have to talk seriously. You tried to run away, but there is no running from me, idiot.' When Sol passed next to slightly opened doors of Mahria and Loghain chamber she noticed her friends face in the gap. 'Look, Mahria. I should rest but instead of resting I need to take care of that sod.' Woman exchanged smirks and Mahria waved Amell goodbye and locked the door again.

'What was that about?' Loghain turned to her, he was already off from his upper parts of the armor.

'Nothing. Just a bit of punishment Ser Cullen must endure right now.' Mahria giggled then she sat on the chair again and returned to untying her gauntlets. Loghain looked at her then kneeled in front of his wife.

'Let me do it.' He moved his hands to hers and started to take of her armor, piece by piece. 'I… feel wrong, Mahria… I don't know what to do. Those three years… I want to make it up to you. Please, say what I need to do. I'll do anything for you.' Mahria regarded him for a longer moment then she smiled.

'I want a bath.' He looked at his wife, trying to grasp what she had said just now. 'I'm all sweaty… covered in blood and Maker's only now what else. When I'll be clean I think we can figure something out.' Loghain send her puzzled gaze for a second then he laid his forehead on her laps.

'Maker… and here I thought you will say something serious. How stupid of me.' When he felt her hand on his hair, warm feeling struck his body. 'Fine, Teyrna. I'll wash you. Do you have any other demand from your humble servant?'

'I'll think about it.' He stood up and called servant to prepare bath for them. When tub was full of hot water and servants left he stripped his wife and took her to bathtub. 'And what about you?' She pointed at the lower part of the armor and greaves. 'Take it off.' When she looked at Mac Tir stripping her features saddened and she hung her head. He noticed change in her behaviour when he was already naked and eager to join Mahria in the tub.

'What…? Mahria? What's wrong?' Quite, stern face made him feel awkward again. 'Should I leave?'

'No. Don't go. It's just.' Woman glanced at his body and sighed. 'It's just that I haven't seen you like that for three years. There is this pesky little voice in my head that says 'it's a lie, Mahria…' and… I can't shut it.' Loghain only shook his head in reply and pushed her lightly forward.

'Move, silly.' He placed himself behind then pulled her back to his chest. His hands embraced Mahria firmly. Mac Tir nuzzled his face in her hair then moved it to her ear. A light bite on earlobe made Mahria shivered, but what made her shiver even more was his voice that whispered to her ear. 'I swear on Gareth and Ailis, that I've never lied to you and I will never push you away again. That was lesson for both of us.' She moaned quietly over the sensation of his hot breath on her skin. 'So that still works, huh? Now come, I'll wash you and then we will move to bed.'

'Aren't you tired?' Mahria asked between moans.

'I am… but I am not dead. I won't go to sleep peacefully until I'll make you mine again.' His hands moved on her stomach and breasts, washing them and caressing at the same time.

'I was always yours.' She stated while breathing heavily with pleasure. 'Right from the beginning. When my parent's conceive me in the camp at the River Dane. I was meant to be yours.' Loghain chuckled at that.

'Oh? So you were beside me there?' Mac Tir pulled his hands up to wash Mahria's arms and neck. 'You said once that you wanted to be there with me. But you were there, actually. In other form, but present nevertheless.' Mahria growled in feigned anger.

'I meant as an adult, Mac Tir. Not some blob in my mother's womb.' She turned her head and bit him lightly on the jaw. 'Can you imagine me on the battlefield? That would be something!'

'I can, trust me. I bet you would be called Hero of River Dane then. And I would be living peacefully live in your shadow.' When he finished washing Mahria's arms and neck he pushed her to the front and took care of her backs. 'You know? The expression on your face, when you killed that demon who looked like Rowan was… frightening… I thought you will kill me.'

'I was all ready and eager to do so, husband... Lower, Loghain, and scratch there a bit, I'm so itchy.' Loghain smirked and scratched her lower back. 'Mmm… yes… Anyway… I just lost it, fury took over me… the thought of kids... I miss twins so much.'

'We will reach Highever in four days. Gareth and Ailis are already there, I wager.' Mahria nodded then took bucket from the side of the tub. She poured water to it and spilled it on her head. Loghain took soap and spread it over Mahria's hair. When he finished he took the bucket and rinsed off the bubbles. Woman stood up to turn around and sit again, facing her husband.

'Give me those.' She pulled his braids to her side. Mahria quickly unplaited them and washed Loghain's hair. Then she cleaned his body with great attention. 'Done. We're clean and neat. So… what you want to do now?' Her hand wrapped around his hard shaft.

'Let's move to the bed.' Loghain stood up and left the then he helped Mahria to came from it. When she was standing on the floor she looked at her husband for a moment then jumped on him. Her legs and arms wrapped around his body as her lips claimed his. Sensation of Mahria's bare skin, her deep kisses made him groaning from pleasure. He couldn't restrain himself any longer so he slid her onto his hard cock and went to the bed. Loghain sat on it and started to move her waist up and down. Even though they were intimate over those three years, they felt each other indifference during their coupling. Now it was just like before their fight in Orlais. Everything returned back to normal.

'Lay me on the bed, Loghain. I want to feel whole your body on me.' Mac Tir pulled himself out of Mahria, then he took her into his arms and laid on the bed gently. She spread her legs in an invitation but he didn't enter her again. Loghain first made a deep kiss then moved his lips down, showering his wife's body with kisses.

'I want to take it slowly… I want to indulge that tiny body of yours. Mark it as mine so no one would dare snatch you from me.' His breath on her wet skin made her moan even more. 'Luckily it's so bright in here… those magical lights are really great. I can see you so well.' His mouth moved on her breasts, licking each nipple while cupping round flesh around them with hands. 'I want to remember again how you taste, smell and feel.' When he finished caressing her breasts he pulled up and took one of her legs, kissing it from the feet up to the thigh. Mahria looked at him mesmerized, her hands clutched on the sheets.

'Y-you talk too much.' She stated, panting heavily. 'Take me, love.'

'Not yet.' His head moved between her thighs, placing mouth on her womanhood. Sensation of his tongue, swirling around her most sensitive parts made Mahria's moans more loud and relentless. Soon she arched her body with her peak.

'Now you must… Loghain. Take me.' Her desperate tone made him chuckle.

'Oh… I don't know...' He pulled up and looked at her mischievously.

'Such a tease, Mac Tir.' She frowned and then closed her thighs. 'Fine. If you don't wa-' In a second he spread legs again and bend to shut her up with his mouth. While still kissing he entered her. Mahria gasped in pleasure. They broke a kiss. Loghain moved his head to her neck, biting it lightly, while his hips rocked to be in her deeper and deeper. Teyrna's hands moved to his back, scratching and clutching on his skin. Sensation of slight pain made him rock more eagerly. Soon both of them reached their end. Loghain wanted to pull himself up from Mahria but she stopped him by firming her embrace. 'Do not go.'

'You will suffocate if I'll lie on you.'

'No I won't.' Loghain turned his head to face Mahria. He noticed tears on her cheeks.

'Why are you crying, you crazy woman?' His hand moved to wipe them away.

'Because I'm utterly happy.' She smiled at her husband. That smile show so much love that Loghain couldn't even imagine. He regarded her face, it was more mature now. Those three years left its imprint on her features. But one thing returned.

'Your eyes are shining again, love.' Mahria looked at him, incomprehension of his words was clearly visible in her gaze. 'For those three years… your eyes were blank… were like those of dead people… At first I couldn't look into your eyes because I was mad at you… and then because I killed that spark in you. But it's here again. I'm glad, Mahria.' His hand caressed her cheek. 'Those white eyes of snow needs their spark.' She nodded slightly and smiled. To her discontent Loghain pulled up and laid on the bed. 'Come, Teyrna, we need some rest. In few hours we'll leave to Highever.' Then he pulled her body to his side. 'Maker, I can sleep peacefully again.' Soon they fall asleep, tangled in embrace.

Dragon 9:30, 17th Justinian

MAC TIR'S GUEST ROOM

Loghain was woken up by motion next to his head. He opened his eyes only to notice Mahria regarding his face with warm smile. Her fingers stroked one of his braids. 'So you watch me sleeping again?'

'Only for a moment. I knew you would wake up soon.' She moved her head to kiss his nose. 'I didn't have opportunity to look at your sleeping face for such a long time.' Mahria pulled herself to seat and yawned while stretching her hands up. Teyrn moved to her bare back to kiss it. 'Hey, hey! Stop it, we have to go. I want to go to Highever as soon as possible.'

'As you say, Captain.' Both of them left the bed and started to put their undergarment and armor on. While they were getting dressed they shared comments about fight from previous day. 'Mahria… can you teach me about mage's spells?'

'Huh?'

'You know a great deal about what mage's can do in a fight. And you used that knowledge… I recall you also suggested to Anders that he should put our weapons on fire when...'

'When Cailan was killed… yes, I remember.' Mahria knitted her brows and sat on the chair while strapping her greaves. 'Anders told me a lot about spells… and Morrigan... Solona too. It's useful to know about what mage can actually manage to do. I wonder why you don't know...'

'During the rebellion mages turned down on Maric's requests to join his army. I didn't have opportunity to see how they can fight. Now I saw how you ordered them and I'm highly impressed.' Mahria looked at her husband and smiled. Then she stood up and came closer to him to help with laces of his armor.

'I see. I will tell you everything I know… There is one thing I'm concerned about, Loghain.'

'What is that?'

'You said once, you send spy to Howe… so… how it happened, that he didn't know what Arl was planning with Eamon… or here?' Loghain was struck with that question. He looked at Mahria then started to wonder about it.

'That's very good question...'

'Something's fishy here… Spy only informed us about attacking Highever… you should send for him.'

'I will.'

MAIN HALL

'We need to leave, Knight-Commander. Please send mages and your knights to Redcliffe. King's army is quartered there.' Loghain shook hands with Greagori and turned to leave when Cullen draw near them.

'Ser, I would like to go with Teyrn. Please grant me permission to leave.' Older templar considered younger for a moment then nodded.

'But please don't think I'm doing it for you and Solona to be all close and lovey-dovey, ser Cullen. You have your mission there, you will assist Teyrn Loghain, is that clear?' Knight nodded eagerly.

'Ser Cullen, we will wait for you outside.' Loghain turned to young templar and send him pressing on gaze. 'Please pack your things and come to us.'

Dragon 9:30, 21st Justinian

HIGHEVER CASTLE, GREAT HALL

'Mommy, daddy!' Gareth and Ailis run to their parents with overjoyed faces. Loghain grabbed both of twins in his arms, Mahria hugged them from behind. Sahra was jumping around Mac Tir's family with happy barks.

'Mommy missed you so much, chubbies.' Tears of joy run on Teyrna's cheeks. 'I have great story for you, about your dad killing huuuuge demon!' Loghain put his children down and in instant they turned to Mahria, she kneeled to face twins. Loghain grunted at his wife but she only smirked and winked to him. 'Sahra, did you take care of my Pups?' Mabari barked in reply. 'Good girl.'

'Tell us, mommy!' Gareth jumped to his mother. His face looked at Mahria with plead. He was so alike his father. 'I want story now!' His demanding tone also was really similar to Loghain's.

'No, no, no. I'll tell it later. Now mom and dad wants to greet everyone else, you know?' Mahria pulled herself up and went to her parents. Loghain was walking behind her with twins. 'Mother, Father, so good to see you. And Highever… it's already six years. I missed this place a bit.' Couslands hugged their daughter. Bryce patted her arm and smiled.

'Six years, Pup. But I need to say your room is still the same as it was. We didn't touch anything.' Mahria laughed at that statement.

'Why? You thought I would run from Loghain?'

'You run from Highever… you could also run from Gwaren as well, no?' Bryce laughed back at Mahria. Loghain put his hand on Mahria's waist and pulled her closer.

'Like I would let her run from me.' Soon Anora came to the hall. She looked at Mahria and smiled warmly and gestured to her to come closer. When women were beside each other, they hugged firmly. Anora moved her head to friend's ear.

'You look better… did you two…?'

'Yes. Everything is back to normal now, Anora. I'm happy.' Anora backed from Mahria and regarded her face from closer distance.

'I see that. You don't look like a ghost anymore. That's good.' Then Anora went to her father. She looked at him first with serious gaze then it warmed up. 'Father.'

'I'm sorry, Anora.' Loghain looked at his older daughter with a bit of shame. She just giggled and embraced her him.

'Do not apologize. I'm really happy you reconsidered your behaviour.'

'I was a fool… I know.' He pulled her back and watched her belly for a moment. 'How is my grandchild faring?'

'Ugh. Don't even start… Now I know what Mahria was feeling when she looked at food.' Mahria patted Anora's back.

'Soon it will pass, silly goose. Do not worry.' Later everyone gathered in Great Hall for dinner. Mahria met with Nathaniel and his family, she chatted with his wife Bethany, Solona and Cullen. Then Mahria met with Rieska and her children. After the nightfall she related the story of fight with Uldred to Gareth and Ailis, Loghain was sitting next to her, growling from time to time or rolling his eyes while his wife was prating about his heroic accomplishes. When twins went to sleep they could at last go rest.

MAHRIA'S BEDCHAMBER

'So this is your room, huh?' Loghain looked around Mahria's bedchamber. After six years he still could see all signs of Mahria's presence in that room. Weapons hanged on walls, her books, old rag-doll. He noticed tapestry on the wall and approached it.

'We were here few hours ago.' Mahria replied while she was looking for her nightgown.

'Yes, but we were in hurry to change and refresh. Everyone were waiting for us. Now I can look around freely… Just to see me on the wall.' Mahria pulled her head up and blushed. She totally forgot about that. 'Hmmm… it's really detailed, I should say. Yet my depiction is still bad… they could at least made me handsome as a joke.' Mahria giggled.

'You are handsome, husband. At least for me.' She stood up and approached the wall with tapestry, stopping next to Loghain. Her fingers tangled with his. 'Father bought this for my birthday. Who would have guessed that I got tapestry with my own husband on it.' Her other hand moved to stroke tapestry in place where man was embroidered. She giggled and Loghain looked at her inquiringly. 'Oh, it's just that I remembered that Anora said once that I should throw it away… and hang paintings with naked boys… maybe I really should do that.' Man turned to her and took her into his arms.

'I won't allow it. And only naked man you can see is me. You should also strip, dear.' His head moved to her neck, his mouth started to kiss and lick it. Soon they were occupied with love-making. After they were done and were laying in embrace Mahria looked at husband with curiosity. He quickly noticed it. 'What is it?'

'When all of this will be over… and when we will return to Gwaren… can we think about another child?' Loghain looked at Mahria incredulously.

'What?!'

'I would like to have another child with you, Your Teyrnship.'

'Don't you think I'm too old for that, Mahria?' Woman shook her head in reply. 'Hmm… You know… when Anders told me that you were pregnant I felt strange. I mean… that I would be a father again. But I think I'm good with twins. I'm far better father to Gareth and Ailis than I was to Anora, I suppose. I can't imagine my life without all of you now. You really think we should have another child, Teyrna?'

'To be honest, I wanted to ask about it when we returned from Orlais… but… you know...' Mahria expression saddened. Loghain shook his head and embraced her more firmly to not let her think about that. 'Anyway… now I'm still taking precautions Anders gave me. I don't want to conceive child without your approval… and not in such dire time. But...' She was silenced by his hand.

'Hush. I agree. If you really want it, we will try.' Mahria smiled and kissed him deeply.

'Thank you, love.' She purred, her hand moved to stroke his chest lightly. 'I hope it will be more Cousland than Mac Tir… just this one… and what about more than one? We can flood Ferelden with Mac Tir offsprings.' Her eyes moved to look at his chest while daydreaming.

'Don't overdo it, Mahria. I'm not that young anymore.' Loghain chuckled and kissed her.

'Fine, fine… anyway, we better put something on. I bet twins won't let us sleep too long in the morning.' They dressed into nightclothes and soon went to sleep.


	27. Chapter 26

Dragon 9:30, 22nd Justinian

MAHRIA'S BEDCHAMBER

Gareth and Ailis stormed through the doors with wild shouts. Mahria woken up and looked at twins who jumped on the bed. 'And who we have here, hmm?' Ailis climbed on Loghain and laid on his chest. Gareth sat between his parents and smiled happily.

'Daddy, wake up.' Girl poked father's nose few times. 'Wake up.'

'Yes, wake up, daddy.' Boy tugged Loghain's leg forcibly. 'Daddy there is tapestry with you. From the story mommy was telling us. Grandpa showed us.' Loghain sighed and opened his eyes.

'Maker, you two are just like your mother. Waking me up just after sunrise.' He put his hands on Ailis back and started to tickle her. Girl laughed at that and squirmed in attempt to break free from tickling. 'Princess, why you don't want your daddy to rest, huh?'

'They are my children, husband. They won't let you sleep too long. Just like I won't allow that.' Mahria chuckled and sat up. 'So what are you two been up to?'

'We wanted to play, mommy.' Gareth moved to sit on Mahria laps.

'And what about breakfast?'

'We ate. And now we want to play.' Mahria regarded her son with warm smile. He was really looking alike Loghain. She even ordered to grow his hair to neck length and started to braid similar braids like his father have. With that look she couldn't say no to his pleads.

'Oh, Gareth, you're just like daddy.' She rubbed her nose in his. 'We will play, but first daddy and mommy needs to dress properly… and eat something. We'll play then and later mom needs to take your father somewhere. Now go find Sahra, you two.' Ailis kissed Loghain's nose then quickly stood up and ran after her brother to find mother's mabari. 'Time to get up.' Mahria jumped from bed and started to change into dress. 'Get up, Loghain.'

'Just a second longer...' Mahria pulled cover from his body, he growled at that. 'Why I can't rest just for a moment?

'Because we don't have time for it, Loghain. I want to spend as much time with you and twins as possible.' She sat on the bed with cover in her hands, crumpling it with nervous demeanor. 'I… I'm just scared I won't see them again. Everything with Howe and Blight… it's too much. We need to talk to my mother… she have to take them from Ferelden… if...'

'Mahria… they will be safe. I promise you, Eleonora will take them to Kirkwall. I already talked with Bryce about that matter.' Loghain put his arm around her back. 'Maybe it would be better if you stay with them?'

'No… it was my decision to fight. I asked you to make me Captain of your army… I need to see that to it's end. I won't back away from that. It's my duty.'

'When you say '_duty_' now… I'm starting to hate that word. For whole my adult life I was concerned about my duty toward Ferelden… I was proud. But when you say that, I hate it.' After a moment he stood up and started to change from his bedclothes. 'Fine, Teyrna. Let's go and face our rambunctious rascals. By the way… where you want to take me to? You said to Gareth you want to go somewhere with me.'

'I won't tell you. It's a surprise.' They went to main hall to eat some breakfast then spend almost whole day with Gareth and Ailis, Anora also came to be with her father and rest of the family. In the evening Mahria went with Loghain to stable and they saddled Da'asha and his black stallion. When they sat on the mounts Mahria giggled then spurred her hart. 'Chase me!'

CLIFFS NEAR HIGHEVER

'What it this place?' Loghain looked around with curiosity. They came to large clearing between the woods, only one side of it was ending with cliff. The magnificent view on the see was breathtaking.

'This is my favourite place. I often came here with Anora for gossip sessions. We could talk privately. And when I came here alone I could have some peace… moment of solitude.' Mahria left Da'asha to let her feed on the grass and moved forward to the cliff. 'This is my beloved place, Loghain. And… I asked Anora here to find me husband.'

'Huh?' Mac Tir walked to his wife and took her hand.

'It's truth… although I didn't have you on my mind. Someone… anyone… and she said that she will try. And on next day I was betrothed to you. Everything went so fast from there.' Mahria sighed and regarded see, not saying a word for longer moment.

'So Anora's plan was invented here? Then I like this place even more.' He moved behind Mahria and hugged her, his head leaned on her neck. They were standing there and contemplating when Loghain talked again. 'I still feel strange.'

'Strange? About what?'

'Talking to you… those three years… we didn't talk much… only week ago we barely talked to each other, and now you behave just like you used to be. I need to say I rather feel awkward.'

'I don't want to remember what was bad, Loghain. Really, I don't. There is too much of shit around, especially now.' Mahria extracted herself from man's embrace and went to sit next to giant rock. He proceeded to sit next to her, observing her face whole time. 'I said it earlier. I can't be mad with you. You are my hero, my husband, father of my children. I just forgave you, you forgave me. Although there is this feeling in my heart. That you still want her… not me.'

'Silly, I…'

'Hush, I know. I really do.' Mahria turned her head to the sea. 'I don't want to talk about it. Soon we will leave Highever. We will have to fight. I pray to the Maker that we will survive… that Gray Wardens will slay the Archdemon. And we will peacefully return to Gwaren. But now… I want to spend every last moment with you, being happy and loved.'

'I promise you that I'll make you always happy, Mahria. I know I made you miserable but that ended in the Circle. I won't ever leave your side.'

'Loghain, promise me one thing. That you won't die, you won't leave me. I won't allow you to die before me. You just can't.' She bit her lips, trying not to shed any tear.

'Crazy woman.' Loghain shook his head and pulled her to sit astride him. 'You know that I'm older. I won't live that long.'

'No, I refuse. You must keep living until I'll pass. Then you're allowed to die, to join me.' Mahria put her face in the hands. 'I know you will manage to do that for me.' Loghain chuckled at her talk.

'Oh, yes. Famous Hero of River Dane will just win death itself. I'm not that powerful or capable, Mahria. It's not mystical creature from fairytale. I'm just a man.' Mahria pulled her hands from face and looked at man with certainty in her eyes.

'I think you are wrong here. Because you don't want to admit it. That you are more than everyone else. You are, Loghain. Just give yourself some credit.' She put her hand on his cheek and caressed it with light manner. 'I believe in you more than in Maker himself. I always did. So just promise me that.'

'That's blasphemy, my dear wife. I should take you to the nearest Chantry.'

'Promise me, Loghain.'

'I swear to you, I won't leave you alone. Until the day you'll die.' Mac Tir regarded his wife then smiled. 'Remember how we sat like that after your parents left Gwaren?' Mahria nodded, she tilted her head, uncomprehending what he wanted to say. 'Back then I was a bit ashamed by your youth, strange ways and new situation whatsoever. But now, regarding those romantic circumstances, I'd like to have you, here. Now.' He kissed Mahria abruptly, soon their caresses caused him to get hard and all ready. She could feel pressure with her pelvis. And she was as eager as him.

'In such romantic sce-mmmm...' She moaned as Loghain bend to kiss her neck and bit earlobe. '... scenery… it's so unlike us.' He groaned and disregarded obvious tease. With one hand he slid her smallclothes to the side to make himself free entry, then freed his hard shaft from his breeches. Mahria moved up just to slide on it with loud gasp. 'But I love it.' Man grabbed her waist firmly and helped her move up and down on him, looking at her flushed face. Mahria looked into his icy blue eyes, now burning with passion, lust and love. 'Don't look at me… with this gaze… I feel I'll burn in an instant.'

'You make me feel the same, Mahria. I need you, you are my air. Without you I'll die. You are my treasure. Mine and only mine.' His hoarse, low voice ringed in her ears, make her melt even more. They exchanged sweet words until feeling of orgasm was near. Loghain took matters in his own hands, pulling her body up and down more eagerly and strongly. After brief moment they reached their ends. Mahria put her forehead on his, locking her eyes with his, hands reached his head, grabbing it firmly from boths sides, like she wanted to be sure all of that is true, that he is right here. 'What's with that serious face?'

'I'm just assuring myself that we are here.' She sighed and stood up, she adjusted her smallclothes on right place then sat next to him. 'Give me your braid, Mac Tir.' Man laid on the grass with head on her laps. Mahria's hands soon started plait and unplait his hair in trained manner. Loghain's chuckle made her stop. 'What is it?'

'I just remember your first visit to Gwaren with your mother. And Arlessa Howe was there too, with Nathaniel. Celia invited all of you for summer.' His hand teared blade of grass. He rolled it between his fingers. Loghain looked up to meet confused gaze of his wife. 'I was coming down from my chamber, when you dashed in front of me, trying to chase after Nathaniel. You two were four or five. Anyway... you tripped on the carpet and fall on your face. That had to hurt, I wager, you only stood up and rubbed your nose...'

'I don't remember that...' Mahria knitted her brows. She really tried to remember that but it all was foggy.

'That's not all… then you turned to look at me… you jumped in terror, bristled like wet cat.' Loghain laughed at that memory. 'Maker… I remember my wife when she was four years old… and I was like twenty six or so...'

'Don't tell me that men doesn't wish for young, appealing wife to share bed with.' Mahria laughed. 'I got better memory with you… I was twelve back then... do you remember when Anora and me climbed that huge tree in palace garden? We wanted to toss pebbles onto study's window where Cailan had his lecture… but we made a mistake in calculations and throw them onto your's study window. You emerged from it and yelled at Anora. I was so frightened back then! That was first time I got down from the tree that fast.'

'Yes, I remember. Your face was white. And your eyes were round like plates. You two were lucky that your mother got around you two… or else I would get down there and spank your arses.' Loghain wagged his finger at his wife. 'I bet it was all your's idea.'

'Not at all! Anora wanted to call Cailan to play with us. But… Holy Andraste… I have only frightening memories of you from my childhood… how, for Maker's pants, I got into that marriage?'

'I hope you're not that frightened of me now...'

'Now? Not at all. With few exceptions… Like when Maric informed everyone at Landsmeet that he want to go to Orlais… then he turned to me and wanted to know my opinion… after Landsmeet finished I was so afraid to go to you!' Mahria shivered at that memory. 'I was regarding your back… and your hand which almost broke backrest of your chair to shreds… Pretty scary...'

'I was so mad then. And that was justified! Because of that idiot I lost you for three years.' Loghain clenched his fist on the grass he was holding. Mahria moved her hand and gently extracted blade of grass from his grasp. Then started to tickle Loghain's nose.

'Sometimes you say such stupid things I don't know how I should relate to them.' She bended to kiss his forehead. 'I was… I am… and I always will be yours.' She sighed and returned straw to Loghain, retracting to plaiting his braid again. 'So, Commander, what are the plans?'

'Tomorrow we will go to Zetrall with Warden Mahariel and Warden Amell. You know where his clan has it's camp?'

'Yes. Three or four hours from Highever.'

Dragon 9:30, 23rd Justinian

MAVEAL CLAN CAMP

Dalish hunters spotted shemlen party approaching their camp but as soon as they spotted Mahria, they come out from their hiding with gentle smiles. '_Andaran atish'an, ma falon_.'

'_Andaran atish'an_, Abatheal, long time no see. How are you faring?' Mahria dismounted her hart and came closer to elf.

'Same old, _ma falon_, same old. Come, I bet Keeper will be pleased with your arrival. Teyrn Loghain, it's a pleasure as always…' Abatheal turned to their companions. 'And your friend are…? Sabrae Clan?'

'_Andaran atisha'an_. That's right. I'm Theron Mahariel from Sabrae Clan. Now, a Grey Warden.' Warden elf bowed slightly to Abatheal.

'Abatheal Serrill. Welcome to our camp.' Then elf looked at Amell.

'Grey Warden Solona Amell.' Abatheal regarded both Wardens with curiosity.

'I have heard about Grey Wardens… to see you here in flesh... that's something else.' Elf turned and gestured toward the camp. 'Please, come.' Abatheal guided them to Zetrall. Keeper was talking to his wife when he spotted Mahria and Loghain and smiled widely.

'Look, who's here, Balame.' Elven woman turned and also spread her lips in a smile.

'_Da'len_! _Andaran atish'an_! Come! You need to see my grandson!' Balame dragged Mahria to the back of the camp while Loghain greeted with Zetrall and introduced Wardens to him.

'So you are from Sabrae Clan, yes? It's really strange that Keeper Merethari allowed to recruit you.' Zetrall regarded dalish Warden for a moment.

'Duncan saved my life, Keeper. I and my friend, Tamlen…' Elf grimaced at the memory he wanted to share with Keeper. 'We found strange mirror in the ruins… tainted mirror…and the ruins… were underground, yet with elvhen trails. It was really strange. Tamlen gone missing… I pray to the Creators that he just died and didn't turn into darkspawn.' After a moment Mahria returned to the rest.

'Huh, Balame is really happy. Strong child, Zetrall, you must be proud.' Elf nodded. 'Have you talked already about…?'

'No. Not yet. We've waited for you.' Loghain turned to his old elven friend. 'Zetrall… there is Blight upon us… we need aid of Dalish clans.'

'Come again?!' Elf turned abruptly to Mac Tir, leaning on the aravel with one hand, trying not to fall on the ground. 'Blight?!'

'Yes.'

'Creators… I need to inform other clans… what with children… and elders?' Zetrall started to pace around with nervous manner. His clanmates, though they didn't heard what he was talking about with shemlens, started to feel nervous too. Mahria looked around the camp. Then she stopped Zetrall from walking, grabbing his arms and looked into his eyes.

'_Ma falon_, aid us with your hunters, warriors, mages… and send everyone else to Highever. My mother will take care of them, I promise.' Elf regarded her and laughed at that.

'Mahria, _da'len_, shemlens won't help us, don't lie to me.'

'You are my friend, Zetrall. My mother and father, though they didn't approve that I went to your camp, they started to like you and elves. Because they grew to understand. I don't care what everyone else think, you are here in Ferelden, all of you are one of us. Just like dwarves or qunari… em… _tal-vashoths_, right? So please, trust in my words and help us. You helped Loghain during rebel… now we need your help again in much more dangerous threat.'

'I don't know...' Zetrall was confused… he regarded his clan… children, elders, women and men. 'Fine, Dalish clans will aid Grey Wardens and King's army. But I need your word, Mahria, that rest of my clan will be kept safe.' Mahria bowed deeply to that reply of Zetrall.

'I promise you, Keeper, that my mother will protect your clan.' Then elf turned to Grey Wardens.

'Have you contacted Sabrae Clan? Or should I send hunters to Keeper Merethari?'

'I already send messenger, but if you can spare hunter or two to go to my Keeper, it would be much appreciated.' Theron Mahariel crossed his arms and regarded Zetrall. 'I think my Keeper would be much more pleased to talk with dalish rather than shemlen messenger.'

'Fine. Loghain, I'll get my men ready in three days. Then we will arrive at Highever castle and we will be at your disposal. I trust your commanding.' Loghain shook his hand with elf. Huge sigh of reliefe broke from his mouth.

'Thank you, my friend. Who would have guessed that we will fight again?'

'Creators send us strange fate, friend. But back then we were much younger… I just hope everything turn to good.'

WAY BACK TO HIGHEVER

Mac Tirs and Wardens were travelling back to the castle when scared woman approached them. 'Oh, thank the Maker! We need help! They attacked the wagon; please help us! Follow me! I'll take you to them!' She gestured with her hand to the back and run away. Whole party regarded woman and went after her. She run up to blond haired elf, who was standing in the middle of the road. Elf watched them for a moment then put his hand higher to make some sing, at that moment armored people emerged behind the rocks and other hiding places. 'Mac Tirs die here!' He shouted and battle started. Even Though elf was experienced in fighting, rest of his men were just some minor thugs. Loghain's soldiers, wardens and his wife soon get rid of them. Mahria was fighting with elf leader and soon she knocked him down. He laid on the ground unconscious. Mac Tir approached him and tugged his armor to wake elf up.

'Mmm… what? I… oh.' Elf regarded everyone, absent-mindedly. 'I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven't killed me yet.' Strong antivan accent was showing where elf came from.

'Shut up, elf. I have some questions.' Loghain put his feet on elf chest, making last one unable to stand.

'Ah! So I'm to be interrogated? Let me save you some time.' Elf smirked. 'My name is Zevran. Zev to my friends. I am member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for sole purpose of slaying Teyrn Loghain and Teyrna Mahria Mac Tir. Which I have failed at, sadly.' Mahria chuckled at that and regarded elf with her mischevious smile.

'I don't feel sad at all, elf.' Loghain growled. 'Who hired you?'

'A rather taciturn fellow in Amaranthine. Rendon Howe, I think his name was? Yes, that's it.' Mac Tir turned to his wife, they exchanged concerned glances. Then his gaze locked at Zevran again.

'You know that your contractor is dead? You were going to see him?''

'I wasn't. If I had succeeded, I would have returned home and the Crows would have informed your Howe of the results… if he didn't already know. But now he won't know at all.' Zevran sighed. 'If I had failed, I would be dead. Or I should be, at least as far as Crows are concerned. Still no need to see Howe then.'

'Are you loyal to Howe?'

'I have no idea what his issues are with you. The usual, I imagine. You threaten his power, yes? Or rather.. threatened. Beyond that, no I'm not loyal to him. I was contracted to perform a service.'

'A service.' Mahria laughed at that. 'Maker, you're funny fellow. A service...' She looked at elf with curiosity. 'And now that? You've failed that service.' Elf also laughed.

'Oh, that's between Crows and Howe… or was. And between Crows and myself.' Mahria approached closer and squatted next to Zevran.

'And between you and us?'

'Isn't that what we're establishing now?' Elf regarded Mahria with faint smile on his lips. She nodded to him. 'Then unless you're quite stuck on cutting my throat or something equally gruesome, perhaps you'd care to hear a proposal?' Mahria moved her head up to look at Loghain. He nodded and then turned to the Crow.

'We're listening. Make it quick, though. We don't have much time to waste.'

'Well, here's the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. Thing is, I like living. And you obviously are the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you, instead.' Loghain chuckled at his proposal.

'To let you kill me and my wife later? What's to stop you from finishing the job later?' Loghain took his feet from Zevran chest and stood behind Mahria, who was still squatting next to elf.

'Teyrn, to be completely honest, I was never given the much of a choice regarding joining the Crows. They bought me on a slave market when I was a child. I think I've paid my worth back to them, plus tenfold. The only way out, however, is to sign up with someone they can't touch. Even if I did kill you now, they might kill me just on principle for failing the first time. Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you.'

'Tell me, Crow, why we would like you service?' Mahria stood up, still eyes locked on elf.

'Why? Because I am skilled with at many things, from fighting to stealth and picking the locks. I could also warn you should the Antivan Crows attempt something more… sophisticated… now that my attempt have failed.'

'More sophisticated…?' Mahria grimaced. 'Tell me, those Crows… can they harm… my family for example?'

'Oh, no no. They are not just some thugs from back alley. They have contract for you, my fair lady, and for your husband. They won't be bothered by anyone else as it would harm their… reputation.' Zevran winked at Mahria. 'As for me… I could also stand around and look pretty, if you prefer. Warm your bed, perhaps? No?' Loghain angry growl startled Zevran. 'Sorry, poor joke.' Mahria laughed and pointed at her husband.

'I have someone else, who warms it just fine. So that would be no.'

'Haha, I like woman who knows exactly what she wants, I really do.' Elf face became serious, his gaze moved to Loghain. 'So what shall it be? I'll even shine that armor of yours, Teyrn. You won't find a better deal, I promise.' Mac Tirs locked their gazes then Loghain make gesture with his head to move from Zevran. When they walked away they started to talk quietly. Solona came to them.

'What do you think, Loghian?' Mahria looked at eld then at her husband. 'I think it would be a good deal.' Solona regarded her then lift her brow up.

'I don't really know… in one hand I'd like just to kill that sod… but in this time we are rather in need of skillful men.'

'What? You want to take assassin with us? Does that really seem like a good idea?' Amell looked at elf and sighed. 'He wanted to kill both of you...'

'He wants to help now.' Mahria shrugged her shoulders then waited for Loghain's decision.

'We could use him… And if he will start to act suspicious, we will kill him.' Man sighed and regarded both woman for a moment. 'I will put him under Wardens custody, Warden Amell.'

'Hmmm. All right, all right. I see your point, Your Teyrnship.' Then Solona turned to elf. 'Welcome, Zevran… Having an Antivan Crow joining our cause sounds like… a fine plan... I hope.'

'Oh? You are another companion-to-be, then? I wasn't aware such loveliness existed amongst adventurers, surely.' Amell grimaced and turned to Mahria.

'Or maybe not.' Mahria smirked at Solona and patted her on the shoulder.

'Sorry. You got another burden on your back.'

'First idiot Cullen… now this.' Mage shook her head and let a big sigh. Loghain moved to elf and stretched his hand to help him stood up.

'I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, Teyrn Loghain, Teyrna Mahria, and to Wardens; until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation… this I swear.' Elf bowed to them.

'We will see about that. Now, we wasted too much time here. Let's return to Highever.' Loghain took Mahria by her hand and escorted his wife to Da'asha, then he mounted his horse.

Dragon 9:30, 25th Justinian

Mahria was walking down the corridor when she overheard argue behind doors leading to Hawke's family chambers. The loud voice, she heard was familiar to her. '_Nathaniel?' _Woman moved to the doors a bit to eavesdrop a bit. 'Garrett I think you should fight with us. Your mage skills are superb to no one.'

'I can't Nate, I need to take care of mother and Carver. Bethany and your son as well. Everyone going to the battle but who will protect those who will remain here?' Voice of Garret Hawke ringed in Mahria's ears. She spoke to him only once, when Nathaniel presented Hawke's family to her. She hesitated for a moment then entered the chamber.

'Sorry to interrupt.' She looked around to see Nathaniel and Hawke's family, without Bethany who was in Garden with her son and other children.

'Eavesdropping again, Mahria?' Nate shook his head in disapproval. He knew too well that Mahria always wanted to know everything.

'Sorry, bad habit of mine. I was just passing by.' Mahria closed the doors and approached everyone. 'Nate… one man won't change anything. Maybe it will be better if Hawke will stay and protect them, if you say he's such excellent mage?'

'You see, brother-in-law? Teyrna agrees with me. I'm not suited to fight, Nate.' Mahria looked at Garrett, he was younger than her and Nate, twenty-five or so, first child of Leandra and Malcolm Hawke. As she overheard Leandra eloped with apostate and two of three conceived children from that marriage happened to be mages. Garret was tall, handsome, with strange red mark on his nose, which made him look wild and appealing. But Mahria wasn't really interested in his features.

'I don't know...' Nathaniel paced around, thinking deeply. 'And what do you think, mother?' Leandra looked at Nathaniel with stern face. She really didn't want to send any of her child to certain death.

'We are not nobles, Nathaniel. We are common folks, that don't know how to fight. And Garrett will secure our safety, especially Bethany and little Malcolm's.'

'See, Nate. Children needs protection. If I may ask, Hawke, please look for my children as well… and Rieska's children. Maybe you don't know Anders, but I'm sure you will like him. He's splendid mage and healer.' Mahria smiled at memory of Anders, she missed that silly man. Garrett came closer to Teyrna and took her hand into his.

'Of course, Your Teyrnship.' He moved hands up to kiss Mahria's palms. 'Such beautiful woman shouldn't worry about anything. Me and my lil' brother will keep an eye on everyone.' Hawke winked at woman but she send him unamused gaze.

'Yes… well, thank you.'

Dragon 9:30, 26th Justinian

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

'Have you packed everything?' Loghian looked around room to check if they took everything that they will need during their travels. He looked at the tapestry depicting him and thought deeply. '_I will fight again… Maker, your jokes are the best, and to think my wife will fight as well… She is born from that time… from battle of River Dane… and now I will fight beside her. Against darkspawn._' He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Mahria was calling to him. He snapped out when she tugged his arm.

'Loghain, I'm ready… we need to talk with twins.' Mac Tir turned his head to Mahria. She was all serious and grave. To think they will have to say goodbye to Gareth and Ailis, that they might not see them again, it was devastating. How he wished that Mahria choose to stay over fight. That she would protect twins and raise them after his death.

'Wait a moment, I need… I want to ask you one last time. Wouldn't it be better if you stay, Mahria? With children? The thought of losing you. I can't.' Woman lips made a warm smile and she hugged him.

'I can't do that, love. Not now. Mother will take care of them. I asked that man, Garrett Hawke, to look after everyone… We will fight for their future. If anything happens, they will know that both of their parents died for them and for their country. For our country and our people.' Even though they were already with armors, they still could feel each other warmth. Mahria embraced him, moving her hands to his head, diving fingers in his hair. Loghain also put his hand on her brown hair and started to stroke it. 'Let's call children. Soon we will have to leave.'

'Alright… bring them here. I want only four of us to be here.' Mahria broke their embrace and went toward doors, she opened them but didn't cross door-frame.

'And what about Anora?' She turned to Loghain and waited for his reply.

'I'll talk to her later.' Mahria watched him for a moment, thinking, but then nodded and went outside. After short moment she came with Gareth and Ailis. She seated twins on the bed and both Loghain and Mahria stood in front of them with serious faces. Ailis regarded her parents for a moment then started to talk with feigned cry.

'Daddy, mommy! I promise we didn't want to broke that vase! It was all Gareth's fault!' Her brother slapped his forehead and shook head with disbelief.

'Stupid! Every time you need to blurt everything out!' Gareth then turned to his father with innocent face. 'Dad, I swear… it's just because Sahra was jumping all over and...' Both Mahria and Loghain couldn't contain themselves and started to laugh. 'You're not mad, daddy?'

'Soldier, we don't even know what vase are you talking about.' Loghain chuckled at his son. Gareth turned to Ailis with eyes wide opened, she also turned to his brother. Both twins didn't know what to think anymore.

'So… it's not about the vase… is it about, umm… something else we did?' Gareth's gaze become terrified. Both of twins were just like hurricane and every time they played with Sahra, things tend to broke.

'I suspect you two have done something more than breaking the vase, Soldier, Princess.' Twins hung their heads over Loghain grave gaze. 'But this time I'll overlook that. It's not Gwaren after all… and I know your grandmother lets you do whatever you like here in Highever.' Young Mac Tirs moved their heads up and regarded their parents with uncertain smiles. 'Anyway… your mother and I, we need to leave you here. For several months. There is war, a Blight, and we need to fight.'

'Can't we come with you, mommy? Daddy?' Ailis eyes moved from Mahria to Loghain with real tears dwelling in them. She already didn't like that they were separated for so long, and those few days she could spend with her parents together were a miracle to her.

'No, Princess. You need to stay here.' Loghain kneeled in front of his younger daughter. His hand moved to caress her little cheek, wet from tears. Gareth also started to cry. 'Both of you will have to behave now. Listen to your Grandmother. Be good.' Mahria kneeled next to Loghain and brushed hairs of both her children.

'Listen, if anything happens… both of you… will go with granny to Kirkwall, you will sail there with ships. Anora will be go with you, uncle Fergus, and Rieska with Lili, Elna and Marcus. You need to take care of everyone. Because you are children of Teyrn Mac Tir.' Mahria watched her children reddened and wet eyes, her heart broke into small pieces. 'Gareth, you will become Teyrn someday. You need to be strong, you need to protect everyone. Do you understand?' Boy nodded to his mother, but still wept.

'Soldier, if we won't return, take care of your sisters.' Loghain couldn't brace himself not to cry. It was first time for him that to say goodbye was so hard and painful. He loved Anora and twins more than anything in the world.

'What do you mean...' Gareth started and AIlis finished his statement.

'... that you won't return?' Loud sobs broke from twins mouths. 'You can't leave us! Daddy, mommy!' Both children jumped from the bed and hugged firmly their parents. Loghain and Mahria became speechless. All four of them embraced and stayed silent, except sobs who rang in quiet room. After some time Loghain have spoken.

'Gareth, Ailis. We need to go. But I promise you, I and your mother will do everything we can to return to you. Is that fine?' Children looked into his eyes and nodded. 'That's good. Now, you promise me that you will behave.'

'Promise.'

'Remember that we love both of you very much… good, now I need to go to your older sister, stay with your mother.' Both Loghain and Mahria looked at one another with wet and red eyes. 'Come later to Anora chamber.' Then Mac Tir left to speak with Anora, while Mahria was talking to twins. Later she took them to their father and sister.

ANORA BEDCHAMBER

'Anora, please stay safe. I know you can't watch over twins in your state, so just keep yourself in good health.' Woman nodded to her father and hugged him.

'I will, father. You too, keep yourself in good health, and try to protect that crazy woman, your wife. Just return to us in one piece, I beg you.' She started to cry. 'I love you, dad. I know I didn't tell you that much, but I do.'

'I know, Anora, I know. I feel the same.' Man embraced his daughter and rubbed her back gently. 'I don't know what future will bring, if I'll be able to meet my grandchild. But tell him or her that his grandfather cared for him or her.'

'You will tell him or her by yourself, dad.' Her cries became even more intense. 'I don't want to tell stories about you to my child, I want you to tell them. Or Mahria, she's good at that.' Loghain chuckled at that.

'You're right. She really enjoys torment me with those nonsenses. I'm really glad you chose me for her husband. I bet when she asked for finding one you immediately came up with me, near that cliff where you had your gossip sessions.'

'Huh?' Anora looked at Loghain with shocked expression. 'How do you-?'

'Mahria told me when she took me to that place. I thought that it came solely from you, but now I know it was plan made up both of you.' Anora smiled at her father and wiped her tears.

'She didn't know I meant you… until next day. She was frightened a bit. But it worked great. I'm really happy.' After a moment they overheard twins approaching Anora room. 'Hear that? Gareth and Ailis are real rascals, just like Mahria.'

'I pray they will grow out of it.' Woman laughed and hugged her father one last time. When Mahria entered chamber with twins they spend one more hour, talking and laughing then went to courtyard to farewell Loghain, Mahria and everyone else.

COURTYARD

'Bryce, take care of yourself, darling.' Eleonora was hugging her husband and weeping. 'Come back to us swiftly.'

'As you say, my dear wife. Fergus take care of your mother.' Teyrn Cousland looked at his son. Fergus patted father's arm and nodded.

'I will, Father. But… won't it be better if I came along? Or you'd stay here and I would go instead?'

'No, you are heir of Highever. Couslands are here for thousands of years, I won't allow or lineage to end because of mere Blight.' Hard gaze of Fergus father assured young man that there is no sense in argue over that. He knew that it's important to keep Ferelden on it's feet after the Blight.

'Fine, father. I swear that I will take care of everything.'

'Good boy. Oh, Loghain and Mahria are coming.' Bryce moved Eleonora back and turned to Mac Tirs. 'All set and ready. We can leave at any time now. Soldiers and dalish elves are gathered outside the town. Nathaniel you're ready?' Howe kissed his wife and little son quickly then nodded and mounted his horse. Mac Tirs farewelled quickly, twins started to cry again along with Anora. Mahria and Loghain couldn't stand this sight any longer so they sat on their mounts. After a second or two Mac Tir ordered to leave.


	28. Chapter 27

Dragon 9:30, 5th Solace

REDCLIFFE CASTLE

Teyrn Loghain and his wife entered the castle of Redcliffe with rest of their party. Arlessa Isolde come to them in a rush. 'Thanks the Maker, you are here!'

'Something happened, Arlessa?' Loghain turned to woman, expecting bad news from the start.

'Mage came to my castle, they took care of my little boy. He's clean of demon possession. Uh… they will take him to Circle in two days… but there is more. They can't cure my husband… what will happen to Eamon?'

'Mhm… so that idiotic Blood Mage did some good work, huh?' Morrigan chuckled and regarded Arlessa with usual smirk on her face. Nevertheless Isolde didn't comment on that. In the meanwhile Teagan came to them as well.

'Your Teyrnship, man who looked for a cure came to us from his errand.' Loghain turned to Bann. 'Better let's talk in Eamon study.

'Fine, Lady Isolde, please take care of everyone. They need to rest. Mahria, Bryce, Nathaniel come with me.' Four of them proceeded to Eamon study.

STUDY

Mac Tirs, Bryce and Nathaniel went with Teagan to Eamon's study. Bann related to them story about one of Arl's knights who was looking for Urn of Sacred Ashes. 'You want me to believe that some ashes will cure Eamon state, Teagan?' Loghain sighed and shook his head. Bann's revelations about some crazy errand made him angry. They had more important thing to do than chasing some myths. 'Maker preserve me, that world is getting more crazy with each passing day.'

'And you keep to call me that… now I think I'm perfectly normal.' Mahria regarded ceiling with her usual manner, she also smirked at whole situation.

'Please, just listen, Your Teyrnship… Ser Donall came to Redcliffe today. He said he was in Lothering first then he went to Denerim to Brother's Genitivi home. He was ambushed there but luckily he managed to kill those people. From what he learned, Urn of Sacred Ashes is located in Haven.' Teagan sighed. He knew that everything sounded ridiculous, but they didn't have much of a choice.

'What do you think, Loghain?' Mahria pulled her head down and turned to her husband, gazing at him with curiosity.

'I don't have men to spare... We need to wait for Duncan's messenger. We need to be ready to go to Ostagar.' He brushed his hair in nervous manner. 'And Grey Wardens from Weisshaupt and Montsimmard will come here in few days, so I was told. Maker… Orleasians...' Mahria stood up and started to pace around room for a moment. Then she turned to Loghain.

'Let me go there. I will take Nathaniel and Morrigan with me… and maybe Solona and that fellow… Zevran. Just give me four of your men and I'll take four of my archers. We make it quick… Where is Haven by the way? Give me your map.' Loghain took map from a puch and unfolded it. They leaned above piece of paper.

'It's not here.' Loghain regarded map for a moment then moved his eyes to look at Mahria. 'There is no Haven on this map. But... I remember that on older maps... it was… somewhere around here.' Loghain pointed at Frostback Mountains. 'Strange it was erased on this one.'

'This one you got recently, yes?' Mahria looked at map suspiciously. 'Someone wanted to wipe Haven existence?'

'That must be so... are you sure you want to go?' Mac Tir looked at wife with mixed feelings. Something was not right here.

'We don't have any other options, do we?' She shrugged her shoulders then turned to Nathaniel. 'What do you think, Nate? Want some adventure?'

'Idiot… if there was an ambush in Denerim… what will we face in Haven, I wonder? And those Crows...'

'Mahria… I don't thin-' Bryce started but as always his daughter didn't let him finish.

'Pa. I'm grown woman now… and wife… and captain of royal army. Please, stop with worrying about me. If anyone cross my path, he will just regret it. Do not worry, it will be fun.' She smiled mischievously. 'Fine, we'll leave tomorrow. No time to waste. Is that fine, Commander?' Loghain regarded Mahria and nodded.

'Yes, Captain. Now, let's change into something more comfortable.'

'There will be supper in a moment, Your Teyrnship.' Teagan stated then gestured toward the doors. 'Please let me escort you to your chambers and then let's eat together.'

MAC TIR'S GUESTROOM

After supper and endless talk with Arlessa and rest Mahria and Loghain returned to their chamber. Mahria took her bow and checked if everything is fine, she waxed bow string and polished wooden part of the bow. Loghain watched his wife in silence, he was mesmerized by her moves, her gentle approach toward weapon she used to train with, to hunt and to kill people. After Mahria finished with bow, she started to polish her sword and dagger. While polishing, she noticed her husband looking at her. 'Hmmm?'

'I don't really like the idea of you leaving me here...'

'Don't fret, General, your Invader will come back swiftly.' Mahria smiled at him, still polishing the sword 'Just consider it as one of my patrols, a longer one.'

'It was really long ago since you were on a patrol... But I don't have choice, it's better if someone I trust will go to Haven. And you are only one I trust here.' Then he stood up and approached Mahria. 'Let it go, it's polished and shiny already.' He took sword from Mahria's hands to put it away, and pulled her up. Like every time, her legs were swinging above the ground, she felt so tiny in Loghain's arms. 'I need to inhale you, so your scent and taste will remain with me for the time you will be away.'

'Such a possessive husband.' She moved her head to his neck, sniffing it with purr sounds. 'I want it as well. Take me, love, I need you. Now.'

'And who is possessive here, huh?' After they were done with coupling they were laying on the bed, embraced. 'Do you think you will find anything in Haven?'

'Dunno… Maybe… If someone ambushed that knight in Denerim, that's mean there is something there. Something worth hiding.' Mahria looked at the ceiling and sighed. 'Haven… strange… you know anything about that place?'

'Not much. I recall it was marked on my older maps. It's sheer luck I remember where it's located. You will need to ask people about it… during your travel.'

'Yes, I know.' Mahria started to think deeply. Secret village with old powerful relic, that was really strange for her. Loghain looked at her and embraced her firmly. 'What is it?' She turned to him, question in gaze.

'Maker… we should be in Gwaren now.'

'Not talking to each other… yes... it would be better.' Mahria looked askance at him.

'Don't say that...'

'Sorry… you're right… we should be in Gwaren… making another baby right now… but we are here, with pile of shit on our heads… when spy from Amaranthine will come here?' She quickly changed the subject.

'In a few days. I'll question him. This is too much, Mahria… that bastard Howe tried to kill twins… poisoned Eamon… turned Circle of Magi into one big, crazy place full of abominations and demons... ' Loghain started to count.

'Do not forget he wanted to kill both of us as well.'

'Ah, yes. I completely forgot.' Loghain chuckled. 'I wonder what else he planned.'

Dragon 9:30, 7th Solace

EAMON STUDY

Loghain was sitting in Eamon study as he claimed it for himself for a time being. When he overheard faint knocking he raised his head above the reports and letters. 'Come in.'

'Your Teyrnship, spy from Amaranthine came just now. You wished to speak to him.'

'Ah, yes. Bring him here.' Loghain waited for a moment for the man. When he entered, Mac Tir gestured to him to sit down on the other side of big wooden desk. 'Good day to you, Lark.'

'Your Teyrnship.' Man named Lark lowered his head in a bow. 'How can I be in service? You ordered me to came here in haste.'

'Lark, I need some explanations from you.' Mac Tir looked at spy with angered face. 'Please explain to me, how is it possible… that you hadn't inform us about Howe's attempt to murder Arl Eamon? Or Howe's plans in Circle of Magi? Or him hiring assassin to kill me and my wife?' Spy eyes widened at those statements.

'I… no… It's first time I hear those. I was at his side almost all time, Your Teyrnship! It's impossible!'

'Almost, you say?' Loghain eye's narrowed.

'Only in Denerim he managed to get away from me, but I tried to send my men after Arl even then.' Man seemed really confused to Loghain. 'I can't explain how it happened… how he managed to plan all those things… maybe… he had some shadow supporter?'

'And when he went in Denerim?'

'To Alienage, Your Teyrnship. He met there with someone, that I was reported about. Although my men couldn't tell me with whom he met. They just said it was bald beggar, he epokę with nim for a moment then tossed nim some coins. Then he had walked around Alienage for some time and went back to Royal Court. I send a report to His Majesty..'

'Bald beggar…? I bet it was Uldred. In Alienage you say?' Man nodded to Loghain. 'Maker… Thank you, Lark. You can rest now...' When spy left the study, Loghain stood up from the chair and approached window, buried in thoughts. '_Who was your secret sidekick, Howe? Uldred? I don't think so… There must be more to it… What a shame you're dead… I should had interrogated you more. Bastard._'

Dragon 9:30, 9th Solace

HAVEN VILLAGE

After Mahria left with her party to Haven she looked for any information about the village. Everyone tried to ask people they met on the road, but no one knew anything. Even merchants said that they didn't really go there, as people of Haven were harsh and didn't welcome any strangers. After four days they got to secluded village. They were greeted by guard, in rather unwelcomed manner. 'What are you doing in Haven? There is nothing for you here.' Mahria regarded him, as his voice was really similar to Loghain… but her stir faded away quickly and looked around.

'So this is Haven, huh? I'm Teyrna Mahria Mac Tir, in behalf of King Maric Theirin I came to look for something that might be here.' She looked at guard, not intimidated by his words at all.

'What do you want?'

'I'm looking for Brother Genitivi. From what I know, he came here a while ago.'

'Who?' Guard looked at Mahria curiously, somehow she knew it was fake curiosity. 'Perhaps Revered Father Eirik will know of whom you speak. Unfortunately he is ministering to the villagers, and cannot be disturbed.' Mahria gasped and widened her eyes.

'Come again? Revered… Father? This is first time I hear such a nonsense.'

'It isn't nonsense! It always been thus in Haven. We do not question tradition.' Solona bring her horse closer and inserted herself in the talk.

'Traditions? Like what traditions? Are your traditions very different from ours?' Guard turned to Sol, brows knitted.

'Our ways are not the ways of lowland cities.'

'Fine, fine.' Mahria felt impatience already. 'Tell me why no one heard of Haven? Why this village isn't on the maps?' Guard narrowed his eyes. She knew he was fed up with talking too.

'We keep to ourselves. We see no need to announce our presence to the world. It is more peaceful that way.'

'Peaceful, you say…? Tell me, have you heard of the Urn of Sacred Ashes?' Mahria saw a faint jolt in his eyes. He knew, yet he contradicted.

'The Urn is nothing but a legend.' Mahria scratched her cheek, looking at the village again. Poor households were situated near the road leading up the mountain. Between the trees, at the end of the road she could see bigger building… as she assumed, that was the Chantry.

'Yet… as Brother Genitivi researches suggests… that it may be more.' Guard gasped and smirked mischievously.

'You may trade for supplies at the shop… if you want. Then I SUGGEST you, Teyrna…' His words were full of threat, Mahria didn't gave a damn about them nevertheless. '... and your companions leave.' Morrigan chuckled behind Mahria.

'They are hiding something. 'Tis obvious, is it not?' Mahria turned and winked at the witch.

'Sharp mind, as always. That's why I enjoy your company soooo much, my dear.' Then she turned to the guard and gestured with her hand to venture deeper inside the village. 'We will explore village for a while.'

'We do not appreciate lowlanders 'looking about' our home as though it were some sort of zoo. Like I said, trade for supplies in the shop… then leave.' Mahria disregarded the guard and again shook her hand to show the rest to go.

'Let's go to the shop then.' After a moment they got to the building with a sign stating it's local store. Mahria pointed at Solona and Nathaniel to come with her. They went inside, shopkeeper approached them.

'Who are you? You're not from Haven...' Mahria sighed.

'Why does everyone tell me that like I don't already know it? Tell me, good man, have you seen a man called Brother Genitivi?' Man shook his head.

'No… I've never heard that name.' Meanwhile Solona paced around to spot dead body in the back of the shop. 'Hey! What are you doing? That's private!' Man dashed to Solona to attack her, but Nathaniel was quick. He stabbed shop owner in his stomach, body fall to the ground.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' Solona smirked. 'There is body there, Mahria.' Three of them went to the back to see dead knight, with Redcliffe heraldry.

'He's from Redcliffe. I bet he was looking for Brother Genitivi.' Nathaniel stated after quick observation.

'So he IS here.' Mahria shook her head. 'Better let's go and pray in the Chantry.'

HAVEN'S CHANTRY

Everyone entered the chantry to overhear someone was praying in front of group of people. Mahria went first, pushing them aside to see who let the prayers. It was older man, and judging by staff he was wielding, a mage. 'Ah… welcome. I heard we had a visitors wandering about our village. I trust you've enjoyed your time in Haven so far?'

'Oh, yes. It's really beautiful place… Especially with bodies of dead knights from Redcliffe.' Mahria nodded, her eyes were locked on the man. 'Eirik, I presume?' Man didn't reply, he looked at his fellow villagers.

'This, my brothers, is what happens when you let an outsiders into the village. They have no respect for our privacy.' Then he looked at Mahria again, teeths clenched with anger, arms crossed. 'They will tell others of us it we let them. Word will spread, and the what?' Then he pointed at Mahria. 'You, stranger, do not understand our ways. You would bring war to Haven, in your ignorance.'

'Stop with this bullshit… tell me better where is Brother Genitivi. What have you done to him?' Mahria stepped forward to the man. With every passing minute she was getting angrier and angrier. 'Tell me now!'

'We don't owe you any explanations for our actions. We have sacred duty; failure to protect Her would be a greater sin. All will be forgiven.' Woman regarded crazy eyes of Eirik. He really was believing in some strange thing that allowed him killing innocent people who happened to just come to that forsaken village.

'Oh yes you does! I'm Captain of royal army, I came here on King's behalf. I was sent here by Commander Mac Tir and you won't give me some bullshits about anything!' She poked him in the chest with might, at this actions villagers proceeded to attack them. They were unlucky and stupid though, as they were unarmed with only clothes on. Solona and Morrigan took care of the Eirik, and Mahria with her party fought with the rest. It was quick victory. After they were done with them Mahria sat on the bench. Nathaniel came to here.

'So what now…?'

'You tell me… I wanted some explanations… But now they got really quiet.' Nathaniel wanted to say something but she moved her hand to silence him. 'Shut up… shut up everyone!' Mahria looked around, she heard something. In the back. 'Over there! Come, people.' They went to the chamber in the back of the chantry. Man was lying there. He looked weak. Mahria recognized him, Brother Genitivi. He opened eyes and looked at approaching group.

'Who are you? They… They've sent you to finish it?' Mahria and Solona kneeled next to him.

'No, Brother… it's me, Teyrna Mahria? Do you recognize me? I was attending your lectures in Denerim so many times.' Mahria looked at Amell. 'Sol, heal him.'

'Your Teyrnship, yes I recognize you now… you don't know how glad I am to see someone who isn't from this village… I...' He groaned in pain.

'Hush, please. We will take care of you, Brother.' Solona moved her hands above man and casted healing spell. 'Your leg was wounded heavily. But I'll cure it. Just give me some time...' Genitivi sat up, looking at Mahria.

'I don't have time to rest now. I'm so close. The Urn is just up the mountain.' Nathaniel came forward and looked at him in disbelief.

'So… the Urn is real? How do you know?'

'Nathaniel Howe, so you are here as well?' Genitivi smiled at man 'No wonder… you were always where Mahria's. At least when you were younger… Anyway... My research led me to Haven… and I have heard the villagers talking. I know the Urn is here.'

'Such great news, brother! We need that Urn… Arl Eeamon is sick… we need to cure him.' Mahria brightened at the news, at last there was something to hope for.

'The arl is sick? Will he live?'

'We all hope so. That bloody mongrel, Howe, send apostate to poison Eeamon… he ordered blood mage to wipe entire Kinloch Hold… he tried to kill my twins!' Genitivi looked upon Mahria with fear and disbelief.

'Maker… Politics. Never did anyone any good.'

'Tell me more, about it. I'm in the middle of it, Brother.' Mahria sighed and tilted her head. 'Will the ashes cure him?'

'The arl is a noble soul. The ashes will surely cure him. Listen Mahria, Haven lies in the shadow of the mountain that holds the Urn. There is an old temple there, built to protect it. The door is always locked, but I know what the key is. Eirik wears a medallion that opens temple door… I've seen what he does with it.'

'Medallion?' Mahria wondered about it for a moment. Then turned to Nathaniel. 'Nate, go and search that sods body.' Nathaniel went back and swiftly returned with medallion hanged on his hand.

'This one, Brother?' He asked and moved his hand up to show item to the man.

'Yes, that is your key. Take me to the mountainside, and I will show you.' He stood up with loud grunt.

'Are you sure, Brother? Will you manage?' Mahria helped Genitivi to stand and looked at him with concern.

'Mahria, child, don't worry about me. It's not that far and… will you let me lean on you, Nathaniel? For the Urn, any pain is worth enduring.' Nathaniel took Genitivi from Mahria and nodded.

'Of course, Brother. I'll help you. You will ride with me.'

'All right, people! Let's move!' Mahria ordered and everyone left the Chantry. They rode up the mountain for some time till they get to temple. They dismounted horses and proceeded into it. After walking up the freezed corridor they saw locked doors that Genitivi mentioned.

'Here we are. Give me the medallion, and let's see if I remember…' He took it and put on the door. 'Yes… you see, it can be manipulated, just like this… and there, a key to open the way. Now, let's see if we can open the door. There should be a place to insert this.' After a second Brother Genitivi found hole and opened the doors. Everyone gasped in awe. Brother simled to himself and went through. They entered huge hall, in few places there was snow piling up. On the sides there were pillars supporting high ceiling. Brother Genitivi was inspecting it with pure awe. Mahria went to him and asked if he wanted to tag along, but man refused.

'Go, Teyrna. I will be all right. I could not keep up with you with my injuries. I should be safe; I don't think there are any villagers left.' Mahria nodded and gestured to her party to go. They searched temple, interrupted by cultist who were living there. Later on there were even mages who summoned demons, which really enraged Mahria as she was fed up with those. Then party proceeded to caverns with more cultus… and dragonlings. After they killed first of them Mahria started to laugh.

'My, I haven't seen Goddes of Fury in six years. I'm honoured, Mahria, but can you stop? It's creeping me out.' Nate walked to her with grimace on his face.

'Shut up, Nate… did you see that?! Real dragonlings! I hope we encounter a real dragon… or better! A high dragon! My childhood dream is coming true!'

'Are you and idiot?! You want to fight high dragon?! I don't want to hear that… stop and let's move.' Nathaniel just shook his head in helpless gesture and walked away. After some time and few more fights they stopped to see two ways, to the left and right. Mahria regarded those for a moment.

'Let's go to the right, people.'

'Why right?' Nathaniel looked into that direction.

'Because I say so. Come on.' Few minutes later they encountered opened cages and drakes. Those creatures were even tougher than dragonlings. But somehow they dealt with them as well. Mahria was really pleased. 'Who would have guessed that we will meet here dragonlings and drakes. Please remind me that when we will come back we need to take scales and leather from them.'

'Scales? Leather?' Solona approached Marhia. She looked puzzled at her friend.

'Yes, sol. Those scales and leather can be used to craft superior armors. They are really good protection.'

'Oh, I see.' They turned back and when they were at the forking in the road they turned left. Yet again they run to cultist and drakes. After fighting all of them they went through opening which lead outside. It was small hollow between mountains, on the other side they noticed doors leading to next part of the temple. But as soon as they started to walk, they overheard loud roar. Everyone looked at the mountain to see high dragon circling above their heads just to land in front of them.

'Why have you mentioned high dragon, Mahria?!' Nathaniel cracked up. It was far too much for him to handle. He looked at her to see Mahria in pure awe. 'So what now?' She turned her head to him with big grin.

'I want it's skulls. Anyone else wants something?' Mac Tir looked around with question. Morrigan smirked.

'I want it's claws…'

'As you wish, my dear. Anyone else?' Nathaniel regarded everyone and anger started to build inside of him.

'Are you all insane?! It's fucking high dragon, people! We can't possibly kill that beast!' As he said dragon flew from the mountain down to face them.

'Nate, we don't have choice now, do we? She's blocking the way. Now be smart for once and just try not to get killed, good?' Mahria was still grinning when she ordered everyone to get ready. Her soldiers occupied dragon while she took position higher than dragon and send arrows at him so fast that it was hard to notice when they were actually drawn and shot. 'Sol, try ice magic or electricity… fire won't do anything to that beast, their scales are immune to fire!' She shouted at warden mage who was sending fireballs and giant ice shards at the beast.

'As you wish… Barrier!' Solona shouted and everyone started to feel effect of her spells. Then she stood up and started to cast another spell. 'Blizzard!' Wind and snow started to circulate around everyone. Dragon was confused, heavy damage was starting to wear it.

'Aim for the joints, people! Behind knees, and on the soft skin on the neck!' Mahria shouted as loud as she could muster to outshout blizzard. Dragon's movement became slow due to freezing. She aimed one arrow and took out it's one eye, moment later she aimed and shot another eye. High Dragon was blind and furious now.

'Sol! Aim with electricity on the head! I took out it's eyes. Aim for the eyes!' Solona nodded and again recite spell. Thunders landed on dragons head, burning eyes and brain. Creature staggered and landed heavily on it's side. 'Whoa! We are the best!' Mahria started to laugh again. 'You see that, Nate? Our mad skills are just amazing.'

'There will be no living with you now… Poor Loghain...' Nathaniels just shook his head and approached high dragon. Smell of burned flesh struck his nose. 'What a stench… Maker's balls...' Everyone gathered near the beast to admire it.

'Sol, heal everyone, we need to rest for a moment. Morrigan please help Sol with healing.' Mahria approached dragon again. 'This skull will look just great in my garden in Gwaren.' Nathaniel snorted at that.

'You want to decorate your garden with dragon skull? For real?'

'Bad place? Hmmm… so I will hang it in the main hall. Yup, that's better place.' Nate facepalmed at that.

'You are hopeless case...' After everyone were healed and rested they went behind dragon to the temple. As they went inside and looked around a thought struck them. That place wasn't similar to previous temple. 'What is this place…? It's different from the rest of the ruins.' Just a moment later they realised that there is man standing at the end of the chamber, blocking further way. Mahria waved her hand for everyone to gather.

'I bid you welcome, pilgrim.' Man said with ghostly and unnatural voice. Teyrna looked around quite puzzled then again at man and asked.

'Um… I'm here for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. And… um… Who are you exactly?'

'I am the Guardian, the protector of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. I have waited years for this.' Mahria's brow rose at that statement.

'Yes… so how come you have been here for so long?'

'For years beyond counting have I been here, and shall I remain until my task is done and the Imperium has crumbled into the sea.'

'You know, Imperium is no longer as powerful as it was… but that's not the point. Do you know that bunch of idiots who attacked us?'

'When my brethren and I carried Andraste from the Imperium to this sanctuary we woved to forever revere Her memory, and guard Her. I have watched generations of my brethren take up the mantle of their fathers. For centuries they did this, unwavering, joyful, in their appointed task. But now they have lost their way. They have forgotten Andraste, and their promise. And now they worship dragon as incarnation of Andraste.' Mahria smirked at that.

'Really? Because we just killed that high dragon. So tell me, Guardian, where can we find the Urn? I need the Ashes to cure noble man.' Guardian looked into her eyes and nodded.

'Yes. Still, you must prove yourself worthy, Teyrna Mahria Mac Tir nee Cousland, Captain of the Royal Army.' Everyone gasped at that display.

'How did you…?' Mahria's eyes narrowed as she tried to figure Guardian up.

'I know a lot of things, Mahria. But... It is not my place to decide your worthiness. The Gauntlet does that.' His hand pointed at her. 'If you are found worthy, you will see the Urn and be allowed to take a small pinch of the Ashes for yourself. If not...' He paused meaningfully.

'I'm ready, Guardian. We all are.' Guardian nodded yet again.

'Before you go, there is something I must ask. I see that the path that led you here was not easy. There is suffering in your past… your suffering...' Mahria squirmed in her position. She knew where that talk lead to. '... and suffering of the others… You betrayed your husband, he made you suffer for three years… yet you forgave him his... betrayal? In an instant… You don't regret that decision? No second thoughts?'

'No.' She answered, with strong voice. She was sure of her decision even though pesky voice sometimes tried to tell her otherwise.

'Thank you… This is all I wished to know.' In the back Morrigan gasped and shook her head.

'Is there any religion that does not thrive upon guilt like a glutton at his lunch? No? I thought not.'

'Lady Morrigan, let's be nice here.' Mahria smirked and turned to wink at her. After Guaridna of the Unr asked awkard question to the rest of the party, they were allowed to go further. 'Listen now.' Mahria turned to soldiers. 'You will stay here with lady Morrigan and wait for us. No need to go to the temple in a big crowd. Rest, make a camp here. After we will come back, we will stay for a night.' Soldiers nodded and saluted to Captain Mac Tir then went to lay camp. Mahria with Sol, Nathaniel and Zevran entered the Gauntlet. Some time later and some strange trials they had to pass they found themselves in large hall which was guarded by a fire. And an old altar. Mahria approached it and red the inscription. Twice. Then she have read it aloud. '_Cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit. King and slave, lord and beggar; be born anew in the Maker's sight._ Um… do I get it wrong… or do we have to strip out of our armors?' Nathaniel gasped at that, Sol giggled nervously and Zevran… he just smirked and proceeded to unclasp his armor.

'I'm starting to enjoy that, my lady.' He said, looking at Solona and Mahria with grin which just got bigger.

'Mahria… are you sure we should…?' Nathaniel asked with nervous twitch in his voice. Mahria nodded.

'Nate, take this perverted elf outside, I'll go there with Sol. If he will see me like this and then start to brag about it, I'm pretty sure he won't live long.' Then he pushed elf to the door. 'Value your life, Zev, my husband is rather fierce man… and possessive.'

'What a shame… fair enough. Let's go, my lord.' Zevran was heavily disappointed but he turned around and left with Nathaniel. When doors were closed, Mahria and Solona quickly stripped out of their armors, only left in their underwear.

'I feel awkward, Mahria.'

'Me too. But at least there are only two of us here. Let's go.' Two women passed the fire which didn't burn them, just left nice sensation of warmness. Just when they passed Guardian appeared in front of them.

'You have been through the trial of the Gauntlet.' Mahria and Sol squealed, but man continued his speech, not bothered by it. 'You have walked the path of Andraste, and like her you have been cleansed. You have proven yourself worthy, pilgrim. Approach the Sacred Ashes.' Women were blinded by white light, after a moment they found themselves in their armors again, Guardian nowhere to be found.

'Huh? That's strange… but what isn't strange here...' Mahria walked toward stair where she saw statue of Andraste, like always, fire burned in Prophet's hand. In front of the statue Mac Tir saw the Urn. Solona looked at that in pure awe.

'I… I never dreamed of this… I have no words to express my feelings now, Mahria.'

'Me too.' Mahria kneeled in front of the Urn and started to pray. She was overwhelmed by the sight, and by the feeling of connection with Andraste. She was believer, yes, but she questioned many things in her religion. Now she was right there, with proof of Andraste existence. After few moments she stood up and approached Urn closer, she withdrew pouch from her pack and took a pinch of ashes. 'That's it. I have ashes. We should go back and rest.'

REDCLIFFE VILLAGE

Loghain was inspecting king's army when messenger arrived. 'Your Teyrnship, Wardens are coming to Redcliffe, they will be here in a moment.' Mac Tir nodded to the man and dismissed him. After a longer while he saw raiders in Warden's armors. 'Wardens from Montsimmard I assume?' He asked when they were close enough.

'Teynr Mac Tir, pleasure to meet you.' A middle aged woman bowed to man and jumped off her horse. 'Warden Commander Clarel, at your service, Your Teyrnship.'

'Glad you're here. How many Gray Wardens are with you?'

'Around one thousand, they are few hours behind us. Also there are few legions of Chevaliers with us.' She added awkwardly. She knew a lot about Mac Tir and Orlais history.

'Hmpf… yes… Maric's request. Who is in charge of them?' Loghain wanted to scream… A thought of Chevaliers on ferelden lands made his blood boil. But it wasn't time nor place to argue. Blight was far more dangerous threat than some orlesian bastards now.

'Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons.' Man shivered lightly at that name. He knew that Gaspard wanted to kill Celene. Him being here… with chevaliers at his side could mean trouble.

'Good. We are waiting for Warden Duncan message. But I think we won't wait long. Strange news coming from Ostagar and it's surroundings.' Warden Commander Clarel nodded. 'Please, Commander, come with me to Redcliffe, we will talk there.'

REDCLIFFE CASTLE

Loghain and Wardens were talking and eating when servant come with a message. 'Your Teyrnship, there is message from Ostagar. Crow just came.' He approached with a note. Mac Tir took it and red. Warden Clarel looked curiously at the man.

'What is it, Your Teyrnship?' Loghain regarded note then Warden for a moment, in silence then spoke.

'We need to leave as soon as possible. Darkspawn is gathering its forces. Please go to your men and I'll give order for the King's army. We're leaving immediately.' After giving orders to pack and leave, Loghain went to Bann Teagan.

'Teagan, you will stay here. I'll leave twenty of my men to help you here. When Mahria will come, please tell her to go to Ostagar.'

'As you wish, Your Teyrnship. Er… good luck, may the Maker watch over you all.' Bann bowed to Loghain and left. Mac Tir went to his guest chamber and started to pack himself. He regarded few belongings of Mahria with longing.

'Pity I'll go alone there… but at least I hope you are safe, love.' He said to himself. Moments later Teyrn Bryce came to his room.

'Ready, my friend? My soldiers are already packed and with King's army.'

'Yes. We should go, Bryce.'


	29. Chapter 28

Dragon 9:30, 10th Solace

TEMPLE OF SACRED ASHES

In the morning, after night spent in the Gauntlet, party prepared to leave. Mahria, Morrigan and Solana regarded corpse of the high dragon. 'How can we transport it to Redcliffe?' Mahria wondered.

'Well, I have solution.' Morrigan started. 'I can teleport it with myself there, but I need Warden Solona in that as well.'

'Teleportation spell? You know, lady Morrigan, that we won't be able to do anything for few days after that?' Solona turned to witch with puzzled face.

'No need to worry about that, Sol. We will be back in there in three of four days so you two will rest properly.' Mahria smiled. 'This is good plan, Morrigan, please execute it as soon as possible.'

'Just give me and Solona an hour. You can send soldier to retrieve corpses of drakes as well. Their hide and scales are really valuable as well.' Mahria nodded to that and went to her soldier to give them orders. After an hour or so large pile of drake corpses was stuffed next to the dragon. 'Please move back as far as possible. Solona, please move to your spot.' Both mages drank lyrium potions and chanted spell. Seconds later they vanished with corpses.

'Wow, that was something.' Mahria gasped and tugged Nate's armor.

'After all those years I'm still unsure about your amazement with magic, Mahria.' Howe shook his head but smiled nevertheless. 'I think we should blame Anders for that.'

'You know me, Nate, I like strange things.' Mahria smirked. 'Good. People! We move! I want to leave this damned place and return to real battle.'

REDCLIFFE CASTLE COURTYARD

There was bright light and in a second Morrigan and Solona appeared with drakes and dragons on the courtyard. At first people screamed in shock and terror. Bann Teagan run outside to see it and he backed awestruck. 'What the hell is this?' He instantly recognizes Lady Morrigan and Warden Solona and run to them. 'Lady Morrigan, what happened, what is the meaning of this?' Morrigan was breathing heavily.

'We killed... Call all blacksmiths to prepare armor from their hides… scales… Remember the skull of high dragon… is Teyrna Mahria's… and claws are… mine.' She was gasping for air from exertion. 'Now please… take me and Solona… to rest.' As she said last word she fell to her knees. 'We need rest.'

Dragon 9:30, 13th Solace

OSTAGAR

Loghain regarded camp in Ostagar with grim expression. King's army was here, Wardens were here, hell! Even fucking orlesian Chevaliers were here. Ten thousands men at least. Yet he felt anxious. Battle was going to start soon. He went to his position. To have the best view on the battlefield. Warden Commander Clarel was there with Duncan and Grand Duke de Chalons. Mac Tir was reluctant to speak with Grand Duke. They exchanged only few words. He felt that orlesian was plotting something, that's why he was observing him with wariness. 'Your Teyrnship.' Duncan greeted Teyrn. 'It's going to start soon. They are coming. All Grey Wardens feel them. I will leave now. Please excuse me.' Mac Tir nodded to Warden then changed his stance to _General of the army_ one.

'Good. Everyone are ready. Horn signs are well known to everyone. Let's bring them down.' They didn't wait long till battled emerged. It was fierce, it was long, but humans outnumbered the darkspawn. At some point those monsters surprised humans, they emerged from corridors beneath Tower of Ishal. Loghain ordered some men there and they quickly get rid of the darkspawns. Creatures were forced to retreat. The last attack on them was ordered to warrior raiders lead by Teyrn Bryce. And then something happened. Darkspawn last straw attacked, huge ogres came to the battlefield. When Loghain saw Bryce struggling against one of them he didn't hesitate. Mac Tir mounted his black stallion in haste and dashed to his friend. '_Maker, please let him be safe. What Mahria will say_?' He thought to himself when he rode toward place where he last saw Teyrn Cousland. Darkspawn was running around just to be slain by Loghain in precise blows of the sword. When he reached Bryce, he was lying on the ground, still breathing. Luckily creatures retreated and were running away. 'Bryce, friend, you heare me?'

'Loghain… ugh...' Cousland said only that then fell unconscious. Mac Tir took Bryce on his horse and rode to the camp. Battle was over.

CAMP

Later Mac Tir was in Cousland's tent, waiting for healers to tent to Bryce wounds. He looked at pale face of man and begged Maker for health for a friend. For his father-in-law, for Maker's breath, he was his family. After a longer while one of healers came to Loghain with puzzled face. 'Your Teyrnship, I… there is a problem.'

'What problem?' He regarded healer. He was Warden.

'Teyrn Cousland… he… he is tainted. In few days he will be overwhelmed by taint. He will...' Man tried to explain what would happen to Bryce but Loghain interrupted him abrutply.

'I know exactly what will happen… Just… can you… slow it down? I don't know… Make something, for Maker's mercy!' He started to pace around nervously. Looking for time to time at startled mage.

'I'm sorry, Your Teyrnship. We did everything we could. The best solution is… show him mercy.' Mage's gaze was very meaningful. It was just mercy to kill Bryce. Just mercy.

'Thank you, Warden. Dismissed. Please leave us alone.' When healers left to tend to other wounded Loghain sat next to Bryce cot. 'Bryce… for fuck sake, you are strong. Please, I beg you. Wait for Mahria. Please wait for her. I can't do this. It's not my right, not my call. Just please.' Loghain put his face in his hands. He felt miserable, helpless, first time for so long. He almost forgot how those feelings felt. '_Mahria, come here quickly. I can't do this alone anymore_.'

REDCLIFFE CASTLE

'At last! Redcliffe!' Mahria was oozing with happiness. After all what happened in Haven she just wanted to come back to Loghain, to be with him again. Luckily for her, it was almost nightfall so soon she would be in her chambers, with him. Maybe they would take a long, hot bath… then she would show him how she missed his body. Yup, that was all she desired right now. When she entered castle, Bann Teagan welcomed her.

'Teyrna, pleasure to meet you. I hope everything went smoothly. And… do you by any chance… have the Ashes?'

'Yes, Teagan. Call mages to take it. I hope it will cure Eamon.' Teagan send servant for one of the mages who were looking for Arl Eamon. Soon Mahria passed pouch with the cure. 'Where is my husband?' She sat by the table with Eamon and Nathaniel and listened to the news.

'So they went to Ostagar?' Her voice shown disappoint. '_No Loghain. He's not here._'

'Yes, Teyrna. Wardens and Chevaliers came just in time for message to venture to Ostagar.' Teagan nodded. Soon after one of the mages came with good news.

'My lord, Arl Eamon is cured. He is awake and want's some explanations.' Teagan nodded and stood up.

'Teyrna, Arl Howe, if you would please come with me.' Man gestured toward doors to upper floor where Eamon's chamber was located.

EAMON'S CHAMBER

'I can't believe all of this.' Eamon said with thick voice. 'Blight… Howe poisoned me… he wanted… Maker… and Connor is mage...'

'I'm so sorry, husband.' Isolde cried, kneeling next to Eamon's bed.

'Hush. That is not important now, Isolde.' Eamon shook his head and looked at Mahria. 'Teyrna… I… thank you for what you and Teyrn Loghain did for us. I really appreciate it.'

'No need to thank, Arl. But now we need your help with the Blight. Tomorrow morning I'm leaving to Ostagar. We need your men and help.'

'Of course. Teagan gather everyone. You will go with Teyrna Mahria.' Bann nodded. 'And… Teyrna?' Mahria looked at Eamon. 'I want to apologize for… trying to scheme with Rendon… he poured his hatred… his sickness into me. And… when you got married to Loghain I was scared. I...'

'Arl, it's really unnecessary to apologize. I understand. I know about politics a great deal. Besides there's no time for self loathing now. We need to act.' Mahria sighed heavily. 'Let's rest. Tomorrow we have to go to Ostagar.'

Dragon 9:30, 17th Solace

OSTAGAR CAMP

Mahria saw ruins of the tower and spurred Da'asha to run faster, not bothered by her companions of anyone else. She rode in full speed just to burst into camp. She dismounted her horse, accompanied by loud shouts from her archers she left with Loghain. 'Teyrna Mahria, so good to see you!' or 'Captain, you should be here with us, such great battle!' Loghain overheard those shouts and left Bryce tent to see Mahria entering his. Mahria went inside, inspecting place with hope that her husband would be there just to be embraced by two strong arms. She felt his breath on her neck.

'Loghain...' She murmured. 'I missed you so much.' Woman turned around and jumped on Mac Tir. He embraced her even firmer, supporting her with one hand on her behind. Heg legs locked around him. Loghain started to talk.

'Mahria… I… There is so-' He wanted to tell her about Bryce but she interrupted him, smiling widely. She kissed him hungrily and between kisses she started to talk abruptly.

'You won't believe it! We killed high dragon in Haven. A huge high dragon!' Loghain backed his face and looked at Mahria with disbelief.

'What?! Are you crazy? You could get killed, Mahria!' Woman just snorted and shook her head. Her hand went to Loghain's hair to stroke it with care.

'I could. Yes. Yet here I am, standing before you. So stop worrying and being angry… better kiss your dragon huntress.' She leaned to a kiss but Mac Tir pushed her lightly. Mahra's brows knitted and she opened her mouth to say something about his behaviour, but Loghain stopped her. He pulled her from him, in second she was standing on the ground.

'Mahria… listen to me now. I… there was… I mean… Your father...'

'What about my father…?' Her face became pale.

'He... just let's go to him.' He took her shaking hand and guided her to Bryce tent. With each step Mahria felt worse and worse. She could tell the same about her husband. When they went inside the tent she saw her father on the cot. But there was something wrong with him. Dark spots and shadows were visible on his face. She approached him and trembled.

'What is going on, Loghain…?' She asked with voice full of disbelieve. 'Is he…?'

'It's taint… Mahria… so… please don't touch him too much.' Loghain hated himself for saying that. She turned to him, pain in her eyes, in her face, almost knocked him down. His heart shattered into pieces seeing his beloved wife like this.

'Daddy...' Mahria turned and kneeled next to the cot. 'Daddy, wake up, please… You can't… like that...' Bryce grunted in pain and opened his eyes. Mahria looked into father's eyes and she shivered. They were white, yes, but not shining like always, not clear… they were foggy… sickness was in his eyes and that made her cry. Tears of misery fell on her cheeks.

'Mahria… Pup… You are here...'

'Yes, daddy. I'm here. Everything will be all right, I promise.' She swallowed hard, it wasn't easy to lie like that.

'My little girl, my precious little girl. Tell your mother I love her so much… and tell Fergus… tell him I love him too and that he should find good girl to marry… please...' Bryce coughed for a moment. 'He need to be good Teyrn, respected… he's Cousland after all. And tell Ailis and Gareth, that they are the most precious beings I had. Take care of them, they are from Cousland lineage, they were born to be great. No offence, Loghain.'

'None taken, Bryce.' Loghain replied, his voice hoarse, pained.

'Daddy… you will tell them yourself...'

'Mahria… it's the taint… there is no cure for it… and… I'm losing it, Pup.' His gaze was shaky, he managed hard to focus on daughter. 'I'm hearing voices… it makes me mad, Mahria… please, kill me… I'm barely holding up.'

'No… no! There must be a way.' Mahria turned to Loghain to see confirmation for her words but he only shook his head. 'No! I refuse! You are strong… you can't… not like this...'

'Mahria… please… I want to die as myself… not a monster… please, Pup. I beg you. I can't take it any longer.' Mahria regarded her father. Pain in her chest made it almost unbearable. She pulled herself and took on of her daggers from hidden pocket in her long boot.

'I'm so sorry, Daddy… I should be here. I should...'

'Hush, Pup. Remember that I love you very much. I'll wait for all of you. And now, please. Do it.' Teyrn Cousland closed his eyes and waited. Mahria looked at him. She hesitated only for a moment. She knew that there is only one solution. With swift blow she pierced her father chest just above heart. Her eyes closed. She hold the dagger for longer moment. Not able to move. After a while she opened eyes to see still gaze of a dead man. Mahria started to scream in pain. She backed few steps just to fall on the ground. Still screaming she moved away from the cot, pushed by her legs. Just to be as far as possible. And suddenly she felt resistance. Loghain caught her in his arms and pulled to his knees. She started to cry. She cried and cried in his embrace.

'Hush, love. You saved him from something more horrible than death. You helped him. And he could say farewell to you. He is in good place now.' His soothing voice and words were coming to her slowly. Still crying she looked at Loghain.

'Why…? Why like this, Loghain? Why?'

'I don't know, Mahria… I wish I could.'

'Not like that… He shouldn't die like that. There is nothing glorious in that.'

'Death isn't glorious, Mahria. Even if you die as a hero in heroic battle… it's always messy and vile. And… he died while accepting what happened, he was glad to see you. To be himself. Hush, my dearest. Hush.' They spent a long time, just hugged. Mahria sobbing in his arms. Loghain would pay every coin he had, he would give everything just to spare Bryce and make Mahria not miserable like that. Later he took her to their tent, he send for healer to give something to Mahria. To let her sleep, to let her rest. When she went to sleep he went outside to give orders to the soldiers, to prepare pyre for Bryce. After that he met with Warden Solona and Duncan, who were catching up.

'Your Teyrnship.' Solona bowed to Mac Tir. 'Is Mahria… is she alright?' Woman asked with concern.

'She's not. Her father was tainted… She had to...' He couldn't speak. Heavy lump in his throat blocked his speech.

'I understand. I'm so sorry for your loss.' Solona bowed her head again.

'Anyway… Duncan what you think we should do now?' Loghain turned to Duncan.

'Your Teyrnship… there is a problem… we saw a vision. Archdemon want's to send his army to the Denerim. We should move to the capital.' Loghain sighed heavily.

'If that's what they are planning, we will wait for them. And they will pay for everything. In three days we will leave to Redcliffe. Then we will go to Denerim.'

Dragon 9:30, 18th Solace

OSTAGAR CAMP

Her father pyre was just in front of her. With heavy heart Mahria regarded her father's body one last time. She delayed moment she had to take a torch and fired it up. But it was the time. Loghain was next to her, giving his silent support. She turned to him, their eyes met. With her gaze she moved to the torch to sign him she needed him. Mahria didn't want to make it by herself. Mac Tirs joined hands on the stick and both approached pyre and lit it. After they circled it so whole pyre was set on fire, Loghain lightly pushed her back and embraced her waist. Mahria whispered something, but he couldn't hear it. 'What?' He asked.

'That pyre should be in Highever. He should be surrounded by his family. His friends. Not like that.' Tears rolled on her cheeks. Loghain tought she cried so much that it was humanly impossible to shed another tears. Yet here she was, crying again. And again he thought that it was just too cruel.

'We are here for him, dear. He won't be forgotten. Just like my father.' He swallowed heavily. 'At least Bryce have funeral.' Mahria's body stiffened at that statement. She totally forgot about Gareth Mac Tir's death. She turned her face to her husband and sighed.

'I'm so sorry, love. I… I forgot you couldn't even say goodbye to your father… That there was no pyre for him… That you watched his…' Her head leaned on Loghain's arm. 'You're right. It could be worse… goodbye, dad. I will always love you.'

'Goodbye, Bryce. We will meet you someday.' Loghain regarded burning body of Teyrn Cousland and thought to himself. '_Sooner or later._' For three days after that Mahria was really absentminded, sad and couldn't do anything at all. Loghain ordered her to rest in tent. Coming to her from time to time to check if she was fine. She wasn't, woman sat in one spot for hours, blaming herself for what happened to her father.

Dragon 9:30, 21st Solace

OSTAGAR CAMP

Mahria and Loghain were packing Loghain's things in their tent. Both of them silent, buried deeply in their thoughts. After a longer while Mahria sat on the cot and regarded her husband.

'Loghain?' Man turned to her with question in his eyes. 'How long we have till departure?'

'At least few hours.'

'And how long you need to pack yourself?'

'Hmm… Just a moment and I'll finish here.' Loghain looked at Mahria, no grasp of her interest in matter of packing.

'So… we have a moment, right?' Her gaze down.

'_What's wrong with her?_' He thought to himself, approaching Mahria slowly. 'Yes. What have you on mind?'

'I need you, Mac Tir. I just need to… I need you to fuck my brain out. Now. Please, I need to forget...' Mahria's eyes helplessly pierced him. She wasn't herself since Bryce death. Grief for her father was too much to handle.

'W-what?!' He stuttered. Not believing in what he just heard.

'You heard me…'

'Do you know that we are in the middle of army camp? Where everyone can hear us? That anybody can walk into that tent any minute?'

'Don't we have our private guards just in front of our tent?' She answered his questions with a question. 'I believe Mattus is on duty there... and he saw or overheard us sooo many times. He doesn't give a damn about anything anymore.' Loghain sighed and left tent for a moment. Mattus was really there. Guarding entrance.

'Mattus, don't let anyone near the tent. No one is allowed to bother me or enter till I say differently, is that clear?'

'Yes, Your Teyrnship. Crystal clear.' Mac Tir nodded to the guard and enter tent, closing it's entrance.

'I have two conditions, my dear wife.' Mahria came closer, her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

'And those are?' She wanted to place her hands on his waist but he caught her, stopping her machinations.

'First. You will be quiet. I know how you can scream and moan during...'

'Not fair. But fine… and second one?' His strong arms embraced her firmly, his head lowered to her ear. Hot breath made her shiver, goosebumps shown on skin. His closeness, and his hoarse whisper made her whimper.

'I am commander here. You will do as I command. Understood?'

'Yes...' Her answer was just a faint whisper, she couldn't manage any louder.

'Now. Strip. I'll sit and watch.' As he said that, he moved back. When his hot body left hers, she gasped in disagreement. She watched him sit, her hands went up to laces of her tunic. When she loosened them she took hem of the cloth and lift it up over her head then tossed it aside. After that her attention moved to her breast band. Slowly she undid it, her hands lingered on her breast to stop material from falling. She smirked at Loghain's frown. 'Did I order you to tease me? No. So take it off.' She obeyed. And, Maker, she liked to obey him. Breast band fell next to her feets. 'That's nice. Go on.' Mahria's hands moved lower, she unbuckle her belt and undid laces of her leather breeches. After that she turned around and bent to take off her knee-high leather boots, let him stare at her nicely curved ass. She could hear him growl in appreciation. When she was done with boots she hooker her thumbs in breeches and let them slowly slide down from her bottom, thighs and they gently falls to her ankles. Still turned back to him she made a step to free herself from breeches. 'Come here.' When she was next to him, Loghain's stood up, his hands moved to her body, lightly caressing her breast and hard nipples. 'Now strip me while I indulge myself in that body of yours.' She obeyed again, unlacing his tunic, her hands trembled from arousal. She started to lift tunic so he had to take his hands from her for a second. That caused him to growl in anticipation. When his upper body was bare, she traced her fingers over his masculine chest down to his belt. She swallowed hard. 'Still drooling over my body? Good.'

'Mmm. How could I not?' With shaking hands she unbuckled his belt and untied his breeches, sliding them down. He sat on the chair again.

'Take my boots off.' He ordered, she kneeled and took off left, then right one. Then she pulled his breeches from his legs and tossed back. 'This too.' Loghain pointed at his underwear. He pulled slightly up so she could take it off him. 'Now indulge me with that little mouth.' His shaft was already hard, Mahria took it to her mouth with pleasure. She sucked him and licked him, moaning quietly. 'Do that antivan trick.' Her hand moved to his sack, massaging it gently. 'Yes, like that.' Her tongue swirled around head of his cock, she scraped it lightly with her teeth. Only sound in the tent was her quiet moans and his quiet growls. 'That's good for now.' Loghain pushed her lightly off his shaft. She moved back from him, eyes locked on his. Man stood up and in quick motion he pulled her up. Mahria's legs locked on his waist. 'Tell me what you want me to do.'

'I… I want… your cock inside me.' She gasped. When she said that he moved them to the cot, placing her lightly on it. With one thrust he was inside. 'I want you to fuck me hard and fast, Loghain.'

'Is that so?' He asked, with mischievous smile. His thrust in her were slow, and shallow. She whimpered, arched her waist and tried to push it harder toward him. Yet he grabbed her and stopped her ministrations. 'No. I'm dictating speed here.' Mac Tir continued his slow pace, making her whimper and cry quietly. He leaned to kiss her passionately till they had to break the kiss to catch some air.

'Loghain… please… I beg you.'

'Beg me, yes. Beg.' She begged for mercy with each thrust inside of her. Loghain begun to feel he is at his limits, his movement more rapid. His hand moved to the bud between her folds. Oh, how wet she was. Making small circles there, made it impossible to her. His movement now fast and hard against her. She reached her climax, her inner walls contracting on his shaft. It was end for him too, he climaxed, spilling his seed in her. Loghain fall on Mahria's body, head lying on her chest, breathing hard. Her hands stroked his back lightly. A faint sobs reached his ears. 'Don't be sad, love. Don't think it's your fault. You did what you must. I know that loss of a father is... tragic. But he lived long and happy life. He died as a grandfather of our two rambunctious rascals. He loved them so much. I may be their father so I'm rather strict. But I saw how he could spoil them. He was happy. So don't be sad, please.'

'Loghain… I killed him… I did...'

'No! You just stopped him from turning into a monster. I knew you could handle that… but what came afterward… that you couldn't. You needed to gain control over yourself again.'

'How did you…?'

'I felt the same thing when… my father… but I didn't have no one to be there for me… except Maric. But we weren't all friendly back then. And it was Maric who we talking about so... you know.'

'Yeah. Not a comforting type, huh?'

'No. Not at all. And especially not like this.'

'I love you, Loghain Mac Tir.' She said quietly after a while, stroking his back and arms all the time. He lifted himself up to look at her. His hands covered her face, wiping tears with his thumbs.

'I love you too, Mahria Mac Tir. Do not ever forget that.' Both of them stared at each other for a moment, then Loghain pulled up and sat on the cot. 'We should pack, Mahria.'' He stood up and went around the tent to fetch them their clothing. He handed Mahria hers and they started to put on their garment.

'So we're going to Denerim, huh?'

'Yes.'

'They chose capital to attack. Clever. But we have Gray Wardens by our side.'

'And orlesians chevaliers.' He spit that words with annoyance.

'Don't be so grumpy. If they won't leave politely after the battle, we will show them our rude side.' She smiled faintly yet her eyes were still sad and wet with tears.

'Oh, I'm certain of that. With you? We can do anything.' He smiled back. 'I can bet that none of this sods wives killed high dragon.'

'And dragonlings… and drakes… and crazy cultists who believed that Andraste was reborn in that high dragon's body.'

'Really? They did?' Loghain's eyes widened. 'We didn't have opportunity to talk about what happened in Haven. Tell me… you really found those ashes…? Is Eamon really cured…?' Mahria nodded.

'He is. And ashes… it was… something, Loghain. Maker's balls… they are real. They really are… and I was thinking… Listen.' Loghain sat next to her, already fully clothed. He took her tunic and put it on her. 'I was thinking that Maric should make an arling there. And Ailis should be arlessa.'

'Already planning her future?'

'It's not only about her, my love. Ferelden should secure that place. Brother Genitivi said he will write about Temple, soon there will be pilgrims there. Just imagine how taxes from Haven could support Ferelden. And it would really be good for Crown to have someone trusted there. Mac Tirs for example.' Loghain gaze moved to some distant point, heavy with thought. He was calculating.

'You are brilliant, have I told you that?'

'Not recently.' She giggled just for second, then her face was saddened again.

'But Ailis is too small. We'd have to take care of it until she would be eighteen at least.' Loghain hand lopped on Mahria's waist. 'My brilliant and beautiful wife, I'm so lucky to have you.' His head moved to neck, nuzzling it. 'Remember I have to show my gratitude for that great plan… when we will reach Redcliffe.'

'Added to list.' Mahria gasped. 'Now let's finish our packing.'


	30. Chapter 29

Dragon 9:30, 23rd Solace

LOTHERING

After long consideration, Loghain didn't order return to Redcliffe. Whole army was to station next to Lothering village. From there they would leave to capital. After soldiers unpacked necessary things to make camps for themselves, Loghain and Mahria took few of commanding captains and went to Lothering to check if civilians are secured. At the entrance of the village they were greeted by Revered Mother accompanied by few Lay Sisters and templars. Mahria regarded one of sisters and her face was somewhat familiar, woman turned her gaze toward Teyrna. Yes, Mahria was certain she met that woman, yet she didn't say anything. 'Your Teyrnships, such an honour. Oh and Nathaniel... or should I say Arl Howe now?'

'For you, Your Reverence, it always will be Nathaniel.' Nate grinned to woman. 'Please let me introduce Revered Mother of Lothering.' Young Howe gestured toward her.

'Pleasure, Your Reverence. We won't stay long here. Please let us talk for a moment.' Loghin went straight to the business. They walked deeper into village, passing by refugees. Most of them were farmers or residents from Moment laters they were inside of the Chantry. 'Your Reverence, we need to start evacuating people from this are. Darkspawn army will march through Lothering in no time. We maybe slowed them down a bit but they will crawl from their holes eventually. Their target is Denerim. That's why I need your help, Your Reverence, please gather everyone and go north. Highever and Amaranthine will gather all refugees.' Chantry mother nodded to Loghain.

'As you wish, Your Teyrnship. I already asked everyone in Lothering and its surroundings to be packed and ready. But who will secure those people? Those are simple farmers, merchants... They can't defend themselves from the darkspawn.'

'Please don't worry about that. Now I have man to spare. I will send with them hundred men to help and secure the road.' Later Revered Mother with her guest went outside to check supplies. Only Mahria stayed behind. She silently approached Sister whom she recognized as Leliana, servant maid from Orlais. She helped Mahria during Grand Tourney.

'Empress Celene sends her regards, Your Teyrnship.' Womand bowed to Teyrna Mac Tir.

'A orlesian maid of Empress Celene here? Or should I rather call you a bard?' Mahria smirked, Leliana lift her head up to look at Teyrna and also smiled. 'Pity that I don't consider stay in Orlais a happy one...'

'Ah, yes, Your Teyrnship... Teyrn Loghain was rather... harsh.' Sister Leliana approached Mahria. 'But I must say that this armor suit you better than orlesian one.'

'So you know about...'

'Of course, that's my job. Gossips, drunken talk, idle chats. I need to know everything. And congratulations in getting together again. Teyrna I feared about you a lot. But something still make you sad...' Mahria shrugged and turned her face, regarding statue of Andraste.

'My father died from the taint... that is... I had to kill him. I don't want to talk about it.'

'Of course, Teyrna. Um... I have a request, Teyrna. I would like to come with you. I want to help, I want to be of use.'

'You really think I'll take orlesian spy with me? You are a bard, Leliana, a spy. Imagine what would my husband say about that!' Mahria turned her angry face to Sister. Thought about another big argument with Loghain made her nervous beyond measures.

'Your Teyrnship… I had to leave Orlais because I was framed by my former mentor… Marjolaine… besides I'm not orlesian, I'm ferelden. My mother took me to Orlais after the rebellion ended. She was maid...' Leliana sighed heavily. Her hands fidgeted nervously. 'I feel more ferelden than you imagine. I want to do something for my country. And Empress Celene approves of that.'

'Hmm… is that so…?' Mahria thought for a moment. Gaining such ally would be good. And Mahria quickly came with an idea. 'I won't lie to my husband, I'll tell everything. But… you can be of use. If you want to tag along, you will spy on Grand Duke de Chalons. Can you manage to do it?' Leliana chewed on that request for a moment then nodded.

'Yes. He knows I'm working for Empress Celene.' Mahria smirked. That would be killing two birds with one stone. Orlesian bard would be helping her and spying on enemy in the same time. Brilliant.

'Good. Your job starts now. Don't dissapoint me, Leliana.' After that Mahria went outside and waited there for Loghain who was inspecting Lothering and giving orders. She went to Da'asha to check saddle. '_How I will tell him about Leliana? I don't want another fight… I don't want him to separate from me. For Maker's marcy, I'm not a traitor, am I?_' While she was brooding, Loghain finished and took ten soldiers with him.

'You ready?' Mahria snapped her head and looked scared at Loghain. Both of them shared feeling that they caught her while doing something bad. 'What's going on, Mahria?' Loghain was certain that something happened. He wanted to know what.

'Can… Can we talk? Alone?' Loghain nodded and both of them went outside of the village toward windmill. 'Listen, Loghain, there is this thing. I met with Sister Leliana. I met her in Orlais during Grand Tourney.' Mahria stopped and looked at Mac Tir. He frowned at her information but didn't say a word. 'She is… and orlesian bard and…'

'What?!' He gasped and narrowed his eyes.

'Let me finish. Please.' Man was panting with anger but nodded again.

'She is ferelden born. Her mother was maid for some orlesian, and after Rebellion they went to Orlais. But now Leliana came back because of some treason or something. Anyway… she offered her help and I agreed.' Loghain interrupted her again.

'Mahria… please, don't tell me that you hired orlesian bard! Maker, are you an idiot or what?!' Loghain self restraint broke loose.

'Loghain! Listen to me! Please!' Mahria face shown anger. She poked him in the chest. 'She will spy on Grand Duke!'

'Yeah? And what if she will feed us lies, Mahria? Did you thought about that? Hmmm?' Loghain started to pace around. His fist were clenching and unclencihng from anger. She feared that he will start to shout at her… that he will tell her those horrible thing he said in Orlais. Mahria acted quickly and explained before Loghain could say anything coherent.

'I believe her, love. I really do. And I believe that Empress Celene is supporting us as well. Not because she want to invade Ferelden, but she want to avoid another war at any cost. Listen… I've heard that her position is weak. Only thing that will cause her position strengthened are treaties and keeping peace with all nations. Real threat is Grand Duke because he have claims for the throne… if he will become Emperor… that will lead to another war. So believe me, we need to secure Celene's throne.' Mahria's hand moved to stroke Loghain's cheek. 'I know you don't give shit about Orlais… but its political strength affects not only Ferelden but whole Thedas. It's in our interest to stay in peace. Ferelden can't stand on it's own. You know that, for Maker's balls, you know that very well!'

'How do you know that?' He growled, still a bit angry.

'I'm good listener, silly. When we were in Orlais I eavesdropped… don't make that face!' Mahria's face flushed red when Loghain chuckled at that. 'Anyway, I could understand them and they talked about all those things. Those imbeciles thought that I don't understand them at all, I wager.''

'My little spy.' Mac Tir grabbed her in embrace and kissed Mahria's head. 'I'll trust your judgement. And you will pass this Leliana's reports to me, deal?'

'Deal.' Broad smile appeared on Mahria's face. She sighed in relief. 'I feared that you will be mad at me.'

'For a moment I was but you didn't let me to get worse. Anyway… we already have Antivan Crow with us… now orlesian bard who is actually ferelden. It's just getting stranger and stranger. Maybe it's true that men get softer when they get old...' When he said that Mahria bit him in the neck. 'Ouch, you evil woman! What for?'

'I said once that I don't like when you say such stupid things.' Her voice was hoarse and angry but then she said more softly. 'I'd rather say that with me you see reasons. I bet that without me as a wife you would be more and more grumpy and angry at everything. Men without good fuck tend to change into unsympathetic farts.' Loghain laughed and squeezed her in his arms.

'Your manners are so ladylike, my dear Teyrna. But no wonder, you practically lived in the woods. And I think whole Ferelden still think I'm unsympathetic. But at least you think different.' Loghain moved back and looked into her eyes. 'Come Mahria, we need to go to Redcliffe.' He grimaced at thought to go there. 'I'm so thrilled to meet Eamon. You don't have any idea.' His voice full of irony.

'Oh, I bet you are. When I came and he woke up I wanted to strangle him… at least that sod apologized for scheming with Howe. Yada yada yada, bullshit.' Mahria's let an angry growl. After a second she overheard some prayer in unknown language. She looked at that direction and gasped in shock. 'Loghain… Loghain! Look!' Mac Tir's gaze moved into direction she pointed and also made an shocked sound. They saw a cage with big, white-haired qunari. 'He's qunari, Loghain… oh! Let's go and talk to him!' Without any retort from her husband she grabbed his hand and pulled toward the cage. He was reluctant to talk to one of those but didn't say anything. 'How is that we didn't saw him earlier?'

'Maybe we were to occupied...' Both Mac Tirs approached qunari who was praying in qun.

'_Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun._' After a momen he stopped an looked up to approaching humans. 'You aren't one of my captors. I will not amuse you any more than I have the other humans. Leave me in peace.' Both Loghain and Mahria looked at eachother, confusion plainly visible. Then Loghain turned to qunari and spoke.

'You're a prisoner? Who put you here?' His voice commanding, waiting for immediate answer. Qunari only growled.

'I'm in a cage, am I not?' He said sarcastically then answered more straight. 'I've been placed here by the Chantry… I'm Sten of the Beresaad - the vanguard - of the Qunari poeples.'

'Pleasure, I'm Teynr Loghain Mac Tir, King's advisor and commander of the royal army. And this is my wife.' Loghain gesured at Mahria. 'Teyrna Mahria Mac Tir, captain of the royal army.'

'Pleased to meet you, Sten.' Mahria nodded. Qunari narrowed his eyes and he taxed pair.

'You mock me. Or you show manners I have not come to expect in your lands.' Mahria smirked at that.

'You know, Sten, we are part of nobility. It's just how we are… at least for the most of the time.

'It matters little now, Teyrna. I will die soon enough.' They didn't noticed that Morrigan approached them.

'This is proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for, soon to be here, darkspawn. If you cannot see a use for him, I suggest releasing im for mercy's sake alone.' Mahria turned to her with a grin.

'My dear lady Morrigan… Mercy? I wouldn't expect that from you, really.' Both women exchanged short giggles. 'You are right. He can be of use.'

'I suggest you leave me to my fate.' Sten replied with beaten expression. It was clear he accepted his fate, but Mahria turned to Loghain with other possibility in her mind.

'He could be a valuable asset, husband.' Mac Tir nodded to that. And took few step closer to the cage.

'I find myself in need of skilled help, Qunari.' He paused for a moment, thinking. 'Tell me, what did you do to end up in here?'

'I have been convicted of murderer. Have the villagers not spoken of this?' He looked at three of them with curiosity. All of them shook their head in negation.

'Are you guilty?' Mac Tir continued his questioning.

'Are you asking if I feel guilty, or if I am responsible for the deed?' He answered with a question, yet didn't wait for the answer. 'However I feel, whatever I've done, my life is forfeit now.' Mahria looked at both man then interrupted their talk.

'I don't think we really have time for question and answer now. Tell me, Sten, I see you do feel guilty… aren't you interested in… let's call it… atonement?'

'Death will be my atonement.' Mahria's eye narrowed to thin lines. She approached qunari and poked his chest with might.

'Don't tell me that Qunari want's to end his life in a cage… that's not what I read or heard about your race.' With grimace on her face she shook her head. 'I'm disappointed.'

'You are right, human. I would prefer to die in a battle, but my choices have been made.' At that Mahria's face lighted with a mile of victory.

'That is more like qunari way. I'll tell you one thing. You could help us to defend the land against the Blight rather than rot in this cage… or be tainted by the darkspawn.' Qunari livened up and looked at Mahria then at Loghain.

'The Bligh? Are you a Grey Wardens, then?'

'No, but we got their aid. And we seek in more help. It's not only a threat for Ferelden, but whole Thedas. Even Qun won't be secured from them.' Loghain answered.

'Surprising… My people have heard legend of the Grey Wardens strength and skill... I also have heard stories about your deed, Teyrn Mac Tir… though I suppose not every legend or story are true.' Mahria gasped at that insult but stayed silent. Loghain only shrugged and asked.

'Would the Revered Mother let you free?'

'Perhaps. You have authority, if you say you need my assistance… It seems as likely to bring my death as waiting here.'

'Fine. Let's go, Mahria. We will ask her Reverence about that matter.' Mahria turned to smirking Morrigan.

'A penitent man left to be torn to pieces by darkspawn. 'tis a fine example of the Chantry's mercy, is it not?' After that she turned around and went toward center of the village. Mahria walked with Loghain few feets beside her.

'What a day. We got two more skilled people. First Zevran… now Leliana and this Sten.'

'We didn't get him yet, love. Don't count your chickens before they are hatched.' He stated carefully. It's not that he could really command Revered Mother to do something. He could only hope that his position would do the thing. Mac Tirs entered the Chantry end went further inside to Revered Mother's chamber at the end of the building. They found her sitting in a chair, resting and reading.

'Your Teyrnships, how else can I help you?' Her head snapped up and she looked at the pair.

'I would like to talk about Sten, qunari you imprisoned.' Mother narrowed her eyes and stood up. She started to pace around the room.

'It might have been kinder to execute him, but I leave his fate to the Maker. Why does he interest you, Your Teyrnship?' Loghain regarded woman for a moment then frowned.

'Your Reverence, I understand all the circumstances but… what if this causes an incident with his people?' Loghain used his cold voice, woman trembled lightly.

'I haven't thought about...'

'Of course you haven't… but I need to think about any political outcome here.' He sighed heavily and shrugged. 'Anyway I want him freed. I might have a use of him.' Mac Tir waited a moment as Revered Mother was thinking about his demand.

'Your Teyrnship, if I release him… then his next victims might count you and me as their murderers.' Her face shown real concern. What if great Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir was murdered by crazy qunari. She would be to blame.

'He won't.' Mahria said blankly. 'Qunari have a great sense of honour. If he will be pledged to our cause, we don't have to fear a thing on his end.' Why she was so certain about that, she didn't know. But she was. And Loghain picked that confidence about Sten as well.

'If you're so certain about it, Teyrna… I will release him to your custody, Your Teyrnships. Since our bann has forsaken Lothering, perhaps you are the best choice for secular justice after all...' Loghain widned his eyes and growled. Bann left his land?

'Where is Bann Ceorlic? That low excuse for a Bann.'

'He fled when he heard about darkspawn and the battle. He almost all his soldiers. Some stayed here to secure us. I think he went to the capital, Your Teyrnship.'

'Filthy piece of shit...' Mahria murmured quietly. Then she raised her voice to normal level. 'Excuse me, Your Reverence, such behaviour makes me want to punch that idiot straight to his face. But… anyway… we don't have time...'

'Ah, yes. Here, then. Take the key to the qunari's cage and take him away. I pray this is the right path, for all our sakes.' Loghain took the key end they went outside the village to the imprisoned qunari. While going there he stopped with Mahria not far away from qunari. Man regarded his wife for a moment.

'You sure about this?' Mahria just smiled and kissed his cheek.

'Of course. I have a hunch, love. Call it a woman's sixth sense or some other bullshit. But so far I wasn't much wrong, was I?' Her hand grabbed his and squeezed in reassurance. 'Come, let's free Sten and go to Redcliffe. I hope Maric will get his majestic ass there already. I don't want to wait for him with Isolde swooping all over me...' Loghain smirked and leaned to kiss her forhead.

'I know. She still thinks you're a proper lady...' Mahria gasped and punched him on his armored arm. She whined in pain.

'Ouch! You're such an arse sometimes, Loghain...' His laugh made her hiss. 'Stop it. I am a proper lady when situation calls for it. Don't deny it.'

'To be honest I can't recall any of such event. But maybe I'm just forgetting stuff.'

'Oi! Don't even start… look, my hand hurts now.' She showed him her hand, skin on her knuckles red. Mac Tir grabbed it lightly and brought to his lips.

'It's your fault. You see I'm in a plate armor. Maker's breath, woman, you make me crazy. Come on. We free Sten and go to Redcliffe. One thing good about it is proper bed to lay in.' Her wide smile made him happy so much. Her grieve since Bryce death was making Loghain nervous. Both of them turned and went to Sten. Qunari looked at them not amused.

'You wish something more of me?' He seemed even bored.

'In the matter of fact we do. We have key to your cage, Sten.' Mahria almost snorted at qunari's shocked expression.

'I confess, I did not think the priestess would part with it.' Loghain nodded. Still he wasn't totally sure of it, but Mahria's faith had to be sufficient for now.

'She agreed to release you to my custody.'

'So be it.' Sten said blanky, yet his behaviour wasn't so tense anymore. 'Set me free and I will follow you against the Blight, Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir.' Teyrn come to cage doors and opened them with given key. Qunari left the cage and looked around. 'And so it is done.' Mahria tensed for a moment, for a second she thought Sten will attack Loghain, but he didn't. 'I will follow you into battle. In doing so I shall find my atonement.' Mac Tir regarded him with calculating expression. Will the qunari be valuable asset or not? Sadly, he didn't have time now to get to know what that strange creature could do, how he could be of help. There would be time later for that.

'Thank you, Sten.' Loghain replied with his hoarse, commanding voice. 'Let's go to Requisition Officer, you need good armor and some weapon. Tomorrow you will be heading with one of our captains to patrol road between Ostagar and Lothering.'

'As you say, Teyrn. May I proceed? I am eager to be elsewhere. Preferably where I could use my battle skills.' Both Loghain and Mahria smirked at that.

'Of course, come with me to army camp.' After they settled Sten with army and Loghain gave his orders to everyone. Mac Tirs picked Nathaniel, Zevran, Morrigan, Solona and just a few soldiers to go to Redcliffe.

'Ah, Mahria, why we need to take Zevran with us? He's making me so irritated! And Cullen is jealous of him.' Solona approached Mahria when she was buckling Da'asha. Mahria giggled and turned to mage warden.

'We can't take Cullen with us, friend. He needs to supervise templars. Don't worry, Zevran is just shameful flirt nothing else. He knows that he can't make any attempt toward me… I bet also he's afraid of Morrigan. So you are only female he can pick up with his idiotic banter.' Teyrna sighed and patter Sol arm. 'I know how you feel. But you are only one I trust among wardens to be honest. And we need you to sense darkspawn. Please, it won't be long. Soon you will be able to bang that templar of yours.' Solona snorted so loudly that Da'asha squirmed in surprise. 'Easy, girl.' Mahria patted animal on it's rear.

'Sorry… I just love your sense of humor. Fine, Mahria. Let's go.' Solona patted hart as well and both women hopped on their mounts. Grey Warden looked around and winked at Teplar hiding next to the chantry. Cullen smiled at her and waved her goodbye. Soon Loghain ordered to leave and they left Lothering to travel as far as they could before nightfall.


End file.
